Choose To Fight: The Phantasy Star Chronicles
by Scarlet's Starlet
Summary: Ethan Waber and his buddies were off doing their own thing - but the REAL story is here! A tale about the characters my friends and I created in PSU, without whom I might never have had such great ideas or the courage to share them. This is for you xx
1. Chapter 1: Bad News

Ohtoku City looked like a toy town from her lofty view on Ohtoku Mountain; it always had done. Not that she knew any differently. She had barely spent any time outside there, save the few times she, Neona and Mirei had sneaked out of the Pavilion of Air during one of those insufferable services on holy days. And now Neona was gone. She missed her fiercely.

Elbereth tapped impatiently on the edge of her teacup, earning her a reproachful glower from her uncle. She quickly folded her hands in her lap and glanced back out of the window. Tea time on Ohtoku Mountain in the residence of the Light Master Rutsu was, to Elbereth, the most dreadful task of the week. Izuma Rutsu was a busy man, barely around most of the time, but Elbereth's sole legal guardian since her mother's unannounced departure, seven years ago. As such he made an effort to spend at least an hour or so a week to talk to his niece, effort being the operative word. He didn't like her. She knew it too. Even the servants and guards knew. They all knew exactly what Elbereth meant to him. She was the living proof of her mother's disgrace to the family. Ever since she was a small child, she had watched as Rutsu coldly decried his sister and her bastard daughter in front of any who would listen to him; often in their presence - or, _especially_ when they could hear him. She didn't hate her father for running away. As her mother had patiently explained to her when she had questioned it as a small child - it might even have cost him his life to be around. All he had done wrong was fall in love with her mother. All she had done wrong was fall in love with him. And Rutsu had always seemed determined to punish her mother for it.

Rutsu pursed his lips and watched as Elbereth picked languidly at the rice cakes on her plate. She didn't want them but she was served them anyway. Like so many other things she had protested against in her life that were 'for her own good'. She knew he was stopping himself from saying something especially scathing to her, that look on his face always gave it away. Elbereth hated him. She scowled and prayed inwardly he would announce she could excuse herself from the table and go. Nothing was said.

"I won't be around next week," Rutsu finally broke the sullen silence. "I'll have much to do with the planning of the Festival of Light this year."

"Oh," Elbereth replied flatly. "Mirei too I suppose."

"She's got far better things to do than mess around with you," Rutsu set his teacup down on the saucer with a stern clatter. "She is the Divine Maiden now - she has a purpose in her life. Still..." he began, raising his elegant, slanting brows, "we may have use for you yet."

Before she could ask him what it meant, he swept his tall and wiry form out of the chair and walked to the door. As he made to leave he half turned back and looked at her from the corner of his eye. "Keep out of trouble - and my way," were his laconic words of parting.

Elbereth scowled at the door after him and shoved her teacup and saucer across the table moodily. With Neona gone and Mirei busy she had no friends any more. None of the other Sisters liked her. They saw her family relation to Rutsu as something to either fear or be envious of; neither of which earned her many well-wishers. Soothed by the satisfying sound of her teacup sliding across the table and smashing to the beautiful wooden floor, she rose slowly from the chair.

The maid waiting at the doorway inclined her head, but not before she hid the growing smirk. Elbereth smirked back at her and shoved her uncle's still half full teacup on to the waiting floor as well, leaving the maid to mutter curses under her breath as she cleaned the mess up. Yeah, she thought, she was a brat but so what? She wasn't exactly loosing points with any of them anyhow, they disliked her regardless.

Her room was on the western wing of the airy residence, two doors from Mirei and across from where Neona used to sleep. The windows were large and often left open in the temperate Neudaiz summers, blowing the light sheets of dreamy muslin that covered them. Elbereth hurled down onto the bed, balling her fists and slamming them repeatedly into her pillows until she was out of breath. Then she sat back and sullenly surveyed the room - the pictures, the stuffed animals. The room was a very definite pink - her favourite colour. The bed was canopied with a pale peachy lace and the room was dominated by a large, beautifully made dressing table. It was white and decorated with pink roses - an ornate frame of roses surrounding the oval mirror sat on top.

Then she rose and sat on the pink dressing table stool and glanced in the mirror. Her sulky, sixteen year old face gazed back at her. She had large expressive eyes and the typical elongated ears of a Newman, and the trademark jet black hair of the Rutsu family. Pretty as she was, she often spoiled her looks by scowling or sulking. Then her eyes chanced upon the photo frame sitting on the dresser. It was face down so the picture inside was hidden.

Slowly, almost reverently, she reached over and touched it. She felt the puckered texture of the plastic backing and then turned the frame upright, standing it back up. The image of herself beamed back at her. Neona had her arms thrown about Elbereth and Mirei, all faces turned to the front in an unwavering grin. Elbereth's raven hair contrasted starkly with Mirei's ocean blue and Neona's soft blue-lilac hair. She studied each exuberant grin in turn, lingering last on Neona's. Her eyes were a deep blue and always smiling. That had been taken last year - when Mirei had turned sixteen. It wasn't long after that things had started to fall apart. Her Uncle Izuma had announced Mirei should begin taking on her duties as Divine Maiden and they started seeing less and less of her. She herself seemed a little unhappy, but her father Dohgi, and Rutsu didn't notice. Well - either didn't notice or didn't _care_. And then there was what happened to Neona... She would have been enthusiastically planning her sixteenth birthday by now. She had often expressed how jealous she was at being younger and left behind her two best friends, and vowed hers would be the best birthday party ever. But _that morning, _the morning when they came and told her that Neona was found lying dead in Agata somewhere, she'd always remember vividly. Izuma Rutsu was nowhere to be found that day. She was told by others he barely flinched when he was delivered the news of his only daughter's death. Elbereth remembered how she had screamed and swore and cursed his name. She had slapped anyone within reach, thrown things at those who weren't. Dohgi had kept the news from Mirei until she had finished her visit to Dagora City on Moatoob.

Setting her mouth in a tight line, Elbereth rolled off the bed reached for her pink and denim backpack, pulling out her mobile communicator. She selected 'Mirei' from her list and, as expected, it went straight to her static messaging service. Somehow she was still a little disappointed.

Hours later Elbereth was shaken by one of the attendants. She'd been reading and had fallen asleep on the bed.

"What do _you_ want?" she snapped rudely, slapping the hand away.

"Sorry to disturb you young Miss, but you are requested at Lord Rutsu's dinner table this evening and to wear something suitable."

"I already spoke to him today, what could he want now?" she spat testily.

Her stomach was a mixture of tight knotting and then butterflies. Had she done something wrong again? The last time she had been summoned to his dinner table she remembered, it didn't go well. She had been thirteen, and messing about with a bunch of kids hanging around near Shitenkaku on the day of the Holy Light Festival. She had gotten into a fight with one of them. The boy was older and much bigger than her and had been well and truly kicking her backside, when some of Rutsu's guard showed up to save her. Rutsu had summoned her to his dinner table that evening and quietly told her that he didn't care who started the fight; she should have acted as their better and ignored them. He told her she was likely to bring shame on the name of Rutsu, just like her mother had. He told her the next time she got herself into a fight she could jolly well get herself out of it, because he would accord her no further protection. He had told her she could go and get herself killed for all he gave a damn. He had yelled his last sentences at her with all the force his voice could muster. Elbereth was accustomed to his sarcastic remarks and scathing comments about her, but she had never heard him raise his voice before - and never did after. It was also the only time he ever raised a hand to her. Once he had stopped yelling, she had stared back at him with a shock-induced defiance and made a rude gesture with her hand. He had flown out of his seat, sending his cutlery and food flying in all directions, and landed the back of his hand across her face with a resounding slap. The force of the blow had sent her flying. It was the first time she'd ever been afraid of him.

"Miss!" the attendant was staring at Elbereth, and she suddenly realised the woman had been speaking to her while she was brooding.

"What?"

"Will you need anything pressing or preparing while you wash?"

"No..." Elbereth retorted, rolling her eyes, "I'm going in this."

"But... you've been sleeping in that, and ..." she trailed off as Elbereth stared at her.

"I'm going in this. Now get out," she finished.

"I... I'm sorry... " replied the woman, turning tail to flee. "I'll inform him right awa... OH! Excuse me!"

Elbereth turned to the door to see who the maid had bumped into. Rutsu stood in the doorway glaring at her. The maid slipped away swiftly. Elbereth clenched her fists tightly under her legs and stared at him blankly.

"If I don't see you in my dining room in twenty minutes wearing something ladylike, I'll make sure you don't see the outside of this room for a very long time," he said in a low, menacing tone. "It's about time you started acting like an adult, Elbereth." Then he turned and slammed the door shut.

Twenty minutes later and wearing a demure blue dress, Elbereth came into the dining room. There were several other people sitting around the large oval table this evening, including Dohgi Mikuna and his daughter. A place was reserved for her next to Mirei. Elbereth's face split into a huge grin as she saw her childhood friend.

"Elly! Surprised?" Mirei said warmly. Elbereth nodded dumbly, still beaming. "I'm going to be home a few days, so we can catch up a little," she smiled around the table. Dogi allowed a single, distracted half smile but otherwise nobody seemed bothered by the girls' buoyant moods.

Elbereth bounded over to the chair and flounced heavily down into it. Rutsu shot both of them a warning glare and Dohgi muttered something under his breath to his daughter. As they settled the meal began. Under the muted chatter of the men at the table, Elbereth turned to Mirei and whispered.

"I tried to call you earlier."

"I know" Mirei nodded. "I was going to call you back but I thought I'd surprise you here. Although... Elly - I need to talk to you later, after lights out..."

"What's wrong?" Elbereth said, immediately contrite. She gazed at her friend's face in concern. The carefree expression fixed on her face was a forced one – she knew Mirei enough to know something was on her mind.

Mirei simply stuck her finger to her lips as Elbereth's name was called from her uncle's direction. Both girls looked around.

"This is her, Ando," he said to the man sitting next to him. "My niece Elbereth. Elbereth - this is my friend Ando Nagakiri. He is on the board for Yohmei Corp. Maybe you should talk to him a while; I think you could learn a lot from him."

Ando was a Newman male, with a rounded face and pronounced Newman ears. His mousey hair was thin and the hairline high on his head, giving him the impression of having a large forehead. He looked to be in his thirties and had a humourless air about him. As he smiled and extended his hand across the table, Elbereth watched his green eyes. They stayed as flat and humourless as his handshake.

"Hello there Elbereth!" he said with a distinctly fake enthusiasm. Elbereth looked him over and said nothing. Slightly fazed, Ando coughed and looked to Rutsu.

"Ando isn't just a businessman, Elbereth," Dohgi cut in. "He was instrumental in the final designs on the Tesbra. You use one yourself, do you not?"

"Prefer my Psycho Wand" she murmured with a sideways smirk.

"Ah - well - Kubara have the edge when it comes to rods for now... " Ando replied. "But we'll soon catch up - we've got a plan or two in the pipelines right now. Your Uncle Izuma tells me you're quite the Fortetecher. Perhaps you would like to come to the Yohmei headquarters one day to look around? I'd be most happy to show you."

"Sure thing," Elbereth replied nonchalantly.

The rest of the meal was spent conversing about photon reactors and their problems in the higher grade wands and the trouble with powerful technics wearing them out - which bored Elbereth half to death. She herself treated the whole affair with her usual teenage nonchalance, but Mirei was downright pale throughout the whole thing, which bothered her. Elbereth could have even kissed her uncle in gratitude when he bade them go to bed.

The usual procedure for meetings after lights out was that whoever called the meeting hosted it. In her white nightgown, Elbereth crept across the hallway and slipped into Mirei's room. Then the both of them sat quietly under Mirei's duvet on the floor by the side of the bed. Mirei switched her lamp on and placed it on the floor beside her.

"So what's..." Elbereth began.

"Shhh!" Mirei interrupted, grinning. From a drawer in her bedside cabinet she drew a small wrapped parcel and began gingerly opening it. "First of all – this!"

"Ah!" Elbereth exclaimed in quiet delight as she saw what was inside. "Where did you get that!"

"Someone gave it to me as a gift when I was visiting a school on Parum," she replied. "I knew it was your favourite so I saved it for coming home."

"You're the best! I love you!" Elbereth whispered, picking a square of the rich gourmet chocolat out of the wrapper. "What's wrong?" she asked when she caught Mirei's sudden downcast look.

"I know I'll be in a lot of trouble for telling you this Elly, but I can't just let him... " she trailed off.

"What - let who do what?" Elbereth urged.

"Well - you know that Ando Nagakiri man?" She stared at her square of chocolat absently, then set it back down and licked her finger.

"That boring old fart from the dinner table, yeah?" Elbereth scoffed.

"Rutsu is giving you to him."

"Mirei - what does that even mean?" Elbereth shrugged. A slight cold pain entered her stomach, as though she had just swallowed a heavy, cold glass marble.

"It means," she said flatly, "that you'll be getting married in a month or two."

"_WHAT!_" Elbereth yelped, standing up out of the cover of the duvet and flooding the room with light from the lamp. "He can't _do _that!"

"SsshhhHHHHH!" hissed Mirei. "Quickly!"

Elbereth sat back down and they placed the duvet over them once more. They sat in silence for more than five minutes, listening for signs they had been heard. Elbereth's mind raced and boiled with the information she had just been given. Finally, after she could bear the agonizing silence no longer, Elbereth spoke.

"He can't really do that, can he? Are you just messing around here, Mirei? Tell me you are?"

"I wish I was," Mirei's voice crackled with emotion. "I'm... you - you've got to run away, El!"


	2. Chapter 2: A Night To Remember

Scarlet watched another bunch of rowdy teenagers walk past her. The hum of chatter and relayed messages in her left ear continued - she had been ordered to keep her comm. line open right through the ceremony, to make sure if anything was amiss she would be the first to know, and notify top brass. Scarlet could tune out what she didn't need anyway - being a CAST had that kind of advantage. She sighed inwardly - being told you were one of the best gunners in the Guardians and then assigned a mission as communications manager wasn't her idea of a perfect day. Still, she lived wholeheartedly by the code that no matter the job, do the best you can. A message beeped on her comm. screen - a small white envelope which told her she had mail. She opened it.

_Louise: 'Bored... is anything exciting happening where you are?'_

Scarlet chuckled and replied; _'Not really - if I weren't a CAST I think I'd have fallen asleep! Not that it's a bad thing, I don't wanna have to use my guns tonight.'_

She could hear Leo barking some instructions to his new wayward trainee, Tonnio, over the link, and turned to watch a small family pass through to the Linear Line station. They were going to miss the ceremony, she thought. Her messages beeped again and she read the latest:

_Louise: 'True, true. Just think after we knock off we could be sipping a cocktail at Club Commune. It makes the night go faster!' _

"Damn kids are getting cheekier," she heard Leo complain over the link.

"What now?" Scarlet asked, holding in a chuckle.

"Nothing - just saved a couple of kids from a scuffle over here and some thanks I got!"

"Well you didn't join to be thanked all the time," she replied pointedly.

"Good job too - it's thankless enough!" someone else's voice piped up. Obviously other people were listening in on the link.

Scarlet grinned to herself and replied to Louise's latest mail; _'You're buying!' _

And almost immediately: _Louise: 'Only a few - I'd hate to find out exactly how many drinks it takes to get a CAST inebriated! :)'_

Scarlet didn't respond - because the job had begun. The fourth floor of Clyez City Guardians Colony was now empty - most of the citizens had flocked into the Dallgun Viewing Plaza, and those that hadn't were probably watching via broadcast from their homes or in bars. She glanced up at the screen usually used for advertisements - today this too was showing the viewing plaza, although she couldn't hear what the reporter, Hal, was saying. She could tell by the images on screen that they were already starting.

She paced the floor outside the Space dock restlessly, and reflected - almost in annoyance - that this was a trait she had only picked up since moving to the Colony, and the Guardians. During all her years serving in the AMF she had been able to wait motionless for hours on end when needed - often on surveillance or recon. Silently she wondered if in becoming more like humanoids she had become less effective as a guardian. Quickly she shook the idea from her head. Sure, there were down sides, but she had discovered so much about herself in the last twelve years, things she would never have discovered if she'd stayed with the AMF. In comparison to her life on Parum, this was almost like some kind of daily carnival.

She liked humanoids - she liked their humour, and she was now used to applying her own unique humour to her daily life. Humour was one of the many subtle ways she had grown - she knew now the differences between a friendship and simple comradeship in all its varying degrees. Loss, grief and guilt were among some of the other things she had learned about - even love - and the sense of regret that sometimes came with them. Given the choice, she would do almost everything the same way again. _Almost _everything...

She scowled when her train of thoughts arrived at that point, and busied herself by speaking into the stream of voice messages on the link. "Everyone quiet down now - I only want to hear if something's wrong, thank you."

The static rose as several Guardians logged off their communicators temporarily. She went back to watching the screen, as Dallgun came into view on a platform raised over a cheering crowd. She paced some more. This time she went across to the other side, to the three gates giving access to the rest of the Gurhal System - Parum, Moatoob, and Neudaiz. A large, bulky CAST male stood by the Moatoob gate. His facial expression was hidden under the black face mask, but she could tell by the way he was standing he was just as annoyed at being posted out here. As they passed one another, she nodded cordially.

"How's the job, Rayo?"

"Dull," he replied flatly, in his baritone voice.

Rayokarna was an old friend of Scarlet's. He had been her first friend when she came to Clyez and the guardians. Neither of them made an attempt to stop and chatter now though - both were focussed on the job at hand, in the true spirit of CASTs. Boring as it was, they would be greatly needed should something go wrong.

Scarlet paced the entire fourth floor. She almost wished she didn't require silence on the voice link - the idle chatter of her comrades would have been welcome right now. Through the large glass dome that towered over the Clyez Central table, still visible from the space port, she could see the 'firework' display that the ships outside were making with their photon weapons. She checked the time and sighed - this was going to be a long haul.

Scarlet returned to her original location by the Linear Line station entrance and waited. Leo came back in over the link.

"I think those three punks who were starting trouble earlier are long gone," he observed.

"I didn't see anyone come out of the station - they must have gone to the residential blocks," Scarlet replied. "As long as they're out of the way though, I could care less."

"Roger that," Leo replied.

Time ticked on. After a speech by Dallgun, and some other dignitary she didn't recognise, the Divine Maiden came in. She walked onto the platform and the crowd's cheer rose tenfold. It had been the first thing Scarlet had heard of the whole ceremony, only because she could hear it from the plaza itself - no sound came from the actual viewing screen. She watched with vague interest. The Maiden said something, and then began a divination on the platform. As she rose her arms and closed her eyes, Scarlet's sensitive inner balance was jolted slightly.

"What was that...?" she said to herself, looking away from the screen and around her.

... and there it was again. It was almost as if something had _hit the colony!_ And again! She chanced over at the glass dome once again - instead of fireworks the sight of one of the ships hitting the side of the colony and exploding into an orange inferno met her eyes.

"What the...?" she said in bewilderment. A glance back to the screen told her the Dallgun Viewing Plaza was in chaos. "RAYO!"

"I saw," he said, running over.

"What's going on? What's happened to the ships outside? Someone?" she called down the comm. link.

"Something's attacking the ships outside!" a voice replied.

"I can see _that_!" Scarlet replied, exasperated. "What is it though?"

"I don't know," came the response.

Scarlet changed the signal. "It's Scarlet here. It seems there's some kind of unidentified assailant attacking from outside the colony - what are your orders?"

Over the crackled line came the voice of Dallgun himself. "We need to evacuate all citizens from the plaza and to the residential area immediately! All guardians in the area see to this as soon as possible - that means you too Scarlet, pass the order on and forget about the communications for now!"

"Affirmative," she said shortly, signing off. Then to the open link; "This is Scarlet Starlet. Direct orders from the President himself for ALL guardians. Citizens are to be safely evacuated away from the area, and to the residential area - a.s.a.p.!"

Rayokarna didn't wait for her to repeat the order to him. He had already gone by time she had finished relaying the message. Sighing, she ran into the Linear Line station. It wasn't long before she hit the first wave of people coming past her. They were panicked and trampling into each other, until she, a couple of other guardians, and Rayokarna began yelling out orders to the unruly crowd. She could hear him from across the other side of the crowd yelling at some boys to let an old lady through first and grinned.

"All right, okay - calm down!" she could hear herself saying. "You there! Watch that little girl..." Scarlet swooped in and picked up a crying human child who appeared to have been separated from her parents. "Whose child is this?" she called across the crowd. Out of the stream of people a woman pushed through and the little girl immediately put her arms out for her. Scarlet passed her over to the mother and waved them on.

Over the open link came Louise's voice. "I think we might be in trouble... there's some kind of creatures here!"

"What do you mean by that? Are you saying something's gotten into the colony?" Scarlet replied, beginning to push her way through the flowing crowd.

"I think so," Louise said.

"They're here too," came another voice.

"And here," said another.

"Okay... please stand by," she said, changing her comm. line. "What a night!" Scarlet said to herself as she contacted Dallgun once again.

"Yes?" came the irritated greeting.

"I thought you should know - there are life forms inside the colony. Looks like whatever attacked us has gotten inside." Scarlet pushed on past the last of the crowd. They were now parting to let her pass, having guessed she was a guardian.

_"What!" _

"Yeah. They're in three or four different locations. Your orders?" She was now in the deserted passageway.

"Well - if you must fight them then do - but our first priority are the people still trapped in there - get them out, now."

"Yes Sir," she confirmed. After relaying the order she asked: "Need a hand, Louise?"

"No we got it covered here," came the reply.

"All right... I'm heading..."

"Leo here," she was interrupted. "There's a female civilian trapped under some debris from the attack. She's quite some distance away, so I'm going in now to help her - can I have some backup follow me?"

"I'm on it," Scarlet responded. "I'll follow your comm. signal, so don't switch it off. I'm going to have to sign off on my own communicator until I find you."

"Understood," he said.

She signed off the link, then using the communicator to bring up a map of the Linear Line service tunnels, followed the signal. It was moving, but she was moving faster - she would be caught up to him in no time. The colony shook - but this time _visibly _shook, and Scarlet whipped around in time to see the wall of the tunnel buckle. She drew twin pistols from her nano transformer. Whatever it was, it was breaking through the wall of the colony! Backing away, she watched as the dent in the wall began to tear. There, poking through, were some tentacles. They came from some hardened sort of seed pod, which was so tightly wedged in the metal that not much of the air inside the tunnel was escaping out, luckily for Scarlet. Through sheer force, the creature wormed its way in from out of the seed pod. It was long and snake-like, with a strange sort of bubble for a head. There was something inside the head-bubble, but Scarlet couldn't wait to study it closely. She bolted for the door as the security system automatically sealed the breached area. Scarlet was fast, but unfortunately so was the creature. It shot through the closing barrier faster than Scarlet could, rushing past her in a mass of tentacles.

As Scarlet leaned against the now closed door, a tentacle lashed out at her head, and she ducked. It narrowly missed her. She dove to the left of it, and crawled past it towards a pile of crates, taking cover there. She peered over the boxes tentatively. It was looking for her. The strange head was swaying this way and that in a bizarre motion, and the tentacles were swishing slowly in the air, searching for any movement. As silently as she could, she replaced her pistols with a blackbull. Then she aimed and shot at it. Three, four, five times. It made for her direction, jerking back slightly each time it was shot.

_"Why won't you die!" _thought Scarlet frantically, as she continued to fire on it. She was slowing it down, but it was surely getting closer to her. Then, a screech came from the thing, and it collapsed over. "Finally!" she said to herself. As she moved out of the cover of the crates, however, it rose again.

"No way!" she said in disbelief.

This time though, instead of lashing out at her or attacking, the thing simply bolted down the tunnels and away from her. Scarlet cursed profusely and followed it as fast as she could go. Damn, it could run! Eventually she lost sight of it and swore yet again. She was mindful of the fact that Leo needed some help, but she also didn't want anyone else to run into the creature. She continued to run down the tunnel it had disappeared in. When she finally chanced to look at her map again, she noticed the blue indicator she had assigned to Leo's comm. signal was stationery. Maybe he had found the civilian and was already helping her?

Suddenly the creature reared up from behind her. Startled, Scarlet dropped her communicator and hit the floor - not a moment too soon, as a mass of writhing tentacles whipped the air where she'd been standing a moment ago.

"All right you..." she said to it. "I've had enough of this!" She reached into her nano transformer once more and withdrew a flat, metallic object - a stun trap. Sliding it along the floor to the foot of the creature, she detonated it. It screamed in a rage as the trap restricted it - it had worked, the creature was immobile. Taking the shot, Scarlet aimed her rifle once more - right to the very centre of the bubble. She fired twice. It hissed and shrivelled as it died. Scarlet got up and dusted herself off. Giving the worm-creature a contempt filled look, she searched out her communicator and saw that Leo was still in the same place - not too far from her now. Swiftly she made for the location, hoping silently there wouldn't be any more distractions like that along the way.

When she arrived on the scene she was dismayed to see Leo lying on the floor, and another creature. Was she too late?

"Leo!" she called out.

"About time!" he replied. "I can't get up - paralysed. You don't happen to have a sol atomizer, do you?"

Scarlet took one from her nano transformer and deployed it in the air around them. Then, slowly, Leo began to move . He sat up gingerly and grimaced.

"I think I might be getting too old for this," he complained.

"Oh not you too," Scarlet said. "I get this enough from Nav - don't you start!"

Leo laughed at this. "The problem is, Nav _is _too old!"

"The problem is..." Scarlet stopped mid-sentence, "oh, where is the civilian?"

"Oh that's right!" Leo said, remembering with a start and getting up quickly. "I sent her brother on ahead to get her, while I waited for you."

"There's more creatures lurking about around here - it could be dangerous!" Scarlet cried. "Let's get after them - quickly!"

"Right!" he agreed. "I gave him a saber and a handgun - he's almost reached her by all accounts."

They began running down the tunnels, following Leo's lead, Scarlet asked; "alone? Is he a Guardian?"

"No, he's not. Olson Waber's son though, believe it or not."

"No kidding..." Scarlet muttered, frowning. "He's got to be about fifteen or so if that's the case - still a kid. We've got to hurry and make sure he's all right."

"I think he's a little older than that, but yeah - you're right. Let's hurry."

Up ahead they saw two figures coming towards them. Instinctively, Scarlet drew her twin pistols, and Leo his axe, as they continued on. Scarlet breathed out in relief as she spotted not more creatures, but Louise and Nav.

"What's happening?" Scarlet asked as she approached.

"The tunnels up here are crawling with little creatures, and a few bigger ones. We've called for help..." Louise began. She was a blonde Newman female with an athletic build. In her hands she carried a double saber.

"Thanks to my last skirmish, I'm able to use my SUV," Scarlet said.

"Go ahead and use it. We can back you up then," Nav said immediately.

"I'll go on ahead to the other two then," Leo said, nodding.

"Good luck," Louise called after him. He ran down the tunnel, taking a fork to the left. Scarlet followed Louise and Lucaim down the right exit.

"It's worse than I thought!" Scarlet exclaimed in dismay when she saw it. The passenger platform, now completely evacuated, was overrun with small black and white creatures waddling around, and several of the snake-like creatures. Scarlet moved in, and a group of them noticed, and turned towards her. She took a breath and then held her arm up. Green photon symbols appeared around her body. She gave loud cry of effort, and from out of nowhere a shower of deadly ice photon blasts covered the enemies in the room and battered them repeatedly, like some kind of terrible, deadly monsoon.

All but two or three of them, which had been out of her range, were left standing. Scarlet couldn't help but allow a small grin of satisfaction cross her face at this point, and she, Louise and Lucaim moved in to finish the rest of the creatures off.

When the job was done and the room empty, Scarlet opened her comm. link once more.

"Are there any more creatures in the area?" she asked.

"Some, but it's a simple clean-up job - should only take about twenty," came Rayokarna's familiar voice.

"Good work, everyone," Dallgun added.

"Leo, is the kid safe?" Louise asked.

"Yeah - he's done pretty well actually - took out a few of these monsters himself, and both of them are safe now," Leo replied.

"I would expect no less from Olson Waber's son," Scarlet added. "That guy really knew his stuff."

"Olson's son!" Dallgun repeated. "Well now, that's interesting!"

"Yes it is," Nav agreed. "Something tells me we haven't heard the last of him."

"Or the last of these creatures," Scarlet added darkly.


	3. Chapter 3: SEED

_...the tears that ran down her face had still been a new and alien thing to her back then. She had run several diagnostic programs and found nothing to explain the pain - though it seemed as real as any physical injury._

_"Now I know," she breathed, closing her eyes and letting the rest of the tears spill over, "what it means to be human - what it means to feel. Although... now I know I have a heart, I wish... I wish - I had never found it at all."_

_He looked at her with a mixture of sympathy, shame and guilt. _

_"Scarlet..." he reached out and touched her tears with his fingertips, "Scarlet... don't say that. Don't ever say that... Scarlet..."_

"Scarlet?"

"Hmm?" Scarlet snapped out of her reverie abruptly.

"Scarlet, I've been talking to you," Louise said, frowning and studying her face. "Everything okay?"

Scarlet looked about her briefly. They were sitting in the popular Club Commune on the third floor of Clyez's main shopping mall - the only place left open at this time of night. It was a popular retreat for guardians, given that it was just a stone's throw away from the HQ on the fifth floor. The place had a distinctly cheesy feel to it, with gaudy disco balls and lights, retro-looking seating booths and awful music - something everyone had assumed was done on purpose. Apart from them, the only other people in there was a group of three male Guardians in a corner booth, a couple who were at the bar, one solitary man reading something at the very end of the bar, and a bored looking barman.

"Oh fine - I was just... ticking some things over in my brain..." she swirled the remains of her drink around the glass distractedly.

"Some things are best left forgotten about, you know," Louise replied knowingly.

Scarlet threw her a glare and drained the glass. "I should never have told you," she responded moodily. "Just with tonight and all... well - what the Holy Light happened tonight? I can't help but feel everything is about to go haywire."

Louise took the hint and went with the subject change. "Last I heard the Research Division were looking into it. From what I could gather, they're so far unidentified as a species and there's no indication where they're from."

Scarlet glanced around her furtively before continuing. "You know, one of them _tore _through the Colony wall. I saw it with my own eyes," she hissed softly. "If any of those things attack the residential blocks..."

"I know, I know..." Louise said, shaking her head. "Another?"

"Why not?" Scarlet replied, collecting Louise's glass and heading over to the bar. "Same again," she told the barman flatly as she slid the empties across to him. Compliantly and silently he mixed their drinks and handed them over, taking Scarlet's meseta card. She paid and returned to their table.

"I think I'll have to make this my last," Louise said as she took the offered glass. "You might not need sleep but I do."

"Actually, I might sleep tonight myself - clear my head a little. Tonight's... made me remember things," Scarlet murmured.

They finished their drinks and headed off. After going their separate ways, Scarlet went to her room at the Guardian's barracks. She issued her Partner Machine, StrawberryShortcake, with some brief instructions and retired for the night.

Scarlet couldn't shake the feeling that something terrible was about to happen. It was a distinctly humanoid trait, she knew, and often wondered if it was simply her own mind conjuring up these 'feelings' as a matter of learned behaviour. All she knew is they tended to be fairly hit-and-miss with regard to accuracy, which meant she could be worrying over nothing. Still, it took her more than an hour to finally allow her mind to shut down and sleep.

_She heard the cries of distress in amid the burning wreckage and knew something was terribly wrong. Every turn she made ran her into a dead end - the passageways and rooms began to merge into one another in splintering, flaming crashes, and the air became difficult to breathe - even for her. _

_This was a familiar scene. She had played this over and over in her mind, both consciously and subconsciously - not a single detail had faded since the day it happened. Her arms and hands, missing a lot of the CASEAL casings, burned and damaged in front of her eyes - and the fact that she felt none of it - she had managed to sever her own nerve receptors in the back of her neck. She watched them tear away seething hot metal sheets and smouldering wood. The bodies, blackened and often unidentifiable, and wondering weather each one might have been the one she dreaded finding. And she had found her - all too late as she had feared. She scent of burned hair and flesh had been sickening to her - only on a much deeper level than physical. It had made her heartsick. She had carried that body out of the fire - the fact that it was too late was irrelevant to her. This was her fault - she might just as well have killed her with her own two hands._

_The images would slowly fade - they always did - and then she would recall him. His eyes... such an admission of guilt in themselves. She'd always remember that look on his face. She wished back then that she could say she didn't love him, but that wasn't the case. And that made it all far worse._

_"Scarlet, I swear I always loved you - I didn't mean for any of this to happen, but it did..."_

_"You're a liar," she had said. His arms had found her waist but she pushed him away again. "You've lied about everything. Leaving now is too late, so go back. Go back to her. You've got children to think of."_

_"And what about you, Scarlet? Is this really what you want?" _

_She hated the way he could look at her and know exactly how she felt. With hindsight she realised it was probably because she was easy to read back then - she hadn't been as well versed in dealing with humanoids. She hated the way he knew how to talk her into and out of just about everything. She turned away from him. _

_"Yes it is," she didn't look around. "Please leave now."_

_A hand on her shoulder, brushing her neck, pushing her hair back. A breath on her cheek. Another arm about her waist, the familiar warmth of him standing just behind her, and a whisper in her ear. _

_"I do love you, Scarlet."_

She awoke with words spoken ten years ago still echoing in her mind. Her cheeks were wet. Pointless. Pointless emotion over things long past. So why did it still come back again and again to haunt her? She checked the time - it was almost six AM anyway. She threw her legs off the bed and stood up, gazing out of the window. The stars gave her no answer to her questions, just stared back at her like they always did. She caught her reflection in the window as the light flickered on. If she were human she'd look like hell right now.

She decided the best thing for her to do was get up, and report in to HQ. When she arrived she was surprised to find a lot of other Guardians on day shift had decided the same thing.

"Morning Mina," Scarlet said to the tired looking red headed receptionist.

"Oh - morning, Scarlet. I've just called your room actually, I was going to ask you to come in. Headmaster Nav and President Dallgun would like a word about what you saw yesterday. Apparently the President has a press conference at nine this morning and wants to know as much as possible from everyone concerned."

"I see," Scarlet replied. "Have they found out anything more?"

Mina shook her head. "You'd have to ask them yourselves - nothing's been said to any of us out here."

"Right, so when does he want to see me?"

"I'll tell him you're here," Mina responded automatically.

Scarlet thanked her and wandered off around the lobby to see if she could glean anything from the Guardians standing around there. Stories pretty much the same as her own were being thrown around - the air in here this morning was buzzing. Everyone was on edge. Presently Mina called her and she made her way to Dallgun's office. Nav was outside the door when she arrived, and he let her in and followed, closing the door after him.

"Guardian Scarlet - good to see you here again," Dallgun nodded. Utterly distracted, he wasn't even looking at her. She felt her nerve endings tingle - something big was afoot here today.

"You called for me, Sir?" she quietly reminded him. Nav said nothing, but sat in the background.

"Ah yes, yes," he said finally, looking at her for the first time. "I'm guessing you had a similar experience to a lot of the other Guardians I spoke to last night - but please - tell me what you saw in your own words." He sat back in the chair and gave her an intense gaze.

Scarlet relayed everything that had happened to her - from the shaking of the colony to the last moment she went off duty. She knew Dallgun was especially interested in the part about Ethan Waber - she could tell by the way he listened. He had stopped and asked her some questions there, but she sensed he had wanted to ask many more than he did. After all - Olson Waber and Dallgun went way back. Scarlet had known them back then herself, though it was the unspoken rule that it was never talked of any more. Until today, the name Waber hadn't been spoken in that office for a long, long time. Better best forgotten, they thought, and now it was the general assumption that he really was dead. At least that was what was heavily implied, and never said outright.

After she had finished, he steepled his fingertips together and mulled it over for a moment, then he spoke.

"Well, the samples that were collected from the clean-up - still going on by the way, the Linear Line services are in complete chaos - are telling us it _is_ a new form of life - we don't know where from. The data gathered from the remaining ships in orbit of the colony tells us they came from out of the Gurhal system. As to why and where from though, we don't know.

"The 'seed pod' you said you saw come through the wall - that's what they travelled in. We have digital images off the ships here..." he flicked his screen around and allowed Scarlet to view the pictures on it. They were blurred - but one could quite easily make out the shapes of several seed-like pods hurtling along, propelled by something unknown and motivated by something even less obvious, and coming from out of the great starry nowhere that the colony looked out on.

"I see..." Scarlet murmured, not knowing what else to say.

"The Research and Development Division are still on the case. Scarlet - I'd like you to help out with the investigations in any way you can. Mina should have more details about what you need to do today. Also... I'd like for you to report to Maya Shidow as often as you can - directly."

"Is that really necessary?" Scarlet bristled.

"I know she annoys you, but consider it a personal favour," Dallgun looked at her with an unreadable expression.

"Forgive me, Obel, but last I checked, I was the one owed favours, not you. I'll report to her as and when I feel it's needed though." She nodded curtly and turned on her heel to leave, then had a second thought and turned back. "Was that all, Sir?"

"Yes, for now. Thank you," he dismissed her reluctantly. She nodded and left.

She hadn't gotten more than a few steps away from the office door, however, before Nav was outside calling her back in. When she returned, she found Dallgun in conference on the video communicator with an old human man in a white coat, and Maya Shidow herself.

"They're just everywhere - all of a sudden. It's a complete mess!" she heard Maya say.

"And what's worse," said the old man, "there's rumours of some kind of spores or bacteria coming from them and affecting the local wildlife - they're spreading some kind of infection at an alarming rate!"

"What's going on?" Scarlet demanded the moment she had a window.

"Oh, Scarlet - sorry to call you back so quickly. This is Professor Tomrain, and I believe you know Maya Shidow already," Dallgun introduced them. "And this is one of our veteran Guardians, Scarlet."

"Pleasure to meet you," said Professor Tomrain.

"It seems that Parum has been hit by another wave of attacks, similar to the ones on the colony last night," Nav chipped in.

"When did this happen?" she asked, aghast.

"In the early hours of the morning," Maya replied. "There's a whole area that's completely infected. The animals have become extremely aggressive and show signs of madness and illness. They also had some ... physical changes beginning to manifest."

"Changes?" Dallgun asked.

"Yes - they were becoming bigger - stronger," Professor Tomrain continued. "Some were even changing skin colour. They were attacking people - which under normal circumstances never happens. This virus or infection is changing their behaviour. So far three people have been killed there, more injured, and several hundreds of square miles of countryside in Raffon has been cordoned off by the AMF. They say they're going to deal with it and require no help from us at present."

"I'm going to get in touch with them as soon as I'm done talking to you - we need to be there so we can try to find out exactly what is going on here," Dallgun leaned back in the chair again.

"We'll try to find out more about what's going on here, too. I won't keep you any longer - good luck!" Tomrain closed, ending the communication.

"Scarlet - get down there to Raffon as soon as you can - see if you can speak to any of the AMF officers on the scene," Dallgun said. "Contact us when you're there."

"Right away," she replied, leaving once again.

"Oh, and..." she turned as he added. "Thanks again."

Scarlet said nothing in response, just turned and left the office for the second time that morning. Wasting no time, she made straight for the space port and the Parum gate. Once on board a PPT shuttle she sat back and turned on one of the viewing screens, to the news channels. On one of them, a broadcast from Neudaiz, on a channel called Ohtoku News Network caught her attention. It was being reported live from Mizuraki by a smartly dressed young Newman male - behind him were several G-Flyers and what looked to be Communion aircraft, all landed near one another.

"Today, it would seem, is a day that will surely go down in the history of the Gurhal system," he began dramatically. "The 'Seed' - as they are being referred to because of the behaviour they exhibit and how they appear - are raining havoc and chaos on all. Last night there was an attack on the Guardian's Colony, and this morning there are confirmed reports of Seed attacks in Parum's popular visitor's spot Raffon, and also now in the Mizuraki Conservation District of Neudaiz. The attacks appear to be indiscriminate, as yet no motive or strategy has been derived from them..."

Scarlet heard several people's dismayed gasps and mutterings as they too digested the news. She fished her communicator out of her nano transformer and flicked it on, calling Dallgun's office immediately.

"Hello?"

"They're on Neudaiz," she said, without greeting him in return.

"I know," he replied. "I got word just five minutes ago. This is looking bad. I'm going to be eaten alive by those reporters out there."

She checked the time. "Well you've got ten minutes to live - might as well get a Communion priest in to confess all your sins," she said acidly.

"That doesn't help," he said, hiding the irritation poorly. "Just find out what's going on down there."

And with that, he ended the call. Scarlet 'tskd' in annoyance and put her communicator back, grumbled, and began flicking the channels on the screen again. Presently the shuttle arrived at its destination - Scarlet noted with some annoyance how low her tolerance threshold was for boredom these days. She considered practising the art of waiting - a sort of 're-conditiong' program about the virtue of patience, as she made her way over to the Holtes City G-flyer base.

By time she'd got there however, she'd dismissed the idea as ridiculous - if Louise knew about the ideas she'd had on the way over here, she'd have split her sides laughing, Scarlet was certain. She had always insisted that Scarlet was a complete basket case and to hell with anyone who thought CASTs couldn't be otherwise. She, more than anyone else knew that although CASTs were a combination of circuitry and flesh - they could still feel. She'd been married to a CAST - Horus. He was emotional enough for one of their kind - and a worrier too, though out of learned habit or actual worry she could never define. Scarlet had always remembered how he would fret over things such as the difference in life expectancy between he and Louise. Scarlet herself had once loved a human, she understood Horus' plight perfectly. But nobody had ever expected him to be the one to go first. She shook herself out of her nostalgia sternly - she was here for a purpose.

Once in the G-flyer base she presented her Guardian's licence and pilot's licence at the central operations desk, and was assigned a G-Flyer in the nearest hangar by a young beast man. She made the trip to Raffon alone - being able to pilot the G-Flyer herself. When she arrived, it seemed calm, as though nothing at all was amiss. But she knew it was - she could hear no sounds made by animals or livestock, not even birds. Most of them had either fled or succumbed to infection, she assumed. She made her way across the abandoned hiking trails and beauty spots swiftly, not stopping or slowing to admire anything. Presently she came upon makeshift steel fencing - the AMF's favourite tool. They had made a base here in the middle of Raffon.

Without hesitation she entered the base. A few of the soldiers turned to look at her, but nobody apprehended her until she was right inside.

"Halt! Identify yourself."

"You know who it is," Scarlet sighed, as she recognised the gruff male voice from underneath the helmet. He was a tall male CAST, with a hugely intimidating casing that made him look even bigger than he was, in military greens and greys.

He shifted slightly. "Scarlet?"

"Hello, Fulyen."

He took off the helmet to reveal his human-like face. She was met with the familiar sight of his blue eyes and blue hair. "What are you doing here? Scarlet - you look good these days - I barely recognised you."

"And I didn't before?" she bristled. He didn't even flinch, just continued to look at her and wait for her explanation. Scarlet placed her hands on her hips.

"Offended? How human of you," he remarked, sneering softly.

"Dallgun sent me to find out what's happening here," she finally said, choosing to ignore his last statement. If he wanted to stomp around acting like a machine that was up to him.

"We're about to purify the area of all infection," he said flatly. "We don't need help from the Guardians."

"I'm not here to offer help," Scarlet said, shifting her weight on one foot and fixing her gaze on him. "I'm here to find out more about the creatures and how they're affecting the place. We'd appreciate it if you would let our Research and Development teams have a look, for at least a little while before you take any action. I'm sure a high and mighty commander like you could make that happen for us."

Curtz held her gaze, and she glared back defiantly. "You really do have a problem with authoritarian figures, don't you Scarlet?" he shrugged.

"Only anal-retentive AMF commanding officers," she shot back.

"Grr... fine - have your teams here for a scout around. Mind you though, we WILL purify this area on schedule, so they only have a maximum of three hours!"

"What - pray tell - exactly - does this 'purifying' entail?" Scarlet crossed her arms. "I can hazard a guess already - but what is it?"

"We just kill everything in the area - all infected flora and fauna obliterated to stop it spreading. We've already purified half of the infected Raffon area."

"Right - I see..." she murmured. "I thought as much."

"Well I've got duties to carry out," he said stiffly. "I must go. Like I said; you have three hours - you'll only be warned once." And with that, Fulyen Curtz marched brusquely off to go about his duties.

"What a fucking tool..." Scarlet muttered under her breath. She remembered now why she'd left the AMF - it had been CASTs like Fulyen Curtz. She had never been comfortable with the idea of CAST supremacy. It was very much advocated still, within the ranks of the AMF.

She sighed and called in to Maya to relay the message from the AMF. It was going to be one of those weeks.


	4. Chapter 4: The Mercenary

Early morning came bathed in a rosy glow. Elbereth awoke to the explosive birdsong from the trees in the garden. The day was going to be a warm one; the air already misty and humid. The sun rose over the sedate sakura trees outside her window and she silently watched them. Today, it seemed as though the sky was awash with blood. Sickened, she recalled last night's discourse - Mirei's accidental eavesdropping on Rutsu and Dohgi and the impending marriage arrangements she had no idea were taking place behind her back.

According to Mirei, her father had voiced some concern over the match and spoken with Rutsu on this - which was how Mirei had learned of it. Dohgi, having a daughter much the same age felt if roles were reversed he wouldn't have been happy, and confronted Izuma Rutsu, who evidently allayed all his fears over it because nothing further was said or done. Rutsu could be _very_ persuasive when he needed to be, and apparently, Yohmei Corp. gave a LOT of meseta to the Communion's different good causes around Neudaiz.

_"What am I going to do?" _Elbereth thought helplessly. Running away was all very well and good when you were simply talking about it. But for her to actually get up and _DO_ it was another thing altogether.

Breakfast was never usually a family affair with Izuma - but today he was there in the morning room with them as the eggs were served and the coffee was poured. Mirei glanced pleadingly at Elbereth, hoping they wouldn't give the game away. Elbereth shook her head and bent down over her plate, concentrating all of her attention on the eggs sitting there. Rutsu watched them carefully, intently. It was as though he'd read their very thoughts. Dohgi entered the room with a grunt.

The diners sat in silence, the only sound disturbing the thick air was the clinking of cutlery and crockery. Finally Rutsu stirred and spoke clearly.

"I've arranged for you to be taken over to the Yohmei Corp. HQ in the morning." He stared at Elbereth , his glassy green eyes boring holes into her.

"Why?" she replied, setting her fork down.

Rutsu arched his eyebrow sardonically and leaned forward, allowing a small sideways smile to creep across his porcelain face. Rutsu rarely smiled - and when he did, it always seemed to be cold and cruel, a smirk and never a smile. "You said 'sure thing' last night, did you not? Why, it's all Mr Nagakiri talked about at the table after you left for bed - he's so pleased that you took such an interest in the manufacture of Yohmei weapons."

"Oh..." was all Elbereth could manage. She wished desperately that she hadn't said 'sure thing' now. Dohgi flashed her a look that could almost have been described as guilty. Now she knew why he'd decided to dine with them this morning - he wanted the satisfaction of making her squirm. He _knew_. She could feel it.

"May I go, too?" Mirei suddenly piped up.

Rutsu glanced over at her, then to Dohgi. He looked back at Rutsu blankly and grunted a 'hmn' in response. He continued to demolish his breakfast.

"If we let you go also, Mirei, we would have to send a larger security detachment..." Rutsu began smoothly.

"Oh nonsense," she interjected. "If we're in Yohmei HQ, we're in one of the safest locations in Gurhal! You know how security conscious these big companies are - they wouldn't allow just anyone to be waltzing around in there." Rutsu opened his mouth to argue and was interrupted again. "And besides, I hardly get to see Elly as it is now - her spending a day away from here when I'm finally home seems so unfair to me. I want to go."

"Then you may go," Dohgi said before Rutsu could protest.

"Fine," he relented. "But I'm not going to let you have your way over the added security detail."

"Oh that's fair enough," she said sweetly, "you do know best, Izuma."

Elbereth shot Mirei her best 'are you _insane!_' glare before pushing her plate away.

Rustu, without looking up from what he was now reading, waved his free hand at them and muttered 'excused'. The girls took this as their cue to leave.

"What the Ho_ly Light!_" hissed Elbereth the moment they were out of earshot. "Encouraging him to make me spend time with that weird-looking pervert!"

"Elly calm yourself down!" Mirei said in her soft, breathy tones. "Here's the plan..."

"Oh no," Elbereth groaned.

"No - listen." She pulled Elbereth aside and glanced furtively around the hallway. As soon as she was satisfied nobody was there, she began in a hushed murmur. "See, if I go along with you, I can cause a distraction while you slip away. Everyone knows if anything happens to me on this little day trip there'll be hell to pay with Rutsu, so as long as I make enough of a fuss - everyone'll panic see?"

"This will NOT work!" Elbereth said, staring at her incredulously.

"Oh you'll see," Mirei said, grinning secretively. "You'll see."

Next morning after breakfast and the warnings to 'behave as a member of the Communion should', Elbereth and Mirei were shipped off to Yohmei HQ in down town Ohtoku, in the business district. Yohmei had a huge building - almost as big as the G.R.M. building in Holtes City, but not quite. Something Elbereth took delight in informing Mr. Ando Nagakiri CEO. Ando smiled and smoothly changed the subject - showing them first to the design floor. They employed so many photon engineers, it actually surprised Elbereth. They even had artists in their employ, to design how the weapons were going to look. In spite of herself, she had an enlightening morning.

They stopped for lunch in the management suite - an lavish spread that Elbereth and Mirei both assumed the workers on the lower levels sure as hell didn't get. In the afternoon they went to look at the testing rooms and prototypes of new weapons. Mirei nudged Elbereth and whispered 'any time now'. They were in a testing room where several men clad in white coats and goggles were firing rifles into glass tanks of water, onlookers making notes from behind a plastic screen. Elbereth felt sick. Sure, she didn't want to spend her life married to the dullest man she'd ever met, and, Holy Light forbid, waking up next to him every morning - but she was also terrified of what she was going to do when she found herself alone and on the streets of Ohtoku City. She wasn't exactly prepared to deal with it. She only had twenty meseta in her skirt pocket, for crying out loud.

Elbereth later pondered on weather it was a miracle of the Holy Light, plain coincidence or dumb luck, but whatever it was, it got her out of her dilemma. Before Mirei could do anything, alarms began to sound. Ando picked up his communicator and barked 'what's happening!' down it. The voice on the other end rang through loud and clear, audible enough for Elbereth and Mirei.

"There's a break in on one of the mid-levels Mr Nagakiri, Sir," it said. "Someone after the new line of rifles and twin pistols."

"Damn it!" he cursed. "Get it locked down and _secured_, now!"

"Sorry Sir - it looks like some of the prototypes have already been stolen..." Elbereth broke off her concentration as Mirei nudged her.

"Go now!" she mouthed, thrusting a spare white coat at her. Elbereth glanced at Ando - he was absorbed in securing the building. The researchers had long since cleared out to a safer place, and the security guards employed by the company would have no time for a wandering researcher on the lower levels. Elbereth counted her blessings a hundred fold - Rutsu had been so paranoid about their little visit he had instructed Ando to tell nobody except the top brass who they were. By time word was out of who they were looking for - she could be long gone, as long as Mirei distracted the Communion guards. This was perfect.

"Please be careful," Mirei said tearfully as she grasped Elbereth's hand briefly and squeezed it. "You're going to be fine!"

"I'll miss you," was all she could manage in reply. Choking back a terrified sob, she donned the white coat and slipped out of the door. Mirei followed and started screaming in a fake panic at the Communion Guard. They hadn't noticed Elbereth leave - she was another white coat to them now. Quickly, she hurried along the corridor, the alarm beating a steady, rhythmic rise and fall in her ears. She turned another corner and realised she wasn't where she thought she'd be. She had gotten lost. Panicked, and desperate to find a familiar marker she tore back along the now empty passageway blindly, bumping into something tall and solid, bouncing straight off and onto the floor.

She heard the click of a trigger being made ready and she sat up. Slowly, she let her eyes travel up - up past the black combat trousers, across a broad chest, the biggest shoulders and neck she had ever seen on a man before, to a stern, sallow face and deep set blue eyes. His black hair fell about his face and eyes, and his mouth was grim and determined. Elbereth glanced at the pistol trained on her.

"Please don't shoot me..." she began.

"Shut up," he cut her short. He reached down and pulled her to her feet with a frightening ease.

"You're the one who broke in aren't you?" she said in awe.

"Not too bright for someone in a white coat, are you?" he quipped.

"I don't - I mean, I'm not... I'm trying to get out."

"Oh good," he retorted sarcastically, "'cause that's where we're going."

He gripped her arm and pulled her towards the nearby stairwell, dragging her down the first flight of stairs.

"All the way down these stairs? This will take forever!" she complained.

"First thing the security here will do will be to wait outside every lift exit," he said quietly. "It'll be much easier for me to escape guards on a stairwell, and I don't intend on getting caught, even if I do have insurance."

"Insurance? You mean... you mean _me?_" she spluttered. "How _dare _you use me in such a manner! Do you _know _who I _am!_"

"Right now, you're the little girl _inches _away from being thrown off over the bannister and right down this stairwell," he replied sharply.

Elbereth wasn't convinced of that, but she shut up anyway - she didn't fancy taking her chances any more today, especially not with him. She just barely reached his shoulders in height and he was probably three times the size of her width wise; and all of it muscle. He could probably have picked her clean off the ground with very little effort and thrown her - a thought that made her quail when it crossed her mind and caused her knees to buckle slightly, making her stumble and earning her a shake from her captor. He lead her down several flights - she lost count of how many, then suddenly stopped his descent to stand and listen.

"Fuck it!" he swore in a low voice. Moments later she realised why he had cursed. There were voices on the stairwell further down. They knew he was here and were coming up. He made ready to fight.

"Wait in there!" Elbereth said quickly, pointing to the door.

"What!"

"Wait behind the fire exit there," she said, suddenly brave. "I'll tell them you ran back up and we can get down from here."

The man studied her for a moment and then nodded. "All right then," he said, "but if you try anything funny, know I will have my gun trained on that door and it'll shoot clear through the damned thing and you'll have some nasty stains on that coat."

She glanced behind her nervously as he hid. The security officers were almost within sight. As they climbed into view, she moved forward and took the first two steps down, then remembered the man's words and stopped haltingly.

"He's gone back up!" Elbereth yelled to them. "He was chasing me down the stairs but when he heard you coming he started back up there!" She pointed upwards.

"Evacuate the stairwell, Miss, it's not safe," said a female beast to her on the way past. As they continued upward, she let out a long sigh of relief. She almost jumped out of her skin when the man barged the door aside and securely gripped her arm once more.

"Looks like I owe you one" he muttered as he dragged her down the stairs once again.

"Just get me out of here," she answered.

"Done!" he said, abruptly stopping by a small window. He pushed her towards it.

"No!" she screamed. "What are you doing!"

He swiftly brought his huge hand to cover her mouth. "Shut UP!" he hissed in her ear. "Look!"

He showed her the view outside the window. They were less than four or five feet from the ground. Then he pushed her roughly out of the small window, and she landed sprawled awkwardly on the ground. He uttered a hushed 'out of the way!' as he climbed after her. Quickly, she scrambled out of his way as he landed expertly on his feet, crouching, next to her.

"You pushed me!" she began in disbelief.

"I did what you asked - got you out," he replied simply, standing up and dusting himself off. "Thanks a bunch for the help - see you around!"

"Wait!" she called after him.

"What now?"

"Please take me with you, please." She trotted after him. She felt like a little lost dog - it was humiliating and she hated it, but she was also frightened and smart enough to know she'd be in huge trouble without someone to help her.

"_Of course, this guy might be even more dangerous than wandering alone"_, she mused. _"Although if he'd wanted to kill me or harm me nothing would have stopped him in there really - he'd have just done it."_

"Why should I?" he sneered. Then at her contemplative silence added: "What's with you anyway?"

"I'm Elbereth of the Rustu family, of the Communion," she said, eyes never leaving him. "Unc... Izuma Rutsu... is my uncle."

"You've got to be kidding me!" he said, shaking his head.


	5. Chapter 5: 'No Man Is An Island'

"So will you take me with you?" Elbereth asked hopefully.

"Let me think about that for a moment..." he said, putting his finger to his mouth in mock concentration. "Um - how about no?"

"But.."

"But _nothing_ girlie! Listen to me - if you are who you say you are then I am in deep sh... trouble if I'm caught with you. I'll be lynched for kidnapping you, regardless of what you say to them. And besides, I just stole a bunch of their weapons prototypes and I don't get my money until I deliver them to my client."

"Are you a spy?" she asked.

"I like to call myself a Jack of all trades," he grinned. "Now get gone, before I change my mind and shoot you." His smile faded and he slowly aimed the gun at her once more.

Elbereth stood rooted to the spot. She could feel her eyes grow hot and knew soon there would be tears. They built up in her eyes and sparkled brightly in the afternoon sun before trickling down her cheeks and dripping down her chin, onto the now dirty white coat. "Please don't just leave me here," she begged. "I don't know where to go and I only have this money," she shoved her hand in her pocket and revealed all the meseta she had to him. He deliberately placed his finger on the trigger with an exaggerated movement, so she could see what he was doing.

"Please," she tried again. "I only want you to take me somewhere I can find other help from. I ran away because I think my Uncle Izuma is gonna force me to marry someone and he's horrid and I... I don't know anywhere except the Communion, I'm lost..." she choked on her words as a sob rose in her throat.

"You should have thought of this before you ran away!" he replied. "None of this is my problem - give me one good reason why I should give a damn."

"Because... because..." she wiped her tears away. "Because no man is an island."

He tapped the trigger gently. She didn't move. Both stood frozen for a few moments, silently willing the other to give in.

Sighing, he dropped the gun down to his side. "What the hell does _that _mean? In fact, no - you're messing with my head, I don't wanna know. Just shut up and do as I tell you."

"So then you'll help me?" she brightened.

"Yes, as if I have any other choice. Now take that coat off and put your meseta away," he snapped, putting the gun away in his nano-transformer and looking around furtively, aware every second of lingering brought him closer to being caught.

"Oh thank you!" she replied. "Well as I say, my name is Elbereth - what's yours?" She wriggled out of the dusty coat.

"Doesn't matter. The less you find out about me the better," he said, snatching it from her.

"Why's that?" she asked.

"So you don't go blabbing around and giving me away," he threw the coat down the narrow alleyway and paused. "Zaler. Zaler Ishiguri. Now let's MOVE it before they realise I've escaped and you're missing."

"Where are we going?"

"To Parum. Like I said, I can't risk getting caught while I still have this stuff."

Zaler pushed her out into the busy street and towards the nearest Linear Line station. Elbereth gazed around at the busy city. People were trotting around and going about their daily business and took no notice of them whatsoever. It was as if what had just happened in the Yohmei building had never transpired at all, giving the whole day a distinctly surreal feeling. Elbereth had to trot to keep in time with his brusque steps, which kept her quiet, he thankfully noted. When they came to stop at the relevant platform, he gripped her arm again and leaned in towards her.

"Not a word," he hissed quietly.

Elbereth nodded and looked instead at her surroundings. There was a man with a moustache standing next to a poster advertising some Moatoob circus troupe. As she glanced over the colourful poster, the human man winked and her and grinned. She shot him an alarmed look and stood a little closer to Zaler. Further along the platform was a beast woman as tall almost as Zaler was, with a shock of red hair and a fearsome expression on her face. She didn't stare at her too long. There was also a Newman family - a man holding a little girl's hand and a woman holding a baby of maybe a few months old. Elbereth eyed the little girl critically. She was holding on to her father's hand tightly, and he laughed and said something to her which in turn made her giggle. She wondered if her own father ever thought about what had become of her. She remembered ruefully of a time when she was younger, and she had believed that one day he'd come looking for her. He would sweep her up in his arms and take her home to where her mother was waiting - where she had been waiting since she ran away. That was as far as she got with that thought however, as the train pulled noisily in and stopped at the platform. Silently she boarded after Zaler and he directed her to a seat next to the window, where he sat next to her.

"Zale.. um.. Mr. Ish..." she began quietly.

He shot her another warning glance and she gave up trying to speak to him, content instead to watch the rolling landscape outside the window. She had nodded off, because the next she realised, she was being shaken roughly. Sitting bolt upright in the seat, she instinctively reached over to slap the hand away, as she always had done at home when she was being woken by one of Rutsu's attendants. Instead of flinching back though, this hand caught her own and wrenched her up out of the seat. After a brief period of complete disorientation, she recalled where she was and why. Before she had gained her bearings or balance, they were off the train and out in the open air.

"If you would be so kind as to move it - I'm running a little late here," was all he said to her. The station was in the middle of absolutely nowhere. There were bamboo fences around the little track that lead off the station, and here and there tiny blue furry things flashed in and out of the greenery.

"Where are we now?" she asked.

"Habirao District," he answered shortly.

"Um - shouldn't we have gone to the space port?"

"And get caught trying to board a PPT Shuttle? Are you really that stupid?"

She gazed at him with hurt expression, like a puppy who had just been scolded and didn't know why. He rolled his eyes and sighed.

"If we go there now - every last gate attendant is going to have a digital image of me AND of you. And the moment either of us is spotted then the game is up."

"Then how are we getting there?"

"I was provided with my own mode of transport for this little mission," he replied, clearing a branch away. Underneath was a small ship, concealed by the trees and shrubbery.

"Wow," was all she found to say.

"Just keep your mouth shut 'til we're out of the atmosphere okay? I need to concentrate," he said.

Elbereth wasn't going to argue. "All right."

Together they cleared the branches he had used to conceal it, and boarded. She kept true to her promise and was silent until Neudaiz was directly behind them, only stars and empty space in front. This was the first time she'd been anywhere with anyone other than her uncle or the Communion. For some reason, the thought alarmed her, and then she felt like crying again.

"What _now!_" Zaler said, exasperated.

"Nothing.. nothing really," she replied, blotting her tears on her sleeve.

"So what you said before then - about a man on an island. What was that all about?" he asked, hoping he could get her to turn off the waterworks.

"No man is an island," she corrected.

"Well that's obvious - he's a man," Zaler replied jokingly.

Elbereth gave him her best withering look. "Have you not heard of John Donne before?" she asked.

"I'm _asking _you."

"He was a scholar and a writer - human - and existed many, many years before the birth of the other races," she breathed, remembering her lessons delivered by Communion tutors. Mirei, Neona and herself stuck sitting in a stuffy room on those summers when they just wanted to be outside. "And he once wrote that 'no man is an island'. I don't really know _why _I said it. But it means that mankind is interconnected, and that no one man can exist alone, like an island exists alone in the middle of an ocean."

"However," Zaler responded, "islands manage perfectly well. And they can defend their borders far better because all that surrounds them is sea. It's like a man - when he's got nobody around him, he has nobody to be wary of. The man surrounded by people - like the country in the middle of other countries, worries daily about being invaded from all sides."

"Yet the island who insists upon standing alone and allies himself with none will receive no help when he DOES get in trouble," she said, eyeing him thoughtfully from her seat next to him.

"Shut up," he tutted. "I'd have had better things to quote about than writers harping on about islands if I had your smart-mouth."

"Oh but he didn't just use that analogy. Oh, never mind," Elbereth pouted.

"I know - he also says something about a bell," Zaler shifted his gaze over the controls, then back at her.

"Then you _have _heard of him."

"I never said I hadn't. You assumed."

Elbereth huffed and turned herself to the other side of the seat, looking away from Zaler. She sat there in silence for a while. Finally, Zaler broke the silence again.

"I never said I had any profound understanding of what he'd said though. Come on - enlighten me."

"No - you're mocking me now," she sulked.

"If you say so," he shrugged, allowing a small smile.

Elbereth pursed her lips and regarded him for a moment. "The bell is symbolic of man's mortality."

"Why a bell?" he asked. Elbereth looked him over. It felt to her like she was being quizzed by one of her tutors - she had the impression he already knew the answer, but she took a slow breath and answered him regardless.

"Well - in ages past - the age of humans - their old religion... had ancient custom, when someone had died, to ring a funeral bell. I think... I think that's why he used it. In that particular passage of that book, he talks about life being a book and every man in that book a chapter - not whole alone, but together with the other chapters a unified entity," she answered.

"Like the island analogy," he prompted.

"Yeah, like the island... And that death was nothing more than a translation of the writing that is your own chapter. He says... he says death does not tear the chapter out of the book, merely translates it to a different meaning - a different plane of existence." She pondered her words for a while. "In fact - I remember now. I was told this man was particularly a Christian - one of the old human religions. But there was a religion that believed when the human form died, it came back as something else. Buddhism it was. And they too found significance in his writings. My tutor had said that the reason the writings were still so popular today is that they can still hold a certain significance."

"I think he's right - it sounds all too familiar to me. Is that not the basic principle of the Holy Light? It's all forms of energy no matter what way you look at it. Spirit energy, photon energy... the idea we are many parts of a whole."

Elbereth shrugged. "Asking the wrong person there."

He arched his eyebrows and allowed himself a sideways questioning glance. She said nothing. It seemed he was about to speak and then changed his mind about what he was about to say, and instead continued the conversation to its conclusion.

"But basically what you were saying before was that it's simply not in the nature of mankind - of _whatever_ race you belong to, to deny a fellow man help?"

"Oh - I... I suppose so, yes..." she replied.

"Well - that's just dumb," he scoffed finally. "I've walked away from plenty of people needing my help. I can't help them all, else I'll turn soft. You really are as dopey as you look!" He laughed loudly.

"And you're as ugly as _you _look!" she squealed, getting up from the seat and moving to the back of the tiny ship.

"Oh touché!" he said, still chuckling.


	6. Chapter 6: Old Acquaintances

She had been sitting in the back of the ship for a good while now. Zaler glanced back and called to her. "Are you going to sulk back there all night - or will you want to get out when we land?"

"Land?" she looked up. "Are we there?"

"Pretty much..." he replied.

Elbereth reached over and began fiddling with the monitor on her side. All it was picking up at the moment though was Gurhal Channel Six. Still, it was better than staring at nothing out of the windows, and she didn't want another conversation with Zaler - he had done nothing but make fun of her since she came across him. She needed some kind of distraction, as thinking was leaving her on the edge of tears all the time - something she was not going to allow herself right now. Presently the Gurhal Channel Six news report came on. Elbereth watched with little interest until the reporter, Hal, began with a breaking bulletin.

"Chaos ensued on the streets of down town Ohtoku City today when weapon manufacturing giants Yohmei Corporation were broken into at their headquarters. Neudaiz Law Enforcement say that the intruder is yet to be identified as the monitoring systems within the building were tampered with during the break in. Yohmei have been reluctant to let any members of the press know exactly what was taken, but it is believed to be several valuable gun prototypes. G.R.M. have a suspected involvement in this case as in the recent months, Yohmei have begun to encroach on their market for quality firearms. Law Enforcement and the Guardians have both announced that an official investigation will be launched.

"The intruder is also suspected of kidnapping the niece of a high-ranking Communion Official. The Official, who cannot be named for various security reasons, has released a formal statement from Ohtoku Mountain late this afternoon. In it he stated a that reward will be offered for any information leading to the capture and arrest of her kidnapper, and her safe return to the Communion. It is believed that Yohmei will be paying out for these rewards as the young newman woman was kidnapped while in their care in the Yohmei Corporation H.Q. It is not yet known if the kidnapping and the theft are directly related. The Communion released this photograph of the young woman and law enforcement departments urge all citizens to be on the lookout for her. If she is seen, they advise, please DO NOT approach her, or her captor, but simply call for the nearest Guardians or Law Enforcement office..." a recent picture of her sailed onto the screen.

"Oh great... just _fucking great!_" Zaler swore vehemently. He reached over and slammed his hand on the key pad, switching the screen off. "Thanks to you we're nothing more than a huge walking target. I can't believe you were actually telling me the _truth_..." He threw up his hands and deftly returned them to the flyer's controls.

"Well it's hardly my fault you didn't believe me!" Elbereth flounced.

"It's your fault for not leaving me alone when I told you to," he retorted. "No," he said immediately afterwards, "It IS my fault - for not shooting you when I had the chance."

Elbereth pouted sullenly and said nothing. They both sat in heavy silence for the duration of the flight. Zaler landed them in a quiet spot near Raffon Lakeshore. It had once been a popular place for hikers and campers, but a lot of the area had now been practically destroyed by Seed attacks and the AMF's heavy-handed purification methods.

Dark and lying under a clear and starry night, the place was unnaturally quiet, and Elbereth immediately sensed the utter lack of _any _sign of life, no animals or birds or even bugs. Both Moatoob and Neudaiz were visible in the sky. Elbereth stared wistfully at her home for a moment until she realised Zaler was watching her, waiting for her to move.

"So what now?" she asked.

"Now? Now, my dear, we walk." He started off across the charred field.

"Walk! All the way to the city!" she howled in dismay.

"If you don't like it then I can always knock you out and leave you here," he replied wearily.

"W.. wait for me!" she cried as she scurried after him.

Zaler grunted and stroked his chin pensively. Then as if struck by an idea, he gruffly said: "wait there and don't move!"

Elbereth stood still and watched as he paced a few yards from her, stopped, and pulled out a mobile communicator. He spoke quietly to the recipient and glanced over at her every now and again to make sure she was still standing there. Elbereth gulped down a mouthful of air nervously. What if he was calling the Parum authorities? Maybe he was planning on handing her in and collecting the reward on her later on. As he continued to speak to the unseen person on the other end of the communicator, Elbereth's nerves grew more and more on edge. Finally, she decided she'd rather take her chances getting lost in Raffon Lakeshore Park in the dead of night than stick around to find out what he was up to. She turned and ran.

"HEY! STOP!" Zaler yelled behind her.

Elbereth didn't pause to look around, but she knew he was gaining on her. She could hear his heavy footfalls behind her and his venomous muttered curses. Before he could catch her however, disaster struck in the form of a massive, badly injured gol dova. The creature was obviously in a great deal of pain - it bore the tip of a spear, most likely the last assailant had either fled or been killed by it. It was also burned horribly on one side - probably from the AMF's fiery ministrations. In a rage, it flew at Elbereth from amidst the charred undergrowth. Elbereth stumbled and slid on the arid land, falling backwards and screaming in terror.

Zaler continued to run on - she watched as though in a trance as he carried on past where she sat, on toward the gol dova. He charged the gol dova with an ice axe aggressively, knocking it back and making it bay furiously. Then Elbereth collected her wits. With a fluid, practised movement, she pulled her psycho wand out of her nano transformer and cast resta. Zaler had taken a few nasty blows from the enraged gol dova and he was visibly injured. She noted with a sense of pride how quickly the wounds healed. Next, she turned her attention to the gol dova. It was busy trying to attack Zaler, so she stood in the correct casting position, as she has always been taught, and cast a painfully blinding dambarta from the wand. The creature was completely encased in an icy prison. Its screams were muted from inside the block of ice, and Zaler stepped back as she continued wave after wave of splintering ice. After what seemed like an age, a few minutes, she had to stop. Dizzy and in shock, she stumbled back from the creature. The ice surrounding it began to split and crumble, and the gol dova's immense body crumpled to the ground without its frozen support. It was dead.

"Whoa..." Zaler said, sweeping both hands through his hair. "Remind me _never _to tick you off again." And then as she started to sniffle; "Oh don't start - is there anything that _doesn't _make you cry!"

Elbereth sniffed and buried her eyes in her sleeve. He came over and picked the rod she had been using up, where she had dropped it after the technic had finished it's terrible work. He inspected it carelessly before handing it back to her. It was a polished black metal, and felt fairly solid despite it's feather-lightness. The metal pronged into an almost spear-like head at the top, splitting into three, in between which the photon reactors glowed a gentle green. Red diad glittered in the base of the forked shape, on both sides.

"Nice," he said.

"It was a gift," she said, taking it back and putting it back into her nano-transformer. "From a friend."

"Got nice friends then, haven't you? You want to watch where you go waving those sticks about kid - there's people who'd risk even _your _dambarta to get a hold of stuff like this."

"People... would steal it?" she said in disbelief.

"That sort of thing is worth a lot of money to the right person," was all he said. "Now come along - there'll be someone waiting for us further along in a G-Flyer..."

"I knew it!" she shrieked. Like lightning she swung around and soundly slapped him across the face before he had time to react. Just as quickly he gripped her by the arms, pinning them to her sides, and lifted her clear off the ground. "You let me go!" she bellowed, kicking her legs. "You called the Communion didn't you!"

"I had to call someone - but it wasn't the Communion. I've an old friend who works for the Guardians. I think he'll probably take you straight to the nearest branch and get you some help. There's no way I'm babysitting you any longer - besides, after your uncle's little public statement, there's bound to be someone who will pick you out of a crowd. _Especially_ if there's a reward involved."

Elbereth, realising there was little point in struggling against him went limp in his grasp and resumed her snuffling and weeping. Zaler sighed in resignation, slumped her over his shoulder and carried her off towards the arranged meeting point.

The G-Flyer was there by the time they arrived. Zaler had tried to put Elbereth down and make her walk halfway there herself, but she had stubbornly sank down to the floor and simply refused to move an inch. So he had picked her back up and carried her the whole way there. He was getting a little sick of his weepy burden now and would be only too glad to be rid of her.

"Zaler! Long time no see old buddy! How's it going?" a large male beast stepped out of the G-Flyer.

"I'll be doing fine as soon as I can hand over my little problem," he scowled. "I've got a job to finish for some pencil pushing jerks at G.R.M."

"Still a soldier of fortune eh?" the blonde beast man said. "I always said... " his face changed dramatically when Zaler slung his burden off his shoulder and onto the grass at his feet. Elbereth sat there, mute and impassive.

"You didn't kidnap her, did you...?" he began.

"She followed me of her own accord - whining and begging me for help. Looks like you've got a little runaway to return to good old Uncle-what's-his-name at the Communion," Zaler said derisively. "All yours, my good man."

"I can't believe you did this to me, you son of a bitch," the other swore. "Cleaning up your mess again!"

"I'm really sorry..." he said, taken aback. "I can't do anything else with her now though. Look - I owe you, all right?" Zaler shifted and glanced apologetically at his friend.

The blonde beast took a long look at his new charge. She was sulking and had tear stained cheeks, and was wearing the most disagreeable look on her face. This looked like it might be messy, she looked like she was about to scream or throw a tantrum or something equally tiring. Groaning, he inclined his head in defeat and uttered; "fine."

"Good, 'cause I need to leave... " Zaler said. "Hey," he bent down and ruffled her hair with both his hands.

"Aaaaarrrugh!" Elbereth screeched at him, craning her neck up to glare him in the face.

"I'm sorry about this OK? But that's the way it goes, can't help them all. Take care and try curbing that smart mouth of yours, hm? Bye!" he rose and swiftly began back tracking to his own path. Elbereth didn't watch him leave, but merely glared down at the grass accusingly as if it was in some way to blame.

"Ah... well then," the blonde beast began. "I'm Leogini Santosa Berafort. Most people just call me Leo though. And you are...?"

"Elbereth."

"Well now Elbereth... are you hungry?" She looked up at him. His face creased into a large, friendly smile and he held down a hand to help her up. "Whatever trouble you might be in, let's see if we can sort it out, hm?" He said kindly.

"You mean you're not going to take me back to my uncle?" she asked.

"Not if you don't want to, no way," he reassured her.

Elbereth felt so relieved she buried her face in the sleeve of his jacket and sobbed. Leo stood and waited for her to finish. "Thank you," she said tearfully. "Thank you so much!"

They climbed into the G-Flyer. Sitting in the pilot seat was a little female CAST with curled pink hair and blue eyes. She looked quizzically at Elbereth and then Leo, who ignored her and went to to the storage compartments. He drew a couple of silver foil bags from the compartment and handed them to Elbereth.

"They're only standard Guardians rations," he shrugged, "but you should try to eat them."

Elbereth took the bags and tore one open with her teeth. The compressed, unidentifiable flat object inside tasted like a rice cake. And cinnamon. She didn't much care for it but she was ravenous. She hadn't eaten since her lunch at the Yohmei building, and that was approaching a full fifteen hours ago. Leo moved to the front seat to speak with the CAST. Elbereth moved along to the front of the cabin, still chewing on the second ration.

"Elbereth - this is Lou, our pilot," Leo said as she approached.

"I am one of several Lou units. I am Lou unit two five six. I am pleased to meet you," the CAST added flatly. "Leo, you did not say we were going to be bringing any guests back with us. This person is also in our shared database as being kidnapped. The Communion of Gurhal are eager for her return. We should report immediately to the nearest Communion contact point."

"Lou, we are returning to the Parum G-Flyer base and straight back to the Colony, am I understood?"

"That order is in direct violation with Guardian's H.Q..." Lou began.

"I'm aware of that. I will deal with that myself when I speak with President Dallgun. For the moment you follow my orders."

Lou processed this for a moment before she finally said; "very well."

"Better sit down and strap yourself in," Leo said softly to Elbereth. "Lou might be good at gathering information but her piloting skills leave a lot to be desired." He allowed a mischievous grin to cross his face.

"I was programmed more than adequately for flying these models," the Lou unit replied with a faint hint of indignation.

Leo chuckled and winked at Elbereth, and she laughed with a wonderful ease. She liked him already - he seemed to be someone you could instantly trust and take to.

"So how do you know Zaler?" asked Elbereth, putting the last morsel of food in her mouth.

"Believe it or not, that good-for-nothing ne'er-do-well used to be a Guardian. Then he quit," Leo shook his head. "Goodness knows we could do with people like him back in the ranks."

"I had no idea the Guardians were so short on help," Elbereth said.

Leo smiled at her again. "Well - don't give much thought to all of that now," he said. "Just try to get a little rest and keep quiet back there for me OK?"

Elbereth smiled back. "OK."

And Elbereth did sleep.

_She, Mirei and Neona were walking along a beautiful Mizuraki mountain path. Along the path were trees with sakura bursting on every branch - her favourite kind of blossom. They were alone, save for the birds she could hear singing. Neona and Mirei were as joyful as children as they pulled her along, but Elbereth felt tired. Her feet seemed as if they were dead weights, and the effort to speak seemed immeasurable. She felt as though she watched the entire scene through a fine silken screen._

_"But where are we going?" she finally managed. _

_"Off, off, away we go, where do we run to? We don't know!" the pair giggled hysterically, pulled her along haltingly and chanted the well recognised rhyme from their childhood, one Elbereth's mother always sang with them when she took them anywhere. Elbereth had not heard that spoken once in the entire seven years after her mother had left. Why now? She shook her head at them and pulled away. They reached out with wide, loving smiles and pulled her ever on down the road. _

_"Off, off, away we go... where do we run to? We don't know! Past the river, 'round ancient tree! Do you see what I can see? Old Mr. Tengohg there to greet you, touch him not or he will eat you! Little girls are especially sweet! To Mr. Tengohg you're a treat! So should he stop to say hello, run away! Run away! As fast as you can go! Off, off, away we go..."_

_She pulled away once again. This time they did not pull her with them. They continued onward down the path. The sun was dimmed as if it were behind clouds, yet there were no clouds in the sky. For that matter, there was no sun. The pelt of heavy raindrops sounded on the ground around her, and when she turned her gaze from the sky she saw they were not raindrops, but the sakura, falling as heavily as hail stones to the ground. As soon as each delicate pink petal hit the ground it would wither and turn black. Faintly she could still hear her friend's voices rising joyfully in song. Desperately she searched the horizon for Mirei and Neona. Mirei had gone but Neona stood there, staring at the floor where the sakura withered and turned dark. The sakura-rain had now subsided, and the singing with it, leaving in it's place an eerie silence. _

_"What have you done?" she asked, whirling around and pointing at someone Elbereth couldn't see._

_The trees, now utterly bereft of their pink blossom, began to rustle and crack as they moved their branches. The bare, bony fingers turned as black as the floor and they shot up in height. They twisted their sickly branches towards one another, and formed a long tunnel over the path. The trunks seemed to increase in girth until she and Neona were completely encased in blackness, the only light seeming to come from in front of Neona. Now only able to see Neona's silhouette, Elbereth made towards her and the lambent aura. She heard Neona cry out, the glow increased, and then died utterly. Elbereth could see next to nothing. When the light did re-appear, Neona was gone. In her place stood a child. Male, a Newman and only as tall as Elbereth's shoulders, he stood looking down at the floor. Then he turned and looked directly at her. He had green hair and eyes, and at that moment they were locked on Elbereth's. _

_"Who are you?" he cried, pointing at her. "WHO ARE YOU!"_

_"What have you done?" Elbereth heard herself say. "Where did she go?"_

_"Who are you?" the boy simply repeated. Elbereth felt herself fall to the ground. It was as soft as velvet under her, and the blackened sakura was a smooth sooty substance that clung to her and made her feel uncomfortable, yet she could not take her eyes away from the child's. She remained locked in his gaze. _

_"Who are you?" he repeated. "Who are you?"_

_Elbereth had no answer. She tore her gaze away and sobbed, throwing herself into the blackened sakura ash. _


	7. Chapter 7: To Hunt The Hunter

"...heralding Gurhal's darkest hour since the Great War exactly one hundred years ago. The Seed, as they have been officially named, have also attacked Moatoob in several places in the early hours of this morning and last night. All three planets are in a state of emergency. Civilian travel is to be greatly restricted at this time, and both the AMF and Guardians have in recent weeks launched recruitment drives, the likes of which have never been seen before. These multi-million meseta recruitment exercises hope to bolster the numbers for our front line defences in hopes of eliminating the Seed threat before it's too late. President Obel Dallgun commented on these new pro-active tactics today in a meeting with our top correspondent..." the reporter, the young Newman male, was cut short as the screen flicked off.

"I was watching that," Louise complained, shifting in her chair and looking over at Scarlet. They had been watching the evening news in Scarlet's room.

"I don't want to watch Obel Dallgun blow more hot air. I see it enough in person," she leaned back in her own chair, and crossed her legs. "And besides, what makes him think taking on so many newbies will help? Chances are most of them will get themselves killed..."

"That's what I love about you Scarlet - always so full of optimism," Louise replied sarcastically.

Before Scarlet could answer, Louise's communicator beeped with an incoming call.

"Hello? Yes, speaking... Yes I am. Okay then, right away." She hung up and Scarlet arched her eyebrows in a quizzical fashion. "Seems like I'm wanted up in HQ," she told her friend.

"Oh I see. Well have fun," Scarlet stretched lazily.

"Oh ho! You've been summoned yourself, so there'll be no loafing around for you," she laughed triumphantly.

"Good - I didn't want to be sitting around here for too much longer," came the indignant reply.

Both of them made their way to HQ, where they were directed in separate way - Louise was sent to Parum Guardians, while Scarlet was summoned to Neudaiz.

"Bah," Scarlet muttered to herself. She hated Neudaiz in general - the stuffy Communionists and their stuffy ceremonies, and worst of all, the aloof manner they held. In a lot of ways, they reminded her of the CAST supremacists. Scarlet grinned from ear to ear as the idea of them not being quick enough to sense a photon bullet coming their way crossed her mind.

_"Wicked, wicked thoughts, Scarlet,"_ she chided herself. Still - she stored it away for a future comeback on any jumped-up newman who crossed her. She occupied the rest of her flight reading the various reports that Professor Tomrain and Maya Shidow had passed on to her - dark and unsettling accounts of how the Seed were flourishing and spreading despite their best efforts so far to stop them.

When she finally arrived at the Neudaiz Space port, she was surprised to find it cordoned off with several armed guard, both of the Neudaiz Law Enforcement and the Communion. Scarlet assumed it was due to the recent Seed attack. When she approached them and displayed her Guardian's licence, they relaxed their grip on their weapons.

"Guardian Scarlet," one of the Communion Guards began. "You've an audience with Photon Master Mikuna in the Pavilion Of Air."

"I'll report there at once," she responded as they let her through. She groaned inwardly. _"Communion business. Great, just great."_

On the streets of Ohtoku City she was met with similar scenes - an unnatural amount of armed Law and Communion Officers were milling about the civilians, some were stopping and asking people questions. Scarlet approached the pavilion and greeted the guard there.

"What happened here? I'm guessing this is not just down to the Seed attack," Scarlet remarked.

"No it's not," the guard agreed. "Actually, one of the Communion's top dogs has ordered all this. Apparently his niece has gone missing a few hours back, and it's suspected she's been abducted. Not only that but the Yohmei Corp. HQ was broken into and robbed - she was there at the time you see. I think Photon Master Mikuna wants to ask you to look into it - all discreet if you know what I mean."

"I know," Scarlet nodded, and to herself added; _"Why me! Dallgun you bastard!" _

She entered, and was left waiting in a room with a waterfall feature on the back wall. Lilies adorned the indoor pond's surface, and small Kakwane frogs swam in its depths. She watched them swirl about in the water, occasionally coming to the surface and leaping along the lily pads. Presently a servant came to summon her, and she was taken to a similar room, only this one had a long table and several chairs around it, akin to a meeting room. There sat a newman man with dark hair and a moustache, bearing a tall purple hat and donned in similar robes. He grunted in response to something another newman male was saying to him. This one had a high forehead, thinning hair and green eyes that held a distinctly flat quality. They both looked up when she entered the room.

"Guardian Scarlet I assume," the man in the purple began. "I am Photon Master Dohgi Mikuna - my friend here is Mr. Ando Nagakiri, one of Yohmei Corp's CEOs."

"Pleased to meet you," Scarlet lied.

"Let's away with the pleasantries," Ando said, obviously flushed and flustered from the afternoons turn of events. "You know why you're here?"

"Vaguely," she replied, taking a seat a few chairs down from them.

"Well I'm getting it in the neck from all sides here," he continued, wiping his brow and neck with a handkerchief. "Lord Rutsu is _furious _with me - I'm withholding all calls from the other board members, shareholders... "

"Ando," Dohgi interrupted, "she isn't here to listen to that." Ando pursed his lips and fell silent, while Dohgi continued. "We think they may have already gotten off the planet - headed elsewhere. As you know, the niece of an Official is with the perpetrators - so we believe. What we haven't released is that it is actually Lord Rutsu's own niece."

"How inconvenient for you," Scarlet said with lacklustre. "You want me to try and pick up a trail?"

"Well - yes," Ando finished, wringing the white material in his hands.

"You're going to have to do better than this for information," Scarlet shook her head. "I can't search the entire damn system." Dohgi bridled. She ignored him and continued, "you must have some idea who this person was. I want to know everything. _Everything_, you hear? Even then the chances of my turning anything up will be slim to none."

"I understand," Dohgi said. He nudged Ando, and Ando coughed reluctantly and shifted in his seat.

"Well - we think it was G.R.M. who stole the guns... or rather, someone working for them. Thing is, some of those guns are really dangerous. I mean _really _dangerous. They hadn't been fully tested yet..." he trailed off and coughed uncomfortably. Dohgi nudged him again but he remained silent.

When it appeared he would say no more, Dohgi continued. "Have you ever heard of s-photons, Scarlet?"

"Basically they're more powerful then a-photons and can affect time, so I believe. But I thought s-photons were only theoretical?" she leaned forward in her chair.

"Well - yes and no. Yes they exist, by altering a-photons to create them, and no, because they're not really... safe to use," Ando said after a pause of silence.

"And you were messing with them? You are aware that I'll have to report this directly to my superiors and action will be taken to investigate Yohmei Corp's affairs?" Scarlet shook her head. "I know there's a duty of confidentiality between clients and guardians, but when it becomes a danger to others - especially one of this potential - then I have no choice but to break it."

"I understand," Ando said, thoroughly cowed, "but rest assured, we are shutting down all further work on these weapons and destroying the ones we have. We will even do this under supervision if need be."

"I'll be sure to include what you said in my report, Mr. Nagakiri," she replied. "So my best venture now is Holtes City or thereabouts. If this person is working for G.R.M. as you strongly suspect, I'm guessing he or she will be reporting straight back to them with said goods. No use wasting any time here then."

"Thank you for your time," Dohgi added as she stirred.

Scarlet made no reply, she rose out of the chair and strode off, but not before catching Nagakiri's closing statement to Dohgi of; "cursed CASTs - nothing more than robots with inflated opinions of themselves and no concept of the Holy Light to boot." She didn't find it worth turning and rebuffing - little men like Ando Nagakiri would never learn their lessons no matter how hard they were drummed in.

Now in the dark and under the glow of Neudaiz's traditional style street lanterns, she walked back to space port in a foul mood. The whole thing about s-photons unsettled her a great deal. She hoped she could get a hold of those weapons as soon as possible, if at all. She made the familiar trip back to Parum, and from there headed toward her starting point - G.R.M.

_"They're hardly going to just let me in the upper floors of this place," _thought Scarlet. _"I'll have to see if I can sneak in. Failing that I'll have to force the issue."_

The ground floor shop was now closed for the night - probably had been for a good few hours. She checked the time - after midnight. At least the building wasn't going to be too full of innocent people if she had to bust out a gun. In the end she decided to conceal herself in the shrubbery of the vehicle parking area, and watch for activity. People coming and going at this time of night would be unusual indeed. Using her goggles, she zoomed in on the lit windows on the upper floors, but could make nothing out from such a distance. She sat there for nigh on two hours before anyone moved, and that was only a maintenance employee.

_"Damn and blast it!" _she cursed, now suspecting they all might have come to the wrong conclusion. After another forty minutes, Scarlet was about to give up. Her communicator thrummed a silent vibrate, and she answered it in hushed undertones.

"I'm busy so make it fast."

"Hello to you too!" Leo said jovially on the other end.

"Leo, what's up?"

"You on the case of the missing girl?" he asked.

"Among other things, yes," she replied, irritation apparent in her voice.

"We got the girl - Lou and I," he said simply. "She's safe and sound, sleeping in the 'flyer."

"Where? How? Was she with anyone?"

"Well... yes... we didn't see him. She was left for us at Raffon Lakeshore, just twenty minutes gone."

Scarlet knew he was lying, but it was no matter. She now had an idea where her target was headed. "Thanks Leo," she said, "I'll report back to HQ as soon as possible."

"Good night Scarlet!" Leo ended cheerfully.

She hung up and grinned widely to herself. _"Now I've got you,"_ she mouthed silently.

After a spell of around thirty minutes or so, there was a stir of activity. More lights in the building went on and Scarlet decided it was time to move. She skirted around the edge of the undergrowth and made her way to the back wall. Once there, she gracelessly slapped the metal covering off a circuit panel and studied the contents carefully. After a few more moments of consideration, she smashed it in with her elbow.

_"Didn't have time to hack it," _she reasoned. _"I'm sure Dallgun will understand." _

The power in the building failed - all lights flickered off. The rosy glow of the orange emergency lights took hold in the windows. Scarlet stepped towards the back maintenance door and with a great deal of effort even for her, heaved it open by force. Once inside, she flitted as quietly as she could down the empty service passageways until she reached the main building's stairwells. This was where being a CAST made her excel - she leapt up the stairs with unnatural ease, not needing to stop and catch her breath. When she reached the upper floors, she barged aside the door and, producing twin pistols from her nano-transformer, scooted along down the corridors. It was only when she looked out of the window she realised her target was getting away.

"Shit!" she cursed aloud. A dark figure in black - large, probably a human or beast man, was running away across the vehicle parking area. Thinking quickly, she noticed a small ledge on the building, about ten floors down from where she was, and twelve or so from the bottom. Without any hesitation, she shattered the window with one of her guns and put them away, then climbed out, crouching in the frame and evaluating the distance. Then she turned, so she was going backwards out of the window, and lowered herself down so she lay horizontal with the wall outside, hanging on the window frame by her hands. She dangled there briefly and dropped, just landing on the ledge and then slipping, and gaining her balance just in time. She repeated this hanging process with the ledge, and this time dropped to the floor.

"Ooof!" she cried as the impact jarred her. She had no time to stop and recover though - time was crucial now - he was getting away.

She tore off in the direction he ran in, as fast as she could go. It took her through the back alleyways of the shopping district, where waste disposal units and empty delivery crates sat along the walls, and delivery doors remained locked with red lights flickering on panels. It was dark here - but that would be more of a disadvantage to her target rather than her. If she adjusted her CAST eyes, she could see adequately enough.

And it was the dark that eventually caused him to slip up - or trip up rather. She heard the clang of a metal barrel and a string of colourful curses as he went over, and she picked up her pace, leaping over the debris with ease. He was just getting up and breaking into a run again when she caught him in her sights. Wasting no time with words, she lunged at him and brought the two of them tumbling down amid crates and barrels, causing a din that would probably wake the sleepers in the nearest residential block.

"Oww! You crazy..." he roared, grappling her.

"Keep still," she demanded, struggling to pin him. She was about to grasp his neck, when a sideways blow struck her head and threw her off balance. Dazed, she loosened her grip on him and he struggled away from her, casting aside the steel piping he had hit her with. She recovered quickly enough, and as he stood she seized his legs before he could run. He probably thought he had knocked her out. He fell down again immediately, and began kicking furiously.

"Get off me, bitch!" he yelled forcefully.

She released his legs when she had managed to get to her knees, and in one swift movement had lunged, and caught his flailing hands. She took his black hair in her iron grip and tilted his face towards her. Human. When he realised he'd been chased down by a CAST he stopped struggling.

"Tell me where they are," she demanded.

"I have no idea what you're... AHHHH!" Scarlet twisted his hair in her hands.

"Where are they!" she asked again with more force.

"I don't...AAAGGHH!"

"I can keep this up until your hair comes out," Scarlet threatened, pulling harder.

"OK, OK, the weapons... I know," he breathed, eyes wide, watering from the force she applied to his hair, and watching her carefully. She released his hair but kept his arms pinned by the wrist above his head.

"Well?"

"I dropped them all off to some jerk in G.R.M. just then," he panted, "and they paid me. I don't know anything else about them or what they want to do with them."

"And the girl? Why'd you kidnap her? She got away from you didn't she? Bet you were going to ransom her for more money, you spineless bastard," she shook him.

"No!" he howled. "I was asked to get her away by a client who's done business with me before!" Scarlet backhanded his face with her free arm, causing his nose to bleed. "It's the truth!" he shouted.

"How much were you paid by this other client then?" she asked, raising her hand again.

"Nothing! It was a favour!" he said. She struck him again. "It was! I swear! I've told you everything I know, let go of me!"

"Sorry, but the jury's still out on that one," she replied, using the hand to take a pair of restraining cuffs from her nano transformer. She deftly slapped them on his wrists and the locks beeped. "I'm going to have to take you in. In the name of the Guardians and by the legal rights granted to me under the Gurhal Legislation I place you under arrest for the breaking and entering of Yohmei Corp., subsequent theft of its property and the abduction of Elbereth Rutsu. You may request legal representation when we reach Parum Guardian's Headquarters."

"Oh come ON," he said as she pulled him to his feet with her. "Ask her yourself! I left her with Leo Berafort of the Guardians!"

"Leo said he didn't see you," she answered.

"Great - I get him to cover for me and it backfires," he muttered.

"Well if what you've told me is the truth, it should become apparent by tomorrow morning, am I right?"

He nodded.

"So one less charge to add to the list. Until then you're spending the night in a cell in Parum - deal with it."

Scarlet marched him back across to Holtes City Guardians where she left him in the care of the officers stationed for night duty, and made a call to the front desk of the Clyez Guardians branch. Nav took the call, much to her surprise.

"I caught who we think is responsible for the break-in and kidnapping," Scarlet began. "He's in a cell here in Guardians Holtes for now. A human by the name of Zaler Ishiguri, twenty one years old, and ex-guardian so I'm told."

"Ah yes, we more or less knew it was him. Good work Scarlet - I'll inform the President first thing in the morning."

"All right," Scarlet responded. "I'll leave the questioning to someone else - I doubt he'll want to open up to me any time soon after tonight."

Nav chuckled. "I can guess why. Thanks again." With that she ended the call. Sighing, she thought of going to get herself a hot drink. Before she could even decide what she wanted, her communicator rang. It was Louise.

"A late call for you," she stated as she answered it.

"I was trying to get in touch with you earlier but you didn't answer," she replied. Her voice sounded fine on the surface, but Scarlet could detect a hint of unsteadiness.

"I was kind of wrestling someone down to arrest them," she explained. "Louise... what's wrong?"

She paused, and then shakily replied. "They... they've found Horus' body."


	8. Chapter 8: The Price Of Freedom

The last twenty four hours had been quite a lot for Elbereth to take in. After she had arrived on the Guardians Colony, Lou and Leo had taken her directly to H.Q. where Leo requested to see Dallgun. Of course at that time of night he wasn't there - he had to be summoned in from home to come deal with things right away. Meanwhile, as Leo was in a meeting with him, she was fed soup and cleaned up and fussed over by Mina, one of the Colony Headquarters receptionists. Mina couldn't spend an awful lot of time with her though, because she was the only one on night duty, and had a lot of other jobs to see too. Elbereth liked Mina. Then Lucaim Nav, the training academy headmaster had taken her aside and questioned her about what had happened. Despite her reservations about CASTs, Nav had seemed fairly sympathetic and promised that he and the President would try to help her in whatever way they could.

When Obel Dallgun had finally finished in his meeting with Leo, they all gathered in his office. It was decided the best course of action would be to keep her safely at H.Q. for the remainder of the night, and inform Rutsu that she was safe and well. Izuma Rutsu had insisted they return Elbereth first thing the next day. Elbereth had told them she had no intentions of returning to the Communion. At this news, Rutsu rudely cut the call short.

"I expect he will be here first thing tomorrow morning," Dallgun said, pinching the bridge of his nose. "And it might be a good idea to forget you mentioned Mr. Ishiguri at all, at this stage. I don't know what he's up to but if it's bad it'll come back to haunt the Guardians. Where is Mina with that coffee?"

"You won't let him make me go back will you?" Elbereth asked, eyes wildly searching the room.

"Elbereth," Dallgun began, leaning forward in his chair, "_nobody _can make you do that. Not us, not Rutsu. You are sixteen and old enough to be able to leave your legal guardian and begin living your own life, if that is what you choose."

"It is," she replied.

"Then when he comes tomorrow to try taking you home, make sure you let him know where you stand about it!" Nav said, shaking his fist in the air.

"Lucaim, please," said Dallgun, obviously not sharing his enthusiasm, "you can have the meeting here, in my office. If there's any trouble, the Guardians do have the authority to intercede. If you need any help then we can be in there in less than a moment."

Elbereth beamed widely. "Thank you Sir."

As Dallgun had predicted, Rutsu and a small entourage of security arrived the next morning. In anticipation of this, Elbereth had been waiting at H.Q. for his arrival, and assisting the administrative staff with odd jobs. On any other day she might have found this incredibly boring and would have been likely to misbehave or slack off somewhere else, but this morning she was glad of a distraction - even in doing dull little tasks. She was summoned mid-morning to Dallgun's office. Already knowing what would be waiting for her, she entered.

Rutsu, sitting on the other side of the large desk and opposite Dallgun, whirled around to face her upon her entrance. His glare was a terrible one - which she held because being here, on more neutral ground and with more allies to back her, she had gained a lot more confidence. In fact, on the walk over she had formulated in her mind's eye how this was going to go. She was going to tell him exactly what she thought of him.

"Well - I'll leave you to talk," Dallgun said with an affected cough. "If either of you need anything..." he said, staring purposefully at Elbereth.

"Thank you," Rustu said curtly.

Elbereth gave him a smile and he nodded and left the room.

"Well, do you care to tell me what you think you're doing?" he demanded, still staring at her.

"Leaving the Communion," she replied nonchalantly.

With a sudden movement Rutsu was up out of his seat and standing right in front of her. He loomed over Elbereth and brought his face down close to hers. Elbereth opened her mouth to speak, and then faltered, feeling the vitriolic words she had prepared a moment ago die on her lips. Rutsu stayed silent, but she could see the rage boiling behind his eyes. She knew what he was thinking. She knew what he was going to say before he said it.

"After all I've done for you," he finally managed.

Elbereth allowed her temper to flare. "After all _you've_ done for me!" she barked back into his face. "Like driving my father away from me and Mother - like finally driving _her _away too! Like keeping me apart from the only friend I have left and doing your best to make it known how much of an inconvenience I am to you! Like practically _selling _me to a man twice my age who I don't even know!"

Rutsu's gaze didn't falter, nor did he back away. He continued to stare in a mute rage at her, his hands trembling at his sides.

"Oh I knew all about that," she continued, incensed. "But I think you already knew that. I'm _never _going back with you. Ever."

Rutsu neither spoke nor moved. She could hear him working his jaw in his mouth and saw the tremors of anger in his arms. Now that she had retorted sufficiently she could feel the bravado draining away. For a moment she worried he might strike her. But then he turned his back on her and looked out of the window. Confused at his silence, she wondered if she should again speak. While she was thinking of something else to say, he began without turning around.

"I warn you, Elbereth, this is not something you should consider lightly." His tone was different now - he sounded almost amused.

"I've.. made up my mind," she said hesitantly.

"Then so be it. I no longer count you as a member of my family. You are no longer welcome in my home."

Elbereth was going to tell him that she never was, as far as she saw it. She was going to tell him she hated him for what he'd done to their family. But Rutsu's final statement cut her short and left her with nothing further to say to him.

"You are not welcome to speak with or contact the Divine Maiden ever again. Thus have I spoken." He turned and looked her in the face, with a crowing look. "You have made your choices and now, so have I."

The slow realisation of what her freedom meant now dawned on Elbereth. Numbly, she followed Rutsu as he walked out of the room and towards the Guardians lobby where his guard were waiting. Dallgun watched from the counter with Mina and a few Guardians. Elbereth screamed inside as he coolly thanked the President for all his hospitality. She wanted to rush him and claw him, kick him - _anything _to hurt him. She started forward with a face red from rage, but was stopped by someone catching her arm and pulling her back.

"Not worth it kiddo," Leo whispered from behind her.

"I am holding the Guardians responsible for my niece's disobedience," she heard him say when her heart rate had calmed and there was no sound of her pulse pounding in her ears. "Were it not for you she might have returned home."

"From what I hear she ran away of her own accord," Dallgun replied, shaking his head.

Rutsu regarded him for a second, his expression unreadable. "I had better not hear of any further disruption to Communion activities from your Guardians, Mr. Dallgun. I shall not be pleased at all if I do."

"Of course," he replied courteously, bowing his head.

Rutsu swept out of the public lobby with his guard, and Dallgun raised his head and shook it again. "That didn't go well," was all he said.

"Well at least he's gone without any further insisting on taking Elbereth back," said Leo with a forced cheeriness. "That was what you wanted right, Elbereth?"

Elbereth nodded, but said nothing. She had won her battle with Izuma Rutsu, but he had made sure that her victory was an empty one. Now that she knew she didn't have to return to the Communion, Elbereth felt a huge wave of relief pass through her. The confrontation with Izuma was over and she'd never have to worry about having to marry that awful Ando. She swore silently to herself that nothing, not even Rutsu, would keep her from seeing her one and only friend though.

"Well now," Leo said, patting her shoulder, "what will you be doing now that you're officially freed of your Communion obligations El?"

Panic suddenly seized Elbereth. Sure, she had the freedom she wanted - but freedom to do what? And go where? She hadn't thought about that at all - that now she had left the Communion and all it's discipline and structure, what was she to do? She didn't really know how to take care of herself and now she was afraid of leaving the Guardians HQ and going out into Clyez with no clue where to go or what to do.

"Elbereth? You OK?" Leo asked, catching her frightened expression.

"I uh..." she stumbled, not wanting to admit her plight to them and sound foolish. "I was thinking... of becoming a Guardian!"

"You were?" A clear and utter surprise registered on Dallgun's face.

"Yes," Elbereth said, warming to the idea more and more every second since she blurted it out. "In fact - I intend to start right now. How do I join?"


	9. Chapter 9: Learning Curve Part One

Elbereth's technic skills, it turned out, proved to be more useful than she ever dreamed they would be. She passed the Guardian's Academy entrance examination with flying colours, due to her training at the Communion. Most of the others taking the examination that day had barely picked up a wand or saber before, and most of the Forces used basic technics for the first time that day. As it was, she already held a licence as a practice Fortetecher, so much of the battle training the other students required she could sit out.

Shortly after the entrance examinations for the new intake were complete, Elbereth, who had been staying in the Guardian's Colony in the barracks as she had no other place to stay, was sent to her place in the Guardians Academy. This relieved her greatly as she had continued to help with the administrative staff at the headquarters while she waited, and had found it terribly boring. The staff, if the truth were known, were also glad she was going as she had been a difficult charge to entertain.

Elbereth went to the Space port on the fourth floor of Clyez City as directed, and found several other people waiting outside. They varied in age but most of them appeared older than Elbereth, and none were fellow newmans. It left her feeling a little shy and she withdrew, content to quietly stand nearby and wait with them. Their bright chatter soon died down when a CAST station employee came to announce their train was now boarding and anyone headed to the Guardian's Academy was to follow her. On board the Linear Line train she chose a seat secluded from the rest of the students and stared out of the window at the passing residence blocks and shopping malls.

_"I wonder what Zaler is doing now?"_

The thought took her by surprise - she had almost entirely forgotten about him up until now. It was the train journey that reminded her, although the scenery had changed the uncomfortable seating and being so close to complete strangers was still the same. Except this time Zaler wasn't here. Elbereth was sure she didn't much like him - she had finally decided that when she had been on the G-Flyer with Lou and Leo the night they parted. Still, she couldn't help but wonder if he completed his mission and how he was doing right now.

_"He did help me, after all," _she reasoned. _"It's only right I should thank him. I think I'll speak to Leo about it next time I run into him."_

The train made one stop halfway through the journey to pick up more students, then continued on to the destination. The main Academy structures were plain, unmemorable buildings surrounded by what looked like the student accommodation. Elbereth wrinkled her nose and hoped she wouldn't hate her room too much. It was going to be a far cry from her room back on Ohtoku Mountain, she knew that much. At least though, she thought, she was somewhat used to it with having stayed two weeks in the Guardian's barracks.

The new students were gathered into a lecture theatre and given an itinerary of what their first week would entail. Then they were each given card keys for their rooms and maps of the Academy, and Elbereth was free to wander the grounds for the first time. She was actually surprised to find herself homesick. Even though she and her Uncle hated one another, she had fond memories of her home and the times there with her mother, and her friends. Dismissing the thoughts, as they were upsetting, she decided on locating her room and settling in as best she could.

When she arrived at the room she had quite a shock when she found somebody already in there.

"I beg your pardon, but I think you're in my room," Elbereth blinked at the intruder.

"You what?" said the other. She was a small girl with dark hair, much the same as Elbereth's. Her eyes though, were a vibrant green and very catlike. It was a petite female beast looking back at her with a confused expression.

"Room two three six, this is my room... how did you get in?"

"Oh!" the beast replied. "Two three six is my room too. You must be my room-mate. Hi, I'm Sheba!"

It was then that Elbereth finally realised there were two of everything; two beds, two cabinets, two lamps, two desks and two chests of drawers. "I have to _share _a room!" she blurted out. "You're kidding me!"

"What's wrong with it?" Sheba said, raising her eyebrows. "You've got a problem with me?"

"I've never had to share a room before..." Elbereth shook her head. She plonked down on the bed opposite and let her travel bag fall to the floor. "There's no blankets on this bed!" she exclaimed.

Sheba stared at Elbereth in disbelief. "They're in those drawers," she began softly, "you have to get them out."

"I make my own bed?"

"What - you've never done that before either?" Sheba remarked sarcastically.

Elbereth gave her a withering look before concentrating on getting the blankets, making the bed and arranging the few belongings she had gotten back in a parcel from Mirei - including the picture of herself with Mirei and Neona. This took pride of place on her desk, and a pink and white stuffed unicorn sat on the bed, on her pillow. Sheba came and picked the photo up, and sat down on Elbereth's bed.

"How do you know the Maiden?" she asked curiously.

"Put that down, please," Elbereth replied, taking the photograph away from her. "And don't mess my sheets up I just made this bed."

"Well _excuuuuuse _me Princess," Sheba said, picking the unicorn up and tossing it across the room.

"Hey! That's rude - you, you... circus midget!"

"What did you call me!" Sheba flared suddenly.

"You heard, short stuff. You're little and annoying, and I hate sharing a room already!" Elbereth said before she could stop herself.

"Damn - I was just trying to be friendly! You're a spoiled little brat and you won't make many friends here with your high and mighty attitude, I can tell you!"

Elbereth simply stared at her for a moment, Sheba stared back and then mouthed very slowly and deliberately; "Haaa... _priiiiiiiin-cess!_" and stuck out her tongue.

Elbereth reached across and slapped Sheba across the cheek. Sheba was utterly taken aback for a second. She gathered her wits quickly though, a delivered a sound slap in return. Elbereth had never been slapped _back _before in all her born days, and she lost her temper, lunging at Sheba and screaming 'how dare you!' as she went. The two began knocking things over and causing a total uproar in the room as they began scuffling and fighting. Unfortunately for Elbereth, physical fighting had never been her strong point and it wasn't long before Sheba had overpowered her.

"Get off me right this instant!" Elbereth squeaked from within a headlock. Sheba released her and flopped back down on to her own bed.

"What's your problem!" Sheba asked in exasperation.

Elbereth tossed her head and made a point of ignoring everything else her room-mate had to say, burying her head into a book. Sheba quickly became bored and instead decided to annoy her in other ways, playing her music extra loud and singing to it - also extra loud. Elbereth left the room at this point and went to find a place outside to read.

During the next week the two found ways of getting back at one another. Sheba was constantly stealing Elbereth's stuffed animals; Elbereth got sick of finding them stuck in the trees in the courtyard. Elbereth re-arranged Sheba's belongings when she was gone from the room so that her things were in out of reach places for her, and she had to call someone from the nearest dorm room to get them for her. Annoying as she was though, it turned out Sheba was right about one thing. Elbereth hadn't made any friends. She had been feeling intimidated since her first day, and hadn't tried to speak to any of her fellow students – unfortunately for Elbereth, the only other way she knew how to act was snooty and aloof.

Elbereth had never wanted to be home so badly in all her life. She didn't like the Academy at all. Because she was way ahead in a lot of the aspects of the training she was missing out on the opportunity to work with her classmates and this made it difficult to break the ice. Her room-mate was annoying her and although she had gone straight to Headmaster Nav and requested a room transfer, he had shook his head and told her that she needed to learn to get along with anybody she was paired with in the Academy, as it was going to be useful when she was ordered to work with people as a fully fledged Guardian.

After a second week of bickering Elbereth started skipping her classes - preferring instead to sit somewhere, usually her room while it was empty, and read or just have a good cry, while nobody was watching. It was at one these times that Sheba had come looking for something in their room and caught her. Elbereth hastily tried getting rid of the tears with her sleeve.

"Something wrong?" Sheba asked. "Break a nail?"

"No." Elbereth responded immediately.

"Why weren't you in class?"

"I think I'm going to quit and leave," said Elbereth, voicing a thought she'd been having over the last few days. "Makes your day I suppose, though?" she added reproachfully.

"Leave! But why? You're ahead of everyone in your technic training and you were getting good grades on most of your other stuff. You must be an idiot to want to quit now." Sheba shook her head. "This really doesn't have anything to do with me does it?"

"No - it's not you it's everyone. Nobody wants to talk to me, everyone hates me. If I can't get along with people then what's the point of me doing this job?"

"Nobody hates you - you're being dramatic!" Sheba snorted derisively.

"Yes they do - everyone avoids me. And I _know _they're talking about me behind my back!"

"Has the thought ever crossed your mind that it might be your own fault?" Sheba crossed her arms and leaned against the door frame.

Elbereth looked at her with indignant surprise. "M.. My... fault?" she repeated.

"You act aloof, you won't speak to anyone - you waltz around with those fancy weapons you got from the Communion and blast out technics that ten times better than your rookie classmates... It's not difficult to see how people misinterpret your attitude now is it?" Sheba shrugged.

Utterly speechless and profoundly shocked at Sheba's forthright criticism, Elbereth took a serious look at the impression she was giving others - possibly for the first time in her life - and she was alarmed to find she didn't like it at all. She _could _now understand why people didn't like her. All her life she'd been blaming those around her for being unpleasant and maybe, just maybe it was really her fault. The idea had crossed her mind during her weaker moments of course, though she had never seriously considered it. The room remained in a thick silence for more than ten minutes as she mulled this thought over in detail.

"Oh, it's all my fault," she finally said in dismay, "how am I ever going to get people to think better of me now? They must absolutely hate me!"

"I'm sure that's not the case - not _yet _anyway," Sheba replied. "You've still got time to start making improvements. How fast you make new friends will depend a lot on how quickly you start changing your attitude."

"Maybe," the newman shrugged. "But as it stands I already feel like it's a lost cause." She cringed inwardly as she imagined what the Communion and her uncle's attendants surely thought of her.

Sheba sighed. "Look, how about this... I'll be your first friend here OK? You learn to like me and I'll learn to like you. How does that sound? I have to share this room with you anyway, so it's not like I can get away from you any time soon - and there's no way I'm letting you leave so you can blame me for this later on."

Elbereth hesitated, trying to decide if it was another of the beast's practical jokes. After a minute or so she shrugged and nodded. Sheba was not one to bear grudges, unlike Elbereth, and underneath the bluster and aggression was a thoughtful and loyal person. She grinned and sat down next to Elbereth.

"Hello, I'm Sheba," she said, extending her hand.

Elbereth laughed hesitantly and shook it.

Sheba shifted to get more comfortable on the bed and picked the photograph up once again. "So then - are you friends with the Maiden or something? I had still been wanting to know."

"Yes, though I'm not really allowed to talk to her any more. Since I left the Communion my Uncle Izuma has stopped me contacting her. Though she can sometimes sneak the odd letter through."

"Uncle Izuma? _Rutsu_ Izuma?" Sheba raised her eyebrows.

"Mhm," she replied. "He looked after me ever since my mother ran off - well, ran away from _him_. The other girl there - that's my cousin Neona, uncle Izuma's daughter. I never knew my aunt but apparently she and uncle Izuma had been estranged for a long time. I know I had another cousin but I've no idea where he is. And my aunt is dead now, I'm told."

"At least you still have Neona, right?"

"Nope, Neona died," Elbereth replied, taking the photograph back and setting it on the desk.

"Oh - I'm sorry," Sheba replied, not knowing what else to say. "But maybe you'll find your mother or your cousin someday."

"I suppose it could happen," Elbereth replied. "I always wanted to look for Mother. I would have wanted to know who my father is too. It was why my mother left - because she wasn't married to him you see, and my uncle didn't like it. Eventually it must have gotten to her. I think there might have been good reason she didn't tell anyone - maybe he was from outside of the Communion? I know he was definitely a newman, but that's pretty much all I _do _know. I don't see what was so wrong about him being able to stay with us and marry my mother. I was always worried he'd done something really awful, and that was why."

"That Communion stuff has never done anything for me," Sheba said, "they're so cagey and elitist. You have to be part of this family or that sect to be of any importance. Personally I'd be telling them where to put their Holy Light but that's just me."

Elbereth grinned at that. "Yeah the Sisters of The Holy Light were sort of like that - really snooty. My only real friends in that time were Mirei and Neona. I think you'd have liked Neona. She was a little out of control sometimes, but lots of fun."

"What happened to her - if you don't mind my asking?"

"She was killed. But, well - I was never given any details. Nobody knows what happened or who did it," Elbereth stared at the picture.

"Wow, how awful, poor Neona. Maybe mylife isn't so bad!"

"Oh?" Elbereth said, shifting her gaze back to Sheba.

"Ah well - I didn't know my parents either. I was raised in an institution for homeless beast children in Dagora. Well, 'til I left last year when I was seventeen. It wasn't too bad, but you had to learn to be thick skinned and to look after yourself. If you couldn't throw a good punch then all your things would just be taken by the stronger kids. I know some that didn't make it out of there in one piece. It wasn't pretty for them."

"You know," Elbereth replied, hugging her knees, "I never thought things like that actually happened. I thought it was all just tales and exaggeration. I can't believe it actually goes on. It was nicer not knowing - but not knowing means I'm not helping I suppose. If anything, _that_ is the main principle of the Communion." She looked over at Sheba and smiled ruefully. "Ironic really isn't it? The idea that I can do more good being ex-Communion than I ever did when I lived on Ohtoku Mountain under the roof of the Light Master himself."

"Bet you had yourself a cushy number there, though," Sheba said playfully.

"Well - I had a beautiful room and lovely clothes and jewellery and everything else like that I wanted, but that doesn't mean much when the condition attached is to be on Communion grounds or in the company of Communion Servants at all times. I was running out of people who actually _wanted _me around too. I feel bad for Mirei, because she'll neverbe free of it. We were constantly _watched_, you know?"

"Yeah I suppose both extremes have their good and bad," Sheba nodded.

"Do you really think I can make people like me?" asked Elbereth earnestly.

"Of course! Even better - start hanging with me and you'll gain so much credibility, your head will spin!" Sheba grinned.

Elbereth giggled and whacked her new friend with her pillow.


	10. Chapter 10: Learning Curve Part Two

Elbereth and Sheba sauntered along one of the featureless corridors of the main Academy building. They had finished a class about battle tactics and ethics, taught by none other than Headmaster Nav himself. Unfortunately he had far more of a passion for the subject than his students did - and it ended up becoming a laborious task even for an immensely indefatigable old CAST such as himself. He excused them early and reproachfully told them they were to have a second hour allotted to enable him to finish his teachings, at which a lot of the students groaned and slapped their foreheads.

Of course, this was because those students were only just the minimum age for joining the Guardians - fourteen. They were lively and had flighty attention spans, like any children their age. The reason for the large amount of younger students was no real surprise. After the Seed crisis spread in Gurhal, the Guardians and the AMF had both instigated elaborate and huge recruitment drives, visiting every school, college and university they could get permission from and touting the benefits of a career in the front lines. The kids saw this as both the opportunity to get out of finishing school and to get away from their parents. Now, halfway into the training, a lot of them were growing weary of the discipline and the intensity. It wouldn't be long, Elbereth had heard one of the instructors say, before the majority quit and went home again. Not that she would personally be bothered. For one, fourteen year olds in general, as she discovered, were annoying to hang around with, even if you were far more popular for being older. Being asked out all the time by them could be rather ego-flattering though. Not that she in any way intended to start a romance with them. Elbereth had always imagined she would fall in love with someone maybe a little older than her. A noble sort of newman gentleman who would take care of her, sophisticated and smart and who always kissed her hand and held her chair out for her.

Elbereth was in a good mood - the rest of the afternoon was spent in technics class with one of her favourite instructors. Instructor Ressee, a newman like herself, was overjoyed to find someone who had received training from the Communion, as she herself had. Elbereth had quickly become one of Ressee's favourites, although Ressee was careful not to let it impair her judgement. Whenever Elbereth needed scolding, it was a sure thing she received it in abundance.

Sheba waved cheerfully and went on her way to the gun range. Choosing Fighgunner as her class, she always needed the extra target practice far more so than practice with her twin bladed weapons. Sheba excelled at the blades.

Elbereth arrived at the technic practice courts. They were more or less plain rooms with little paint or decoration on the walls and plain tiled flooring. This was because of the almost daily abuse they received from all element of technics. Her instructor, Ressee, was clapping her hands brusquely and calling everyone's attention in a commanding tone that ill fit her appearance. She was small and slender, probably still hadn't hit twenty five yet, and had teal hair half covering her elongated ears. A set of twinkling blue eyes sat underneath her fringe. She was a sweet enough person - although Elbereth had once seen the might of her wrath when she had shot megid at a fellow classmate for calling her names. Megid and regrant were strictly prohibited in Academy training, as they were too likely to really hurt someone, be it the caster or the target, and they weren't particularly recommended by H.Q. to the fully fledged Guardians either.

Elbereth and her classmates began taking an area of their own space up to practice, large enough so as not to hit one another with stray technics. Not that it was a problem - the training line shields always blocked the worst of an attack. The shields were also a lot more powerful and restricting than a standard one, which made them too cumbersome to use in combat but perfect to protect a student who makes a mistake and takes a hit from a weapon or spell. Elbereth had over the weeks been practising her barta and foie - spells she had neglected for the bigger, more impressive ones. This was a failing that had been pointed out plenty of times during her training at the Communion, however she had failed to pay attention until now. Ressee had told Elbereth about the importance of 'learning to crawl before you run', and had insisted that by improving them, she would better improve all her ice and fire technics. Elbereth had been surprised to find how correct Ressee had been, when she made a great effort to strengthen her foie spell. Now she intended to put some work into zonde.

Her sparring partner for the day was a tall newman male called ZamZa. He had a dark complexion and short black hair, and was a somewhat stoic character. He seemed to watch his world go by with a silent amusement; a completely private joke. He and Elbereth had talked a few times during the classes, but they had never really conversed when they ran into each other down the corridors or out on the courtyards. He was serious about his technics and more or less Elbereth's equal in the field, which was why they were always paired up for sparring classes. Elbereth and ZamZa had a quiet and mutual respect for one another, although he never called her by name - preferring instead to playfully call her 'Duchess'.

"Heh, doing well with those neglected technics I see," he grinned as he skilfully dodged her much improved zonde.

"Not as well as you - " she cut off and blocked a blast of rafoie, "... ouch - as you with all of yours. You must have put the hours in and then some this week!"

"Well thank you, Duchess!" He made a mock bow and then straight away shot a ball of foie at her, which she managed to dodge.

Ressee made her rounds during the sparring sessions, making sure mistakes weren't being made, awarding praise where it was due and pointing out faults and giving advice on how best to correct them. At times she would step in and spar with a student to test how well they could fight.

"Well now - you two are my star pupils again today," Ressee said brightly as she watched the rainbow exchange of technics between ZamZa and Elbereth. Neither newman looked around but remained focused on casting, switching weapons when required, blocking and dodging and casting once more. After a while she called for them to stop.

"Elbereth - I'm noticing you have started hesitating for about half a second before you cast your technic. Is something the matter? Have you encountered a problem?" she asked when she had both students' attention. ZamZa stood back and watched the exchange.

"No, no..." Elbereth shook her head, "see, I find I can actually gain a little more power behind the spell if I just let my wand hang in mid-air for that little bit longer."

Ressee looked carefully at Elbereth for a moment. Then she clapped her hands again and stopped her class.

"Elbereth, would you feel comfortable sparring with me without the training line shield? Do you have another with you today?"

"I have my al-senba with me," Elbereth nodded.

"That will do nicely. Please equip it and ready yourself then," Ressee said, bringing a magical wand from her nano-transformer and assuming a beginning stance.

Elbereth hesitated and then removed the line shield. She equipped her kazarodoc and followed suit with her instructor. Preparing a bolt of zonde, she raised the rod into the air and the photons in the area surrounding it grew a pale yellow in hue. She felt the familiar charge in the space around her and tasted a distinct but indescribable tang in her mouth - the sensations she associated with the electric element. With a slight tingle in her arms, she did as she had done previously and held her kazarodoc in the thickened air for one, two, three, four more seconds. Before she released the spell she saw Ressee raise her wand through the lambent veil to cast a spell of the same element - but was not worried - she could dodge after she released her own spell.

At least, that was what she had thought - before she had felt a searing pain down the length of her back. Shocked, she immediately dropped the kazarodoc as her vision crowded with swirling white dots. The dots grew bigger in size until they completely obscured her sight and then faded to black.

"...bereth!" she heard a distant voice call. Someone was shaking her, but it all seemed far away, as if she were behind blurred glass and watching. Even the sensation of being shaken seemed like it was coming from far, far away...

And then it was over. In a sudden flash of brightness the sight before her snapped immediately back into focus. She squinted and shied away from the harsh light. She was on the floor, flat on her back and lying on something uncomfortable.

_"How did I get here?"_

"Elbereth! Are you OK!" Ressee was kneeling over her with a look of surprise. She took Elbereth by the shoulders and sat her up.

"Mhn - I'm fine," Elbereth replied groggily. "What just happened?"

"Elbereth - you made two very stupid mistakes just now," Ressee began sternly. "Can you tell me what they were?"

The rest of her class watched in silence. Suddenly Elbereth remembered what she was doing just a moment ago.

"I was about to spar with you," she began. Ressee nodded. "We used standard line shields. I was about to cast zon..." Elbereth trailed off for a moment and looked at her instructor with alarm. "I... I forgot to put my armour on," she finished sheepishly.

"Indeed you did," Ressee said disapprovingly. "And the second mistake?"

Elbereth looked at her blankly for a few seconds and then shook her head slowly in defeat. Small, sharp pains crawled down her fingers and collected at her fingertips before ebbing away and being replaced by more.

"You took too long casting that technic, and you failed to estimate your opponent accordingly."

"But I would have been long finished by time you cast!" Elbereth argued.

"Elbereth - do you know what this is?" Ressee took a small, red shield shaped item from her nano-transformer, showing it to her.

"Oh!" Elbereth exclaimed. "That's a Har / Quick. That's not fair!"

"Fair or not, I hope you learned a valuable lesson today. I wasn't planning on actually _injuring _you, but that's your own fault. I had no idea you had forgotten your armour. You're just lucky I didn't try to really hurt you. What have we learned today?"

"To never forget my armour," Elbereth said, downcast.

"And that power isn't always the best way of winning a fight. Never underestimate your opponent, Elbereth." Ressee patted her shoulder reassuringly. "It's fine to make a mistake once in a while, just not mistakes as big as this next time! Now, are you fit to continue or would you like to sit out?"

Elbereth felt a little sore from the fall to the ground - she discovered on getting up that she had actually fallen upon her own kazarodoc. But not wanting to admit she was injured, she nodded and retrieved it from the floor. Ressee clapped her hands again and the class went about their sparring as she strolled around and observed them. Grinning, ZamZa stood in front of her again and prepared to begin sparring.

"What's so funny?" Elbereth asked sulkily.

"Just your face. And when you got hit by Instructor Ressee's razonde - that was priceless!" ZamZa laughed quietly.

"It's not funny. It hurt!" Elbereth replied, stung that he was making fun of her.

"I'm sorry, Duchess," he apologised in the most sincere voice he could muster between the fading chuckles.

"Hmmn!" Elbereth huffed in response. She made sure the rest of the training session was hard work for her mirth-stricken opponent.


	11. Chapter 11: Valediction

Horus was dead. It had been an inevitability - it was commonly known that was what had happened - but the statement held so much more weight than before. Scarlet assumed it was because deep down, somewhere, Louise always believed he might still have survived, that he might still one day come home. The truth hurt. That was a fact nobody could deny.

His body was disposed of economically - in accordance with his own wishes, and Louise was left to mourn what they couldn't re-use elsewhere. She buried it on Parum with a modest marker. Scarlet remained as she always had at her side. She hated funerals, not because of what they stood for in general, but what they stood for to her personally. She knew if she slept tonight those images would haunt her once again. She looked across at Louise - she seemed to be holding it together pretty well. Scarlet had known her for long enough now though, to know differently. Once a trainee of hers three years after joining the Guardians herself, Scarlet and Louise had become fast friends. She'd been there for Louise's wedding - now she watched her say her farewells to him as a widow. She rose to the front of the congregation and spoke to them.

"Horus was a CAST with such a sense of humanity in him, you would almost believe he was a human in a metal shell. He was my husband, and later on, he was a father, when we adopted Judzia into our family," she looked slowly on the crowd and met Scarlet's eye. She held it there briefly and then, as if drawing confidence from it, looked back down at her notes and continued. "He was a good father, a good husband, and a good friend. Of course there were times he wasn't perfect. Who among us could say they were? Still he gave his life in service to the Guardians, so even in death we can all be proud of him."

The crowd murmured some hushed words of agreement as she stepped down. When Louise reached her seat, Judzia clung to her. Then Scarlet was called upon. She rose, and quietly took her place at the front.

"There's not much else I can say that Louise hasn't already said - save for a few things. For one - Horus was one tenacious bastard," the crowd laughed here. "He chased Louise down from one end of the Gurhal system to the other - never taking no for an answer. Well I was there at the wedding - and anyone who says CASTs don't truly love - I would challenge them to have argued it that day. He was a good comrade. The Guardians will sorely miss the likes of him - and I will miss him as a friend, and as an ally fighting at my side. Louise and I can only hope to match his feats of bravery and other accomplishments. The best way for us to honour his memory is by doing just that. So if you're listening right now Horus - watch out because we're about to get more trophies in the display cabinets at HQ than you already have!"

Another ripple of laughter and agreement went through the crowd. Scarlet bowed politely and returned to her seat.

When the crowd who gathered to remember Horus was finally dispersing, they walked back to Holtes City to there visit the open air café. Judzia was in tow, first listening to the conversation and then, when she tired of it, hung back to look in shop windows. She seemed quieter than usual, but not too much worse for wear.

"Thanks for the speech," Louise said, managing a grin.

"Oh not at all," Scarlet said. "I'd have done it even if you hadn't asked."

"I still find it hard to take in," she drifted off.

"Though it was something we were all prepared for," Scarlet nodded, "it does nothing to lessen the shock."

"How was it today? I suppose this still isn't a side of life you're used to," Louise shrugged.

"Well - last time I was at a memorial service it was _hers_... I'm fine though."

When they reached the café, they took a seat and ordered drinks. Louise conversed lightly with Judzia, but Scarlet barely heard it. Her mind had gone way back, to almost eight years ago. It had been a time when Scarlet was at the lowest ebb she had been since leaving Parum to join the Guardians. She had been training a young human girl - her second student, Louise having been her first. It was then she found out that Dallgun wasn't all he was cracked up to be on the surface - like some other people she'd known back then. It was his fault as much as hers. Her trainee - Mireille - and herself had been investigating some illegal research taking place on a-photons. The facility had suffered a huge explosion. It burned for days before they could get the fire out, but Mireille had died - Scarlet had failed to save her. She had looked for her for hours and hours amid the burning wreckage, only to carry her away too late. It was the second time she had ever cried. She had gone to the girl's funeral. It infuriated her the way her parents had just assumed Scarlet wasn't at fault - she failed to understand why they hadn't blamed her and despite how she protested, they had been polite and grateful to her the whole time she was there, so much so until she wanted to scream.

Her thoughts were cut short by a shake on her shoulder.

"Hey Scarlet your comm. unit's beeping," Judzia was saying to her. "I didn't know CASTs could go deaf!" she giggled.

"Judzia!" Louise warned as Scarlet took the call.

"Scarlet?"

"Laia. Hello," Scarlet answered.

"We got what we needed from that man you arrested a fortnight ago - and we gave him the option of either going to prison or re-joining the Guardians, just thought you'd like to know."

"He _is_ ex-Guardian then. That would explain why he almost got away," Scarlet said.

"Yes, well - he's been sent back to barracks and interviewed by Nav and the President and is being declared fit for duty. He'll get a little bit more training before he goes into the field by a CAST by the name of Xypher."

"Well - thanks for the update," Scarlet replied.

"Would you like to come and oversee how he's doing?"

"Why should I care?" Scarlet replied nonchalantly.

"Because you're going to be babysitting him when we're done giving him his refresher course here."

"No. No way," she refused outright.

"Sorry Scarlet but this one has come straight from the top - looks like you'll have to dust off that instructor's licence and get back to it. Can you be back in Holtes HQ within the hour?"

"Damn you," she swore, hanging up.

"Something wrong?" Louise asked her, looking up from her conversation with Judzia.

"I have to go," Scarlet said apologetically. "I'll catch up with you later."

"Is everything OK?" Louise persisted, seeing her friend's irritated expression.

"Just a bit of backlash from that mission two weeks gone, the one I pulled up that human male on. It's fine - I'd better be off though."

She rose and waved to them, turning and striding off in her long, quick steps towards East Holtes City. On her arrival she found Headmaster Nav awaiting her in the lobby.

"Sorry Scarlet, but the President has specifically requested you for this task," Nav began without being prompted.

"I'll have a word with him myself about this, rest assured," she grunted in response. "He knows damn well my reasons for not being an instructor."

Nav led her to the Holtes Branch sparring grounds. There she was greeted with the familiar sight of several of her colleagues using the foam and wood safety weapons to prove their prowess with striking weapons to one another. Throughout the grounds there were varying degrees of skill. In the corner, she met with the sight of Zaler using a pair of foam knuckles to spar with a large CAST male, black casings shining in the sunlight that poured through the windows lining the left side of the large room. Although she had no particular liking for him - she had to admire the way he held his own against the CAST. At Nav's bidding he excused himself from the CAST and meandered through the sparring bodies, over to where she stood alongside Nav.

"Hello again," he greeted them both with a tone Scarlet couldn't decipher.

"Not bad, Ishiguri," Scarlet commented without returning the greeting.

"Hm?"

"Your sparring. Not bad at all," she continued.

"Why, thank you," he accepted the compliment readily. Then added; "you must have just caught me on an off day I guess."

"I could beat you bloody even with the foam weapons if I wished," she retorted almost immediately. "Even on your best day. And if I'm to be your babysitter until you can look after yourself again, you'd best not forget it."

Zaler raised an eyebrow and Nav uttered a 'hmm' while grasping one arm in the other behind his back. When Scarlet made no effort to further speak he offered her the foam knuckles.

Declining, she chose instead a copy of a double saber. She weighed it up in her hand and then took an open space in between the sparring pairs. Several of them stopped and looked over with interest. It seemed to her that if he were ever to follow her orders, she'd have to beat him down first. Nav chuckled quietly to himself and watched with an almost child-like, gleeful amusement.

Zaler made the first move, unbidden, and with the intention of surprising her. She dodged him with a catlike grace, her heel skidding and making a screech on the wooden flooring that a few other guardians covered their ears and made protests at. They circled one another, each waiting for the other to strike. Swiftly, Scarlet landed a sharp blow on the side of his head. When she reached in to make a second strike he blocked with the pads of the foam knuckles. Just as quickly he lashed out, catching her on the arm and causing her to lose her grip in one hand on the wooden stem. It was his downfall though - for doing so caused him to smirk, obviously pleased with himself, and lose concentration. In the blink of an eye she had regained her grip on the weapon and brought about its full fury on his head before he had time to block. By time his arms were deflecting the buffeting blows, he was dizzy. Scarlet brought it home. She knocked him twice in the stomach with the point of the weapon while he was still guarding his head, winding him. Once he crumpled, she brought it down upon his back and pushed him to the wooden boards. Stepping back, she placed the double saber on the floor like a staff.

As he got back up, she watched him keenly. "Want more?"

He shook his head, still too winded to speak. As she turned and replaced the weapon in the racks along the wall, he lunged at her again, this time knocking her back against the wall in surprise. For a second they grappled as her balance faltered, and she gazed into his face in surprise. Then she delivered a swift bash with her knee to his groin. Two seconds later he sunk down in front of her and groaned.

"That was low," he huffed.

"So was what you did. Dirty tactics require dirty counter-tactics."

"My first lesson, huh?" Zaler replied jovially, staggering to his feet.

"Do that again and I _will _beat you bloody," she promised.

"Ma'am," he replied, shuffling off.

"And what are you looking at?" she demanded of Nav when she caught him grinning at her.

"Oh nothing," he replied. "Just that, old as I am, I always manage to find something to make the days interesting."

"Oh I'll bet you do," she replied as she took her leave of them, "I'll bet you do - you devious old bag of spanners."

Scarlet stormed out of HQ with a face like thunder. She knew exactly where she was headed - Dallgun's office. As soon as she reached the colony she made straight for HQ Clyez. When she reached the counter she was greeted by a small blonde newman girl.

"Tell Dallgun I'm on my way in," she barked at her, and without waiting for any protestations from her, stalked off towards the elevators. She marched to his office and jammed her finger angrily on the buzzer, holding it there until he answered on the speaker.

"Who is that?" he demanded.

"Let me in," she replied simply.

Seconds later the doors swished open and she marched in, planting herself at the front of the desk, legs slightly apart, hands on hips.

"So you heard from Laia and Nav I take it?" Dallgun didn't look up from the work he was doing on his terminal.

"I told you - under no circumstances was I going to be anyone else's instructor," she fumed. She shifted her weight slightly and crossed her arms across her chest.

"I'm sorry - but _everyone _holding an instructor's licence has been called upon to train people. We're short on them at the moment and have more new recruits than we know what to do with. I won't give you special treatment any more with regard to this, Scarlet, not seeing as everyone else is training two new recruits each," he leaned back and looked at her. "Also... we'll have another recruit for you by next week."

"What!" Scarlet exploded. "When were you planning on telling me all this!"

"I was going to speak to you as soon as I saw you - which just so happens to be now," he continued, the volume of his voice still level.

She had to hand it to him - given her rage at the moment, he must have had _some _intestinal fortitude to remain as calm in front of her as he did. Scarlet was all but resisting the urge to leap over the desk right now and punch him square in the face. Rage was one emotion she still had some degree of difficulty containing.

"And if I refuse?"

"You'll be disciplined, same as anyone else," he said carefully. "Scarlet, please calm down. It's not like I'm sending two complete babies to be trained with you. For one thing, Zaler is already a fully trained guardian. I merely need you to keep an eye on him, so that we can be sure he's worthy of our trust again. The training thing is just so he doesn't _think _we don't trust him. As for the other - I've one picked out who won't need much of your help with regard to weapons training. How does instructing a fully qualified Fortetecher suit you?"

Somewhat placated, Scarlet uncrossed her arms and sat down.

"She's already had her training at the Communion of Gurhal," he explained. "She'll be here from the training academy in a few weeks. I understand your reservations about taking up the instructor's mantle again Scarlet, but at least with these two they should be able to look after themselves to a degree. I've thought this over long and hard, and this is the best solution I can come up with."

A slow realisation dawned on her. "I see..." she said, "because if I didn't have two trainees myself, all the other instructors would complain I'm not pulling my weight."

"Yes," he appeared relieved she had finally seen his reasoning.

"Well - I'm sorry I flew at you, Sir," she began, "I feel about the size of a polty right now."

"Think nothing of it," Dallgun replied. "I should have made sure everything was explained to you properly days ago. But what with Louise's unfortunate news and the latest Seed damage, I just haven't found the time."

"I understand," she said. "If you'll excuse me then..." she rose and bowed.

"The past can bind a man just as surely as chains and shackles," Dallgun spoke softly, offering her a last piece of wisdom. "Just remember that it doesn't have to. Nor does history have to repeat itself."

"Thank you," she said, leaving.

She hoped he was right.


	12. Chapter 12: The Dream Child

It was a long time before anybody from her technic class allowed her to forget the day she had been knocked out cold by Instructor Ressee. But it had been more than her pride that was hurt too. She had actually gotten some light burns on the ring and little fingers of her left hand which, luckily, she was able to heal herself. What she couldn't fix was her hair. Unfortunately it had been damaged at the ends and singed, and so she decided to cut off the damaged parts. Now her hair, which had once sat at the middle of her back, was short and rested only above her shoulders. After the initial crying and fussing she had done in their dorm room, Sheba managed to convince her it was a cute new look for her, tying pink ribbons into it.

It was coming to the end of their training - and only a third of the students now remained. But those that had were promising new recruits who would, hopefully, do the Guardians proud, and Elbereth was among them. She looked to final graduation with mixed feelings. Of course it would be exciting to finally go on missions with real Guardians, and it would be nice to see Lou and Leo and Mina again, but she was also a little afraid of the fact that they would be in real danger. She was also sad that she would be splitting up from a lot of her new friends.

Elbereth wished she could at least write to Mirei. She knew Rutsu would be watching Mirei's e-mails and keeping an eye on her calls. And Dohgi was his little stool-pigeon - making it almost impossible for Mirei to get away with anything. Seeing her in person would be completely out of the question. Mirei had managed to communicate by hand writing letters and having them taken directly to Elbereth, whenever she could manage to get a hold of someone they could trust not to tell Rutsu. Elbereth was returning to her room after a morning class and was overjoyed to see another hand written paper envelope sitting on her bed when she returned.

_Dearest Elbereth, _

_Wow, I have so many things to tell you - where to start? But first - I heard you're doing well at the Guardians Academy. How exciting it must be! Things here are a lot different. For one I have noticed they're becoming more and more paranoid about security these days. Nobody ever takes the time to tell me what's going on though. The Festival of Holy Light didn't really go as planned either. I rode on a large boat down the Ohtoku waterways. It was a little embarrassing having to wave while we paraded along on that boat, but it wasn't too bad. I think it might have been more fun if you were there with me so I had someone to talk to - but I'd rather you were happy than stuck with Ando... and he wasn't broken up about it whatsoever anyway. _

_And another thing! Do you remember when I told you about the Alliance Centennial Ceremony, and how we hit that boy air boarding down the alleyways in Clyez City, Ethan Waber? I met him again at the Festival, and apparently he's a Guardian now too! He took down someone looking to cause trouble at the festival and he got hurt - guess who healed him again! If I'd had more chance to talk to him I would have asked him to watch out for you - but of course I was whisked away before we had even finished exchanging pleasantries, as usual._

_Well anyway, after the mishap at the Light Festival Father decided it wasn't safe for me to be there any more, so I was taken to the G-Flyer to go back home but a Tengohg attacked the flyer en route, and we crashed in the Mizuraki Conservation District. I wasn't hurt - and Ethan Waber and his friends came to help us because let me tell you - those Tengohgs are terrifying! Mind you, I'll bet you can handle twenty of them by now - I bet you're a great Guardian. Ah - but the point to the story was this: I have found I have a twin sister. Yes I know what you'll be thinking when you read this - but it's true! Her name is Karen Erra, and she's a Guardian too, believe it or not. She was with Ethan's party. Isn't fate a strange thing? _

_I've been doing a lot of catching up with her - I even showed her all the photos of me and you, and Neona. She's taken your room for the time being - I hope you don't mind! Father is looking into the photon seal she bears on her hand. It's strange, Elbereth, but I just can't shake the feeling that I've seen that symbol somewhere before... _

_Oh well, enough of my babbling! All in all I hope that you're well, safe and happy. Please be careful on your Guardian's missions. I know we'll run into one another again really soon - I'm sure of it. _

_I miss you_

_Lots of love and Holy Light!_

_Mirei_

_xxx_

Elbereth read the letter and then read it over again. The part about Mirei's twin sister was the most surprising. Elbereth thought that being Mirei's twin - that was, assuming she looked similar - that surely someone would have noticed long before this. That wasn't the main thing that concerned Elbereth about the letter though. Her main worry was the part where she had told about the man wanting to make trouble at the Festival. That, along with the fact that the Communion were 'paranoid about security' as she put it, made Elbereth worry that there was a lot more to it than they were letting Mirei guess at.

She had no further time to dwell on that thought, as at that moment Sheba came back from her shooting practice.

"Another letter I see," she observed lightly, throwing a sweater onto her bed and following it, crashing down with a sigh. "I trust she's well?"

"Yeah... she's fine. I think I need to find a way to meet up with her soon," Elbereth replied pensively.

Sheba nodded absently as though she wasn't really listening. "Oh well anyway, guess what?"

Elbereth broke her out of her reverie. "What?"

"There's going to be potential students taking a short tour of the Academy this afternoon - I heard it from the old Bag of Bolts himself." Elbereth laughed. Sheba had nicknamed Headmaster Nav this when one of his arm parts had come loose while he was addressing her class. "Should be a good opportunity to scare a few little kids!" She giggled wickedly.

"But not put them off I hope," Elbereth added.

Sheba just laughed again and lay back on the bed.

"Well it might be OK for you to lie there all day, but I've got technics classes to go to," Elbereth said, putting the letter on her desk and clipping back her hair.

"I might drop in later to watch you and put you off."

"I wouldn't put it past you," Elbereth joked as she left.

She made her way towards the practice courts. She double checked en route that she had everything with her and that it was all properly equipped - a habit she had gotten into after the 'razonde episode', as her classmates had called it. All said and done there was no way Elbereth could deny it had taken a positive influence on her - since then she had made few, if any, mistakes.

When she arrived, she was surprised to find it much busier than it usually was. Standing along the wall of the room were a lot of unfamiliar faces, and she realised that Headmaster Nav was standing at the front with Instructor Ressee.

_"They must be the new students then," _Elbereth mused.

She walked in and took a seat on the floor next to her friend ZamZa. He nodded in acknowledgement and then gestured his head towards the new faces lining the opposite wall.

"Fresh meat I assume," Elbereth said tactlessly.

"Have you seen that one there?" ZamZa said in a low voice, indicating with his eyes to the smallest member of the group. "They're getting younger! He looks about twelve years old!"

Elbereth giggled, following his gaze. However the giggle died on her lips as she took in the sight properly.

The young Newman did indeed look like a child. He was shorter than the rest of the group, with a lot of greenish hair and green eyes, and an impish facial expression. As he caught their gaze, a look of recognition spread across it for the briefest of moments. He had been the child from her dream on the G-flyer.

"Do you know him?" ZamZa asked, catching the look. When he didn't receive a response he looked over to her. "Duchess? _Elbereth!_"

Her head whipped around in response to his calling her by name.

"I said do you know him?" ZamZa repeated.

"I don't know." Elbereth replied.

"Are you feeling all right?" he said, frowning at her whitened face and haunted look.

"I'm not sure," she replied vaguely, before turning back to look again. This time, when he caught her gaze he left the wall and began approaching them. Elbereth felt a deeply unsettling feeling rising from the pit of her stomach as she recalled the dream. She scrambled to her feet and flew out of the room, leaving her startled sparring partner to stare and shrug his shoulders at the classmates who had looked over.

Elbereth pelted down the corridor, heading towards her room where she could hide under the sheets. She burst into the room, giving Sheba, who had been reading, a terrible start. Swiftly she crashed down onto the bed and rolled herself up in the blanket.

"What in the Holy Light's name is the matter?" Sheba exclaimed.

Elbereth's heart was pounding in her mouth, and her throat was so tight she couldn't speak. She lay panting in the sheets while her perplexed room mate peered in at her.

"Why are you wrapped up like an Ollaka Roll in there?"

"I had a dream not long ago..." she started breathlessly, "and just now - the new intake in the practice court..."

"Oh they're here already? I missed them coming in, I'll have to go along and..."

"No! Don't!" Elbereth cried suddenly, cutting her off.

"You know, you can be plain _weird _sometimes Ms. Rutsu," Sheba said, giving her an alarmed look.

"No - this dream... the person who was in the dream was _there!_"

"What? In the practice courts?"

"Yes. And it just freaked me out a lot."

"Oh. I see..." Sheba flipped her hair off her forehead. "So you broke your dream... it's not a big thing. I thought a lot of newmans got that sort of thing."

"This dream was BAD, really bad," Elbereth replied shakily, sitting up among the blankets. "It really scared me. And it felt like he knew me too - like he really _was _in my dream."

"Well..." Sheba shrugged, at a loss.

"You think I'm going round the bend, don't you?" Elbereth accused.

"No, not at all!" Sheba denied firmly. "Look - if it bothers you this much, then why don't I go find out who he is for you?"

Elbereth shook her head. She was about to reply with something when a knock at the door cut her off.

"Shall I go?" Sheba asked, not waiting for the reply and getting up. She opened the door and ZamZa peered in.

"Is the Duchess ill or something?" he asked her.

Sheba stood aside and let him in, not realising he was being followed by the green haired child. Elbereth shrieked when she saw him.

"Out! Get out!" she cried, backing up on the bed.

"What's the matter with you?" ZamZa sighed, perplexed.

"Um, hello. Could I please talk to you for a moment?" the boy piped up. He stood in the doorway and offered the room a half smile. He was obviously nervous.

Elbereth calmed herself through sheer willpower. _"It was only a dream, only a dream, only a dream..." _she thought over and over. Using this as a kind of mantra, she felt her heart rate drop and her panic simmer down. Finally she nodded, still not trusting herself to say anything.

"You were friends with Neona, weren't you? You're Elbereth?" he asked quietly.

"How do you know that! How?" Elbereth suddenly burst out.

Taken aback by the ardent questioning, the boy stepped back towards the door and stared.

_"Answer me!" _Elbereth howled, flying at him. Her initial fear gone, she reached for his collar and shook him roughly. His own hands gripped hers in an attempt to get them off, but she was stronger than him.

"Elbereth!" Sheba shouted, pulling her away. "Stop that - he's scared to death!"

"I have this," he offered, pulling out a photograph from his jacket pocket with an unsteady hand.

Elbereth took the photograph and stared at it numbly. She shook her head in disbelief.

"What is it?" ventured ZamZa in the quiet of the room.

"It's... the same photo I have there," Elbereth pointed a trembling finger slowly to the photograph frame on the desk. The photo of herself with Neona and Mirei. "_How _did you get this?"

His answer sent waves of shock though her that weakened her to the very core. "Neona gave that to me." She stumbled back on to the bed and stared at him.

"You knew Neona?" she said, almost whispering.

"She's my sister. I'm Coedanaie. I think... I think I'm your cousin. We shared a dream didn't we?"


	13. Chapter 13:Bowstrings and Heartstrings

Over the next few weeks Elbereth put the memory of her dream out of her mind and got to know her cousin. She did not discuss the dream with him, and he did not raise it in conversation himself, though she knew that he was holding it back from her as she was him. Elbereth learned with some dismay that Coedanaie had no idea as to his mother's whereabouts, or indeed if she were alive. Elbereth herself chose not to mention that she had been told her aunt was dead. She learned instead of a group of CASTs who raised him. When she questioned his motives for leaving her aunt and his home behind she drew a blank every time - he would not answer her.

In turn, she refused to discuss anything regarding Neona and her life on Ohtoku Mountain. Coedanaie did not press for answers but she knew there were things he wanted to know.

It turned out that Coedanaie was indeed only ten years old. According to him he had decided to join, not realising there would be age restrictions, and made his way to Clyez to apply. Initially turned town, he had by chance bumped into Dallgun himself, who relented on the initial rejection. His reason for beginning Guardian's training at such a young age was that Dallgun was reluctant to simply leave the boy to go back to group of CASTs who had no history of ever having child care responsibilities. He could complete his training and be assigned a mentor, however, he could not obtain his Guardian's Licence until he was fourteen, the same as any other Guardian.

Their time together was fleeting - for as Coedanaie arrived and settled in, Elbereth was preparing to leave and spread her fledgling Guardian's wings. The day came and went, and the two went their separate ways, keeping contact with e-mail and calls whenever they had time.

A stroke of luck - someone dropping out of the Guardians initiation last minute - meant that Sheba was to be assigned to the Mobile Defence Unit, along with Elbereth, meaning their barracks would be in Clyez City. On their first day back to Clyez, and being initiated into the Guardians, Elbereth found it immeasurably comforting to have someone around she knew.

After the initial days of settling in, they were called to their first mission as an on duty Guardian, with their mentors. They made their way the the fifth floor headquarters. As she climbed the smooth steps up to the glass doors, Elbereth recalled the day she first arrived here. It incited mixed feelings within her, but before she had time to dwell on them they were inside the building and at the back of a line of new Guardians. Some Elbereth recognised from her classes, others she did not. They were all being seen to by a very flustered Mina.

"Well it's hardly my fault you're late," she was explaining to an angry newman male. "But your instructors still have other missions to deal with and they can't wait around for you all day - now I'm sorry, but you'll have to leave and come back when your instructor has time to see you!"

"I wonder what kind of instructor I'll have?" Elbereth mused aloud to Sheba. "Hopefully a 'techer like me, so they'll know how hard I've worked on my technics!"

"Show off!" Sheba said, sticking out her tongue at the younger girl.

"I beg your pardon?"

"Big fish in a little pond."

"Whatever do you mean, Sheba?" Elbereth rolled her eyes.

"At the Academy, yeah you were good, but that's a little pond and you were a big fish - you see?" she grinned.

"Oh hush!" Elbereth said, jostling her playfully. "You were the _little_ fish in the little pond, so here you're even more of a midget!"

"The cheek of it!" Sheba replied in mock offence, jostling her back. The two giggled and shuffled further up the line.

Presently the lobby emptied as each new Guardian got their respective instructors and orders. Sheba received hers first.

"Oh well - straight to Moatoob. Home sweet home," she snorted. "Later!" And with that she took off out of the lobby.

Elbereth stared after her friend with admiration. She wished she could be as relaxed today.

"Elbereth! Good to see you again," Mina greeted her warmly.

"Hello Mina! It's great to see you too, you look so well!"

"Oh stop!" Mina smiled wryly, "I haven't rested properly in days - I always hate these new intake days, they kill me!" She finished with a dramatic flourish into the waiting seat below her.

"So do you know who my instructor is?" Elbereth said eagerly.

"I am," came a voice from behind.

"Oh - good morning Guardian Scarlet," Mina said, getting up hastily from the chair.

Elbereth turned around to see a tall, slender CAST female standing behind her, eyes dark and unreadable. She was red and black in colour, with heels on her leg casings that granted her at least another six inches or so of height. Not that she needed it - she loomed over Elbereth as it was. Her dark hair was flicked behind her ears and rested compliantly at the top of her shoulders and her back. Her gaze burned into Elbereth for a few seconds before she turned her attention elsewhere.

"Mina," she said flatly, making it sound more a statement than a salutation.

"Yes, I'm issuing the orders now," Mina replied before she could continue.

"Elbereth," the CAST began in the same tone, "I am Scarlet Starlet - I will be your instructor. During your time with me I expect certain rules to be followed. Number one, tardiness is akin to an insult - such a lack of respect will be punished. Number two, you are to follow orders to the _letter _- I will not tolerate insubordination. And rule number three..."

Elbereth grimaced inwardly and concentrated on the wall behind Scarlet so as not to allow it to register on her face.

"... try to have fun." she finished.

"I beg... your pardon?" Elbereth said, staring up at her with an open mouth.

"A sense of humour, Ms. Rutsu. Don't disappoint me and turn out to be dull."

A mischievous glint appeared in the corner of the eyes that seconds ago, were so black and unfathomable. Her face remained deadpan, however, but Mina was not as skilled at it and stifled a snorting laugh from behind her. Scarlet frowned in her direction and then grinned, and Elbereth turned and glanced at Mina, then back to Scarlet and allowed a smile to slowly adorn her face.

"I'll do my best," she replied, warming to the CAST instantly.

Her eyes changed again - ever so subtly, from a playful gleam into a fastidious gaze. "In all seriousness, I meant it when I gave you rules one and two. If I have to reprimand you, Elbereth, you _will _know about it. A technic user, I believe?" she said, and before Elbereth could answer: "I won't be much help at all to you there unfortunately - my business is guns. I trust you're more than able to manage your own equipment and photon arts by now?"

"Have been since before my Guardian's training," the newman nodded.

"Excellent! Just the kind of trainee I like," she grinned.

"Well your orders are for Parum," Mina said. "Seems like they want help rounding up and culling infected livestock in Raffon."

"I've been to Raffon Lakeshore before," Elbereth said. "Though it was a mess."

"It still is," Scarlet said nonchalantly. "Clean up work. What a drag."

"Comes with the territory when you've got a newbie with you," Mina shrugged and stole Elbereth a quick wink.

Elbereth grinned in response. "I'll do my best to get better as quickly as possible, so I can go on all the cooler missions."

Scarlet laughed. "Well it won't do for us to be late on your very first mission, let's go."

"Good luck, Elbereth!" Mina said, "and may the Holy Light guide you."

"Thank you," she replied as she scurried after her new instructor.

They made their way across the space port, usually bustling with the morning arrivals and departures. Today however, it was relatively deserted and few people were about. Scarlet slowed her pace here so that both she and Elbereth walked alongside one another. They weaved through a small crowd of people alighting, towards the Parum gate. The attendant checked both their Guardian's licences before waving them through.

"Travel at present is becoming more and more restricted," Scarlet began. "As of yet we simply do not know if the Seed virus could start infecting us as well as the native flora and fauna, but measures of caution should always be taken. I hope you are fully aware of the risks you take by going into infected areas, Elbereth."

Elbereth gulped and nodded.

"Good. Now also be aware that when we arrive at the designated area there may be a chance there are AMF soldiers stationed there," Scarlet continued. "You can let me deal with them if so. Some of them can be a little..." she paused for a moment to find the right word, "...difficult. They have a rather a different approach to purification than we do. We'll go into detail with our method when we arrive. Firstly, I want you to take this..."

From her nano transformer, Scarlet drew a large, gun-like object that appeared to have some form of dish shaped reflector on the front. The point of the gun poked through and sat in the middle - it looked like a satellite dish with a trigger and a handle. She handed it to Elbereth. Elbereth looked it over in puzzlement.

"That's a photon reflector. I'll show you how to use it when the time comes, though that may not be today. You have goggles with you, and know how to use them I hope?"

Elbereth nodded and put the photon reflector away in her nano transformer.

"Don't forget to add that to your item palette," Scarlet added. "Right then - let's get going," she smiled brightly, waving her on to the PPT shuttle.

The shuttle had seats in sets of four around small plastic tables. Elbereth sat down and Scarlet took the seat opposite, so they were facing one another. The distinct rattle of glasses on a trolley could be heard further ahead and Scarlet grinned wryly.

"Could murder a coffee right about now," she said, scanning the aisle for the trolley. "How about you?"

"I thought you CASTs could go without food and water?"

"We _can_," said Scarlet, shaking her head. "Doesn't mean we _have to _though. Most of us actually want to eat and drink - it's more about the experience than the practical value of course. We do have our human sides too, you know. Even the frostiest of CASTs have hearts in there somewhere."

"Well compared to the ones I've met so far, albeit few, you and the headmaster are downright laid back," Elbereth replied.

"Ah yes," Scarlet waved her hand looking past Elbereth at the attendant. Then she turned her attention back to her new charge. "You see, I've spent a long time now on the Guardian's Colony, out of the mainly CAST population of Parum. One could say I've mellowed out a great deal." Here she stopped to allow a huge, toothy grin to split her face. "You really ought to have met me twelve years ago. I doubt you'd have liked me much back then."

"I'd have been four," Elbereth replied promptly. She glanced at Scarlet's face - the biological look she had chosen meant her face resembled a human's. The only tell-tale signs of her race there were the lines that joined the skin from the eyes, across the cheekbones and toward the jawline, and the points of the black sound transmitters, or 'CAST ears' poking out of her black hair. She was itching to ask Scarlet how old she was. She'd been told that CASTs could live for a long time - centuries even - but she had never been given an opportunity to verify that information, until now.

"Forty six," Scarlet said intuitively, sitting back and hailing the woman with the trolley again.

"Oh..." Elbereth said, nodding and grinning sheepishly.

"Twelve years as a Guardian, thirty four in the AMF," she continued. "Coffee please - black, no sugar."

"Oh of course - you say 'born' but technically you're built," Elbereth finally uttered, after frowning over the maths.

"That's right," she nodded, taking a steaming cup from the indifferent attendant.

"Anything for you, Miss?" she asked Elbereth politely.

"No, thanks," she replied with a quick smile. She felt so nervous she thought she would never be able to eat or drink again.

"Enjoy your flight," the brunette in the blue uniform smiled vaguely and continued on her way.

"So in CAST years, I'm still something of a junior," Scarlet continued. "I remember when Obel's predecessor was running the Guardians. Of course, I wasn't with them then - he's been the President himself even before I joined. I like being around you other races but the problem CASTs have there is that you do get old far too quickly." Here she added a snort of laughter. "I could tell a few tales about some of the veteran Guardians, when they were rookies - I won't though!"

"Oh that's good - at least I know you won't do the same to me," Elbereth giggled.

"Unless you do something spectacularly bad, that is," the CAST winked mischievously.

They arrived a little ahead of schedule at Holtes City PPT Shuttle port, so Scarlet encouraged Elbereth to take a look about the city in the spare hour they had. She herself announced she wanted to do a little browsing in some of the many CAST-orientated shops in the Western shopping district. Elbereth wandered aimlessly. She noted with some surprise that a lot of the CASTs on the street failed to notice her at all, some even walking into her and not apologising. Still, she had been told to expect as much from them. Even the human and beast population of Parum seemed cold and unfriendly, and she hadn't seen another newman the whole day. As she reached the end of the West Sector, she noticed the G.R.M, building entrance, with the huge shop. She had seen the building all of the time she had been browsing the city - it was impossible to miss - but had not known about the shop on the ground floor. Idly, she went in and nodded politely to the greeter behind the front desk, before browsing the numerous counters.

As she was studying the firearms and longbows on display in a large glass cabinet, wondering which guns Scarlet preferred and if she would get to see a real life SUV weapon in action on her first mission, someone jolted her out of her musings with a light tap on the shoulder.

"Excuse me Miss, but I'm afraid I will have to turn you over to shop security for theft."

"I beg your pardon!" Elbereth turned around to face a young human who looked very much her own age. His hair was a distinctive white and his eyes icy blue, he was a slim and tall build and his purple jacket contrasted starkly with his hair and eyes. "I was only looking at them," she gazed at him open mouthed.

"Maybe, but you've stolen my heart I'm afraid," he replied with a wolfish grin. "And I don't think I'll be able to get it back any time soon. If you don't want me to turn you in, I strongly suggest we arrange a date, and maybe I can have your heart as compensation."

"W... wha.. what?" she stammered blankly.

"Oh dear me - was I too forward? Or maybe you are spoken for already? I hope not the latter," he continued, slipping an arm around her waist and taking her free hand in his, placing them both on his chest. "If not, then shall we say around seven, in the open air café?"

"Um...not really," Elbereth shook her head, finally finding her voice and using her hand on his chest to distance herself.

He frowned, and tightened his grip around her waist slightly, pulling her back in. "Then another place perhaps?"

"Hey - Hyuga can you knock that off even for a second? Leave her alone. Remember what you were told about doing this on duty," another male voice sounded. The owner, a stockily built red headed boy of the same age as them came sauntering over in a casual manner.

Elbereth collected her wits swiftly and pulled away from Hyuga. She tossed her head haughtily and uttered a 'hmm!' sound, before turning her attention back to the cabinet.

"Oh Ethan, for goodness' sake," he rounded on the new arrival. "I was merely taking the chance that the Holy Light had provided me with. As of yet I haven't heard any refusal from said maiden."

Elbereth whipped around and gave him her best glare. Hyuga shrugged and sighed and the new arrival jostled him and punched his shoulder, earning him a loud 'tsk' from his companion.

"Far better to have loved and lost than never to have loved at all," Hyuga finally murmured, brimming insincerity.

"And far worse to have spouted an ancient cliché and looked like a complete idiot than never to have spoken at all," she replied scathingly. His red haired companion snickered and he himself was unable to stop the smile cross his face.

"I'm Hyuga Right. And this graceless ginger twerp is Ethan Waber. We're Guardians, pleased to meet you," he continued stubbornly.

"I'm a Guardian in training," Elbereth replied as her interest in talking to him finally sparked. "This is going to be my first mission. I'm Elbereth." She was certain she had heard the name Ethan Waber before, although she couldn't pinpoint where. That didn't matter though, as she suddenly became aware of Scarlet standing behind her.

"Are we all ready then, Ms. Rutsu?" she said.

"Oh, yes," Elbereth replied.

"Oh um, Miss - have we met before?" Hyuga piped up in Scarlet's direction.

"No," Scarlet retorted laconically.

"Well really? I was sure you'd recognise me..." he shrugged.

Scarlet arched one eyebrow and gave him an incredulous look that could have put the coldest CAST in the city to shame. "So?"

"Oh, never mind," Hyuga dismissed. "I'd best be on my way. Good day ladies." He bowed and hurried away.

"What was that all about?" puzzled Elbereth.

"He was going to say 'because you see me in your dreams every night'," Ethan scoffed. "But he lost his nerve when you gave him that scary look."

"Oh - so I'm _scary _am I?" Scarlet said menacingly, leaning in and staring at him. Then she stood over him - her chin actually level with his forehead.

"N - not at all! I have to go. G'bye!" he hurried out after his companion.

"Ha ha ha ha!" Scarlet burst into a melodious laughter. "That was funny! What a pair they are. I'll bet Leo is having a laugh a minute."

"Leo is with them?" Elbereth asked. "I know Leo!"

"I saw him earlier on - he was looking for those two lazy bums," she chuckled, and when it subsided added; "Don't worry any about Hyuga - apparently so long as it's female and has a pulse he'll have a go."

"Flattered I'm sure," Elbereth replied jovially.

"At least he won't persist in getting that date with you - he's probably found some other poor girl to harass by now. You biological beings and your hormones," Scarlet smirked.

"I am quite in control of myself, thank you," Elbereth retaliated primly as they made their way out of the shop and over to the Holtes Guardian branch.

"Ha! You say that now," Scarlet teased. "But you're what... sixteen? No doubt you'll come across someone who's the most wonderful person in the world, and I'll have to spend all my time slapping you upside the head when you go all starry eyed and dreamy!"

"... whatever."

They picked up their orders in H.Q. from a strange female CAST. Elbereth found it difficult to refrain from asking her to repeat everything, and also from giggling, as she seemed to have difficulties with speaking clearly. When they left, she added 'Holy Light is being guided you,' and Elbereth laughed silently as she turned and put her back to the CAST.

"Don't laugh," Scarlet snapped, frowning.

"Why?" Elbereth said, surprise straightening her expression.

"Sheena's not long been born - it's going to take her a while to learn everything, speaking included. Would you laugh at a twelve month old child trying to speak?"

"I'm sorry," she replied earnestly. "I.. I didn't know you would be so upset."

"That's OK. You didn't know, I suppose. I'm giving you this one, but ignorance is never an excuse, Elbereth. I'm aware that you have spent most of your time mixing with only newmans, but I think you need to start finding out as much as you can about how not to offend people of other races. Your training doesn't just involve combat."

"Yes, of course..." she murmured quietly, angry at herself that she had already earned a scolding.

"Come on now," Scarlet said, putting a hand on her shoulder reassuringly. "Let's get out there and start the real action."

Elbereth nodded. She was charged with a mixture of nerves and excitement, and the adrenaline rush was phenomenal. She felt so full of energy right now, she swore she was physically trembling.

"Take it easy there," Scarlet warned, her keen sight picking up on the subtle physical changes in her trainee. "We've got to get there by G-Flyer first. Get yourself a drink of something to calm down before we get on."

Elbereth took Scarlet's advice, and had a cold drink before they boarded the G-flyer. Once on board she scanned the empty cockpit. "Um, where's the pilot?" she asked, looking in confusion at Scarlet.

"You're looking at her," Scarlet replied, smiling and taking the controls. With an expert hand, she flipped various switches and powered up the flyer. She fastened herself in and motioned for Elbereth to do the same in the co-pilot seat. "Don't worry," she said, catching Elbereth's look of concern, "I don't need a co-pilot, I can do it all from here easily enough."

Once Elbereth was safely strapped into her seat, Scarlet flipped on the mic and requested clearance for take off, which was granted by a male voice on the other end. The flyer base doors opened and with that, Scarlet deftly shot the flyer out and into the open air.

Scarlet's flying was almost as uncomfortable as Lou's was, Elbereth discovered. Granted, nothing could be said to malign the speed and accuracy of the piloting, but it wasn't passenger-friendly. There hadn't been much of a conversation in the 'flyer, but that was mainly due to the fact that Elbereth needed all her wits about her not to throw up. The drink, plus the ride in the 'flyer and her nerves proved to be a rather unpleasant combination indeed, something Scarlet was aware of and refrained from conversing. She was eternally grateful when they were finally grounded again, and Scarlet allowed her five minutes on the grassy patch they had landed in to collect herself.

"Hurry along," Scarlet finally said, offering her metallic gloved hand to Elbereth. "We can't keep the clients waiting."

The 'clients' were in fact a little old human couple, who ran a small Green Green farm near Raffon. As well as this they also ran a guest house for holiday makers and backpackers who traversed the area. Since the Seed crisis began they had slowly lost business in their guest house due to lack of customers, and now half of their livestock had been claimed by the spread of the terrible virus. Elbereth's heart was wrenched - she truly did feel sorry for them. The old woman's crinkly eyes were red and rubbed raw, and the man had huge dark circles around his, and stood in such a bowed position that one would really have believed he carried the world on his skinny-looking shoulders.

"Can you do anything about our koltova?" the woman was asking, wringing what Elbereth guessed was a handkerchief in her gnarled fingers.

"If they were not infected or at risk, we could have saved them," Scarlet replied forthrightly, "but as it stands, the runaways you have appear to show symptoms of infection. The aggression, the more high-pitched calling, the running amok - all point to a Seed infestation. I'm so sorry, Ma'am but we are going to have to cull your entire stock right now."

"The entire stock!" the man wailed. "But we'll have nothing. _Nothing!_ You understand me, CAST? We'll be left penniless. As it is we're behind on our payments for the guest house."

"I'm sorry," Scarlet replied, turning on her heel and walking through the fenced area.

"Please, please help us..." the woman begged, extending her arms to Elbereth.

"I... I..." Elbereth stammered. She wanted to cry, and run away and not look into that haggard, care worn face and those red eyes. She stared at the ground and hoped it would open up and swallow her.

"Elbereth!" Scarlet called, pulling her away. "It's time to go."

"You... you cold, unfeeling machine!" the man ventured. Scarlet looked back at him for a second - and Elbereth could have sworn she saw a look of pity cross the CASTs face, but just as soon as it appeared it was gone, and in its place was a hardened expression. The old man shied back again at this, probably mistaking it for a glare, and went to hold on to his wife, who had begun weeping again. Scarlet took her eyes away from them and turned to face the farm land once again.

"Let's go," Scarlet said to her, without looking around.

Elbereth felt a lump in her throat she couldn't get rid of. Silently she gritted her teeth and jogged behind her instructor. Elbereth heard the 'swoosh' of Scarlet's nano-transformer as she withdrew two large, matching black pistols. The outside casing suggested a weapon that looked like it came from a history book, but the glowing photon reactors - ice blue - told a different story. But Elbereth wasn't in the mood to ask her what they were - nor did she have time, as the first of the maddened koltova came into view. Even as Elbereth drew her kazarodoc out in anticipation, a cold bile was building in the pit of her stomach, and she gained a sense of heavy dread and guilt with every step she took towards them.

Almost immediately, Scarlet moved into a poised and practised strafe. She fired continuously on the first koltova in view, making it shriek until it finally fell over and died. She assessed what was coming; three more.

"OK Elbereth - time to show me what you're made of," she said.

"I... can't," Elbereth replied. She looked at the koltova and all she could envision was the look of those old people. She knew these koltova were more than just their livelihood - they looked well fed and very well cared for, and probably well loved to some extent. Elbereth didn't know much about farming, but she was aware that most koltova and distova farmers took a great deal of pride in their flocks, and poured a lot of time, love, meseta and energy into them. It seemed more than she could bear to just take that away.

"Elbereth - do something now!" Scarlet shouted, shooting frantically as four more incensed koltova joined the remaining two.

"I..." she began, standing stock still. She stood dumbly with the kazarodoc loosely in her grip, and tears snaked down her cheeks.

_"Elbereth, now!" _Scarlet shrieked, as the total of koltova stampeding towards them reached double figures.

Elbereth cursed herself to the darkest hell she could imagine. She knew if she didn't do something soon, Scarlet was going to be overwhelmed. No matter how good she was - the numbers weren't in their favour right now and it needed more than one person to deal with it. Swiftly, Scarlet placed a small, flat metallic object on the floor and retreated toward Elbereth. She roughly caught her with one arm, gun still in her iron grasp, and pulled her back also, letting her go after a few steps. Then there was a sharp 'beep' sound as the device went off, encasing the koltova at the front with ice. Their companions behind screeched and battered the blocks in an attempt to break though to their targets.

"Do it _now, _Elbereth," Scarlet snapped, shooting the frozen koltova. "I'm not a Protranser, that won't last long."

Elbereth swallowed hard on the lump, but it refused to move. She closed her eyes, and cast. She heard the 'ching' of her rabarta, and she heard the splinter of the ball of ice hitting the group, but she didn't dare open her eyes. She cast again and again and again, all the time with her eyes screwed shut. She only stopped when the rod was yanked from her hands.

"All right..." Scarlet said to her, softly now. "Take it easy..."

Elbereth opened her eyes. Scarlet stood there holding the kazarodoc, and surveying the ground around her. The grass and the still koltova were covered in a hoary rime that sparkled in the sunshine. The ice crystals had been laid on pretty thickly and would probably take a while to dissipate.

"OK, well that was a little overkill, Elbereth, but you have the right idea. Just remember, we want to eliminate them, not put them in a glacier."

"How can you _do _this!" Elbereth finally burst out. "Those.. those poor people. This was the whole world to them!" Her yelling gave way to a stifled sob, which broke its way free and took away her ability to further talk. Throughout all this Scarlet stood and waited. Only when Elbereth had finished the crying fit did she speak again.

"It's unfortunate. I know this. But if we don't eliminate all the infected livestock, this will spread. This is our food supplies, Elbereth. It's not just people's livelihoods - but the very produce we live off. Right now we are only keeping infection rates under control by completely culling entire flocks, even if only a few display the symptoms. It's got to be done this way - I wish there was another way - a cure - I really do, but if all the animals on all three planets fall victim to the Seed, there's a good chance we'll begin to starve. Do you know how serious this is?"

"I'm sorry," Elbereth apologised immediately. "But I wish there was something more we could do for them. It seems so unfair."

"I can only think of waiving their Guardian's fee, which I've already done," Scarlet replied. "Unless there's anything else you can think of, then there's really nothing more we can do for them."

Elbereth stared at the nearest koltova. It's eyes were glassy and unseeing under a pearlescent coating of ice, but they seemed to bore into her, daring her to walk away and think nothing further of it. Finally, she reached to her chest, just under the collarbone, to the pendant she always wore there. She could feel it under the fabric of her clothes, familiar and reassuring. It was a small gold pendant in the shape of a rappy, with two small diamonds for eyes. It had been given to Mirei as a gift once, but Mirei had given it to Elbereth when she had become the official Divine Maiden. Elbereth always wore it, as it had been Mirei's favourite pendant - she considered it the ultimate token of friendship. Now, tracing the familiar contours, she became struck by an idea. Slowly, she removed the pendant.

"What are you doing?" Scarlet asked, staring at her strangely.

"Can we go back, just for a minute, to the guest house?" Elbereth asked.

"... why?"

"I think I know how I can help these people. Please?"

"Very well, then," Scarlet relented, curious. Together they tracked back to the guest house. The old man was still outside, but the woman had gone into the house.

Elbereth ran up to the man - he was watering several flower boxes placed along the path outside the house. He turned when she approached.

"Excuse me," she began, "but I would like to speak to you."

"Are they all gone?" the woman re-appeared at the doorway and spoke feebly.

"Not yet. I'm sorry we can't save them - but I think I can help you out," she continued. The man put the watering device down and looked on in interest. The woman came down on to the path. Scarlet stood back and watched her trainee, intrigued.

"Take this..." she placed the pendant into the woman's hand, "and go to Holtes City in about four day's time. You should go to the small Pavilion in Holtes Eastern district and speak to the Communion servants. Tell them you want to speak to the Maiden personally, and show them that pendant. Say you met her once and she gave that to you, and that she wished to speak to you again. There's no way they'll refuse you, not with this. When you speak to her - tell her that Elbereth sent you with that. Tell Mirei about your problems - I know she can help you, I promise she will!"

"What's all this about the Divine Maiden?" the woman sneered, shoving the pendant back at her. "Are you making fun of us!"

"No! I'd never do that!" Elbereth protested.

"Young lady," the man said, turning his back on her and resuming his work, "just do what you have to do here, and then go away and leave us be."

"But..." Elbereth stammered.

"Elbereth..." Scarlet called her. "Come along - we've got to wrap this up now."

Elbereth took one last look at the woman, but she had already turned around and gone back to the guest house. She turned and walked back to Scarlet with resignation.

"I don't understand," she shrugged.

"Come on," Scarlet repeated. "Let's go finish this work."

Scarlet and Elbereth swept over the farm land and the surrounding area until all the koltova were gone. Elbereth hadn't found it any easier, but she had managed to steel herself enough to keep her eyes open as she fought. Scarlet seemed tireless, and almost emotionless about the whole thing. Maybe six months ago, Elbereth would have assumed it was because she was a CAST and therefore had no humanity in her. But not now - she knew Scarlet probably felt as bad about it as she did. She hoped someday she could learn to be as detached.

Once they had killed the full count of koltova, they made their way back to the G-Flyer. They spoke little - each having their own thoughts speeding around in their heads.

Finally, Scarlet spoke to break the silence. "Not bad for your first mission. Not great - but not bad."

"How do you mean?" Elbereth asked.

"Your teching seemed perfect - I'm no expert - but it did. We'll have to work on getting you battle hardened, and no more feeling sorry for anyone, you understand?"

"Yes Ma'am," Elbereth replied, remembering the sneer on the woman's face and concluding it was probably better to be detached than to care.

"I understand..." Scarlet said softly, "why you wanted to help them. And it must have hurt to have that thrown back in your face. But don't loose the lesson in there."

Elbereth nodded, and was about to speak, when a feral screech interrupted them. Almost immediately, Scarlet drew a large black and red rifle, and hoisted it expertly into a sniping position. Elbereth drew her Psycho Wand out and gulped nervously.

Out of the trees swooped an enormous Shagreece. It was flying erratically over the treetops and dive-bombing at nothing in particular. Scarlet took aim at it, then changed her mind and looked around.

"Do you have anything that will reach it from down here?" she asked.

"No, sorry," Elbereth shook her head.

"Hmm - I'd rather not get too close to it," Scarlet mused. "Here - take this." She dropped a longbow from her nano transformer onto the grass.

"I've... never used anything other than rods and wands," Elbereth said, looking at it.

"Well now's as good a time as any to learn," Scarlet said. "Pick it up and add it to your palette. Then I'll show you how to fire it."

Elbereth picked it up. It was simply a curved piece of metal and wood, with a photon reactor fixed to the back of it. She studied it and added it to her palette. It felt strange and alien to her.

"Its called a Compadri. It's low-ranking but good for beginners. I picked it up for you earlier. I was going to give it to you after the first mission as a gift to commemorate it - but it'll prove more useful at this moment in time," Scarlet said. "Now..." she put the rifle away and moved behind Elbereth. She took her arms and hands and placed them in the correct positions around the bow. "Good - now hold... hold... OK - aim...very good. You got it in your aim now?"

Elbereth nodded. Scarlet stepped away from her. "OK - then fire," she said watching Elbereth pull back on the bowstring. She let it loose and the photon reactor sent a bolt straight out and it skimmed across the creature's wing.

"Got the hang of it?" Scarlet asked.

"I think so," Elbereth replied, slowly aiming again.

"Good - now let's take it down!" the CAST took the rifle out again, and the pair shot the Shagreece until it came crashing down into the treetops and then the floor.

Elbereth put the bow away and rubbed her arm.

"Tough to use at first, isn't it?" Scarlet commented. Elbereth nodded. "You'll get used to it. And you catch on very quickly. Let's get going - I'm going to need to inform H.Q. to do a more detailed sweep of this area now." Scarlet began stalking off.

"Scarlet?" Elbereth called her, catching up.

"Hmm?"

"Thank you for the gift."

"Don't mention it," Scarlet grinned warmly. "You know what? I've got a feeling you'll do just fine."

Elbereth smiled in return. "Although," she said, "I didn't get to see you use your SUV."

Scarlet chuckled and winked. "Well I didn't want to scare you on your first time out."


	14. Chapter 14: Roar Of Flames

"Keep your guard up!" Scarlet bellowed as her sparring partner scrambled up off the ground.

"You're going too fast!" Zaler complained. "I'm only flesh and blood you know, I'm not a CAST!"

"I know plenty of Guardians who can keep pace with me, and not all of them are CASTs," Scarlet replied, resuming an attacking stance as he regained composure.

"Well Xypher doesn't go too fast," he said, dodging a blow.

"Well perhaps he _should_ do," she snapped, whipping the saber out of his hand for the third time in minutes. "It'll toughen you up quicker." She sighed in resignation as he retrieved the saber. "In any case, I've already spent more time here than I should have - I have to go."

"Wait," he said as she turned to leave.

"Hmm?" she slung the double saber across one shoulder and turned.

"With all due respect - how long am I going to be cooped up in HQ?"

The question made her smirk. "Bored are you? You'll be ready when I say you're ready - so you'd best get to practising!"

"I've already been through official Guardian's training - this isn't fair."

Her tone became serious for a moment. "I've told you already, Zaler - it's been a long time since I trained anybody, and I'm not used to it. I've already got one trainee to deal with, and as soon as I've eased her into things, you can join us."

"So... how long?"

"A week, maybe. Just let me have one or two more practice missions with Elbereth and I'll send for you."

"El... the Rutsu girl?" Zaler asked, surprised.

"Yes, she's my other trainee - what of it?"

"Oh nothing - I just never saw her as one to be a Guardian. She seems a little too..." he hesitated, scratching his head as he searched for a word.

"Whiny?" she suggested, arching her eyebrow in mild amusement.

"Well... yeah," he admitted reluctantly.

Scarlet stifled a chuckle. "Yes, she is," she agreed, "but she has a lot of potential. And she's young. I'm guessing this is merely a phase she'll grow out of very soon. Otherwise she catches on quickly to new things and she's proved willing to work hard so far. For all intents and purposes you yourself are a fully trained guardian so in a way she's lucky - she'll have the two of us to watch over her. That said, I really _do _have to go now."

"So a week then? That's a promise?" he called after her as she left the practice courts.

"I promise nothing," she called back, "but I will try!"

She checked the time. She was going to be late, but that couldn't be helped now. She'd been summoned to the colony by Dallgun - and she could guess the reasons already. The investigation into the stolen weapons at Yohmei Corp. had so far come to a dead end on every lead, even with Zaler's full co-operation. According to him he saw no faces, and didn't even meet in person with the client - he delivered the weapons to a masked man who received instructions via comm link from the client. The man had paid Zaler and he had been instructed to leave immediately - they knew Scarlet would chase him down and as he had no real idea of who was behind it all they had let him go.

G.R.M. had even gone to the trouble of concealing Scarlet's break in and the havoc it had caused, pretending nothing had happened at all. Every G.R.M. employee they had access to, when questioned, were just as much in the dark about the whole affair as the Guardians were. When Dallgun had contacted her earlier, however, he had mentioned he may have a few more pieces of the puzzle and that they may fit together.

When she arrived at HQ, Nav was waiting to greet her. They went to Dallgun's office. Inside, she was surprised to find Professor Tomrain, Leo and Louise sitting there. She gave a glance and a slight nod of acknowledgement to her old friend and took the chair set down for her. They waited in silence for Dallgun to finish arranging some things on his desk.

"Well, now that we're all here..." he allowed his gaze to rest on Scarlet and paused. She scowled and remained silent, turning down the opportunity he had given her to apologise for her tardiness. His brow crinkled in annoyance ever so briefly, and then he continued. "Last night I received a call from Izuma Rutsu. He wanted to know where Elbereth was and if he could speak to her. To my mind he didn't come across as a concerned relative - rather he seemed more agitated than anything else. He was especially displeased when I refused, and refused to give out any contact details or whereabouts against her wishes.

"From what we can gather it would seem that he has been running his own investigation into the theft of the weapons. He will obviously have reached the conclusion that Elbereth will know who it was that broke into the Yohmei building - this is why he wants her. What strikes me as odd here is that unless he knows what we know about those weapons, why would he care?"

"Dohgi Mikuna of the Communion was present when I was summoned on the recovery mission," Scarlet said. "So it comes as no surprise."

"That's right," Dallgun agreed. "But why else would he care? Are they otherwise involved in it?"

"Also," Louise piped up, a sudden notion hitting her, "maybe Elbereth knows something about what they've been up to - it might have just occurred to him she could say something."

"I hadn't thought of that," Dallgun laced his hands together, held them there for a few seconds and then unlaced them. "What do you think, Scarlet? You've spent more time around her than any of us so far."

Scarlet shrugged. "I really couldn't say. Though I could ask her if you like?"

"No - don't do that just yet. I don't know if I want her to know Rutsu has been asking for her," he said.

"From what I gathered," Leo chipped in, "she probably won't entertain him whatsoever. According to her, Rutsu banned her from contacting the Maiden - who happens to be a close friend of hers. I'll wager he's not her favourite person right about now. She had also mentioned he was going to make her marry a CEO from Yohmei Corp. if I'm not mistaken. Ando Nagashimi or something like that."

"Nagakiri," Scarlet corrected. "And I've met him. He was there when I picked up that mission."

"The whole thing sounds far too strange to be coincidence," Louise said. "Yohmei and the Communion seem to be as thick as thieves right now."

"I agree," Dallgun nodded. "Not only that, but the heavy presence of s-photons at the scene of Horus' final mission..." he paused here and looked apologetically at Louise.

"I'm fine," she waved her hand and gave the room a weak smile.

"Well - they were heavily present near Raffon and... other locations those two years back... and we found some traces this time around, at the time of the Seed attack. Not only that, but they were detected in Agata's Holy Grounds before the Seed attacks there too." Professor Tomrain looked around at his audience before going on. "And they were present in the aftermath of an explosion there almost a year ago. Near the explosion site a body was found - a young newman girl who appeared to have been murdered by a technic user... that girl was later identified as Neona Rutsu..."

"Izuma's daughter - Elbereth's cousin," Dallgun finished. "We could uncover no proof she was directly involved - but the Communion had her body taken away before any other investigation team could examine it. All we have on the case is the information the Communion released to us - which is sketchy at best. At the time we didn't want to press for details as we were aware it would be a delicate subject, but something was definitely being covered up. I have some concerns over Elbereth's safety at present. I can't keep Rutsu from seeing her forever, but when she does I need to know if it's likely she'll return to the Communion with him. I think this is what he's aiming for."

"But why?" Scarlet asked. "You think she may be linked to everything we discussed?"

"It is a possibility, but right now it's only speculation. I just want to make sure you're all on your toes," he replied. "I don't want either Zaler or Elbereth to leave the care of the Guardians at the moment."

"I'll watch them as closely as I can," Scarlet promised.

"Then I'm glad," Dallgun said. "And also, when duties allow you to, would you also help Louise?"

"You can count on me, Sir," she nodded.

"The only thing you need worry about," Leo said, "is this thing with the Maiden. If Rutsu promises her she can see Mirei again, it's always possible she'll be swayed into returning."

"I know, that does worry me," Dallgun said. "But for now, let's wait and see what happens. If he does contact me again, I'll tell him the same thing. During that time we'll find a way of explaining the situation somehow to Elbereth. For now though, say nothing to either of them."

Everyone nodded.

"Right - that's all for now," Nav stirred. "We should meet again in a week's time unless anything more urgent comes up beforehand."

Professor Tomrain bowed and left the room, then Leo also excused himself. Scarlet and Louise left last, saying nothing as they walked side by side out to the lobby.

"What do you make of all that then? The Communion possibly responsible for... you know," Scarlet said finally.

"I don't know what to think," Louise replied. "My head's overflowing right now."

Scarlet was about to reply to her friend when she heard a voice call her name in the background. Mina was scurrying over to her.

"Sorry, Scarlet but could I ask you to go to Parum this afternoon?" she said sheepishly.

"Oh, what for?" Scarlet shrugged.

"Another SEED outbreak it seems. Just more wildlife. I picked it out for you so you could take your trainee along again – give her a little more field experience."

Scarlet sighed. "No rest for the wicked or the plain talented I suppose," she joked. "You coming along too?" she asked Louise.

"No, no," Louise replied. "To be honest I think I just need to lie down."

"Well that's understandable," Scarlet nodded. "See you later, then."

Louise nodded and walked off, grinning to herself as she overheard Scarlet on the comm.. to Elbereth telling her to be at HQ on the double. Within the hour they were at Parum HQ receiving their orders. More wildlife six miles of Raffon needing to be culled.

"This will be good practise for you," Scarlet had told her before they set out in the g-flyer.

When they arrived, they checked once more over equipment and items, and then set off. For the first five minutes, nothing appeared to stir – it seemed as though all life had abandoned the area. In the distance, Foran waterfall glinted and rolling, verdant hillsides almost seemed to flicker under the pattern of the clouds moving across the sky above. The peace was soon disturbed, however, by a pack of wild distova who, on picking up the scent of Scarlet and Elbereth, headed straight for them.

Scarlet withdrew the largest gun Elbereth had seen her use so far, and she glanced at it quizzically as Scarlet hefted it on her shoulder.

"It's a laser," Scarlet explained as she caught her trainee's look. "Go right through them, it will. Needle Cannon, this one's called. Nice little cannon too – packs a wallop."

Elbereth nodded, and prepared her ice rod. She cast rabarta and saw the splintering ball of ice hit the creatures. Scarlet fired the laser and it scored through four of them, seriously injuring one and killing the rest.

Once those were dealt with, they moved on slowly through the designated area, killing animals as they went. Scarlet shook her head sorrowfully at the state of infection in the area. She had been about to speak to Elbereth when the ground shook, and they both stopped, and looked about them carefully.

"You did feel that, didn't you?" Scarlet asked her.

"Yes, though I don't know what it was," Elbereth answered her.

Then it happened again, and this time it was closer. And then again.

"Oh no! Look!" Elbereth yelled. She was pointing upwards. Scarlet followed her finger and saw something leaving a trail of burning photons flying thorough the air. The something hit the ground and exploded into an inferno.

"_MOVE!" _Scarlet shrieked, realising at once the danger they were both in.

"What is it?" Elbereth said shakily as she followed her instructor.

"I think the AMF is _purifying_ the area," Scarlet replied. "In other words, they're going to incinerate everything here. We need to get out of here _now_."

"Don't they realise we're here!" Elbereth cried.

"Obviously not," Scarlet said. "Quickly, El – if we run through here, we can just backtrack around the trees and hopefully see where the g-flyer is from here."

Her plan was quickly ruined, however, when another missile burst into an orange shower only yards in front of them. Elbereth screamed and they both shied away from the heat that beat out from the flames suddenly, like a wall.

"Back this way!" Scarlet called, pulling Elbereth in the other direction. They would have to take the long way around.

The ground shook violently, throwing them both off their balance as another missile hit the ground where they had been standing just a minute ago. As they recovered, yet another landed in front of them, blocking the other path.

"Shit!" Scarlet swore. "_SHIT_! Damn it!"

Elbereth clung to her hand, cheeks burning and eyes stinging from the smoke and heat. Scarlet paced to and fro, but there was nowhere left for them to go. She took out her comm. unit and tried calling Parum HQ, or anyone, on an open frequency, with little effect. The roar of the flames made it impossible for her to hear anything, and she was sure the same went for the people on the receiving end. Another missile struck not far from them, and this time, they were thrown back with such a force that Scarlet almost landed into the fire.

The flames were creeping close now, and baking their skin and starting to singe the ends of their hair. Scarlet was losing her look of anger – an anguished expression had taken its place. A small trail of flame began creeping up on Elbereth's foot. Suddenly, struck by the idea, Elbereth took up her ice rod again and cast gibarta. There was room enough in the centre of the ring of ice for both her and Scarlet to stand. The flames that had been creeping up hissed and died away, yet they didn't stay away, but crept stubbornly back towards them as though intent on destroying them. Elbereth cast again.

"How long can you keep that up?" Scarlet asked her.

"Not too long," Elbereth said, eyeing the flames fearfully. She had managed to beat them back, but the larger fires were spreading closer now.

She cast again, and again, and a coughing fit took hold of her as the smoke filled her lungs. Elbereth managed to cast one last time before she passed out from the smoke and lack of air among the flames. Scarlet picked her up and scanned the walls of orange flame desperately, hoping a way out would show itself. But there was none. She closed her eyes, and the memory of Mirelle's body, twisted and tortured by flames flashed in front of her mind's eye. She snapped her eyes open and let out a scream of frustration. Then, as Scarlet watched, another flyer became visible through the veils of smoke. She couldn't tell if it was a Guardian's flyer or not, but at this stage she didn't care. The flyer was seen to land, just beyond the orange glare somewhere, and Scarlet, panicked, wondered if they had seen her at all. Elbereth was in real trouble – if she didn't get out of here soon she was going to suffocate – or burn with Scarlet a few more minutes later.

Then she was struck by an idea. Her SUV. She had been using a Paradi Cataract – one of GRM's newest. It was a re-creation of an old SUV that involved dropping ice on enemies in its radius. The problem was, it wasn't charged. The SUV charged by collecting small discharges of energy from her firearms when they were fired, or from her herself when she was knocked back – or injured.

"Injured!" she yelled to herself. "That's it!"

She set Elbereth down on the steaming grass and stepped towards one of the flaming barriers. Wincing, she thrust her left arm in and allowed the fire to burn, damaging her arm casing. As she withdrew her arm, the fire continued to burn until suddenly, she felt the surge of energy that told her the SUV was charged. Without delay, she stood next to the fiery barricade and unleashed the torrent of ice. It did what she was hoping to do – the inferno under the SUV's radius hissed loudly, and died in bouts of roasting steam. It wasn't going to last long – the surrounding fires were too hot, but it was enough of a window for Scarlet and Elbereth to escape to the edges of the fire.

She returned and scooped Elbereth up from the ground, picked up her Psycho Wand and put it away in her nano transformer, and ran through the still steaming path she had forged. She cleared the blazing ring and leaped another small fire that burned on a fallen tree, and then suddenly everything seemed a lot darker. The air was still warm and smoky, but far more breathable. Scarlet slowed her pace to a jog, but did not stop until Elbereth came to, coughing and gagging.

"Are you okay?" Scarlet asked, putting her down.

"What happened? Are we clear of the fire?" Elbereth said hoarsely.

"Not quite – we need to walk more. Are you okay to walk a little farther?"

Elbereth coughed again, and nodded. They pressed on, until the fires were behind them. The wind felt cool on their scorched cheeks and the air a cold and welcome draught in their lungs. Although they had made it out of the fires, Elbereth fainted away again at some point during that walk, and Scarlet had to continue to carry her.

Ahead of them were four flyers – two AMF, two Guardian. Scarlet could see Curtz standing there, looking over and watching her approach. Two Guardian medics were running across the grass, and two more were following behind with a stretcher. Scarlet passed Elbereth into their care and waved off their attempts to look at her arm, striding past them and making straight for the AMF commander.

"Curtz!" she yelled as she strode across to him.

He said nothing, but stood looking at her. His helmet was off, sitting at his feet, and his face betrayed no emotion.

She stopped in front of him and glared, then launched herself into a rant. "You moron! You ordered this purification didn't you? You should have checked there was nobody in there first. Do you realise you almost killed me and my trainee? Well?" she waited a moment and then when she received no explanation from him, screamed "_say something!"_

Louise came running over to the small crowd, and stood watching as Curtz and Scarlet glared at one another.

"You should not have been in that area. I was not informed of it, only that it was infected and needed to be purified," he finally responded.

Scarlet lost her temper then. She drew back her good hand and slapped the commander square across the face. He looked stunned. She just looked furious. When he didn't react to the slap, she raised her hand to deliver another, when she was stopped by a hand grabbing her arm.

"Come on, Scarlet," Louise said soothingly. "Let's get your arm seen to and make sure Elbereth is okay. Don't get yourself into any trouble over him."

Scarlet was seething, but she allowed herself to be pulled away. Elbereth was sitting up again on the stretcher and being given water by one of the medics. Another hovered by her with an oxygen mask. The third took Scarlet's arm and began carefully taking the damaged metal away to treat the burned skin underneath.

"Are you okay, El?" Scarlet asked, trying to calm herself down.

"My throat hurts, and I'm a little dizzy, but I'm fine," she replied.

"Let's get home then. We're going to need a good rest after this," she replied.

"No doubt there's going to be repercussions about this," Louise said, shaking her head. "I wonder who is at fault there?"

"I don't know for sure," Scarlet said, "but I'm not going to let this lie. This isn't over – not by a long shot."


	15. Chapter 15: Fireworks

Elbereth awoke to the sound of someone repeatedly pressing her room buzzer. She checked her clock and growled in annoyance; seven thirty on her day off. What a great start. This had been one of the first nights in which she hadn't had a nightmare about fires closing in on her. She had returned to duty soon enough, but the dreams had lingered until a week or so ago. She slammed her hand on the lock release, hair dishevelled and eyelids drooping, half expecting it to be Sheba and ready to give her a piece of her mind.

"Hello there!" Headmaster Nav greeted her at the doorway.

"Oh!" Elbereth quickly closed the door again and swiftly made for her nano transformer. Now wide awake, she selected the clothes she wanted out of storage and put away the embarrassing pink kitten pyjamas she had been wearing.

When she came back to the door he was standing in the hallway, staring at a print hung on the wall in an attempt to decorate it.

"Good morning, Headmaster. What can I do for you?" she said, gaining his attention once more.

"Nice outfit - though the pyjamas were cute too," he joked. She glared at him. "Ahem - anyway, I have something for you that you should have received on your Guardian's induction. I'm sorry we didn't get around to it sooner, but with the amount of new intake we've had it can't be helped."

"Oh?" said Elbereth, curious.

"Every Guardian needs a partner machine - or PM - as they're often called. This is yours. You may modify it as you see fit - oh - and a name wouldn't go amiss either. Thought you could do something constructive with your day off anyhow," he chuckled. "Instead of spending your pay on more clothes and shoes."

Elbereth 'tskd' tersely. She still wasn't pleased at being dragged from her bed this early when she didn't have to be. A small, round object floated down the passageway and towards the headmaster.

"What is _that?_" she asked.

"I just told you!" he laughed. "Have fun!" And with that he wandered off.

Elbereth looked at the round object. It had a small face on it - pretty bland looking. It was red and white.

"And just what am I supposed to do with _you?_" she addressed it bad-temperedly.

"Whatever you wish to, Miss Rutsu!" it replied. Elbereth jumped with a start and fell back against the doorway of her room. The PM continued as if it hadn't noticed. "You may modify me in any way you wish - I suggest trying the shops on the second floor of the Clyez City shopping mall. You can change my appearance, battle parameters..."

"Whoa, wait - wait..." she interjected. "Battle parameters? You fight?"

"Not in my current state, no. I require an upgrade device for that. How I fight depends on the upgrade device you give me."

"I see..." she went back inside the room and the PM followed her. "So what do I call you?"

"Again that is up to you. Please give me a name, Miss Rutsu."

"Please, just call me Elbereth. So... do you just... follow me around all the time or something?"

"I can be set to be as dependant or independent as you wish me to be, again, depending on my upgrade devices."

"Right then - I guess it's a good day for us to go shopping for you," she said. "But not right now - I want to get a little more rest."

"Very well Miss Ruts - Elbereth. What are your orders?"

"Can't you just keep yourself entertained for now?"

"Is there anything you would like me to research? Or I can start your day planner schedule for the next month?"

"Wow - no - just... stay in here and keep quiet," she muttered, closing the partition door to her bedroom and leaving the PM floating there. "Oh," she peered around the screen door again, "you could wake me in a couple of hours, OK?"

"As you wish!" it replied brightly.

"Have to program it not to be so damn cheerful this early in the morning..." she grumbled as she went back to bed.

Two hours later, Elbereth was awoken by the sound of the PM calling her name. She rose and dressed for the second time that day. At first she thought to simply leave the PM here in the room while she went out, but then decided to take it with her - she was shopping for it after all.

A small shop on the second floor that sold furnishings and décor for rooms, she also found, sold accessories and upgrades for partner machines. At this section of the shop, there was a security guard standing by a door that had to be opened manually.

"Guardian's Licence please?" he asked her as she approached.

"Oh... I don't have it with me," she said.

"Is that your partner machine?" the sales clerk at the nearest counter said, pointing to the little floating ball. It appeared that it had lost her in the shop and was looking for her. Elbereth rolled her eyes.

"Hey you - come over here!" she called it. As it floated towards her she said to it: "boy you really do need a name don't you?"

"It would be helpful," the beach ball agreed.

"You haven't named it?" said the guard. "How long have you had it?"

"Give me a break - I only got it today - and to be honest, in its current state I don't even know how to _speak _to it properly, let alone name it. Maybe when I've changed some things around I'll have a better idea of what name suits it."

"Well all right then - go in this once. I believe you're a Guardian. Good thing you had the PM with you though." He opened the door and let her through.

Inside there were many different upgrades available, as well as pictures of what they would look like once the upgrades were installed. Elbereth browsed them with the PM constantly over her shoulder. Eventually she turned and spoke to the PM.

"Well? What would you like?" she asked it.

"Whatever you choose for me will be fine," it answered.

"Oh you're no help," she scowled.

Finally, she enlisted the help of the sales clerk and selected a new model upgrade. The GH465 - it gave the machine a cutesy little girl appearance, and came with a swimsuit and rubber life belt outfit. The hair sat in pigtails on top of her head and a large pink ribbon - purchased separately by Elbereth - sat on top of her head.

On their walk home - and she was relieved to find that the PM now _did_ walk and not float around her in that annoying way, thanks to the upgrade - she thought over some names. Scarlet? No - that would make her instructor mad at her - she didn't want that. Neona? No - that would have been too weird altogether. She toyed with the idea of giving it her mother's name - Kiyoko - but that too, would have felt too uncomfortable. In the end she decided on a name that both she and her mother shared but rarely used.

"I'll call you Varda," she told the PM. "Varda is my mother's middle name, and mine."

"Varda - very well. Thank you for my name," she replied.

Over the next couple of days Elbereth worked on letting the PM know her preferences - she set Varda's behaviour parameters and after a while, grew accustomed to her moving around the room. The one rule she did have about that, however, was that when she had a visitor or if she was asleep - she was not to be disturbed unless it was urgent. It was only two days later she was called by Scarlet to her second mission.

"Got another one here I think will do for you, rookie," Scarlet said in her 'all-business' tone, as Elbereth described it. "On Neudaiz of all places - so at least you're on your old stomping ground this time too."

Elbereth made her way to the space port to find Scarlet waiting. She was chatting amicably with Leo, and two women she had never seen before. The beast female wore blonde pigtails and a long white jacket that had no sleeves and didn't cover her middle, and the human wore a raven ponytail and a daring black and red two piece consisting of shorts and a top - and matching boots. Elbereth glanced over her own attire - a pink and white FOnewe outfit with matching pink ribbons in her hair, and suddenly felt a little childish in the presence of these other women. She screwed her mouth up into a peevish expression and made her way over.

"About time you showed!" Scarlet said, making a greeting gesture with her hand.

"Oh, so this is your new trainee?" said the beast. "If I were you, Scarlet, I'd chew her out right now for being late!"

"That's a little harsh isn't it, Laia?" Leo frowned.

"One doesn't exactly turn up three minutes late on purpose," Elbereth replied to the beast defensively.

"Actually..." Scarlet said, "you might want to adjust your watch - or have your new PM keep time for you. You're _thirteen _minutes late."

Elbereth's expression changed from a pout to an apologetic gaze. "Oh wow - I'm really sorry!"

"It's fine," the CAST dismissed. "Just don't let me catch you being late again. And speaking of Partner Machinery - where is yours?"

"I left her in my room," Elbereth replied, shrugging.

"Oh, never mind then," Scarlet shook her head. "But next time - bring her with you. She'll need some training herself and I can show you how to do it."

"OK - sorry," she added, inwardly kicking herself for her timekeeping, and for not bringing Varda.

"In any case - this is Elbereth," she said to the small crowd. "And Elbereth... these are colleagues of mine. This is Laia," she motioned to the beast woman, "Saphira," and pointed to the human woman, "And you already know Leo."

"Pleased to meet you," Saphira grinned.

"Yes, I'll be keeping my eye on you," Laia said, flexing her arms. "Make sure you work hard for Scarlet."

"I will, Ma'am," she replied, not wanting to argue.

"Well let's get this mission done with," Saphira said to them. Leo and Laia nodded and they trailed off to the Parum PPT Shuttle gate.

Once they had arrived on Neudaiz, they made their way straight to the Guardians Branch in Ohtoku. Elbereth tread the pathways and waterway bridges there with little interest - she had seen the Holy Light Festival decorations all before. Scarlet, as usual, seemed indifferent. Elbereth could never really tell what the stoic CAST woman was thinking - sometimes it drove her near potty.

When they arrived, they were greeted by a petite Newman receptionist, Reina. She directed them to a room that looked like it had been converted into a research lab, where they sat and waited.

"So... what now?" Elbereth said, fidgeting.

"Now we wait until Ms. Shidow cares to turn up," Scarlet said in a derisive voice. "Which could be any time knowing her."

"I see. So you know our next client?"

"This mission is from within HQ, no outside client to deal with this time," Scarlet explained. "Seems like the Guardians Research and Development Division need more wildlife DNA samples to study the Seed. Mainly tengohgs, which is why I've been asked - sharpshooting's gonna be the best tactic for them. Have you been practising with that longbow?"

"Yes," Elbereth answered carefully. In fact, she had practised only very little, but she _had _practised.

"Good - I have a feeling if we're going after tengohgs you'll be needing it. Ah there she is," Scarlet said, screwing her face into a scowl. Elbereth hadn't seen Scarlet in such a black mood before, and wondered what sort of person this 'Ms. Shidow' was like.

"Oh I'm _so _sorry I'm late!" the blonde Newman gushed as she burst into the room. "Scarlet - thanks for agreeing to help. I knew I could count on one of the Guardian's finest gunners."

"Not a problem," she replied, deadpan. "Shall we then?"

"Yes- yes. Just let me gather a couple of things..." she scurried off to the other side of the room and rummaged in a cupboard before coming back. "Yes, let's get... oh my, who is this?" she motioned to Elbereth who had been sitting quietly next to Scarlet the whole time.

"This is my new trainee - her name is Elbereth," Scarlet said, getting up.

Elbereth also rose, and the Newman greeted her with a warm smile. "Well I'm Maya Shidow - I'm in the Guardian's Research and Development Division. If there's anything you need to know about equipment set-up or new weapons let me know."

"I'll do that," Elbereth replied, also smiling warmly in return.

"Let's be off then," Scarlet said, leading the party out.

Elbereth followed a little ways behind. She wasn't sure why Scarlet was so cold towards Maya, but Elbereth found herself liking her. She was tall, chatty and pleasant, and had a friendly, open face. And also, Elbereth thought to herself, the biggest bosom she'd ever seen. She glanced down at her own chest and huffed in envy, before scurrying to catch up to them. Scarlet kept the pace here; she was marching her way over to the 'flyer base and the other two were hard pressed to keep up. When they finally reached it, Scarlet as usual, piloted the 'flyer herself - with a few comments from Maya about how the ride could have been a little more comfortable.

Unfortunately for the party, their mission didn't much go as planned. During their time hunting over the Mizuraki Conservation District they failed to run into a single Tengohg. They only encountered a few smaller animals, and they didn't seem to carry any sign of infection.

"Ah, we'll have days like this," Scarlet said dismissively when Maya apologised for dragging them out there.

"Would it be OK for us to try again tomorrow?" Maya asked, "and just call it a day for today?"

"I think we're probably going to have to," Scarlet sighed. "We'll just stay at HQ here for tonight - it'll save us going all the way to the Colony and back."

"Good idea," Maya agreed. "I'll see to it some rooms are prepared for you."

So the three Tengohg hunters returned to Ohtoku empty handed. Maya went to continue some other work she had in her lab. Scarlet sat on a bench outside the Pavilion of Air brooding quietly.

"What will you do now then?" Elbereth asked.

"Oh I've got a couple of friends stationed here I can catch up with," Scarlet replied. "I'm sure it's the same for you."

"Well, maybe," Elbereth replied, looking away. "I'm going to go then. What time shall we meet tomorrow morning?"

"Maya suggested around six AM would be ideal. Make sure you get enough sleep - no being out late."

"Of course," Elbereth replied. She turned on her heel and plodded off into Ohtoku City, stealing a small snarl in the direction of the Pavilion. A portly human woman going the opposite direction caught her look and gave her a startled glance, which she ignored and continued. After she had wandered for a good half hour, she decided it was probably time to go back to HQ and find her room. She planned to read, maybe watch the fireworks from her room window if she could, and just get an early night. Reina politely directed her to her room and handed her a pass card. Elbereth thanked her and started off into the building.

"Well well well, fancy meeting you here," sounded a familiar voice from behind as she waited for the lift. "How are you enjoying the evening, Duchess?"

Elbereth turned slowly. "ZamZa! Hello again. How are you getting on?"

"Fine, just fine. All the better for seeing you, now. It's nice to finally catch up with some old friends." He stretched and looked about. "So are you here on business?"

"Yes, actually. We're hunting down Tengohgs in Mizuraki, suspected of carrying the Seed virus. Our one day mission has rather turned into a two day goose-chase though," she smiled wryly. "I'm staying the night here and we're resuming the hunt in the morning."

"Oh I've been in Saguraki C.D. myself. They got a bad Seed infestation there now," he said. "So then... has Her Highness got any plans made for this fine evening?"

"I was just going to go to bed early actually," she admitted.

"Oh now that won't do. I was going to catch the last night of the Holy Light festivities," he leaned in towards her. "Want to join me?"

"Oh - I don't know... I mean, I don't have a change of clothes or anything!"

"Duchess, anything you wear will be fine - you look fine in that," he motioned to her pink outfit. "Don't make me ask again," he grinned.

"Oh... all right then," she relented. "At least let me visit my room here and just freshen up."

"I'll be waiting outside." He waved and walked back towards the lobby.

Elbereth found her room and just quickly straightened her hair, splashed her face with water and checked her reflection. Then she made her way back out to the front lobby. As he promised, ZamZa was standing outside the glass doors. Although Elbereth had only been gone fifteen minutes at best, the sky had already begun to darken, and streets were filling up with entertainers, souvenir and food vendors, and revellers. Although she had been to Holy Light Festivals every single year since she was a small child, she knew this one was different. This time, she could choose where she wanted to go. She was among the crowds of people that wandered the streets - not stuck viewing it from a lofty position on a balcony in the Pavilion, where behind her the adults were drinking and dining and having their own private celebration. Elbereth gazed wistfully at the lit up windows in the Pavilion's upper floors.

ZamZa, sensing what she was thinking, said; "I'll bet Mirei misses your company too."

Elbereth smiled at him. "Thanks," she said, and took his offered arm. They wandered aimlessly through the crowds, barely speaking. ZamZa seemed lost in his own memories, and Elbereth was taking in every sensation - smell, touch, sound, sight - all of the things that were new to her this time, and savouring each moment carefully so she would remember it. It was so much more exciting to be out here, in the thick of the festival rather than to watch everything from a window.

A tall human performing children's magic tricks took their attention for a short while. As soon as he was done pulling money from a chuckling beast boy's ear, he swiftly turned and winked at ZamZa, pulling a single Neudaiz Lily out of his top hat and handing it to him.

"There we are," he said, "a pretty flower for your pretty girl there."

ZamZa grinned in return, and placed the flower under one of Elbereth's ribbons, so it was resting in her hair. She giggled and thanked him, and they continued on. Presently they started the nightly firework display. ZamZa clambered up onto the roof of one of the sheltered benches that sat outside the Pavilion. He reached down and pulled Elbereth up alongside him. Vaguely, she heard someone in the crowd shout at them to get down, but it was soon drowned out by the cheers of the others as the display began in earnest. They watched the vivid flowers of blue, green and red explode across the starry background and cheered with the crowd. Elbereth got so excited she almost fell off the roof and onto a startled male CAST standing underneath her. ZamZa whipped his arm out deftly and caught hers before she toppled. The CAST threw them a glare of annoyance and went back to watching the display.

"Careful there, Duchess," he smirked, "good job I was there to catch you."

"I wouldn't have been up here if it wasn't for you," Elbereth stuck out her tongue playfully.

"Don't tell me you're not having fun up here," he replied, winking. He leaned back and placed his arm around her shoulder. Elbereth started, and glanced at him in surprise. However, he simply kept grinning, and she, too ended up smiling. She relaxed and leaned on his shoulder.

As the evening wore on, Elbereth began wishing she'd wore something a little warmer. She shivered and huddled into ZamZa arm a little further.

"Cold?" he turned and asked her. She nodded. "Allow me," he said. She frowned at him in confusion - he wasn't wearing a jacket. What was he going to do - take his shirt off? He leaned down over the edge of the roof and tapped a young beast man on the shoulder.

"Pardon me," he began. Elbereth's mouth fell open. "Would you mind lending me that jacket you have at your feet there?" The beast looked at him, perplexed, and then at his jacket on the ground. "Yes, that one."

"ZamZa!" Elbereth exclaimed, pulling his sleeve.

The beast gaped at him in surprise for a second, and then compliantly picked the jacket up off the ground and handed it to him. ZamZa turned and put the jacket over Elbereth's shoulders, then leaned over to speak to the beast again. "Many thanks, I'll return it in a short while." The beast simply looked at him blankly and then went back to the display.

"I can't believe you did that..." she said, shocked and somewhat amused.

"You're not cold any more though, are you?" he retorted. She grinned and shook her head. He laughed, and putting his arms behind his head, rested his back on the gentle slope of the roofing. Elbereth did the same. After about ten minutes of silence, he propped himself up facing her, on one elbow.

"Hey, Duchess..." he began.

"Hmmm?" she replied, not looking away from the incandescent patterns above them. When he didn't respond she looked over at him. As she did, he leaned in over her, placing his hand on the other side of her and kissed her quickly, before moving back and looking at her again. She was blushing furiously.

"What.. made you do that?" she asked, flustered, sitting up again.

"Well this is a date, right?"

"Oh," Elbereth said, feeling foolish about her reaction. "Yes I suppose you're right. Sorry," she smiled.

He leaned in again for another kiss - this time he lingered there a few seconds and she didn't stop him. He flashed her another mischievous smile and went back to watching the display. She, still blushing, did the same.

They chatted mainly, as the watched the display. About nothing in particular, and mainly Elbereth's ties with the Communion - ZamZa always had a habit of getting more information out of a person than giving any about himself. Suddenly she recalled Scarlet's warning not to stay up too late. She checked her watch - it was already turning 11:35 PM - which on her watch meant 11:45 PM.

"Oh," she said, dismayed, "I'm terribly sorry ZamZa, but would you mind getting me down now? I'd like to go, because I have an early start in the morning."

ZamZa slid across to the edge of the roof and let himself down - then lifted Elbereth down. Grinning, she returned the blue jacket to it's rightful owner - the young beast man. He shook his head and smiled before turning his attention back to the people he was talking with.

They made their way back to HQ. By now, the only people left in the street were those who were drunk, and still drinking. The fireworks display had ended and with it, the Holy Light Festival for another year. ZamZa courteously walked her back to her room.

"Thanks for an enchanting evening, Duchess," he said, and grinned yet again. "If you're still free for a date next time you're in town - just give me a call." And with that, he planted another kiss on her lips. "Good night!"

"Good night," she said to his retreating figure quietly. Smiling, she returned to her room to rest.


	16. Chapter 16: Admonition

"I saw you last night," Scarlet said, sporting a wide, wicked grin. "And I recall the words; 'I'm quite in control of myself.' from you. Is that why you were up on the bench shelter kissing away with that young friend of yours?"

"I beg your pardon - but do you mind? That's my business!" Elbereth replied, turning purple.

Reina was already busy with the day's tasks but she had taken a short break to observe and chuckle at Scarlet teasing her trainee. Elbereth was only grateful nobody else was about to hear it. She glowered at the CAST silently, regardless.

"All right all right," Scarlet said, raising her hands in a mock gesture of surrender. "Apologies. Now - apparently something urgent has come up for Maya and she won't have any time to accompany us today. We're to proceed as we did yesterday, just a little more carefully as we're one person short," here she grimaced, "and should we succeed there, we need to try our luck in Agata also. This might be a tough day for you." She turned and smirked. "Unless your boyfriend isn't too busy to come help," she added slyly.

"I'll wait by the 'flyer base," Elbereth pouted, turning and storming off, leaving Scarlet to sort the paperwork with Reina, as they both chuckled quietly.

As she was stomping moodily out of the HQ doors, she bumped into Hyuga on his way into the building - literally. Instead of apologising, she shoved him further out of her way and muttered; 'clumsy idiot!' before continuing. Hyuga looked after her for a second, shrugged and continued on his way.

Elbereth found herself becoming accustomed to the bumpy G-Flyer rides now, much to her relief. They arrived in Mizuraki C.D. and set out to find the elusive tengohgs. This time, however, they succeeded in finding said beasts. There was a large group of them fighting and aggressively flying at one another in the air not too far away. From their cover in the trees, Scarlet whispered instructions to Elbereth.

"Ideally I want to try to lure one out and get it alone," she breathed. "I don't think it would be a good idea to charge all of them - for one thing you'd be eaten alive, and I'm pretty sure I'd be for the scrap-heap afterwards too. You still have your bow right?"

Elbereth nodded, and drew it out of her nano transformer.

"Good - well, time to put that practise to some use." She moved further towards the group of tengohg, and hissed "stay here a moment" back to Elbereth.

Elbereth watched from the leafy shelter as her instructor expertly picked out and targeted one of the tengohg. Using her rifle (or as she called it, blackbull - a fine example of G.R.M. firearms) she began shooting it sporadically. The tactic seemed to work - as none of its peers had noticed, only this one in particular. It began scanning the ground for the threat. Scarlet then chose to show herself from her own hiding place, dashing across the clearing and towards Elbereth. The tengohg followed, attempting to dive-bomb her. But the CAST was too quick, and the tengohg was left to swipe at earth and fallen leaves.

"Run this way, now!" Scarlet called as she reached Elbereth. She ran past her, and Elbereth started after. They ran a sufficient distance to safely single out the tengohg, and then took cover again under a tree and began shooting it down. Once it fell, Scarlet approached it and kicked it with her boot to make sure it was dead. Then she knelt down over it and took a holder of several glass phials from her nano transformer, and began scraping various tissue samples with a plastic scraper into them. Next she removed another kit from the transformer, and took a few samples of blood. Here Elbereth looked away - she hated needles.

"I might as well do the rest of the job for her. Confound the woman," Scarlet cursed lightly. She put the kits and samples away, and stood up and looked at Elbereth. "Ah well - on to Agata I suppose. Do you require any food or rest?" Elbereth shook her head. "Good job," Scarlet finished.

They made their way back to 'flyer and in less than ten minutes were over Agata. Elbereth disembarked and surveyed the innocent looking scenery darkly. She had never set foot here since Neona's death. The thought of it now - her actually standing here again, made her shiver.

"Something is wrong?" Scarlet asked, looking concerned.

"Nothing - just a bad memory," she answered.

"Will you be all right?"

"I'm fine," Elbereth replied in a monotone voice.

Scarlet stared at her for a moment, and then set off along the trees, Elbereth in tow. They were silent, aware that talking might jeopardise them at this present time. The air seemed to be thick and charged with something - though Elbereth could not tell what. Something was definitely wrong with this place. That became apparent when the A-Photons in the air around them became visible, burning and angry. They glowed a ruddy crimson and seemed to get thicker by the minute. Here Scarlet stopped.

"OK..." she began, looking about her. "I think there's a very good chance we're going to come across some severely infected wildlife here - and some actual Seed forms in their original state. I need you to be very, _very _careful and not leave my side for anything. You hear me?"

Elbereth gulped and nodded. She was afraid, but only because of the look Scarlet was wearing. She looked downright panicked.

They set off again, this time slowly. Elbereth sensed it again - all the other animals in the area had fled. Scarlet stopped her again - and when she looked ahead she saw why. A large group of furious ollaka were charging about, bumping into one another and screeching. Elbereth drew her Psycho Wand out, and Scarlet her Twin Tornado set.

"Now - make sure you're quiet and be very careful," Scarlet whispered to her.

Elbereth thought her legs would be like jelly now. She was surprised after only one other mission how accustomed to battle she was becoming. Of course, she was still frightened, but this time she had full command of her own body. They slaughtered the ollaka quickly, only to realise, to their dismay, that more of them had appeared. In the distance Elbereth could see something giving off a fierce, lambent glow. It looked like a bonfire from here.

"That's a Seed core," Scarlet said, catching her look. "We're going to have to destroy it. This is where the Seed virus is coming from. If we can destroy as many Seed cores as we can here, we might be able to reduce the spread of infection in the area. I know we're only two - but I'm going to call in to Reina for backup. Let's do our best."

Elbereth nodded again, and followed Scarlet towards the light. It did indeed look like a huge seed pod. It was surrounded by a fiery aura that looked like a flower - or as Scarlet called it - the 'blewme'. Now Elbereth was shown how to search for the small spherical objects in the ground believed to be some sort of roots, which helped it maintain the protective barrier. Once they were spotted using her goggles, she was then taught how to blast it until it was dead with the photon eraser. Then Scarlet mercilessly destroyed the vulnerable Seed core.

They repeated this process time after time, and Elbereth began to wonder if it would ever stop. Between the Seed cores and the creatures she was becoming weary. They had been at it for over three hours now. The backup must surely have arrived.

Scarlet received a call not long after Elbereth had begun to worry, confirming just that. She turned to her trainee.

"Right - backup is here. I think we've done enough purification work today, so let's just get back to the 'flyer. Communications are becoming really difficult due to all the interference so we shouldn't be here alone now. Maya will have to wait for those other samples - although - I think it's pretty safe to say this area is heavily infected." Scarlet gave a sideways smile and beckoned Elbereth to follow her.

Elbereth was only too glad when the A-Photons started to loose their ruddy, angry glow as they cleared the infected area. So threatening, it sent all of her senses into some kind of defensive overdrive that after a while made her feel very tired. She swept her arm across her eyes wearily, and stared off into the clearer distance, away from the chaotic A-Photon dance. And there she saw...

"Mirei! Mirei!" she suddenly yelled. _"MIREI!"_ With that cry, she took off.

"Elbereth!" Scarlet called, starting after her. "I told you to stay here!"

Scarlet's voice reached her vaguely, but she heard little, save the roar of her heart pumping blood loudly through her own ears. There was Mirei - and with that Maya woman, and Ethan and Hyuga. What was she doing? Elbereth did her best to run, but she hadn't realised just how far away the small group had been when she saw them. She screamed to Mirei at the top of her lungs, but soon found she had to stop that if she were to be able to continue running. Mirei had not appeared to have heard her anyway. She continued to run on blindly, aware of very little except that she _had _to get up that mountain path, and reach her friend.

Unfortunately, fatigue soon overcame her and she was forced to stop, gasping for breath and bent double. It was no use - Mirei hadn't noticed and they were now out of sight. Elbereth silently vowed she'd catch one of them another time, as soon as she could - probably Maya - and find out what was going on. She turned, looking for Scarlet - she had been faintly aware that Scarlet had been following her, but now she was nowhere to be seen. A stab of panic coursed through her as she scanned the trees for any sign of the black and red Caseal casings and came up with nothing. She quickly used her communicator and called her instructor. No reception. The A-Photons were screwing up the comm. frequencies, by the sound of it. The panic soon gave way to an icy terror. What if something had happened to her? She'd be here alone and unable to tell a soul about it. Guiltily, she recalled Scarlet's words before they had proceeded into the area, about not leaving her side. This was her fault - and if anything happened to Scarlet, that would be her fault as well.

Elbereth struggled to bite her tears back. Crying wasn't going to help her. She began running back the way she came and screaming for help from someone, _anyone. _Abruptly, she stopped running as she heard a terrible growl from the trees to her left. It shook them with its bass and leaves fell in a rustling rain from them.

"Oh no..." she breathed, eyes wide and terror stricken. The owner of the growl then burst forth and launched itself at her. It was a creature so unlike anything else Elbereth had ever seen before. Maybe it had once been an olgohmon, she couldn't be sure, but now it was over ten feet tall, and its body appeared to be made of yellow, glowing A-Photons, sheer energy, with only a spider web of flesh and skin left around it. Whatever it was, it had been around the virus and the charged A-Photons for a long, long time.

And it was coming straight at her.

Elbereth found her voice and screamed. She threw herself out of its aim and not a moment too soon, as it came crashing past her violently. Swiftly, she reached for her trusty Psycho Wand and blasted it with rabarta. It reciprocated with its own ice technics - barta, and a powerful one at that. Elbereth dodged it, but not before she felt the ice sting her sharply on her left ankle. Fine - so ice wasn't going to work. She switched to a kazarod, and threw diga at it next, only to dodge that thrown right back at her. It was strong against technics!

_"Oh Holy Light, Holy Light, I'm going to die..." _she sobbed as she ran from yet another barrage of diga. She fell back, exhausted from the day's exertions and the battle and watched the creature through tear-blurred vision as it rounded on her. Then she closed her eyes and the tears that had been there spilled over and on to her cheeks.

It was then, while her eyes were closed that she felt a pair of hands grip her around the waist and hoist her up. She opened her eyes to the sensation of being slung over someone's shoulder - and it felt strangely familiar...

She struggled to confirm it who it was, but at present all she could see was the back of a shirt, and she was being bumped around as whoever it was ran like hell away from the enraged creature. She couldn't stop herself crying, despite how much she tried. After a while she calmed down - her rescuer still running at the pace he had been to begin with.

"Is that thing still chasing us?" he panted.

Elbereth's mouth fell open, "Za...ler?"

"Are we still being chased?" he repeated.

She raised her head and looked behind them. "No," she replied, sighing with relief.

With that he stopped and let her off. As her feet hit the floor her legs gave way and she covered her face with her hands.

"Crying again, I see," he said dryly.

"Shut up!" she snapped, whipping her head up. "I could have died there! I..." she pursed her mouth as her voice began to wobble again.

"You're welcome," he said sarcastically.

"Oh, Zaler - you saved me again!" she cried, leaping to her feet and throwing her arms around his neck. "Thank you!"

"Ahh - get off of me," he complained, trying to pry her away. When she refused to budge, he sighed and hugged her back.

"But..." she said, pulling away, "What are you actually doing here?"

"I could ask you the same."

"Well..." she began, hanging her head and sitting on a tree stump. "I... I'm not supposed to be here - well actually, I don't really know where 'here' is either. I sort of got lost. Well actually... I sort of ran off from my instructor and got lost...And now I don't know where she is. I can't use the comm link either - the a-photons are messing with it."

"Instructor? You mean she's here - uh... you're a guardian?" he asked, raising his eyebrows.

"Not a very good one, but yes, I'm in training."

"Why the hell'd you run off in a place like this? You really would have died if I hadn't come along, stupid girl!" he shouted.

"I know that! Quit yelling at me, I'm going to get enough of that from my instructor!"

"Then stop putting yourself in such danger. If anything had happened to you and I wasn't anywhere nearby to help, I'd have felt terrible regardless. Don't make me worry about you - it's a burden," he shook his head and sighed.

_"Well I'm sorry!"_ she yelled back at him.

"All right, Princess - don't get upset."

She huffed and folded her arms, and looked the other way sulkily.

"...hadn't you best get up and find your instructor?" Zaler suggested. "Come on - I'll help you." He offered his hand. She ignored it and stood up alone, stalking off ahead of him.

"Wait up," he said sternly, catching her up. "You obviously can't look after yourself yet, so let me come with you."

Elbereth sighed and reluctantly said; "you're right. I'm sorry. Thank you."

Elbereth and Zaler walked as fast as they could, but the wound on Elbereth's ankle began to bite at her. She tried healing it, but it needed medical attention rather than a simple resta spell. When it began to pain her too much, Zaler ended up carrying her again - only this time instead of over his shoulder he carried her piggyback.

"I'm awfully sorry," she apologised, mortified she was having to rely on him so much. "I'll be much more careful next time, I swear it."

"Well you better be - I won't always be here to carry you," he grinned. "And it's a good job you're not a fatso."

"Tsk..." she responded.

They decided it best to make for the direction of the 'flyer that Scarlet and Elbereth had arrived in. Once they reached a familiar landmark, Elbereth was able to guide Zaler the rest of the way. There was still no sign of Scarlet though, and Elbereth began to worry again. By time they actually reached the 'flyer, she was positively panic-stricken. There was nobody around, by the looks of it. That was until Zaler pointed out a vague outline moving in the cockpit window of the 'flyer.

"Scarlet!" Elbereth yelled, as Zaler let her down.

"Thank the Holy fucking Light!" came the colourful curse from the g-flyer door. Scarlet came running out and towards her. Even for a CAST, her complexion was definitely pale - anyone could see she'd had a nasty scare. Elbereth even fancied she saw a tear glimmer in the corner of her dark eye, and it instantly made her feel a hundred times worse. "You are in a heap if it, Elbereth. I've half a mind to send you up for a disciplinary for this."

Elbereth stared at her feet, "Yes Ma'am," she said dejectedly.

"However... I'm not going to. This time. But do anything like this again and I _will _be forced to do it - and the disciplinary committee will string you up - make no mistake. Do I make myself perfectly clear?" she scolded harshly.

"Y..yes Ma'am. Thank you!" Elbereth replied gratefully. "I'm sorry I put us in danger and I swear I'll do everything I'm told from now on."

"I'm still going to punish you though. Washing all the ground floor lobby in HQ by hand ought to do it. And I'll think up the rest later."

"Yes Ma'am."

"Now why don't we see who your knight in shining armour is, hm?" Scarlet said sarcastically.

Zaler halted in his tracks, evidently caught while trying to sneak off. He kept his back to them, and Elbereth turned a deep shade of red and snapped in reply: "I just keep running into Mr. Ishiguri at random times. He saved me from that... that thing that attacked me."

"You were attacked!" Scarlet said, immediately serious. "Oh and, Zaler - just turn around and come here."

He turned slowly and moved back toward them a few steps.

"Well, yes... and it's like nothing I ever saw before. It was _huge_ - maybe even ten feet up, and it was using technics," Elbereth said.

Scarlet blanched again. "This sounds bad. We'd better get back to HQ immediately and report this. But first I need to radio in and tell Reina about it - and that you're all right, so she can spread the word among the other Guardians here." She turned to Zaler - "as for you, thank you so much for bringing her back safely. From what I hear, you've taken up a job as her guardian angel," she quipped.

Zaler hooted with laughter at this. "Yeah I think so," he said. "Though she's not particularly grateful."

"I am!" she protested mournfully. "But you're just so rude!"

"I'll be sure and work on that then, Princess," he replied jovially.

"Although what you're doing here is beyond me," Scarlet's gaze bore into him. "I wasn't notified of your coming."

"Ah well... I didn't want to miss out on the action going on here. When I heard there was a Seed infestation..." he began sheepishly.

Scarlet's eyes widened. "Are you serious? You disobeyed direct orders?"

"Yes... Ma'am... sorry," he said slowly.

"Get in the g-flyer," she ordered laconically. "I'm taking you directly to Headmaster Nav."

Elbereth looked quizzically at them both until Zaler finally said; "well - I had a choice when I got caught, and re-joining the guardians was the easiest option."

"But don't think for one minute it's going to _be _easy," Scarlet said as he boarded the 'flyer. "Is that a wound I see?"

"I got clipped on the ankle by a technic from that thing," Elbereth explained as she followed suit and got on board herself.

Scarlet boarded last, and after contacting Reina and making both Elbereth and Zaler apologise to her for the trouble they'd caused, set off for Ohtoku once again.

"I didn't think you were guardian's material any more," Elbereth said to him once they were airborne.

"I didn't think you were full stop," he retorted. "Especially for following orders. I had you down for the spoiled brat type."

"You're one to talk about following orders," she stuck her tongue out at him and turned to face the window.

"The pair of you be quiet," Scarlet interrupted. "You're like a couple of ten year olds."

"So..." Elbereth said after a bout of silence that lasted all of twenty minutes. "How'd you get caught?"

"Ask your instructor," Zaler replied accusingly.

"Oh I caught him all right," Scarlet answered. "And hopefully I've driven some sense into him. And the two of you, I'm going to see to it you never do anything like this again - I'll be seeing to your punishments personally."


	17. Chapter 17: A Tangled Skein

Scarlet stuck to her promise of forcing Elbereth to clean the lobby of Clyez HQ by hand. What was going to follow it, she didn't know - she only hoped it would be in a less public place. Most of the Mobile Defence Unit knew she was in the dog house now.

"Can't believe I'm stuck here doing this," Elbereth grumbled as she polished the glass pane in front of her. From behind her she caught a second reflection.

"You can talk - I wouldn't have got caught if I hadn't had to save your butt," Zaler was polishing the pane next to her.

"Well at least I didn't sneak off to another planet while disobeying orders," she stuck out her tongue at him.

"And at least I don't cry like a baby all the time," he sat down on the floor behind her and threw the cloth he had been using onto her head.

She swiped it away, gave him an evil glare and threw both cloths to the floor. "Pig," she said, staring at him.

"Brat," he replied.

"Boarish, mean, insensitive pig," she tossed her hair moodily stared at the floor in a sulky pout.

"Oh go sit on the linear line tracks," Zaler threw his hands up.

She stared at him for a moment, searching desperately for a comeback so he wouldn't win. "NO! YOU!" was the only thing she could find to respond with.

"NO! YOU!" he yelled back.

"NO! YOU!"

"NO! YOU!"

"NO! YOU!"

"NO! YOU!"

"NO! YO..."

"BE QUIET! I'll bang both your heads together in a moment!" came a voice from just inside the lobby. As they whipped around they saw Scarlet standing there watching them through the glass doors. "And who told you to stop working!"

The pair grumbled resentfully and continued their task until Scarlet stopped them.

"Your next task," she began when they joined her in the lobby, "will be to learn to get along."

"Say what?" Zaler asked.

"I'm not going to listen to you bicker all the while. Today Elbereth, you are going to help Mr. Ishiguri settle into his new accommodation here at Clyez barracks," the CAST granted them both a sardonic smirk.

"_What?_ Why!" Elbereth cried. "I do get along with him - he's the one who..."

"Now now - I'll have no finger pointing today," she interjected. "Zaler - get yourself sorted - and Elbereth, help him out. After you're done with the unpacking and sorting, you can have the rest of the day off - and who knows? By then you might be the best of friends!" With that, she strode away towards the lifts at the back of the lobby.

"I hope you know I'm not speaking to you," she said, turning on him.

"Is that a promise?" he shrugged. "Your whiny, screechy mewling goes through me anyway."

She chose not to take the bait, instead pursing her lips and staring in the opposite direction.

"Oh - and nice comeback by the way, Princess. 'No! You!' Very creative," he continued.

She made a slight 'hmph!' sound but otherwise ignored the comment.

"I think I'll enjoy the silence," he grinned. "Come along then - you can help me sort the rest of my stuff out of the crates."

She granted him a resentful glare before he turned and walked off. After a few seconds she followed after him. She made sure she went slowly enough so that every so often he would have to stop and wait. She could tell it was annoying him, and that made her enjoy it all the more. Taking twice as long as it should have, they reached their destination - Zaler's room, which was a chaos of opened and unopened storage crates.

Elbereth sat down on one of the crates and watched him open the lids off some more of them and see what was inside.

"Are you going to help me with this then, or what?" he asked her. She shook her head at him. "At least stack the empty ones for me, please?"

She rose and picked up the empty crates slowly, stacking them in a corner of the room neatly while he unpacked and inspected various spare weapons, a few decorative items and some books. Elbereth heaved each crate with some effort.

"Not used to hard work are we?" Zaler arched his eyebrow. "Bet you never had to lift a finger at home."

"That's none of your business!" she snapped in reply.

"Oh well - silent treatment didn't last long. I was wondering how much longer you could keep quiet," he laughed.

"Oh, that's it. I helped you - now I'm going," she rolled her sleeves back down and made to leave.

"Scarlet told you to help with all of my unpacking," Zaler warned.

"And you'd probably take great delight in telling tales on me to her, wouldn't you? Fine!" Elbereth shrugged and turned back. "So what else needs to be done?"

"Well..." he glanced about the room. "Help me decide where to hang my pictures?"

"That's all?"

"Pretty much. And then I guess I can do the rest myself."

"... thank you," she replied quietly.

From the crate he handed her a framed photograph. It was a family - two parents and a girl, and a little boy.

"Is this you?" she asked, pointing to the boy.

"Yeah," he replied, not looking up from the box.

"And your parents?" she continued.

"Yep. They died," he said shortly.

"Oh I see. I'm sorry."

"Don't need to be. It was a while ago."

"Well what about your sister?"

"I'm not sure," he stood up and looked over her shoulder at the photograph. "I think she may still be alive, I don't know for certain. We were all separated by an explosion and an attack by some terrorist group a long time ago. That's how my parents died."

"Oh," was all she could find to say. She placed the frame on the windowsill next to the bed.

"So what about you? You just lived with your uncle right?" he sat back and leaned against another crate.

"Oh - yes," she sat cross legged on the floor opposite. "My mother left me about seven years ago. I don't know who my father is."

"Ah..." he said, nodding.

"I don't know why exactly she left - but it's because of something _he_ did - I'm sure of it. He was always horrible to her. As for my father, I doubt I'll find out who he is without finding my mother first. I don't think my uncle would tell me - if he even knows himself. All I have right now is my cousin - he's a trainee guardian. His sister - my other cousin - she died too. And I was told my aunt was dead, although I don't know if I should believe that or not," she drew her knees up and hugged them, as was her habit.

"It's terrible not knowing for sure and imagining things," Zaler nodded.

"So why were you working as a mercenary? Wouldn't it have made more sense to track your sister down as a guardian?"

"Well - being a guardian is all well and good - but it can tie your hands, so to speak, in certain cases. Being a free agent meant I could do whatever I needed to and not be restricted by a behavioural code."

"Until now," she added.

"Yeah, until now," he agreed. "But I've pretty much given up for the time being anyway."

"Maybe she will find you?" Elbereth shrugged. "My cousin found me."

"Maybe," he nodded, kneeling up and rooting in the crate once again.

"Still - none of it would have happened if you hadn't run into me at Yohmei Corp. and helped me out. I still owe you thanks for that."

"Princess - I was _looking _for you," Zaler turned around again.

"Repeat that?" Elbereth said, immediately contrite.

"I was going there anyway, yeah, but I was asked by a friend of yours to give you a helping hand out of the building."

"Mirei is the only person who knew about that," Elbereth scoffed. "There's _no way _you could have known. You don't know her."

"Ask her yourself," Zaler said nonchalantly.

"I would do - but my uncle won't let me see her," she responded, missing the sarcasm in his voice. "Not only that - but there's some other more important things I wanted to ask her. I'm getting worried, Zaler. For one thing, I've not had a letter from her in weeks. She usually sends me something whenever she can. And another - I saw her when we were in Agata, and you saved me from that thing that attacked me."

"You did?" he sounded surprised.

"She was with some other guardians - Maya Shidow, and two others called Ethan Waber and Hyuga Ryght. I couldn't catch up to them to find out why... and well - that was how I got separated from Scarlet and lost. We'd been doing some sample collecting with Maya and she cancelled on us that morning - said something urgent had come up. I can only assume it involved Mirei, but I don't know why."

"And you were going to pay Maya a visit to ask her what was going on," Zaler finished.

"Yes - as soon as I'm done here anyways."

"Well why don't you get going? I can finish the rest now," he said.

"Really?" she asked. He nodded. "Thank you! I owe you," she scrambled to her feet and bowed politely before dashing out of the room, calling "see you later!" as she went.

Elbereth made her way to the space port with some trepidation. She hadn't actually made any trips on the PPT Shuttles alone as yet, so she was hoping she wouldn't do anything dumb like get on the wrong one and end up in a totally different city. Using her trainee licence to get past the CAST attendant at the Neudaiz gate, she passed through and boarded a shuttle headed for Ohtoku City. She knew from there how to get to the Neudaiz Guardians branch, and so allowed herself to relax and close her eyes for a few brief moments.

_"I hope I'm not caught though," _she thought to herself. Scarlet wouldn't be pleased if she was caught wandering all over the Gurhal System without a proper reason. Still, she couldn't shake the feeling that there was something awful looming over her - or worse yet, Mirei. And as far as intuition went, she trusted hers implicitly. It had never been wrong before.

When the shuttle arrived at the Ohtoku space port she disembarked and made her way to the security gate. There was always one Communion guard posted there as well as the normal law enforcement. Elbereth displayed her guardian licence to the waiting guards. As the Communion guard inspected her face, she swore she caught a flicker of recognition in the eyes behind the mask.

_"Must be one of the guards who serve on Ohtoku Mountain," _Elbereth mused as she passed the gate. _"Wonder what he's doing here though?" _

From there she made her way over to the Guardian's branch of Ohtoku, where she was greeted by Reina.

"Hello there!" she said brightly. "Welcome to the Guardians - shaping the future of the Gurhal System. How may I help you?" Elbereth mentally sighed with relief when she realised that Reina didn't recognise her as Scarlet's student. She hadn't even thought of the possibility until now. "What can I do for you?"

Elbereth flicked her licence in front of Reina's eyes. "Can I see Maya Shidow if she's here, please?"

"I'll check if she's here. What is it regarding please?"

"Um, just a few queries regarding... equipment set-up. Can you call her right away?" Elbereth fidgeted impatiently.

"One second..." Reina paged through to Maya's lab. "Oh - sorry to disturb you Maya... there's a trainee guardian out here to see you? She said she has some questions regarding equipment set-up. Yes I'll send her through now then." She looked over at Elbereth. "Go on through - you know the way?"

"Yes, thank you," Elbereth replied as she went past the reception desk.

Once inside Maya's lab, she could hear the clinking of glass bottles and then Maya appeared carrying a tray of clean conical flasks. She set them down and then looked over.

"Oh - Elbereth isn't it? To what do I owe the pleasure?" She straightened her glasses on her nose and cleared a chair of a sheaf of papers, throwing them untidily into the corner. She then drew a second chair from under a lab bench and sat, bidding her to do the same. "Can I get you anything to drink?"

Elbereth glanced around at the haphazard kitchenette, crowded with dishes waiting to be washed. "Um... no... " she shook her head. "Thank you," she then added.

"Don't mind if I drink my coffee then," Maya said, easing a mug from under another pile of paper.

"Um, Maya...?"

"Yes? What's wrong?" she lowered the mug from the sip she was about to take.

"Well - two days ago I saw you... In Agata, with Ethan Waber and Hyuga Ryght... and you were with Mirei."

Maya looked at her as though she had just slapped her in the face. "How could you have seen that?" she asked.

"I was lost there. And I saw you. I wanted to ask - what were you doing? Why did it concern Mirei?"

"Why do you want to know?" Maya said smiling a little too broadly.

"Mirei's a good friend of mine," Elbereth said carefully. "I've been worried about her."

Maya's face fell dramatically, but only for the smallest of moments before she regained her composure. "It was nothing, really - just a divination ceremony that got out of hand - we were called upon to help."

"A divination? In the old temple? But that would have been far too dangerous... even Rutsu knew that!"

"I don't know the motives of the higher ups of the Communion," Maya said, shrugging. This was her story and she was obviously sticking to it.

"Why are you lying to me?" Elbereth sounded stung.

"Elbereth... please accept my answer. I'm really not at liberty to say anything else - do you understand?"

"I... suppose so," Elbereth hung her head in resignation. "I just wanted to know she was all right."

"The Divine Maiden is fine," Maya replied slowly.

"Well - thank you I suppose," Elbereth rose.

"Oh! You can't be leaving already?" Maya cried. "At least stay for a little more conversation. I've been cooped up in here testing samples for the last twenty four hours, I'm out of my mind!"

"I have to go - Scarlet had me on other orders to be totally honest, and she doesn't know I came here to talk to you," Elbereth smoothed the front of her skirt down.

"Oh I see. Well I won't tell if you won't," Maya winked.

Elbereth nodded and left. _"You're not much good at hiding things though," _she thought as she went.

Outside it was coming to the end of a beautiful day, and Elbereth sat on one of the benches that overlooked the main waterway, near the space port. She was still puzzled over Maya's reactions - and her gut feeling was even worse than before she had gone in there.

_"What could be so important about it that she's sworn to secrecy even from other guardians?" _she thought. _"I'm so worried something terrible has happened..." _

Her thoughts were interrupted by a hand on her shoulder, making her jump.

"Oh sorry - I thought you'd heard me," came a voice from behind her.

"Zaler? What are you doing here?" Elbereth questioned him.

"Well I thought I'd follow you up and see if you needed any help with the detective work," he grinned.

"This detective hit a brick wall, so to speak," Elbereth said glumly.

"Oh?"

"Maya said it was for a divination that got out of hand - they went to help. But I know it's not that! Mainly because that temple hasn't been used in a long time. It's too dangerous."

"So what do you think? Time to bust on into your old home and steal a word or two with the Maiden?"

"Are you insane!" Elbereth spluttered. "You might think yourself hot stuff but you're not that good. There's Communion guards everywhere on Ohtoku Mountain. Not to mention the trouble we'd both be in with Scarlet."

"Oooh. That's right. I'd hate to see Scarlet get _that_ angry with us.So what are you going to do then?" he asked, placing his hands behind his head and stretching. Chest muscles underneath his shirt rippled as he moved, and Elbereth looked longer than she probably should have, catching Zaler's eye as she watched. She coughed and looked away, feeling her cheeks warm. Why did she just do that?

"I'm not going to do anything. There's nothing I _can _do," she said. "I mean, I could ask President Dallgun directly, but I have a feeling that's just going to get me into even more trouble..."

"True," Zaler agreed.

"I think we'd better best get back though, before we get into trouble anyway," she stirred.

"Well I'm sorry your enquiries came up with nothing," Zaler said.

"That's OK. I could always try charming something out of that awful Hyuga," Elbereth quipped grimly.

Zaler laughed at that. "I think you're probably a lot better than that, El. Maybe I could force it out of him instead?"

"You probably could," she smiled weakly. "But I hate being so in the dark about all this. I feel as though something is really, really wrong."

They returned to the colony, where Elbereth elected to go and be alone in her own room. Varda occasionally brought her a warm ginseng tea and she settled down with a book in the hopes she could take her mind off things for a while. She had only been reading a few minutes when she got a quick call from Scarlet. The CAST wanted to see her in HQ first thing tomorrow - Elbereth assumed for her next training mission.

It was hours later when she got another incoming call. She flicked on the vision phone at the desk and almost fell off her chair when the sight of her uncle stared back at her.

For several moments she sat there silently, just looking back at him. He waited for her to speak and when she didn't, he began.

"I've been worried about you."

"You have?" Elbereth didn't sound convinced.

"I'm going to cut to the chase here, Elbereth. I want you to come home where you'll be safe - I'm too worried about you being a guardian in this kind of situation. You are... my only family now," he said. His eyes were on her, but she could tell his mind was not. She could also tell something was worrying him.

"How did you get these details?" she asked.

"That's not important. Will you come home? Mirei has... she's missing you," he frowned. "I know I've not been much of a parent figure to you in the past, but I was hoping the time away had done us both good, and that if you came back I could work on it. I'm sorry for everything, Elbereth, just come back, please?"

A cold shiver ran right down the length of Elbereth's spine. Her intuition screamed at her. Although she would have loved to see Mirei again, something about this felt so wrong - he was so utterly out of character right now, she even doubted it was the real Izuma Rutsu on the other end. Something inside her told her that to go back would be the biggest mistake she could ever make.

"I don't want to come back, I like it here."

He allayed her doubts about him being an imposter when a flicker of anger crossed his face. It was so subtle that anybody who didn't know him probably wouldn't have seen it at all. He quickly regained composure. "Won't you at least consider it? I promise things will be different. I don't want to lose you too - I've made that mistake too many times already. Come home," he said softly, in his best persuasive voice. "You can travel around with Mirei if you like - help her out with some of her duties. And when you're home we can try getting along together," he smiled, and something about it chilled her. "I was hoping we could track down Kiyoko together."

There it was. His little deal-breaker.

Her mother! Elbereth was faced with a tempting offer - she would love nothing more than to spend more time with her best friend, and to see her mother again. Rutsu was pitching a hard sell here, that was for certain. That said, she decided that right now the best thing to do would be to ask her friends, and Scarlet. Maybe then she could make up her mind. Right now she was torn between the promises he was making, and the wrenching cold feeling she had from head to toe.

"Can I think more about it?" she finally asked, chewing her lip.

For a moment his hopeful gaze turned into a glower of annoyance - and just as quickly it was back. "Of course you can," he said with a hint of strain in his voice. "Just know that you'll always have a home here and I'll be glad to see you return."

"Well then I'll think on it a while, thank you uncle, good night" she said politely, ending the call without waiting for his response.

"Is everything OK?" Varda came trotting around the corner and into the bedroom.

"It's fine, thank you," Elbereth handed her the empty cup. "I'll read a little more before I sleep. Good night, Varda."

"Good night, Elbereth," the PM bowed and left the room, sliding the partition door quietly in place.

That night, she wandered dark and troubled dreams, in which she was standing and viewing Ohtoku Mountain from afar - only the mountain of flowing water had gone, and in its place hung a darkening cloud in which lingered something of unspeakable power, untold centuries old and whose malevolence burned into Elbereth's psyche like hot knives.


	18. Chapter 18:On Keeping Rules And Promises

Scarlet made her way to Club Commune. It was Moatoob cocktails night and she and Louise were planning on sampling a few of their local fire-waters while they were on offer. Her day had been an annoying one - she'd been tied up first with administrative duties relating to her trainees, and then more statements for the investigation into Yohmei Corp. She waited outside the Club for a few minutes - Louise was yet to arrive - and greeted two guardians she recognised as they went in ahead of her. Finally she caught sight of Louise coming from the third floor.

"Ready for some Moatoob cocktails?" she asked, grinning.

"Oh you bet," Scarlet laughed.

"Oh, and by the way... didn't you have your trainees on clean up duty today?" Louise asked, standing before Scarlet.

"Yes, then I sent them to the barracks, why?" Scarlet asked, allowing a suspicious expression to creep across her face.

"I saw them coming out of the Neudaiz boarding gate just now - I thought you should know," Louise replied. "I hate feeling like I'm ratting them out but given that last meeting we had in Dallgun's office..."

"I know," the CAST replied. "Thanks Louise, I'm glad you told me. How long ago was that?"

"Only about a half an hour ago. Thing is, at first I thought she was with a Communion guard - he was right behind them - but they were only talking amongst themselves and... oh..." Louise trailed off and they exchanged worried glances.

"I think I'd better get over there now!" Scarlet said urgently.

"Let me come with you," Louise called, following her.

They bolted down to the first floor central table - Scarlet shooting off ahead and Louise keeping pace as best she could closely behind. When they arrived in the passageway they slowed to a walk, so as not to disturb any sleeping colleagues if possible, and made their way towards the block that Elbereth had her room in. Once there, they stopped, and Scarlet waited for Louise's breathing to quiet before listening outside Elbereth's room door. There was nothing coming from the other side.

"Can you hear anything?" Louise whispered.

Scarlet shook her head. "She may not even be in here..."

A slight noise and the sound of someone running caught their ears. Both guardians whipped their heads around towards the disturbance. It sounded like it was coming from where they'd come in.

"You hear that!" Louise hissed.

"Let's go!" Scarlet replied. They took off after the sound of the footsteps. When they began to run, the other set of footsteps quickened pace as they heard Scarlet and Louise in pursuit. Scarlet put on a burst of speed again and pulled ahead to catch up with the runaway.

As she rounded a corner she caught sight of the leg of someone disappearing around the exit. The doors, when closed, emitted a sharp crackling sound. The code panel beside it glowed an ominous red, and smoke curled out of the mechanisms in the wall.

"No!" Scarlet yelled as she tried the panel and realised the door had been shorted out. Again, like she did at the G.R.M. building, she applied pressure to the door and it began to open, all the time squealing protests. By this time Louise had caught up and was standing behind her fidgeting impatiently. Some of the guardians in the rooms nearby had heard the commotion and were coming out of their rooms.

"What happened?" Rayokarna came striding down the corridor towards them.

"Someone's been in here who shouldn't have," Scarlet answered, stopping her efforts for a moment. "And they've damaged the door to get away. It looks like I'm not going to be able to shift it..."

"Allow me to help," he offered.

Together this time, they forced a door each until, groaning, they gave way and pushed open. As soon as they were, Louise took off again.

"Thank you," Scarlet nodded.

"Any time," he grinned.

Scarlet bolted out after Louise. She was standing by the first floor lifts.

"I think we lost them," she said.

"Damn," Scarlet cursed. "You think it was the Communion servant?"

"It's possible," said Louise.

"What's going on?" Zaler came trotting up alongside them. "There's one hell of a commotion in the barracks."

"Never you mind for now," Scarlet replied. "Where's Elbereth?"

"Last I saw her she was going to her room, why?" he scratched his head.

"And there was only one set of footfalls just then - that's good. I'll talk to you tomorrow," Scarlet told him.

"Fine, be secretive," he shrugged, loping off back to the barracks. She knew he wanted more information, but he also knew better than to argue. At least, he did _now_.

"Same old Zaler," Louise remarked dryly.

"I had no idea you knew the guy."

"In the past I did," Louise laughed. "He was just as incorrigible then too. Plus he's a sucker for a pretty face - probably how he ended up in this whole mess with the Maiden and Elbereth to begin with."

Scarlet laughed at this too.

"Hey you should come and take a look at this," Rayokarna called them back over. He was closely inspecting the damaged doors. They reached him and he flicked his eyes up at them, not moving from his bent over stance near the door's frame. "What do you think has caused this kind of damage?"

Scarlet inspected the door herself. The door itself seemed unharmed, apart from where she and Rayokarna had forced it, but the mechanism inside looked as though it had burned out. "It looks like it's been done with an electric technic," she said slowly. "But I wouldn't know what - I don't know much about technics."

"Me either - but I'd say it was a technic," Rayokarna agreed.

"I'm going to go straight up to fifth and report this," Scarlet straightened up.

"Yeah, it's best you do. You know where I am if you need anything else," Rayokarna also stood up. "I'll watch the door until I can get someone down here to sort something out with it."

"Thanks Rayo, I owe you," Scarlet said gratefully. Louise bowed her head politely and the two left the scene to go to the fifth floor. As she walked, she drew out her comm. unit and quickly contacted Elbereth.

"Hello?"

"It's Scarlet," the CAST began immediately, "I want to see you first thing tomorrow - wait for me in the HQ lobby at eight hundred hours."

"Yes Ma'am."

She switched off the comm. unit and sighed. "Just double-checking," she said aloud.

Louise nodded. "I know - and you didn't want to worry her."

Mina sent them straight through to Dallgun's office after a brief exchange with him on the vision phone. "He's at home right now," she explained, "but he will be here within ten minutes. He's told me to send you right through to wait in his office."

The pair thanked Mina and went on through. Scarlet sat in front of the desk, and Louise paced the floor behind it, deep in thought. After a while she finally spoke, breaking the comfortable silence.

"Hey Scarlet... how good are you at hacking?"

"Come again?"

"I mean - can you do it, and how good are you?"

Scarlet eyed her friend dubiously. "I'm not as good as Lou, but I'm a fair hand at it. I can do it without getting caught, provided it's not too complex a security system. Why?"

"Would you hack Dallgun's computer?"

"_What!_" Scarlet stared at Louise as if she had gone mad.

"This is the perfect opportunity - we're here unsupervised right in front of it. I know he's got the location of that Relics site where Horus... died. I want to know where it is."

"Louise - we're in here unsupervised because we are _trustworthy_. I understand why you want to know but I just can't."

"Please, Scarlet! I want to see for myself just what's down there. I want to know who's to blame - who took him away from me," Louise begged, her eyes shining brightly with the threat of tears.

"Louise - I'm not going to do this. I know you, and the first thing you'll do is go running off there into goodness knows what kind of danger."

"Scarlet... _please_. If you do, then I swear I won't do anything rash. I swear it on Horus' memory."

Scarlet struggled with her conscience. She knew she should point blank refuse - for several good reasons, but she hated to see Louise suffer like this. Against her better judgement, she sighed and nodded slightly. "All right, Louise, but I swear, if I get caught doing this..."

"I know, I know - I'll say it was me. Don't worry about that," Louise finished eagerly.

Scarlet rose from her chair and went behind Dallgun's desk. "Keep watch, will you?" she said as she switched on the power. Louise went to the door and it opened noiselessly. She stood halfway out of the door looking down the passageway for anyone coming.

Scarlet bypassed his login password without much difficulty. That was the easy part, she knew, because his classified documents would have other protection. Quickly she searched for RELICS files. Of the ten or so that were brought up, she immediately spotted the correct one, third down, when she wasn't able to access it without a security code. Here the hard work began - and Scarlet tried to decode the barrier. Louise kept a vigilant eye on the passage outside.

"Scarlet! It's Mina!" Louise hissed, ducking back into the door. She headed quickly to a chair and sat down. Scarlet had no time to shut his terminal down so she blacked the screen and stood up hastily, pretending she was looking out of the window behind the desk. As she did, Mina came into the office.

"He'll be here in just a few minutes - can I get you something to drink?" Mina asked.

"No thank you, Mina," Louise replied. Scarlet smiled and shook her head.

"OK then," Mina smiled and left the room.

Louise blew a huge sigh of relief and Scarlet moved back to the terminal. After another minute or so she made an exclamation of triumph.

"Got you!" she muttered, opening the files. Louise was over her shoulder in less than a couple of seconds.

"This... looks like Mellvore!" Scarlet said in surprise.

"Are you sure?" Louise said.

"Certain - look," Scarlet replied, bringing up a text file entitled 'RELICS site Mellvore - Confinement System'.

"Confinement System - what is that?" Louise said, scratching her head.

"Something we shouldn't be looking at," Scarlet replied, closing the file. "Look - here's the exact locations. I just think this is something best left alone." She shook her head and closed the files, then shut down the terminal. Louise took her seat again and Scarlet resumed staring out of the window. Only moments later, Dallgun himself came in.

"What happened?" he asked straight away.

"Elbereth - we think she's been followed by a Communion servant. She... for some reason she went to Neudaiz," Scarlet said. "She disobeyed my orders."

"I already know," Dallgun replied.

"Oh?" Scarlet sat down as he did.

He shifted to get comfortable in the chair then began. "I got a call this afternoon from Maya Shidow. Seems Elbereth saw her a few days ago with the Divine Maiden and wanted to know why. This is a sorry state of affairs - I think I should let you know now that Mirei Mikuna was killed. One of our ex-guardians Karen Erra, who happens to be the Maiden's long-lost twin sister and Maya's adopted sister is taking over her role and name. The Communion have sworn all involved to absolute secrecy on this in the hopes that nobody will know what went on."

"How! And why?" Louise said, aghast.

"Elbereth should know about this," Scarlet added.

"I was planning on telling her everything. Seems now it has become a more urgent matter. She needs to know the potential danger she could be in. I'm not happy about her sneaking off to Neudaiz - this has put her at terrible risk right now. I'll be lenient though, as she was unaware of the circumstances," he nodded as if in agreement with himself.

"I've summoned her here for first thing tomorrow morning," Scarlet said. "I think we should re-locate her - for one thing, Rutsu probably knows where she's staying now."

"Yes, good idea," Dallgun agreed. "Also we need to make sure she'll be quiet about the Maiden's unfortunate passing. I don't think she's going to take it too well."

"How did it happen, if I may ask?" Scarlet said.

"Seems Dohgi Mikuna had his finger in a lot of pies," Dallgun shrugged, "he was using Mirei to make divinations for money to certain rogue clans for one thing. I don't know the extent of his crookery but I know Rutsu was involved in it somewhere. He was also using photon seals forbidden by the Communion, to drain energy from Karen into Mirei to make her more powerful. This was why she could never use technics. I have a feeling Rutsu didn't know about that one, he seemed pretty shocked and affected by it all.

"In any case, Dohgi has been put away by the Communion - they're not letting anyone else talk to him, which seems a little suspect. I have a feeling he'll be the scape goat for the whole Yohmei s-photon fiasco, and because now he has nothing to lose he'll probably try to rat out his accomplices - and Rustu won't allow himself be named. Mieri had her suspicions for a long time - it's foolish to think you can hide things from a clairvoyant, and enlisted the help of Maya Shidow, Ethan Waber and Hyuga Ryght to try and stop her father. When she stood up to him he struck her down - and she died. As it was, Mirei was actually the weaker twin to begin with and being the Maiden was apparently taking quite a toll on her. She was so weak she couldn't survive her injuries."

"Oh no," Scarlet shook her head, then she twisted her face into a sneer. "This is my point about the Communion. They're a bunch of backstabbing, conniving, manipulative..."

"Scarlet," Dallgun interrupted. "At this point, after the last few days I've had I would be inclined to agree with you. However, we can't allow our tempers to get the best of us. Right now keeping what they want from them - Elbereth and Zaler - should be our main priority. Let's not take focus away from that."

"Yes, you're right," she sighed. "I'll send Elbereth to you first thing in the morning."

"Thank you. Oh - and it almost goes without saying - but you two are under strict orders not to breathe a word of what you heard in here tonight."

"Yes, of course," Scarlet nodded.

"Yes Sir," Louise said.

They parted with grim expressions. As they walked back out to the lobby Scarlet asked; "still up for that drink?"

"I think after what I just heard I just want to go to bed and block it all out with sleep," Louise shook her head. "I wasn't much of a follower of the Communion but I met the Divine Maiden once. She was so sweet and gentle it's made me angry just thinking about what they did to her. That and the fact that they could have been responsible for Horus... I don't feel much like drinking now."

"I understand," Scarlet nodded. They parted ways and Scarlet went on herself to Club Commune - after the evening she had she felt the need to be around friends - it would be a welcome distraction. When she arrived she was surprised to see Laia and Leo, and Leo's ex-trainee, now fully fledged, Tonnio drinking there.

"Hey it's Scarlet!" Leo greeted her. "Come to drink us all under the table?"

"Oh ho! Is that a challenge?" Scarlet laughed loudly.

"Not really - you know you'd win being a CAST," Laia grunted, throwing back a shot glass of something.

"It's fun watching you try though," she grinned, ordering herself a drink and taking a seat next to them.

"So how are your trainees?" Leo asked as she took a large gulp of the drink and chased it up with a shot glass of something which burned pleasantly at the back of her throat, sinking into her stomach and making her whole body feel a little warmer.

"Fine, just fine," Scarlet replied. "I can't complain."

"You're too soft on them," Laia said, voice ever so slightly slurred. She waved a finger haphazardly in Scarlet's direction. "If it were me, I'd punish every tardiness with a hundred sit ups, and a hundred laps."

"Laia's a muscle freak," Tonnio guffawed irreverantly.

"Shut it, midget!" she snapped at him.

"Knock that off, you two," Leo interjected coolly. "I don't want a full scale brawl breaking out here."

"I wouldn't waste my energy," Laia huffed.

As the evening wore on, the atmosphere became more and more rowdy as her friends became further intoxicated. Even Leo's cheeks were pink now, and he was laughing heartily at every opportunity. Scarlet smiled happily - she couldn't really become intoxicated like her humanoid friends, but she enjoyed the atmosphere the others created. It wasn't difficult to feel swept up in it anyway. When Tonnio finally decided it would be fun to dance on the table, Scarlet suggested they call it a night. Laia insisted she was fine and intended to stay until close - but Leo agreed it was time to take Tonnio home. Laughing as they went, they bid their friends good night and left.

Scarlet stayed another few drinks but then decided to leave herself. Grinning, she left Club Commune and headed towards the lifts. It was then her comm. unit beeped with an incoming call.

"Louise?" she answered as her friend's ID came up on the display.

"No - it...it's me, Becca."

"Becca? What are you doing using the comm. system?" Scarlet asked, completely taken by surprise. Her _partner machine?_

"I know I'm not supposed to..." she replied uncomfortably. "But I think Miss Louise might be putting herself in danger..."

"Oh no," Scarlet said, already aware of what she'd done.

"She left about an hour ago, and she wouldn't tell me where she was going. If you called for her while she was out I was supposed to give you a message..."

"What was it?" Scarlet asked slowly.

"The message was; 'I'm sorry' - that's all."

"You did the right thing, Becca," Scarlet reassured her, ending the call and heading as fast as she could to the Parum boarding gate on the fourth floor. Cursing inwardly at letting Louise go home unsupervised, Scarlet checked the timetables for the next shuttle. It wasn't due for another hour.

"Great. Just great," she muttered, turning and running back out of the space port. Her mind raced - time was running out, she couldn't sit and wait for the next shuttle. By then it could well be too late. Finally she decided the only other course of action was to ask for help from someone who could pilot a long-distance 'flyer. Someone she knew would be on duty now - unfortunately that someone was the Lou unit two five six. Once she knew about what had happened, she could be certain that Dallgun would know within the hour. But rather that, than fail to save Louise from definite danger and possibly death.

Scarlet charged up to the fifth floor and sought out Lou. When she found her, she was repairing a light in one of the passageways.

"Don't you ever stop working?" Scarlet asked her.

"CASTs require no rest. I should think you of all people understand that," Lou replied flatly.

"Act like a robot if you want to then," Scarlet shrugged. "Lou - I need to get to Parum fast and the shuttle isn't coming for too long a time. I think Louise could be in danger."

"I can pilot a long-distance 'flyer," Lou replied. "Please tell me what has happened."

"I'll tell you on the way," Scarlet said, eyeing her nervously. "We've got to hurry!"

"Very well," trustingly, the Lou unit put down the tools she was using and followed Scarlet to the space dock. From there, they boarded a long distance 'flyer and headed for Parum.

"Scarlet, I think you should inform me of the situation now," Lou insisted as she piloted the 'flyer.

"All I need to say is that she went on a freelance mission and hasn't come back," Scarlet lied.

"I see," Lou replied.

From the look on her face, Scarlet suspected she was beginning to doubt her word. She only hoped Lou would grant her a little more time - just until they reached Parum...

"So where are we headed?" she added, interrupting Scarlet's thoughts.

"Just take me to Holtes City."

"I shall accompany you to rescue her," the Lou unit looked at Scarlet for a moment with an intense scrutiny. Scarlet prayed her face hadn't given her away.

"All right..." she inclined her head in agreement with the other CAST.

This seemed to appease Lou, as she turned her attention back to the piloting once more.

When they finally landed at the Parum 'flyer base, Scarlet had set her mind on what she was going to do. She took a tool from one of the repair kits stowed under the passenger seats behind the pilot and co-pilot's chairs - a small two pronged object used to send a relatively weak charge into various backup power devices on board when the need arose. Silently, she stood behind Lou as she, oblivious to the plan unfolding behind her, unbelted herself from the chair.

"Why did we need to stop here when we could have flown dire..." Lou was cut off as Scarlet stuck the charger into the back of her neck.

Being a CAST, she knew the exact place to put it so as to shut Lou down temporarily and cause her to re-boot. She'd be out for a few hours now - and when she came to, she wouldn't know what had happened. All Scarlet had to do was damage one of the on-board systems and Lou would automatically assume it was a power surge from this that had knocked her out. Guiltily, she lowered Lou back into the pilot seat and shorted out the navigation system in front of her by using the charger on the highest setting, finally laying Lou's head to rest on the panel. Then she carefully replaced the tool and disembarked the 'flyer, turning only to mouth 'I'm so sorry,' at the incapacitated CAST in the pilot seat.


	19. Chapter 19: The Sleeping Warriors

By the time Scarlet had taken a G-Flyer over Mellvore, so many scenarios had raced though her mind she could barely concentrate. She felt an overwhelming sense of guilt for what she had done to Lou, and also because she had given in to Louise and in doing so allowed her to put herself in danger in the first place. As her mind reeled over the cause and consequence of everything, she hit a bad storm with high winds and terrible plasma disturbances without even realising, until it was too late. A lot of the on board systems, including the navigation had become useless, because the air outside was so charged. To make matters worse, the visibility from the cockpit's windscreen was now almost completely obscured by the ominous cloud that had descended onto the 'flyer. From the corner of her eye, Scarlet watch soft blue and violet flickers of light crackle across the edges of the glass. It was nothing she hadn't seen before.

_"Luminous electrical discharge... or "St. Elmo's Fire"..." _she thought as she paused briefly to watch it. _"Although proven to be a completely harmless, naturally occurring phenomena, humans can still be unsettled or encouraged by it. Superstitious, then, but let's hope it's not a bad omen for me right now."_

She was jolted out of her musings by a shake that seemed to rattle her very insides. It sounded like thunder, and close. If it was going to become a serious electrical thunderstorm she needed to be out of there _now. _Hoping like hell she wasn't about to clip the top of one of Parum's many towering skyscrapers that loomed over its cities, Scarlet lowered altitude slowly but surely, until she could dip a little lower out of the storm clouds. When the view finally cleared, and the navigational equipment had no further disruptions, she noted with some relief she was now flying over a large rural area of Parum.

Finally able to see where she was going to, Scarlet cleared the storm with all haste and made for Mellvore as fast as she could. She'd been here before - but never underneath in the underbelly of passageways there. According to the files they'd viewed in Dallgun's office, there was a huge Relics site turned into a research facility, directly under Denes Lake, and that was where Louise had been heading. It was there that Horus had died - alone, and trying to stop some kind of terrible catastrophe, according to the documents she had memorized from the folder. She would have to navigate the underground labs from the entrance along the west wall of Mellvore, as her quickest route into the place. Because Louise had had a few hour's head start, she feared that even at her top speed she may be too late.

The huge, imposing wall erected around the demolished city after the disaster met her sight in the distance, sharply contrasting with the verdant surroundings. When she arrived, she found a secure place to land, double checked all her equipment and supplies and once satisfied, began to search for clues of Louise's trail. She found it quite clearly marked, as small manhole entrance that had been buried under soil and grass recently uncovered. This was how Louise had gotten in. She dropped down into the manhole and replaced the cover - mainly to stop any potentially dangerous wildlife from straying in. She knew Louise wasn't thinking straight right now - if she had been she would have done the same thing herself.

Her worry building, Scarlet hurried as fast as she could down the narrow passage until she came out into a large room. The room was empty - she suspected after the Mellvore explosion everything here had been cleared out. As she went from room to room, through passages like a maze, finding some doors locked and having to search for alternative routes, her concern grew. She'd been negotiating these passageways for over an hour - another hour added to the time Louise had been in there.

Finally she came to a doorway that looked different from the others. When she passed through this she was surprised to find herself above ground again - on a small man made island of steel flooring, amid a huge body of water.

_"Denes Lake..." _she thought. _"I must be getting close."_

A small raised structure caught Scarlet's eye. It had a doorway and steps leading down, so without further ado, she descended. What she found next left her in awe - the cramped stairwell lead to a cavernous room. The ceiling was so high that staring up at it made Scarlet dizzy. It looked like a modern research facility, for all intents and purposes, but the strange metals used to build the wall and floor told her otherwise. There were panels and buttons hidden in alcoves, the purpose of which eluded her completely. It was here she would find Louise - she was certain.

Suddenly her attention was drawn to a strange scraping and clicking sound. As she whipped her head around in the direction of the noise, she noticed a strange yellowish creature hopping in an irregular manner towards her. It was joined by another, and another, coming from one of the open doors that led off the great room.

"What the...!" Scarlet began in surprise before reacting - taking her twin tornado out and aiming. The fire bullets flew at the creatures and sent one of them wailing away, having gone up in flames. She made short work of the other two.

Keeping her weapons out now, she continued on, moving through any doors that were unlocked, assuming this was the only route Louise could have taken. She was held up occasionally by more of the creatures, but she wasn't finding them too difficult to scare off - and those that didn't met their end at the points of her guns. As she was shooting her way out of another group, she heard a scream coming from a north-east direction.

_"Louise!"_ she thought, shooting more rapidly.

When she had dealt with them she bolted in the direction of the scream. The passage she took led her to yet another big room. This time, however, it wasn't empty. Louise was here - she could see the flash of her sweet death as she took a swipe at something. The something that she had assumed made Louise scream, was a massive, anthropomorphic creature. It had a hard outer casing of metallic grey and wielded a sword bigger than Scarlet herself. It was currently trying to crush her best friend with that sword.

For a moment Scarlet froze - her mind went blank and all she could do was stare at it. But when it took another swing at Louise, the wind from the sword slash hitting Scarlet in the face, she stirred and took a stun trap from her nano transformer. Running under its huge legs, she deployed the trap and moved out and away. A crash - the sound of it's sword hitting the floor just behind her - told her the trap hadn't worked. Next she tried a virus trap - success. Now pre-occupied with the viral damage it was taking, it enabled her and Louise to attack. Louise went straight in to work on the legs, while Scarlet retrieved a blackbull and took shots at its immense head.

The creature roared in rage, as the effects of the virus trap subsided. Scarlet was about to go and throw in another one, when one of its legs gave way and it crashed down on one knee. Louise dodged it nimbly and went to work on its sword-arm. Scarlet fired on and on at the head. Finally, it gave one last roar of protest and with a ground-shaking, ear-splitting crash it hit the floor. Louise came skirting around it to where Scarlet could see her.

"You idiot!" was all Scarlet could find to say to her.

"I know," she replied quietly. "But listen - yell at me all you want later, we need to get out of here. That thing came to life from out of the wall..."

Scarlet looked about her. The wall was dotted at regular intervals with huge alcoves, each of them housing one of the massive creatures. Three of them were empty. "Let's get out of here - back this way," she said.

"No - I just want to look in here first. This is the door it was guarding," Louise said, starting the other way.

"Did you take a double dose of stupid pills today!" Scarlet replied incredulously. "We are screwed if all of these things wake up!" She followed Louise, cursing. "If you don't come back with me _now _Louise, I swear I'll knock you out and carry you back!"

She followed Louise into the next room. Another room like the last, a large and echoing chamber, it had a huge platform at the end, with several steps leading up to it. On the platform stood a huge pillar which extended to the roof.

"What _is _all this?" Louise pondered aloud as she climbed the steps.

"Louise! Get back here..." Scarlet shrugged, sighed, and followed her up the steps.

"What do you think it's for?" Louise asked.

"Damned if I know," Scarlet replied.

"Well you're a help!"

"I saved your life," she glared resentfully at her friend.

"I'm sorry - I know," Louise hung her head. "I only want a few minutes and then we'll go - I swear." She began poking about at the terminals surrounding the base of the pillar.

Scarlet rolled her eyes in resignation and joined her. Curiously, she pressed a small glowing button on one of the terminals, and jumped when it flashed on.

"What did you do?" Louise asked immediately.

"Found the 'on' button," Scarlet grinned. As she read the screen the grin faded into a more serious expression. "Hey - this is that confinement system. We shouldn't be touching this. Nobody really knew why Mellvore was destroyed - it might have had something to do with this. Who knows what it can do?"

"OK then..." Louise began. She was cut off by a large roar coming from the other room. Another roar joined it - and another.

"Damn it - I told you we should have gone!" Scarlet said.

"Oh don't get mad _now_!" Louise cried, "at least wait until we're out of here."

"How? We're trapped in here! There's no other exit!" Scarlet scowled. "Help me look for another door!"

The pair began scanning the perimeter of the room in the hopes that they could find another exit, searching desperately. After about half an hour Louise finally came to a small door, on the side of the platform. Scarlet came over at Louise's call of alert, and the two of them inspected the door closely.

"This will probably only lead to the mechanisms underneath this contraption," Scarlet concluded, "but anything's worth a try at this stage."

Scarlet broke open the small hatch door, and went inside. It was dark, and smelled of cobwebs, damp and mould. She heard Louise drop lightly behind her. The room was suddenly bathed in a yellowish glow as Louise produced her electric double agito from her nano transformer - lighting their surroundings like a huge glow stick. The room appeared to be ancient, even for the relics site itself. Before them lay a bare stone plinth of some kind, and behind that a stone door.

"Let's take a look," Scarlet whispered to Louise. They edged forward, carefully inspecting the room, and the bare plinth, until they both arrived at the door.

"Shall we?" Louise asked.

"We don't really have another choice right now," Scarlet replied.

"Look - something's carved in the door..." Louise moved her face close to the stone and screwed up her eyes, "it's all weathered - I can't read it."

"Let me see..." Scarlet moved her and took a look. "Yeah it is - I can only read parts of it."

"What does it say?"

"...finally ended. The victor...something... that must be 'the' - the vanquished to the heavens. Four bells tolled... ... something... were lit... and the world continued for thousands of years," she finished. "Well that makes a lot of sense," she put her hands on her hips and huffed.

"Even if we could read it fully I doubt it would," Louise added.

"Probably not," Scarlet ran her hand through her tousled black hair. "Let's see if we can get in." She pushed on the door, and to her surprise it yielded easily.

"Well then..." Louise said hesitantly.

"Come on - let's go. We'll be fine," Scarlet replied reassuringly.

The amber light from the double agito illuminated a narrow stone tunnel. Although the room behind them had reeked of age, this tunnel had no discernible smell, and a silence which seemed to seep into their very minds until they felt their heads were full of it. The tunnel finally opened out on to another room. In here it appeared as though there were once carvings and statures - now though, there were only bare pedestals, like in the first room. What lay ahead of them was simply more bare tunnels and square, empty rooms. This continued for so long, that Scarlet was almost certain they'd gone about two miles. She worried that if they didn't find an exit soon, Louise would collapse with exhaustion and dehydration.

"Are you all right?" Scarlet asked her.

"I'm OK - but I'm getting tired," Louise replied.

Worry furrowing her brow, Scarlet pressed on, Louise following her. Finally, they came to a room that had daylight coming in. Scarlet noticed it was from a huge crack in the ceiling of the tunnel.

"Oh it's morning already! We've been gone for so long," Louise said dismally.

"Louise - get back would you?" Scarlet said, taking her rifle out.

"What are you doing?" she asked.

"Seeing where this crack leads to," she replied, aiming at the breach in the stone as Louise backed off.

She fired several times before the edges crumbled to reveal more daylight. What's more - the debris from it formed a step up. From there, Scarlet was able to reach the crack easily. Using her CAST strength, she pulled more of the rock away until there was a hole big enough to get out. Beckoning Louise, she climbed out of the crack and was surprised to find herself in the middle of an old roadway in Mellvore. Louise's hands appeared on the sides of the hole and Scarlet grasped them and stood, pulling her friend up out of the tunnel.

"Wow..." Louise said, glancing around.

"Yeah - just goes to show the shoddy planning when this city was originally built. It's been dogged from the word 'go' unfortunately. I hope we're near the 'flyer," Scarlet mused. "Are you still OK to walk?"

"I'll be fine," Louise said, "I'm just relieved we're finally out."

Scarlet was about to use her comm. unit as a map, when it beeped with an incoming call. Dallgun.

"I think we may be in trouble after all," Scarlet grimaced as she showed the comm. unit to Louise.

"Oh I'm so sorry, Scarlet."

"Don't worry about it - at least we're not dead," she replied before answering the call.

"Just where the hell are you? And what on earth happened to Lou two five six?" Dallgun demanded after she had greeted him.

"Well - that's a long story," Scarlet replied.

"I want you back here in HQ in twenty minutes! You hear me?" Dallgun raged.

"I'm afraid that won't be possible," Scarlet replied slowly. "We're in Mellvore City right now."

"What in the Holy Light's name are you doing there! Is Louise with you?"

"...yes. Like I said, we have a little explaining to do," Scarlet said miserably.

"You two are in deep trouble," he informed her. "I want you back here now." With that, he ended his call.

"I'm sorry I got you into this," Louise said mournfully.

"It's no problem," Scarlet shrugged. "I don't regret any of it, save agreeing to hack Dallgun's terminal for you," she swiped at her hair again - a sign of her stress. "Although, if I were you I wouldn't expect to still be a guardian by the end of the day today."


	20. Chapter 20: Little Time To Mourn

Elbereth had been waiting for Scarlet for almost half an hour. She had tried to get in touch with her via comm. unit a couple of times, but to no avail. Finally, she went to Mina at the front desk.

"Hello there, Elbereth!" Mina greeted her.

"Hi, Mina. Listen - I was supposed to meet Scarlet here half an hour ago but she hasn't turned up."

"Oh dear. Well is she held up?"

"I don't know - I can't get in touch with her. It's not like her to be late at all."

"No you're right," Mina agreed, frowning. "Wait one second, Elbereth - I'll see if the President has sent her out on a mission or something. It could be that I just haven't been informed yet."

"Okay," Elbereth nodded, taking a seat by the reception.

After a few moments, Mina called Elbereth back over. "He says she should have been here. He also wants me to send you in to see him."

"Oh I see," Elbereth chewed her lip nervously. "Am I in trouble?"

"I don't know," Mina replied, and on seeing Elbereth's frightened expression added; 'I shouldn't think so, though."

"So I should go in now?" she gestured to the lift behind the desk.

"Yes, right away, he said."

"Thank you."

Elbereth trailed off to the lift and went to Dallgun's office. Once there, she pressed the buzzer and entered as soon as she was granted permission.

"Ah - Elbereth," Dallgun said. He looked flustered.

"Good morning, Sir," she said quietly.

"Don't look so worried, Elbereth - you're not in trouble. Sit down."

Elbereth did as she was bade, and took a seat. She took little comfort in his words, however. Right now, she was convinced something terrible had, or was about to happen. She felt sick.

"Elbereth... I spoke to Maya yesterday..." Dallgun said.

Oh - so that was it. She was probably going to be in big trouble as soon as Scarlet arrived. But where _was _she? Elbereth bit her lip and said nothing.

"Maya told me you were asking questions about something she was unable to talk about. Mainly, questions about why she was in Agata with Mirei Mikuna. Elbereth, I need to ask you some questions, and I need you to answer them truthfully. Don't be afraid to tell me anything - nothing you tell me will get you into any trouble now, we'll keep you safe," Dallgun stared at her as he spoke. "Can you do that for me?"

Elbereth nodded. Her mouth was dry. She felt a cold, dread weight in her gut.

"Good girl," he smiled. "Now - when you lived with your uncle and the Mikunas - did Mirei ever tell you any... ... secrets? Things that she wasn't supposed to?"

"I... don't know what you mean," Elbereth said. The cold dread was turning into terror. _"Oh no," _she thought,_ "please, PLEASE don't start asking me about this!"_

"Did she ever tell you about things she had found out maybe, about her father or your uncle? Elbereth - I need to know," Dallgun leaned over his desk to look at her more closely, "were they ever doing dangerous things? Or illegal things?"

"... no," she shook her head and looked him in the eye as straight as she could.

"Elbereth," Dallgun said, leaning back, still looking her in the eye, "Mirei has died. It happened shortly after you saw her."

Elbereth felt like her heart had just dropped into her shoes. For a few seconds more, she just stared back at Dallgun, before whispering "no - you lie."

He looked at her regretfully, shaking his head slowly. Elbereth stared at him, waiting for him to confirm it wasn't true.

"She died, Elbereth. Dohgi killed her. I'm sorry."

"No! No no no!" Elbereth wailed. If she hadn't been sitting down she was sure her legs would have given way on her. She cried, staring all the time at the arm of the chair and her hand, white from gripping it.

All the while Dallgun sat patiently and allowed her to continue. When the crying had subsided into a silence and only tears fell, he shifted and continued.

"She and Dohgi were arguing about what he had been doing. Mainly, he was draining strength from Karen, her twin, into Mirei to give her more power. There were other things too though. Elbereth - did you know about what her father, Photon Master Mikuna was doing?"

She looked at him.

"I'm asking this because Mirei knew a lot herself. Had she told you?"

Elbereth shook her head. "May I... go now?" she sniffled.

Dallgun sighed. If he was frustrated he didn't show it. "I just need you to do one more thing for me," he asked carefully.

"What?" she became attentive.

"I need you to keep quiet about this. And I need you to move to another part of the barracks. We won't do this today, but it's important that we do it soon. I think you might be in danger - do you see the risks you took by going to Neudaiz alone? I need for you to make sure you stay close by Scarlet, and not to tell anyone what happened to Mirei."

"It's going to become pretty obvious!" Elbereth raised her voice in anger. "When people don't see the Divine Maiden they'll get suspicious to say the least!"

"No - because Karen has taken her place," Dallgun replied calmly. "The Communion don't wish for this secret to get out."

Elbereth's initial grief was replaced by a sudden flare of anger. So that's why Izuma wanted her back! Her eyes blazed under the tears that were there and she set her mouth into a frightful scowl as she next spoke.

"Of course not. Then HE might look bad! It's always about him - always about keeping up appearances," Elbereth stormed. "He got in touch with me on my vision phone last night."

"How! What did he say?" Dallgun sat up suddenly.

"He wanted me to come home. He made me all sorts of promises. He was... _nice _to me," her voice boiled over with spite. With every syllable she could taste the bitterness.

"What did you tell him?"

"I said I would consider it. But not now, not ever again!" she spat angrily.

For a second, an expression of relief, coloured with a huge satisfaction, passed over Dallgun's face. "I don't think it's a good idea for you to get in touch with him again now. Why don't you let me tell him for you?"

"Fine," Elbereth agreed, seething.

"Now - one last time, Elbereth... if there's anything you want to tell me about your uncle or the Photon Master, you should do so now."

Elbereth eyed him carefully for a moment. She pondered the choice before her and then decisively shook her head. "Can I go now?" she asked sullenly.

"Yes, of course. And later on today when you're feeling a little better, I'd like you please to begin packing your things - you'll be moving rooms tomorrow."

Elbereth nodded and left, wiping her tears on her sleeve. As she passed the reception desk, Mina looked at her in confusion, but she didn't stop to clear anything up, just walked as quickly as she could out of HQ. Right now the only thing she wanted to do was run and hide somewhere.

Elbereth didn't know how to react. She didn't feel like she thought she ought to - strangely enough all she could feel was anger towards her uncle. She was more angry than hurt that he lied to her to try to get her to return, and only then so he could keep her quiet about the Communion's private affairs. She thought bitterly of how, if her death was to be a secret, Mirei could have had a proper funeral. Only Rutsu and Dohgi could have attended really - along with a few of Rutsu's select Communion servants, and even then, she doubted he would have shown such quarter to the former Photon Master. Knowing Rutsu, he probably locked him up as soon as possible and threw away the key, and never granted it another thought at all.

She entered the barracks and went stomping down the corridor towards her room. She was staring all the time at her feet as she walked, and so didn't see the person coming the other way as she turned the corner.

"Ouch!"

Elbereth's head whipped up. "I'm sorry!"

Zaler rubbed his shoulder where she had butted him. "That's all right, Princess. We really ought to stop meeting like thi... Hey, what's wrong?"

She now realised what she must now look like. Her cheeks, just loosing the cheeky, childish appearance of youth and beginning to take on the shape of her adult face were streaked slightly with the meagre amount of eye make up she usually wore. Hurriedly she wiped them with the ball of her palm.

"I'm not supposed to tell," she said.

"What's happened? Did someone hurt you? Tell me who they are!" Zaler said in rising excitement.

"It's nothing like that. It's..." here Elbereth paused to look around the passageway. "Do you have to be anywhere?"

"No - I was only going to buy a few essentials at the second floor mall," Zaler replied.

"Well come this way," Elbereth beckoned him. He followed her, and, when they were inside her room, she checked outside the door again and then let it close over. Then she shooed Varda into the other room. Zaler watched her with a quizzical expression.

"Mirei's..." Elbereth began. Now that she was saying it herself it felt a hundred times worse, the urge to cry again overwhelmed her until her throat constricted and she was unable to speak. In a half sob, half utterance, she managed; "Mirei's dead."

"Wow..." was all Zaler could find to say. "Well that's... that's terrible!"

"Nobody's supposed to know. Her twin sister's taking over her name and job so you can't tell anyone else about this," Elbereth suddenly gave him a panicked look. "Okay? You have to promise."

"I promise I won't," he said, putting an arm around her. "Are you all right though?"

"I'm just mad about my uncle. He tried to trick me into coming back after it happened, probably to make sure I keep quiet."

"I'm sorry, El. You know - Mirei was a good person... even if she _did_ trick me into helping you. She told me you wanted help but you know - if I'd known who you were I wouldn't have agreed. I suppose she only had your welfare in mind. She must have cared about you a lot."

Elbereth just felt like crying now - she couldn't help it. She buried her face in Zaler's shirt and did just that. She cried for Mirei and for herself. Zaler put his other arm around her and patted her back gently, but it only made her want to cry more. She hadn't really been cuddled by anyone except her mother before, and it felt strange, but it also made her miss her mother.

And they just stood there - Zaler holding her and comforting her, and Elbereth crying into his shirt. After a while, when the sobs had subsided into hiccups and then nothing, she looked up at him.

"Thanks for being so nice," she said.

"El," he grinned, "I'm not an ogre. I might act all tough but I'm actually not that bad a guy you know - don't be so surprised."

"I know," she smiled back weakly. "You're not such a jerk after all."

"And you're not such a brat," he added, lowering his head and kissing her forehead.

"Oh, am I interrupting?" came a voice from behind them.

They both looked up. Sheba was standing in her doorway.

"The door was unlocked, so..." she shrugged.

"Sheba - n.. no that's all right," Elbereth stammered, disentangling herself from Zaler.

Sheba was wearing a wicked grin, and was about to say something else to embarrass her when she noticed her face, and the grin faded. "El, have you been crying?"

"One of my friends - I found out one of my friends has died," Elbereth explained carefully.

"Oh I see. I'm really sorry to hear that," Sheba replied, coming forward and taking her hand, patting it.

"I'll just be on my way," Zaler said, nodding at Sheba and giving Elbereth's shoulder a squeeze.

"Thanks," Elbereth said, smiling.

"Any time, El, any time," he smiled back at her before leaving.

"Well well - look who's got a boyfriend!" Sheba taunted once he had left.

"Oh, behave," Elbereth replied, throwing her a glare.

"Can I come out, now?" came a small voice from the bedroom.

"Oh! Varda - yes! Sorry."

Her small head popped around the door, followed by the rest of her. "Oh - hello, Sheba!" she greeted.

"Hello there Varda," Sheba replied. Then she turned her attention back to Elbereth. "So I take it your friend is the Maiden? I wonder if so, why they haven't made it public?"

"SHHHhhh!" Elbereth hissed. "It's supposed to be a secret. I just swore I wouldn't tell anyone and now here I am - blabbing it to two people in less than two minutes!"

"Calm down - I'm hardly gonna tell the world now, am I?" Sheba shrugged in her usual, nonchalant manner.

"Would you like me to fetch some Neudaiz green tea?" Varda appeared around the partition again.

"Please," Elbereth nodded.

They sat down at the small table Elbereth had bought not long back, with the matching chairs. The chairs had a scrolling vine and berry decoration, and the set was a very pale pink.

"So are you all right?" Sheba asked.

"I'm okay. I guess I'm a little shocked."

"Well I was coming over to ask if you wanted to hang out and do some shopping and stuff today anyway. Would you still be up for that? Personally I think it'll be good for you - give you a bit of distraction."

"Where would I be without you Sheeb?" Elbereth grinned gratefully.

"Oh, you'd probably have ended up back with your uncle and married to that boring idiot by now," Sheba quipped, sticking her tongue out.

Elbereth half-sobbed, half-giggled in spite of herself. "I think you're probably right."

"I know you'll need some time to mourn her," Sheba said as Elbereth wiped a few more stray tears away, "but for now let's just take the day and do some relaxing things."

"I have to move to another room tomorrow," Elbereth replied, shaking her head slowly. "Looks like I'll have little time to mourn."


	21. Chapter 21: Hot Water

When they reached the g-flyer, they ate the standard rations on board, and Louise slept some of the flight back to Holtes City. Scarlet was glad that Lou two five six had already returned to the Colony by then - she felt if she'd had to face her just yet, she might have been overrun with guilt.

When they arrived at the HQ lobby, Mina gave them a dark look and said; "you're expected - go right though."

"That sounded bad," Louise said dejectedly as they entered the lift.

"Can't be helped," Scarlet said grimly. "We'll just have to face the music and tell him the truth."

"So... bar work or waitressing for me?" Louise said weakly, trying to make it into a joke.

For once, Scarlet didn't appreciate it, and simply gazed blankly at Louise while the lift stopped and the doors opened.

"You're right - it's not funny," she shook her head at Scarlet's silence.

They left the lift and were dismayed to see Dallgun waiting outside his office for them. He turned on his heel and went in - they followed solemnly. The line moved like a funeral procession, slow and deliberate. All took their seats and waited - none of them breaking the charged, tense silence.

"Well?" he finally uttered.

Louise glanced miserably at Scarlet, and she, taking a deep breath, began the story. She told him everything, blushing in shame at her complete abuse of his trust as she went into the details about hacking his work station. Then she told the whole truth about the long distance 'flyer, and how she had incapacitated Lou. The whole time, Dallgun sat there and said not a word. His face was like stone; unmoving and unemotional. When it came to the part about the Mellvore Relics site, Louise took over for short bouts. When the pair had finished the room fell deeply silent once more.

"I don't even know what to say," Dallgun began slowly. "I can't even begin to think of what may have possessed you two to pull such a stunt."

Scarlet found nothing to say, and simply shifted in her seat, gazing down at her hands, resting in her lap. Louise obviously felt the same, for no sound came from her either.

"What will you do?" Scarlet finally asked, looking up at him and breaking the silence.

"I don't know," Dallgun said. "I... I don't like the idea that I may not be able to trust you again."

"I understand," Louise nodded.

"Although," Scarlet began, a dangerous light flickering suddenly in her eyes, "I trusted you again, after you broke my trust. It might be worth remembering that."

Louise's mouth fell open, and she glared at Scarlet as though she had gone mad. What was she doing!

When Dallgun said nothing in reply, she continued. "I know you better than you know yourself, Obel. I know what you've been up to and what you're capable of - and I know a lot of your secrets - things you don't want to be commonly known. It would be a shame if your name was sullied - you're otherwise a good man and you've only ever done the wrong things for the right reasons, even if you shouldn't have. Not that the public would see it that way, of course."

"Scarlet!" Louise spluttered.

"It's all right," Dallgun held up his hand to silence her. "I used the information about you and Olson to my advantage - I admit that. And I know I shouldn't have used you. I know you still blame yourself for that girl's death and believe me, if I could have stopped it or changed it I would."

"Don't give me the could-haves, please," Scarlet shook her head. "Just cut to it. What will you do? Everything I do from here on in is up to you."

"If I were to dismiss you - which I should do, and which I want to, I'm as good as ruined aren't I?" Dallgun said.

"Not necessarily," Scarlet retorted crisply. "If you want me to go, that's fine. Louise on the other hand, I don't want to see turned out. I shouldn't have hacked your terminal and I shouldn't have carried on lying to my fellow guardians. If anyone's to blame here it's me."

"Damn it, Scarlet!" Louise cursed.

"Oh my, my... if I didn't know any better I'd say you were looking for punishment, Scarlet," Dallgun sounded surprised. "When will you get it into your head that nobody's blood is on your hands, and that you have no need to fear retribution for it? Every mistake you've ever made have been ones anyone could have made. Don't try to play the martyr - it doesn't suit you."

"So that means...?" Scarlet allowed a tiny, but victorious smirk to adorn her face.

"Just... get out. Get outta here and carry out your duties like you were supposed to. I've already spoken to Elbereth today - see to it she's re-located tomorrow morning," he ran his hands over his head. "Just go."

Scarlet stood and left the room with Louise hot on her heels. When they got outside and far enough out of possible earshot, Louise stopped her.

"What was all that about?" she demanded. "All that secretive shit going on in there. What the hell have you got on him that we could get away with this?"

Scarlet said nothing, but continued on. Louise followed her.

"I asked you a question..." she began again, making Scarlet stop and turn.

"What? You want to discuss it out here?" Scarlet shrugged and shook her head. Then she turned and began walking once more.

Louise followed her. Scarlet went straight to her room in the barracks and there, sat herself in a chair and called StrawberryShortcake in. The little partner machine came trotting in, and Scarlet removed a large, black glass bottle from her nano-storage. She trotted away again at Scarlet's behest, and returned with two glasses. Louise, who had stood in the doorway up until now, came inside and sat down, the door closing behind her.

Scarlet said nothing, until she had poured a clear liquid from the bottle into both the glasses. Then she took one and sipped on it.

"Sake? It's eleven in the morning!" Louise said.

"I can fetch you a coffee, or maybe a breakfast blend of Neudaiz tea?" StrawberryShortcake offered.

"No, thanks," Louise shook her head, reaching for the drink after all.

They sat in silence opposite one another. Louise took a sip from the drink and watched as her friend did the same. Then she sat back and looked for the first time at Louise since they had left Dallgun's office. Quietly, only just audible under a sigh, Scarlet murmured "Olson Waber."

"I knew all about you being involved with Olson Waber - you told me about that. I didn't know Dallgun knew though." Louise placed the glass down and leaned forward on the table.

"Dallgun was his best friend - he told him everything. It was Dallgun who told me about Waber's wife and children... That was before anything happened though - he tried to warn me away. I'm ashamed to say it, but even though I knew he was married, I still went ahead and..." she shrugged, and stared into the glass moodily.

"It takes two to tango, so they say," Louise offered. "And you were both aware of the entire situation. If anything it was him as much as it was you."

"No... I..." Scarlet sighed and shook her head. "I _pursued _the issue. I'd never felt that way before. He was friendly, and funny, and he just knew how to talk to me. I wanted him and I didn't care about who else was involved. I was throwing myself at him - all the time, because I knew he found me attractive. He always had a thing for CAST females. In the end I think I must have broken his resolve. And all that time he spent away from home... It must have been a strain on him and his family, and I didn't make things easy. I took advantage."

"You didn't tie him down and force him - so he's not blameless either," Louise argued.

"I suppose not. In any case - Olson was originally a double-agent. He was working as a guardian but he was an undercover spy."

"Spy? For who?"

Scarlet drained the glass and refilled it, topping up Louise's as she did. "Ever heard of the human fundamentalists?"

"The Illuminus? I thought they died out years ago. I haven't heard anything of their post-war troublemaking for a long, long time."

"They didn't die out. In fact, they're still active, but not visibly. In any case, he was working for them. Well he was - but when he was serving as a guardian he made friends with Dallgun, and ...me. He changed his views around then about human supremacy. At least he _said _he had. When I found out he was a double agent I was mad, to say the least. I thought it had all been an act, but he said he'd fallen in love with me - that it was the reason he changed his views about other races."

"And did you believe him?"

"As it was, yes," she sighed. "Well - after that, when Olson started leaking Illuminus secrets to Dallgun, he started to do a lot of under the table things."

"Such as?" Louise asked.

"For one thing - he knew a lot about the illegal a-photon research. The reason being - some of it was actually sanctioned by himself. There was a place on Parum... it was where Mireille and I were sent to investigate strange lights and energy surges coming from a power station. It was a-photon research. When we were there -as you know - there was an accident... The thing is, it shouldn't have happened. He shouldn't have allowed these things to go on. It was only so they could gain more understanding into the Illuminus' motives for a-photon research, that he did it - but he risked so many lives in doing so."

"Was the Mellvore site...?" Louise's eyes widened.

"No. He has nothing to do with it. I assure you." Scarlet shook her head vigorously.

"So - how was any of it your fault?"

"See... I knew, too." Scarlet didn't look up from her glass.

"Why didn't you say anything! Surely you could have gotten it stopped."

Scarlet looked up at Louise. She held her gaze for a moment. "I'm not proud of this - and it's not an easy thing to come clean about. But the reason I stayed quiet..."

"Let me guess," Louise interjected. "Dallgun would have threatened to tell Waber's wife about you, to make him end it with you, and you didn't want that."

Scarlet nodded, but said nothing. She looked away. "That..." she said in a barely audible voice. "Is why I would welcome retribution. I don't deserve to get away with it."

"So then what? Surely after Olson disappeared...?"

"After he left, Dallgun stopped looking to the research any further. He had to - he had nothing to keep me silent with any longer. I don't know if Olson disappeared for just that reason, on purpose - or weather he had decided to go back to the Illuminus. Anything could have happened to him. We assumed it was the Illuminus though. Dallgun told everyone he was dead, and now we assume that's what happened." Scarlet shrugged. "You must think badly of me now."

"No," frowned Louise. "I don't. If anything, Scarlet, it just makes you more like a human and less like a CAST. You were not used to such moral dilemmas in the long run, and you went by the best judgement you had back then."

"Louise... thank you," Scarlet said earnestly. "I don't deserve a friend like you."

"Hey - it's not just anyone who would take out a fellow CAST, fly through thunderstorms and risk their life to save mine," Louise replied, smiling.

"I'm glad I did. And I'm glad I told you everything. I hope you're not too mad at me for not telling you the truth before now."

Louise put her glass down and got out of her chair. She came around the back of Scarlet's chair and placed her arms around the CASTs shoulders in an affectionate hug, resting her head on the left shoulder. "Scarlet - I couldn't be angry with you right now if I tried."

Scarlet smiled and placed her hands on Louise's forearms, resting her own head against the one on her shoulder. "Though dealing with Dallgun is going to be a pain in the ass for a while," she frowned as Louise moved away.

"According to you, wasn't it always?" Louise forced a small laugh.


	22. Chapter 22: Seventeen

Elbereth watched the news reports in her room, only vaguely interested. Varda was skulking in the bedroom, behind the partition, having been snapped at more than once that day by her mistress. She knew she was lashing out - but part of her didn't care. Today, Elbereth had turned seventeen, and both Mirei and Neona were gone. Feeling sorry for herself, she had kept the information from everyone else, and declined an offer of lunch with Sheba, some longbow practice with Scarlet and an invite to watch Louise on a mission clearing up the remnants of a Seed attack in the linear line service tunnels.

Finally, Varda braved coming out from behind the screen, bearing a cup of Elbereth's favourite blend of Neudaiz tea.

"Elbereth, perhaps you should find something else to do today," she suggested quietly. She winced when Elbereth suddenly swivelled her eyes to look at her.

"Yeah," she shrugged. Varda relaxed, and brought the tea over to her. "Thank you," she said as Varda set the teacup gently on the table. "But I've annoyed everyone today. I doubt they'll want me now. I think I might just go do some shopping on the third floor."

"Anything is better than just moping around," Varda nodded.

Elbereth allowed a wry smile to cross her face. "I'll bring you something sweet to eat," she said.

"Oh, thank you!" the little PM beamed.

After she had finished her drink she went, as she had said, to do some shopping. She picked up a small but sweet looking cake for Varda first, so she didn't forget it. Since she had been there last week, she noted, they had acquired new stock in G's Style, so said the notice outside. Curious, Elbereth went inside to take a look. The images on the display screen showed a cute three piece outfit comprising of a cropped stripey top and a pinafore style dress, complete with matching boots.

"Amorosso set...oh, these are adorable," she grinned to herself, already feeling better. She browsed the screen display at the array of colours and, when she couldn't settle for only one colour, chose two of them - a red and purple set. As the sales clerk was packaging them for her, she felt a tap on her shoulder and turned to see who it was.

"Oh... it's you," she scowled. Hyuga Ryght stood before her.

"You know, you're very rude," he shrugged. "But I'm willing to forgive you, seeing as you're so cute."

"And you're shameless," she replied curtly, shaking her head and taking her shopping bags from the watching assistant. As she left the shop Hyuga followed her.

"So listen, Elbereth, I wanted to apologise for my initial behaviour. Perhaps we got off on the wrong foot?"

Elbereth bridled at the unexpected statement and then shrugged. "Apology accepted. Also I apologise for barging past you the other week outside Neudaiz HQ. Was that all?"

"I'd quite forgotten about that. It's fine - I'm sure you must have just been in a terrible hurry. Well - I thought I'd also take you out somewhere, by way of an apology too. Would you accept dinner?"

"No, thank you," Elbereth replied. "Well - see you." She turned on her heel and began walking.

Hyuga followed her and caught up, walking alongside her. "Wait. Surely you could reconsider? After all, you've not exactly been nice to me - don't you think you should at least get to know me?"

"It doesn't have to be over dinner though," Elbereth stared fixedly ahead and continued walking.

"What? Don't you find me at least somewhat handsome? There's no shame admitting it, you're not the first girl to fall for my charms," he flourished as he finished his sentence.

"Your charms!" Elbereth spluttered, stopping so abruptly that Hyuga walked three steps ahead before realising and turning around. "You...you're obnoxious! Incorrigible - exasperating!" She threw her hands up.

"I beg your pardon. Why are you so much more hostile all of a sudden? Have I done something wrong?"

_"Because Mirei is..." _The thought simmering in Elbereth's mind now came to the surface, and she spoke it without another thought. "Mirei. You watched her die."

Hyuga's face first fell, then became alarmed as he checked his surroundings for any possible eavesdroppers. When he was sure there was nobody to hear he spoke back in a hushed tone. "That's not true. Ethan, Maya and I did all we could."

"I don't believe you!" she screamed back in his face. "You're a lousy excuse for a guardian!"

Hyuga brushed his jacket off as he collected himself. "I know you only say that because you're upset, but it doesn't justify it. If you hadn't run away maybe you could have saved her yourself, hm? That I do doubt."

Elbereth's face flushed and her eyes flashed as she balled her fists. "Why you...!"

"Is there a problem?" a familiar voice sounded behind her.

"Oh, Zaler!" Elbereth gasped and did her best to collect herself.

"Is he bothering you, El?" Zaler jerked his thumb towards Hyuga.

"I was only asking if she wanted to come to dinner with me. Unless she's spoken for I see no problem here." Hyuga looked steadily at Zaler.

"I do - she doesn't look too happy. Looks to me like you were pestering her," he stared back.

"He was being a complete pig," Elbereth placed her hands on her hips.

"Then you should leave," Zaler said to him.

"You know what? That's fine. I shouldn't have tried apologising to you - I should have know a snooty, privileged little Communion princess like yourself wouldn't appreciate the gesture," he said angrily.

Elbereth opened her mouth and was about to say 'how dare you!' when a hand shot across her line of vision and gripped Hyuga tightly by the collar.

"You apologise for that right now," he scowled at the spluttering man on the end of his grip. "And then you leave."

"I've done enough apologising!" Hyuga squeaked. "And you'd better let me go - I'm a guardian!"

Zaler growled, annoyed, and shook him roughly. "Well so am I. Like I said; apologise." He reluctantly released Hygua.

"I'll report this - Zaler, wasn't it?" he huffed, straightening his jacket. "In any case you're welcome to her - you'll be well suited, you're both rude and loud."

He turned and started to walk away, when Zaler gripped his shoulder and spun him around, landing a swift punch on his jaw. Hyuga staggered back a few steps and stared incredulously at him, holding his jaw with his left hand. Elbereth's mouth fell open and nobody spoke.

"Come on," Zaler said after a few seconds of stunned silence. He took Elbereth's forearm in his hand and pulled her away. She followed reluctantly, taking a second every so many steps to glance back at where Hyuga still stood, until they descended to the second floor where they could no longer see him.

"You... _punched _him!" Elbereth burst out, eyes wide and cheeks flushed. Three other shoppers turned to look at them.

"Hush up, Princess," Zaler said, grinning uneasily at the onlookers. He led her far enough away to be out of earshot. They had already lost interest anyway.

"Zaler you'll be in trouble for that," she whispered. "I know you were only trying to help but you'll be chewed out for hitting another guardian like that." Her initial surprise had deadened her anger. She was now trying her best not to feel amused at what had just transpired.

"I doubt it," he smirked, "when he's recovered himself from that he'll realise that if he does raise a complaint then I'll report him for harassing his female colleagues. I'm sure he doesn't want that now, does he?"

Elbereth allowed a smile to creep across her face, which changed into a broad grin. "I never thought of that."

"From what I've been told, it's not the first time it's happened. And it might not be the last either."

Elbereth laughed. "What were you doing here anyway?"

"Actually - looking for you."

"Oh?"

"I called in at your room earlier to ask if you'd seen Scarlet today. Varda told me where you'd gone. It's fine though - I managed to get through to Scarlet's comm. unit and was about to leave when I saw you arguing with Prince Not-So-Charming there."

"Well I'm glad you came along when you did," she grinned. "Otherwise he might have followed me all the way home!"

"So what have you been buying? More clothes I assume," he rolled his eyes in mock exasperation.

"Oh, you know me," she replied, allowing a wide smile. "Actually I wanted to get back to try them on."

"I figured you would. I'll let you go then - catch you another time, El!" Zaler waved and sprinted off towards the third floor again. Puzzled at the sudden departure, Elbereth watched him for a second and then went back to her room.

When Elbereth returned she first delivered the sweet package to a delighted Varda, before trying on her new clothes. Varda was complimenting her on the purple outfit when the door chime sounded.

"Oh who could this be?" she wondered aloud as she went to answer.

The door opened on Scarlet, Louise, Zaler, and Sheba. "You never told us it was your birthday, you little sneak!" Sheba said, peering from behind Scarlet.

Aghast, Elbereth stood aside and let them all in. "Well someone must have," she said, throwing an accusing glare in Varda's direction. Varda gave her a sheepish grin and bent her head over the remains of her cake.

"Well we couldn't let it go uncelebrated!" Scarlet said.

"We brought cake!" Louise grinned, placing a large white box on the table.

"And of course, presents!" Sheba winked and placed a package wrapped in lilac paper and a pink bow next to it. "Only - I hope you don't already have what I've bought for you..."

"Happy birthday," Louise handed her a small red box.

"Open mine first!" Sheba urged.

"All right, all right!" Elbereth laughed, tearing at the paper. Inside was a box, and in the box lay another Amorosso outfit - this one yellow.

"Oh - thank you!" she beamed. "I didn't have this one. To be honest I wanted to get them all, but I knew I shouldn't be spending so much money. This is perfect!"

"I knew you'd like it!" Sheba clapped.

She took the lid off the little red box next. Inside sat a set of two barrettes with little gold bells on them. "They match my new outfit," she grinned at Louise.

"I know," the older newman replied with a grin of her own. "We were in the same shop at the same time - you can thank Sheba for telling me which ones to buy!"

They all laughed at that, and Scarlet went next, placing a large blue box tied with a white ribbon in front of her. The box was flat, but large. She glanced at Scarlet, and Scarlet simply nodded back towards the gift. Everyone else stood and watched as if they were curious to find out what this large present was too. Elbereth slowly untied the ribbon and took the lid off the box.

The small crowd around her each had their own little gasp, along with Elbereth. Inside the box lay a brand new longbow - patterned on the fine wood with purple and gold - the unmistakable mark of a Yohmei product. The photon reactors sat either end, green.

"A nasuyoteri! I'm so jealous!" Sheba exclaimed, finally breaking the silence. "I hope someone gives me S rank weapons on my birthday," she winked and laughed.

"Oh, wow!" Elbereth simply said. She lifted it out of the box. It was surprisingly light for its size and the handle fit Elbereth's small hand perfectly.

"You like it?" Scarlet asked her. "If you don't I can always change it."

"I love it!" she replied immediately. "It's a wonderful gift - I almost feel as though I don't deserve it."

"Well I'm glad you like it. Hopefully it'll be easier for you to use and it might inspire you to practise more," she added the last part of the remark slyly, nudging her student lightly on the shoulder.

Elbereth flushed. "Ah - yes. I'll try even harder now!"

At this everyone laughed.

"So what did you bring Zaler?" Louise smirked. "Scarlet's gift is gonna be hard to top!"

Zaler beamed broadly and drew a long, oblong box out of his nano transformer. The box was simple, plain card board and undecorated.

"It's not difficult to guess what kind of gift's in that," Sheba remarked sarcastically. "You bought her a halarod or something."

"Well why don't we let her open it and see?" Scarlet tossed her hair back and folded her arms.

"There we are, Princess!" Zaler handed the box to Elbereth. It was a little awkward to handle so she rested it across the table with his help. Once on the table top, she slid her fingers under the lid and slowly lifted it. A Psycho Wand. Elbereth stared at it with her mouth open.

"Oh Holy Light! This is amazing," Elbereth yelled. She and Sheba jumped up and down squealing, and then she turned and threw her arms around his neck and squeezed him until he coughed and she let him go.

"Zaler! _Where _did you get that! Please tell me you haven't done anything illegal," Louise said, gaping at him.

"Of course not!" Zaler threw his hands up in mock surrender. "I just know a guy, that's all."

"And I suppose this 'guy' doesn't like to be asked where he gets his wares from?" Scarlet smirked. Zaler's face fell. "I thought not," she laughed. "But don't worry - I'm not interested in your contacts in the mercenary world. Not yet anyhow."

Zaler regained his cocky grin. "If you like, Scarlet, I can get a hold of some pretty wicked firearms for you," he winked mischievously.

"I might take you up on that offer at some point," she replied, surprising everyone in the room. Louise arched her eyebrows and smirked.

"Best birthday ever!" Elbereth said, changing the subject again.

"I'll say!" Sheba agreed. "Now let's eat this cake..."


	23. Chapter 23: Call To Arms

Scarlet made the ever familiar journey to the Guardian's HQ. Summoned for the first time in two weeks by Dallgun, she wondered what for. If she knew him, he was probably still simmering in his anger and resentment towards her for her betrayal and would only have spoken to her directly if it were absolutely necessary. That said, she didn't particularly want to deal with him right now either. He had switched her off the job of being liaison between Research and Development, Professor Tomrain, Fulyen Curtz and himself and taken it upon himself to perform the task. She knew she deserved it, but nevertheless it had still stung her.

On the up side it had left her free to give more time to the training of Elbereth and to watch Zaler - who by now she had every faith in and believed she could trust to behave himself. Elbereth had made a lot of progress, and, though still immature in a lot of aspects of her behaviour, showed good signs she was ready any day now for that guardian's licence. In some ways Scarlet was going to be sorry to see her go - and Zaler. She liked the young newman and human and it amused her to watch the exchanges between them - knowing for a fact there was far more to their angry banter than either of them cared to admit often made her chuckle to herself. Of course she could always push her luck with Dallgun and see to it they both stayed in close proximity to her, in the Mobile Defence Unit. The more she toyed with the idea the more sense it seemed to make. As only she and Louise were privy to all of the secrets surrounding them it made sense to keep things as they were - finding someone else to safeguard them would mean further revelation of classified information. And Elbereth _did _need a babysitter - fully fledged guardian or no.

With a strange sense she could only describe as foreboding, she greeted Mina and was sent straight through. Mina was her usual, cheerful self today - that was nothing to go on though, as she suspected Mina knew little of what had transpired last time Scarlet was in his office. She pressed the buzzer and without reply, the door lock released and she was granted access. Dallgun was sitting behind his desk alone. He watched her walk in and stand in front of the desk. Scarlet didn't return his gaze, instead choosing to focus on the wall just behind him.

"The Confinement Systems..." he began, choosing neither to speak or gesture in greeting, "will need to be activated before the week is out. You've been to the Lake Denes site," he added the last part of the sentence quietly, accusingly. "Now all three sites have been located. Dene's Lake is active, so is Neudaiz and Moatoob's is being activated as we speak. It's located in the West Kugu desert. I need you to mobilize a team of your choosing to help keep the area clear. The Seed infestation there at the moment is especially heavy. Our teams already out there are being helped by the AMF, but it's not enough. We're stretched as it is, so we're calling up any available and able bodies to go out there and help. Take Zaler and Elbereth with you too - I have no doubt you've trained them well enough to be able to handle a mission of this magnitude now."

"All right," Scarlet said in a barely audible grunt. She shifted her gaze to the desk in front of her.

"You'll probably have to bunk up for rest in the AMF's Kugu field base, so make sure your team all have their own bedding and such. The AMF are kindly providing the rest for us - not for free of course. I think you may be there until the system is activated, unfortunately. It's going to be a tough few days for everyone, but we cannot afford to miss the unification point."

"The what?" Scarlet shrugged, looking up at him for the first time.

"So you _were_ listening then," he said gruffly. "I'd forgotten you've been away from this for two weeks now," Dallgun nodded and began studying his hands, rested on the desk, fingers interlocked. "Unification point is a time when all three planets in the Gurhal System are perfectly aligned. When this occurs, in about three day's time, if the Confinement Systems - or the Gate Of Denikaya as they've been referred to in the ancient information files - are all active at this time, we can basically send all of the Seed in the system into a distorted space pocket. More or less like a giant nano transformer."

"You're... putting them in a giant nano transformer?" Scarlet said incredulously, raising her brows so much they looked about to take off. "Forgive me - but it sounds dumb. And like it's not going to work at all."

"Your vote of confidence is duly noted," he said, dripping sarcasm. "However it sounds, it is our last and only hope now. If we don't try, we may very well end up being destroyed by the Seed," Dallgun sat back in the chair and rested his hands and the arm rests.

"All right... I'll get myself a team together," Scarlet nodded. "But I hope you're going to at least try for a plan 'B' though..." she faltered as she heard the door open behind her.

"Oh we'll be working on that, rest assured," sounded a voice from behind her. The door swished shut as a tall blonde human woman entered the office.

Scarlet tossed her hair. "And you are...?"

"Kyta Ishiguri. I've been working with Professor Tomrain and the other remaining a-photon researchers to see if there's any other way to keep the confinement systems active after the unification point," she extended her hand and Scarlet shook it loosely.

"Funny, you're the second Ishiguri I've met," Scarlet said to her. "Must be a popular name. Either that or you have a relation in the guardians."

"No - all my family were killed, years ago," Kyta shook her head.

"I see. Well - I've detained you long enough. If that's all I'll get going," Scarlet nodded brusquely at Dallgun and made to leave.

"Be careful," Dallgun said, his tone softening. Scarlet turned quickly - quick enough to see his expression soften as well.

So, this really _was_ the mighty guardian's most desperate hour. Scarlet's human side would probably have the inclination to worry right about now. But there was little time for that. She kept the CAST side of herself in control now, marching with purpose out of the lift, she reached for her comm. unit and right away called the first person that came to her mind.

"Louise - call to arms. And get your camping gear ready," she said grimly.

"Where are we being shipped to?" Louise asked. She sounded ever so slightly sleepy. Scarlet wondered if she had woken her up.

"Moatoob. Apparently we're on a long shift there - staying at West Kugu field base and keeping the area free of Seed. I'll explain the rest when we get on the shuttle."

"Ewww, the desert," Louise voiced her disapproval. "I hate sand."

"At least Dallgun asked us - just be grateful for the little things," Scarlet replied.

"True enough... I'll see you at the space port then?"

"See you there." Scarlet hung up, and made similar calls to Elbereth and Zaler.

Within the space of forty minutes all of them were assembled and ready to go on the fourth floor of Clyez City. Scarlet smiled in spite of her worries at her almost fully trained student and her other charge as they argued loudly. Zaler was pulling on the large bow affixed to the back of a skirt Elbereth was wearing - pink and lilac in hue and quite adorable, but, as she was thinking in agreement with Zaler, quite unsuitable for the terrain they were going to be working on.

"Don't get upset, Princess!" Zaler was smirking, "I'm telling you for your own good. You'll get sand everywhere in that - you need trousers. You don't want sand up your skirt do you?" As he asked the final question he flipped the skirt up with his hand.

"Don't be such a... a ... _pervert_, Zaler!" Elbereth squealed in response, slapping her hands over the hem of the skirt.

"Not only that," Zaler ignored her and continued, "but if the bow gets caught on something you could get stuck. Or some monster could pick you up by it - like this!" he swiftly grabbed a hold of the bow again and this time, using both hands, lifted her off the ground a few inches. Elbereth screamed with indignation.

"That's enough!" Scarlet said in an authoritative tone. "Ishiguri, stop manhandling her, and Elbereth, stop screaming like that."

Zaler let her go, but continued to laugh - even when Elbereth leapt up at him and haphazardly landed three slaps across his head and face.

"You big jerk!" she pouted.

"Well I do have to agree with him, Elbereth. I would like you to change into something more suitable as soon as we arrive at base camp. If you don't have anything then we'll have to find you something. The desert isn't particularly forgiving," Scarlet said. Zaler grinned and nodded, and she turned and rounded on him next. "As for you, Mister," she pointed at Zaler, "if you're only looking for excuses to molest the girl, take her out on your own time."

"Argh! Shut UP!" Elbereth squealed, stomping her foot and turning around.

"Oh pfft!" Zaler huffed, shrugging and turning his attention to his camp pack, though not without a reddened face.

At this, both Scarlet and Louise sniggered.

One last check over their equipment and they were ready to go.

"Let's move. The shuttle is due for departure in ten," Scarlet nodded to Louise, and they ushered the other two through the Moatoob gate.

After the briefing, held in a quiet huddle over one of the shuttle's tables, they all sat in silence thinking about the task ahead. Elbereth sat watching from the shuttle window, whilst Louise and Scarlet both read some AMF reports they'd been given by Lou. Zaler, who sat next to Elbereth, drew circles on the tabletop distractedly with his fingertip. Finally, bored, he turned his attention to Elbereth.

She was staring out of the window with a far away look. The expression was difficult to read - he guessed, though, it was probably a feigned look of distraction to try and hide the fact she was nervous.

"You all right, Princess?" he whispered. She ignored him. "Don't be mad - I was just playing around. You okay?"

She turned and looked at him for a second. Her face betrayed nothing of what she was thinking for the briefest of moments. Then that expression was replaced by a pale, wide eyed look that made her appear so much younger and vulnerable all of a sudden.

"Will there be a lot of creatures? I heard even the AMF are struggling," she said, voice barely rising above a breath of a whisper. Zaler had to lean in to catch everything she had said.

"I'm sure that's just people gossiping. You heard how dramatic the tales about the first attack on the colony were - Scarlet said they were nowhere near as bad - remember?" he whispered back.

Elbereth gulped and nodded. She looked to the window again, but then it seemed a thought occurred to her, and she turned back again as he watched.

"I'm... kind of scared," she admitted slowly.

"Don't worry," Zaler smiled, "I'll protect you, El."

Elbereth managed a small smile. "Mirei would be so happy to hear it, I'm sure," she said.

"I'm not doing it for Mirei - I'm doing it because you're ...my friend. I care about you, El, and I wouldn't want to see anything happen to you."

"Oh..." was all Elbereth could find to say.

She found herself mute in the wake of his last statement, eyes locked on his. For a moment she had no thought - just the sight of his blue irises looking straight into her own. She couldn't quite describe it, but there was something so different about him these days. Not in the sense that she no longer saw him as a criminal, but as a comrade - no, she had changed her view on him in that way long before _this _- this completely different perception of him again. Was it in the way he acted towards her? Or had he always acted the same way, and she just hadn't seen it before now? When she spent time with him there seemed to be a kind of shine to his eyes that she hadn't really seen before. Sometimes it unnerved her if his eyes were on her too long - she didn't know why. Could she even be...?

And then the moment passed, and Scarlet shifting in the seat caused him to look away in her direction. She hadn't looked up from what she had been reading.

Elbereth quickly turned her attention back to the window, before he could look at her again. For some reason she really didn't want to be trapped, held in his gaze again. And yet on the other hand she did.

_"He has such pretty eyes..."_ she found herself dreamily thinking. Maybe if they'd been alone he might have kissed her...

The last thought left her surprised at herself. Such unchecked, silly girlish thoughts! And with a job as important as this to do. She felt her cheeks colour and hoped he hadn't noticed. Besides which - he'd said 'friend' right? Yeah... just 'friend'. The sulky humour she had been in descended upon her once again - she felt childish and just a little embarrassed at herself.

When she was brave enough to glance back over at him, she was relieved to find he had nodded off, soothed by the lull of the PPT shuttle.


	24. Chapter 24: Gate Of Denikaya

As soon as they arrived at base, they were instructed to set up camp and rest in preparation for the early morning when they would be taking over another team of guardians on the night patrols. Scarlet was called to select two more people to join their team, and she went off to check who was available. Louise seemed tired anyway, and she gladly retired to the tent she, Elbereth and Scarlet shared with three other female guardians.

Elbereth could not find the peace of mind to sleep at all - and instead sat and watched the small moon rise with a painful slowness over the almost lilac dunes on the horizon. She was sitting curled up as small as she could go when Zaler found her. He had dressed in extra clothing, having anticipated the desert's harsh drop in temperature as night fell, and the heat from the sand radiated back up to the cloudless sky, creating the eerie sensation of being in front of a tank of water and looking through it. He had thought to bring along a blanket, as he knew wherever Elbereth had gone, she was going to want it.

"It's going to be much colder as soon as the sand cools off completely," he said, standing just behind her.

"Hrm," she nodded, not surprised by his approach. She must have heard his footfalls.

"I brought you a blanket, Your Fussiness," he said jovially, dropping it on her head so she was covered by it.

"Thank you," she replied distractedly, pulling it off her head and about her.

Without invitation, he sat down beside her.

"Still scared?" he shrugged.

"A little - not so much now. Just thinking stuff is all," she replied.

"About Neudaiz?"

"A little," she nodded.

They sat in silence and watched a group of battle weary guardians and AMF soldiers return to the camp. A large male beast had a bloody gash from the shoulder to the centre of his chest - two acrotechers came running from the tents - a male newman and a female human - to his aid.

Elbereth pursed her lips and watched them, her eyes betraying her feelings.

"Easy there," Zaler nudged her. "I'm sure nothing like that's gonna happen to us."

"I hope not," Elbereth gulped. "I don't want to be torn open like that!"

"I told you - I'll protect you. And we got Scarlet too - I mean she's a gunmaster! And Louise will be using her guns a lot. I bet all you'll have to do is prance about in the back row and make pretty patterns with your technics!"

Elbereth laughed before she could stop herself. "Thanks, Zaler. I think I'll try to sleep now. If I keep seeing all the injured people come in like this, I may end up going crazy with worry!"

"Good idea," he nodded in approval. "Sweet dreams El."

"And you," she smiled, getting up and walking back towards the tents with the blanket trailing one corner along the ground.

Zaler grinned to himself and made for his own allocated tent, nudging her playfully as he overtook her. She felt tired, but her mind was so busy she worried that it wouldn't shut down and allow her any rest.

Her fears were unfounded, however, as she had drifted off to sleep before long. In slumber her dreams were restless - fleeting images she could barely grasp on to before they faded away again. She dreamed of her mother in some parts - smiling gently and stroking her hair, and also of Mirei and Neona. At one point they walked together across the darkening dunes she had been watching before she had gone to sleep, silently. Before she knew it she was back in Ohtoku City again, and here her dream felt strangely familiar. She stood on a bridge, watching the noonday sun sparkle on the waters below. As she looked over toward Ohtoku Mountain, she noted it was gone. Not destroyed - simply _not there any more._ She knew she had dreamed of this before.

As she stared, she began to become aware of another voice. The voice seemed not to be spoken from outside, but coming from inside her own mind.

"Who is it?" she asked timidly, as the voice rumbled, deeply, an indiscernible rise and fall of intonation was all she could hear.

Then the voice stopped. And began again. Louder, clearer.

_So, you hear me? _

The sound made Elbereth's spine prickle - it was a smooth and deep as midnight - velvet, charming and even hypnotic. But not calming. It had a undertone, a sharp, cruel tinge that seemed to mock and sneer.

"Who are you?" she asked again.

_I see you._

"Where...are you?" she tried again hopelessly.

_I have waited so long... the four bells tolled, the four torches lit, and since then have I waited years unfathomed._

She could feel a growing darkness - it gathered gloom upon the site of Ohtoku Mountain - she had dreamed of this, too. "Waited for what?"

_Do not stand in my way. _

"Who are you!" she asked wildly. She was vaguely aware of something shaking her, and as her eyelids fluttered open she was met by the sight of Louise looking down at her.

"It's me, Louise. Get up lazy ass, we're on duty in twenty minutes - shake a leg!"

Immediately, fear and adrenaline rushed through Elbereth's body, her heart rate rising from a steady beat to a wild thumping in less than a few seconds. The rush did give her a spurt of energy though, and she bounded out of her sleeping bag and over to the belongings she didn't have in her nano transformer. She had borrowed a pair of AMF army bottoms and top from one of the AMF officers in the tent opposite hers, which she dressed in as quickly as she could. When she got outside, Scarlet, Louise, Zaler and a tall CAST in black stood waiting for her.

"This her now?" said the CAST, motioning to Elbereth.

"Yeah," Scarlet said, shaking her head. "Come on now, El, we've wasted enough time waiting for you to doll yourself up."

Elbereth wrinkled her nose in disapproval. "Hardly," she shrugged. "I'm in army gear, in case you hadn't noticed."

"She's just winding you up," Louise grinned.

"Oh and by the way, this is Rayokarna - otherwise known to us as Rayo. He's on our team. Right - this is the battle plan; I'm going to be on the wing, using my rifles and pistols mainly... Louise takes the other side with her pistols, though she can melee if we get into a tight spot. Rayo and Zaler are going to be relying heavily on you, El, for healing and such seeing as they're the two main melee fighters and will be in the front line. El, I want you behind us all providing support - got it?"

"Yes Ma'am!" she replied, doing her best to control the tremor in her voice.

"Oh and also," Scarlet added before they could turn away, "I want all of us to be carrying spare traps for Rayokarna. He's the only protranser in our group and he'll be going through a lot of traps. Here." Scarlet handed Elbereth a stack of flat, metal discs, and another two when she had stored them, one after the other. Louise was doing the same with the rest of the party.

"All right..." she said when everyone had been given their share. "We're Desert Moon squad, for communication and tactical purposes during this operation - be sure and announce it whenever you're stopped around the camp for the next few days, okay?"

"Got it," Zaler nodded.

With that, the party set off. Two bulky AMF CASTs un-barricaded the exit for them and they trotted steadily out into the desert. The dawn was still an hour or so away, yet the sky on the east had begun to lighten ever so slightly as the farthest rays of the sun began to creep across the horizon, faintly promising another hot, smouldering day. For now, Elbereth felt chilled, yet she knew when the sun had begun to rise, she would be forced to take the hard wearing army sweater off so as not to suffocate in the heat. She trailed just behind Zaler, eyes never leaving his back for fear of being separated from the group. Occasionally he or Scarlet would glance back and make sure she was still with them, smiling reassuringly when they did.

They slowed to a walk after that, and for the first five to ten minutes nothing happened. Then she heard Rayokarna and Louise shout from in front of Zaler, and Scarlet's rifle fired several shots quickly, one after another. The fight had begun. She saw an ice axe raised and smashed down, wielded in two powerful CAST hands, before her view was obscured completely by Zaler's own ice axe. She moved closer to them and cast her support magic; shifta, deband, zodial, retier, giresta. She heard mingled calls of thanks. Then she boosted giresta with resta, healing the damage Rayokarna had just taken.

For the next two hours they progressed this way, patrolling the desert and fighting sporadic battles. By now the sun had risen and was already beginning to bake the sand under their feet. After another hour, outer clothing that had been put on to shield them from the dawn chill was taken off and consigned to nano transformers - for everyone except Rayokarna and Scarlet of course.

Another group of Seed crazed vanda and naval appeared before them, and Rayokarna and Zaler charged them fearlessly. One of the naval took them by surprise, by leaping up over the one in front, bouncing on it, bouncing off Zaler's chest as he was about to tackle the other one, and leapt from there over his head and hurtled straight towards Elbereth. She reacted blindly, almost as a reflex, switching to another rod and casting razonde. The creature squealed and was sent hurtling the other way, towards the waiting blades of Rayo and Zaler.

"Well handled, Ms. Rutsu," Scarlet praised when the naval had been despatched.

After this Elbereth's confidence grew, and, by mid-morning she was attacking as well as supporting the party, and proving herself to be more than capable at both. After a short rest and food, they continued on until midday. It was then that Louise advised Scarlet and Rayo that they should report back for their replacements to take over, in order to get out of the sun and avoid over-exposure. The two CASTs agreed and they backtracked to the Kugu field base.

"You two going back out?" Louise asked Scarlet and Rayokarna. It sounded more a statement of fact than a question.

"Yup," Scarlet nodded.

"I'm beat," Zaler huffed.

"Me too," agreed Elbereth.

"Well you'd better be ready - we have another patrol starting midnight tonight," Scarlet warned them. "If you can get any sleep this afternoon, see that you do."

"Yes Ma'am," they replied.

"I hope tomorrow is going to be a little easier than this - these things just keep on coming and coming," Louise complained.

"I know, it's like there's no end," Elbereth agreed.

"From what I've been told, this is what it's been like for the better part of the week," Rayokarna shrugged in resignation.

"Well then they'd better get this Confinement System activated, or we're going to be overrun," said Scarlet, "because even I can't keep this up for too long..." here she trailed off and for a moment seemed to be brooding over something. Then suddenly her demeanour changed and she forced a cheerful tone. "Well - see you at midnight!"

Elbereth waved weakly and returned to their tent, stopping for water on the way. It wasn't difficult to sleep in the heat of the afternoon - the morning's exertions and the lazy, stuffy clime of the Kugu Desert had made them all drowsy enough.

Elbereth drifted into sleep again, hoping in vain her dreams would be untroubled. Although she remembered little this time around, she still had the unsettling sense of deja-vu when she awoke late on into the evening. Sluggishly she rose and went to the front of the tent, to find Louise and Zaler sitting in the sand outside.

"Welcome back," Louise greeted her.

"What time is it?" she asked, giving a cavernous yawn.

"Almost ten. You need to eat," Zaler offered her a small box with two silver sealed bags on top of it. Inside were two ollaka rolls and salad.

She ate the contents of the box but declined the sealed rations, recalling last time she ate them she really hadn't cared for the taste. She offered them to the others and when Louise shook her head, Zaler ate them both.

"Scarlet should be about here somewhere. If she's still out in the desert with another squad, she's a damn fool," Louise scanned the base.

"Well I'm sure she knows her own limits well enough by now," Zaler said nonchalantly, kicking back and leaning against a cargo crate.

"Oh, look - there's Ethan Waber..." Elbereth pointed out the red haired guardian standing with a Lou unit, Leo, and some AMF soldiers. "He's the only other person I've seen around here that I recognise, apart from you lot."

"Mostly there'll be the guardians permanently stationed on Moatoob here," Louise explained. "Mobile Defence Unit just gets divided between all three planets and the Colony."

"I ought to go over and give that jerk a piece of my mind too," Elbereth growled.

"Behave yourself," Louise warned her. Elbereth pouted and watched as he moved off out of her sight.

Presently, after sitting mainly in pensive silence as they waited, they were met with the sight of Scarlet and Rayokarna retuning.

"I would have been back over sooner, but I had to make a stop in the medical tent," she shrugged.

"You got hurt?" Elbereth sounded surprised.

"Sort of. One of the fortefighters in the squad I was helping was knocked over by a big fat bil de vear and ended up crashing into me."

" Which would have been fine had he not still had his grand cross out," Rayo finished. Scarlet grimaced and flexed her left arm carefully.

"Ouch, some luck," Zaler commented.

"At least an acrotecher in the base could deal with it, so we didn't lose you off the squad though," shrugged Louise.

Before any of them could continue the conversation, they were interrupted by an AMF officer. "You there! This is the Desert Moon Squad, right?"

"Yes, this is _my _squad," Scarlet growled at him. "What do you want, Curtz?"

"Apparently your guardian friends are going to need you to go out just a little earlier, seems they're not coping too well right now and some of them need to rest. Feh!"

"Most of them _are _flesh and blood, you know," Scarlet shook her head.

"It's part of their failing - that and fighting petty wars over petty greed," he sneered.

Nobody responded to him, and Elbereth simply sat with her mouth hanging open staring at him. How was he able to stand there and get away with making such remarks?

"You... you're so _rude! _And so prejudiced!" Elbereth finally squeaked when she found her voice.

Curtz simply moved his head down as though he was looking at her - she couldn't tell if he was or not through the mirrored visor on his helmet. "Hmmph - newman girl," was all he muttered.

"Elbereth, shush," Scarlet said as Elbereth opened her mouth to give him another piece of her mind.

"I have duties that are being delayed wasting time here with you. Don't you or the rest of these silly humanoids get in our way, Scarlet!" Curtz said, turning sharply and marching off.

"Oh, fuck you," Scarlet muttered, and raised her middle finger at his back as he retreated.

"He really hasn't changed at all," Rayokarna remarked with a shake of his head.

"Who was that jerk?" Zaler shrugged.

"Fulyen Curtz - he's an AMF commander... pay him no mind though. There's a steel rod up that guy's rear end that has a steel rod up _its _rear end," Scarlet sneered. Everyone giggled at that. "He's really got a thing against you non-CAST members of society."

"Were _you_ ever that bad?" Elbereth asked, recalling the conversation they had had when they first met.

"I sincerely hope not," Scarlet replied with a sheepish grin.

"Neither of us were," Rayokarna piped in. "But the AMF ranks are full of guys like Curtz unfortunately."

As they pondered this thought, they went back out into the desert on yet another anti-Seed patrol. The hours patrolling - eventually six on and six off - soon came to over two day's worth, and still no word that the confinement system was active. A dark humour settled over all in the field base, as day seven of the operation began - day three for them, and all began to wonder the same thing; was this the beginning of the end? Were they doomed to be wiped out by these creatures?

There were no more guardians or spare AMF soldiers left to send, to replace the badly injured or killed, and their patrols had been extended to eight hours to try to compensate. Even though they had only had to do two of these so far each, it seemed to take an extra drain of energy from them that they didn't have time to regain. Everyone looked tired - even the CASTs - and tempers around the camps were fraying. A fight had broken out between a beast and CAST who was known to be a advocator of CAST supremacy. Although it had been broken up pretty quickly, both had been injured enough to have to miss part of their shift.

"I need to bathe," Elbereth complained, as they rested for the next patrol in the camp, in the cool of the early evening. "And I don't mean in those silly excuses for wash facilities here either. I mean I want a proper bath, with bubbles and scented water. And I want a hot meal, and to sleep in a proper bed!" She slapped her hand on the ground moodily.

"So do I," said Louise, "but there's nothing we can do about it now, kid. Gotta grin and bear it."

"I'm so tired. I feel like we're gonna be out here fighting like this 'til we die!" Elbereth carried on, flopping down from a sitting position to lying on her back on her sleeping bag.

Nobody said anything further - they all sat in a subdued silence. Presently Zaler, who had been wandering about the base, came to their tent and called them.

"Apparently Dallgun's making a real grand speech via comm. link, it's being broadcast just outside the base. Wanna go look?" he asked.

"Ugh!" Elbereth huffed, not sitting up.

"No thanks," Scarlet said, not moving from her sleeping bag. Louise simply gave her head a slight shake.

"Yeah... me either," he sighed, coming in and sitting between Scarlet and Elbereth.

"Why is it taking so long though?" Elbereth asked.

"I don't know, nobody does. Give your mouth a rest and try to get some sleep now," Scarlet had to bite her words back, so as to avoid snapping at her.

For a few hours longer, they all lay in silence. Zaler managed to steal some of both Elbereth and Scarlet's blanket and lay on the floor on them, in between the two sleeping bags. Elbereth was just dozing when something woke her out of it.

From outside the tent came an almighty din. The sound of crashing and shouting met their ears.

"What the hell...?" Zaler shot up. Scarlet was right behind, closely followed by Louise and Elbereth. Then Rayokarna popped his head around the tent.

"Guys, move! There's a swarm of Seed creatures headed right for the base, and its _huge_!" Rayo exclaimed.

"Holy Light," Elbereth said.

"Holy _something_," Scarlet added. "Move!"

On that prompt, they quickly collected themselves and followed Rayokarna out to the front of the base. In the distance there was a storm of sand being kicked up, and a mass of indiscernible shapes writhing amongst it. And it was approaching them fast.

"What do we do?" they heard someone from one of the watch posts call.

"Try to defend the base!" shouted another.

"I do hope I'm not going to die here," Scarlet said with an infuriating calmness. "It wouldn't be convenient at all."

"That's not funny," Louise scolded as she drew twin pistols.

Scarlet shrugged and produced a rifle. "As soon as they're in range I'm going to let those bitches have it," she promised as she looked down the barrel at her targets.

Rayo produced a hirokteri and stood next to her. Elbereth, hoping it wasn't the last as well as the first time for her to use it in battle, produced the nasuyoteri Scarlet had given her on her birthday. Zaler simply crouched in front them, near Scarlet and Elbereth's feet.

"If any get past you lot, they won't get past _me_," Zaler swore, producing a lightning sword.

The heaving throng of creatures came into long-range firing range, and were hit with a sudden barrage of longbow and rifle bullets. The ones who fell dead were trampled by the creatures behind, as wave after wave were gunned down. Then the twin pistols and handguns joined the fight, as they came into short-range. Elbereth's arm trembled - either through fear or exertion, she didn't know. She could see them now - naval, vanda, bil de vears... thousands of them.

"There are dimmagolus also heading this way now!" yelled the CAST at the watch post.

"Damn it!" one of the commanders below swore. "Get as many men as you can outside the base's outer wall _now_!"

At his command, around forty CASTs filtered out of the crowds firing from the base over the walls, and down in a line outside the wall. Scarlet scaled the sandbags and took a place on the now empty wall, and continued to fire.

"It's no use!" Scarlet screamed down to them. "It's not stopping them, they're coming! We should have ran!"

Elbereth couldn't fire her bow any longer - the muscles in her arm were burning. She put it away in her nano transformer and took a psycho wand out instead. She crouched down on the floor next to Zaler.

He smiled. "Don't worry Princess - we'll be fine," he said to her.

Elbereth shook her head, as her vision blurred with tears that stayed in her eyes and refused to fall.

"Yeah, I know," he said, shaking his head and turning again to watch the oncoming stampede. "I'm a terrible liar."

Suddenly, the sky was split with a blinding light, which spilled down onto the ground below. For a second it seemed everywhere around them was bathed in white light, and for a terrifying moment Elbereth thought she had been killed by something. As it faded, and they regained their vision, they were met with the sight of the sand, still swirling from the amount of disturbance it was undergoing just two seconds earlier, and no sign of the creatures. A silence fell on the whole base as guns and longbows stopped firing, which was replaced a moment later with a simultaneous, deafening cheer from everyone. Scarlet leaped down off the sandbags.

"They must have made it just in time!" someone was yelling from behind Elbereth.

She let out a long breath, not realising she had been holding it in until then, and shakily got to her feet to stand next to Zaler, who was yelling with everyone else.

"Talk about just in time, eh El?" Scarlet said, clapping her on the shoulder. "That was some nice shooting. Well done."

"They really let us sweat there, those bastards" Louise was saying.

Elbereth put her psycho wand away, and blinked back the remaining tears in her eyes.

"I can't believe it actually worked," Scarlet scoffed. "It had sounded like such a dumb idea when I heard it. Guess I owe Dallgun an apology for that one."

"Ha! Just for that one?" Louise said with a wry smile.

Everyone laughed at that, but Elbereth couldn't help but feel slightly uneasy about the whole thing. It seemed, to her, to have been far too easy. She hoped this feeling, and her dreams, were all just a result of stress and an over-active imagination. She didn't always hear that voice, but she knew that whatever it was, it watched her in her sleep with unceasing vigilance, and it was waiting as its time approached.


	25. Chapter 25: GUARDIAN

It was a tired but pleased group of guardians who returned to the colony a day later. Elbereth expressed her delight at finally being able to take the scented bath she had wanted so much two days ago, and left to do just that. Everyone else had similar ideas. The group broke up and went back to their rooms to clean up and rest.

Elbereth was just relating her tale to Varda when her vision phone signalled an incoming call.

"Oh who could that be now?" she grumbled. She didn't want any more missions today, that was for sure.

"Shall I answer it?" Varda offered.

"No, it's fine," she replied, getting up and accepting the call. An image of Scarlet appeared before her.

"Hello Scarlet," Elbereth greeted without enthusiasm. She knew what a call from her instructor meant.

"Hello El," she replied. "Can you report up to President Dallgun's office right away?"

"Um, sure," Elbereth replied uncertainly.

"You're not in trouble," Scarlet laughed. "Hurry up though."

"I'll be right there," she said, cutting the call off and hastily putting a clip in her hair.

When she arrived, she was surprised to find Zaler waiting in the corridor outside. He gave her a toothy smile and said; "summoned too?"

She smiled and nodded back, clearing her throat and glancing back down the passageway. When she returned her gaze to him she found him still looking at her, and it gave her that strange, uncomfortable feeling. After a moment she lowered her gaze again, feeling self conscious.

"Hey, Elly..." Zaler began softly. She looked up at him quickly. "Listen," he began. Whatever else he was about to say never passed his lips, however, as Scarlet appeared at the doorway.

"Come on in, you two," she beckoned them.

Elbereth stole a last glance at him, and found he was doing the same. Hurriedly, she shrugged and turned her attention to the other company in the room – Scarlet, headmaster Nav and President Dallgun.

"Scarlet tells me you've shown your trustworthiness," Dallgun addressed Zaler. "So we've decided to give you your guardian's license back."

"Really!" Zaler beamed.

"Yeah, I trust you," Scarlet smiled wryly. "Just remember, I'll still be watching you though."

"Of course, Ma'am," he inclined his head to her. "Sirs – thank you," he said with heartfelt gratitude to Nav and Dallgun.

"Congratulations!" Elbereth smiled, touching his arm lightly.

Zaler just grinned – today was definitely a good day for him.

"And Elbereth," Dallgun began, grabbing the attention of everyone in the room once more. "You too, have been considered fit to be issued your full guardian's license." He couldn't stop his mouth curling up into a smile.

"Oh, _really! _Me too! Oh thank you!" she gasped, overjoyed, her face beaming and her eyes sparkling. "Oh my goodness! Oh – Scarlet you're _wonderful!_"

Scarlet simply laughed and patted her shoulder. "That doesn't mean either of you will be getting away though," she said. "You're to remain under my command."

"I'd like nothing more!" Elbereth said shyly.

"Ha – same here," Zaler agreed.

"Well, off with you all now," Dallgun grinned. "I hear some of the others are throwing and impromptu party in honour of the success of the operation and the removal of the Seed."

"We can celebrate you getting your licenses there too," Scarlet suggested brightly.

"Sounds good to me," Zaler agreed.

"Oh!" Elbereth exclaimed, "I need to change into something nicer."

That made everyone in the room laugh. Elbereth rushed back to her room to change, and they went along to the popular guardian haunt, the Club Commune, where the party was under way. Laia was there talking with Louise and Saphira when they arrived. Elbereth could see the tip of Sheba's head bobbing about in a crowd to her left.

"You haven't seen Leo or Tonnio about have you?" Laia asked Scarlet as they arrived before the chatting group.

Scarlet shook her head. "Sorry, Laia, but not since we got back."

"I wonder where they all got to?" Saphira said. "I thought I saw them earlier with that red-headed guy they hang around sometimes."

"Ethan Waber?" Laia asked.

"I think so," Saphira shrugged.

"Well we've got cause to celebrate," Scarlet announced before Laia could grill her companion. "El got her license – she's a guardian now!"

"Well done!" Louise grinned, clapping her on the back. Similar words of praise came from the others.

"And Zaler got his back," she added when she had the opportunity.

"Oh nice going there!" Laia nodded.

"Just don't screw it up this time," Louise laughed at him.

Zaler gave them all a sheepish look and said; "I'll try my best not to let anyone down."

"I'd buy you a drink, El, but you wouldn't be able to drink it," Louise teased her. Elbereth just giggled.

"I see no real harm in her having just one," Scarlet said with a grin spreading from ear to ear. "I don't think anyone will notice."

Louise winked at them at went towards the bar.

"So, Mister Guardian," said Scarlet, addressing Zaler, "were you expecting this to happen?"

"No way," Zaler admitted. "I have to say, I really did think you still didn't trust me."

"Well I'm putting a lot of trust in you now," Scarlet told him seriously, "so please bear in mind that if you decide to start misbehaving again, it's on my head. It took an awful lot of persuading on mine and Nav's part to get Dallgun to agree with us."

"Of course," Zaler said, taken aback.

What Scarlet neglected to say was that she and Louise were already on thin ice with him. She sighed and hoped her instincts would be correct on Zaler.

Louise returned with a drinks tray. Scarlet took the drinks off and handed them out, knowing right away which one was for who. Elbereth sniffed hers curiously.

"It's not strong," Louise reassured her. "Just a blend of fruit juice with a little cherry-blossom liqueur."

Elbereth tasted it tentatively and smiled. She was enjoying herself immensely, listening to the happy chatter of her friends and enjoying the curious taste of this drink. The atmosphere was light. She could clearly feel the sense of exuberant hope that filtered through the groups talking. Some were even singing.

"Uh oh, someone's being a bad girl!" Sheba popped up behind her suddenly.

"Oh! Hi Sheba!" Elbereth said, turning around to see her friend grinning at her.

"Drinking at your age," she tutted playfully.

"Well – you see, I got my license today," she flushed proudly. "So Louise got me this to celebrate it."

"Congrats!" Sheba exclaimed. "I know my instructor says she's thinking of putting me forward too. I'll have to push to make it soon – can't have you lording it over me now can I, Princess?"

Elbereth giggled. "Mina says I can have mine tomorrow, I can't wait!"

"Oh hey – there's Cal. Cal! CAL!" Sheba yelled as she noticed one of her friends across the room. "Be right back," she said, nipping and ducking through the crowd.

Elbereth smiled and shook her head. When she turned her attention back to her own group, she was surprised and just a little flustered to see Zaler was watching her while the conversation went on around him.

"Enjoying the party?" he asked with a sideways smile.

"Yes, very much. It's not at all like the parties we had at home. They seem more..." Elbereth searched for the word.

"Lively?" Zaler suggested.

"Yes! And more fun," she added. She finished the last of the delicious tasting drink and set the glass down. "So – you're happy with getting your license back?" She was aware he was still watching her, and the lack of talking had unnerved her slightly.

"I didn't even think Scarlet liked me that much, let alone argued on my behalf like that," Zaler shrugged.

"I suppose it means you proved yourself," Elbereth shrugged too.

"Well so did you, Princess," he said. "Considering our last mission anyway."

"I got scared and almost cried like a baby though," Elbereth reflected, grimacing.

" Hell – _everyone _there was scared El," Zaler shrugged. "I think even I wanted to cry!"

"Really!" she said in surprise.

"Thought we were gonna kick the bucket for a few nasty minutes in there, yeah," Zaler nodded.

"Ha ha! You wanted to cry too!" Elbereth danced a little jig and clapped her hands.

"Shhh! Don't tell the world!" Zaler frowned. Suddenly the frown faded and was replaced by an impish grin. Before she could argue, he swept Elbereth up into a little dance, grabbing her hands and whirling her around, before ducking down and lifting her up on to his shoulder.

"Aiiee! Put me down!" she squeaked, still half laughing. Zaler ignored her and began to run in and out of the groups of people.

"Oh they're just excited," Scarlet dismissed. Everyone glanced over at her and then back to the giggling pair. Their attention was drawn back to the little group again when someone spoke up next to Scarlet.

"This is how our new generation of guardians behave now is it?" said Laia, but she was smiling as she said it. The rest of them laughed, and from out of the crowd Sheba ran up and caught the back of Zaler's shirt as he ran yelling; "Wooooo!"

"Hey everyone – look!" came a voice from the other side of the room. On a screen fixed to the wall Gurahl Channel Five had been showing, but the sound had been drowned out by voices. Now, someone turned the volume up.

"The AMF are mobilising as we speak and preparing to launch a final attack on this satellite – or Hive. It is thought that this Hive escaped the Confinement System because at the time it was activated, it was well out of orbit."

"There's still Seed!" someone shouted.

"I knew it!" said someone else.

Zaler slowly put Elbereth down and Sheba came around to get a better view. All three of them exchanged glances and turned back to the screen.

A young human reporter was now on the screen, in the news room and speaking with an AMF general via satellite link. "So what implications does the presence of this Seed Hive have?" she was asking.

The stoic General answered; "Nobody knows that right now. All we know is that we must hit it with everything we've got and destroy it as soon as possible."

At this everyone in the room cheered, and the party, though subdued, continued. Instead of excited chatter and singing there were now hushed, serious conversations going on amongst the groups of friends.

"I knew it!" Elbereth said, shaking her head. "I just knew that was too easy."

"Cheer up, El – it's just one stupid satellite, and then they'll be wiped out," Zaler shrugged.

"Oh Zaler, I hope so," she replied, unconvinced.

The news reporter continued. "The AMF inform us that the operation will commence in the next three or four hours. Stay tuned for full coverage of their progress, exclusively on Gurahl Channel Five!"

"Might as well stay here and find out what the outcome of the attack is," Scarlet shrugged.

"Do you think they'll succeed?" Elbereth asked her fearfully.

"Knowing the AMF, yes," Scarlet answered nonchalantly. "They'll just hit it with all the missiles they can muster and probably blow it into oblivion."

"I'm glad!" Elbereth sighed.

They stayed on, chatting and drinking into the night. Elbereth had grown tired and sleepy yawns were creeping up on her – but she didn't want to sleep until she knew the Seed were gone once and for all. Presently, though, she did eventually succumb to sleep.

"Should I wake her?" Louise nudged Scarlet, and jerked her head at the little, curled-up newman in the seating booth next to them.

Scarlet laughed when she saw this. "Might as well leave her until this is over. Hope it's soon – the bar's closed," she grumbled.

When Elbereth was stirred, it was well into the early hours of the morning. The attack on the Hive, it seemed, had needed to be delayed by a couple of hours. The proprietor of Club Commune had graciously allowed his customers to remain there but would not re-open the bar. This meant quite a lot of the party who had been drunk when she fell asleep were now almost sober. Still, the room was giving up raucous cheers, which must have meant only one thing.

"Did they do it?" she rubbed her eyes and yawned.

"Yes, they turned it into powder!" Zaler punched the air a couple of times. "Scarlet knew as much anyway."

Next to him, Scarlet nodded.

"I'm so relieved!" Elbereth sighed.

"Well I don't know about the rest of you, but I'm ready to drop now. I'm going to bed!" Louise said, stifling her own cavernous yawn.

"Same here," agreed Elbereth. She followed her friends out of the noisy club and hoped that for once, the nagging intuition that was telling her this wasn't over yet, was wrong.


	26. Chapter 26: Demons

"So you're not angry?" Scarlet asked Lou sheepishly.

"Anger is a useless emotion," the Lou unit replied flatly. "The more logical reaction is to be more vigilant when I am in your presence in the future, Scarlet Starlet."

Scarlet grinned. "I guess I deserve at least that. But thanks, Lou." She wandered off and made her way to the reception desk, to find it bereft of its receptionist, Mina, and grunted in annoyance – where was that girl?

They were standing in the lobby of the fifth floor HQ on Clyez. Scarlet, having been summoned there, had passed Lou in the lobby on the way in and thought best to take the time to apologise to her. Although Lou had accepted her apology, she insisted that it wasn't going to be necessary for Scarlet to make amends any further.

Two weeks after the destruction of the Seed Hive, and they were still busy. Everyone had assumed that since the Seed were either removed with the Confinement System or obliterated with the last Hive, they were going to have a little more much-needed free time on their hands. Unfortunately they were proven wrong.

As the Seed died off, a new threat arose. An unknown terrorist group made known their presence by means of a series of attacks – bombs – in public places on Parum. Innocent people had been injured and killed, and now the guardians were assisting the Parum police as best they could. Almost a year had passed since the Seed attacks, and now, the Festival Of Light fast approached once again. Scarlet pondered on how Elbereth felt about this – she had planned to try keeping her mind off it as much as she could. She was roused from her deep thought by the sound of a shrill voice crying out across the lobby. Scarlet started towards the President's office – that was where the scream originated from, and was around the corner just in time to see Mina flying towards her. Mina skidded to a halt, but not before bumping into Scarlet.

"What's the matter?" Scarlet asked, studying Mina's drained face.

"Oh, Scarlet! It's Ethan Waber – I think he's gone mad!" Mina wailed.

"What did he do?"

"He tried to attack the President!"

"_What? _Really?" Scarlet really hadn't been expecting that. "Dallgun still alive then I take it?"

"Yes – although Ethan got away. There's guardians who have given chase. Oh, how could he do something like this?" She was tearful and shaking.

"Go and sit down – try to calm yourself," Scarlet said, with growing concern. "I need to talk to Dallgun."

This worried her. Not because she had any concern about Dallgun – rather – she worried about Ethan's motives. He was Olson's son, after all. Was he simply doing the same thing as his father? If so – she would have liked to talk with him and discover his motives. Perhaps he could shed some light on the questions left unanswered about him all these years. Questions that still seemed to bother her.

When she arrived in Dallgun's office, he was sitting behind the desk casually as though nothing had happened.

"Heard someone almost had you," she remarked.

"I knew he wasn't going to do it," Dallgun said confidently.

"Oh?" Scarlet raised her eyebrows. Dallgun smirked and tapped his nose. "That's not fair," she said reproachfully. "I have my theories and I'll wager they're not far off the truth. He's alive, isn't he?"

"Scarlet, please..." he began.

"I want to know!" she huffed. "Please," she added softly.

"I promise I'll talk to you about that when the time comes. Until then, please don't ask me any more questions."

"So it's true then. This is the Illuminus," she said in dismay.

"Please don't tell anyone else about this until our suspicions have been confirmed," Dallgun shook his head. "We don't know for sure yet – we haven't a shred of evidence."

"Maybe not – but can't you feel it in your gut? It _has _to be them!"

"I am leaning more towards that conclusion," he admitted. "But I only hope we're wrong!" Suddenly an idea occurred to him and her eyed her again. "What brought you here?"

"I was picking up a mission from the reception," Scarlet replied. "Why – worried I was up to something?" she added with a hint of a sneer.

Dallgun didn't deign to answer, merely sighed and shook his head. "Well don't let me interrupt you – as you were."

"Right then," Scarlet uttered as she left Dallgun to his thoughts. Wandering out and back to the reception she ran through the possibilities with a troubled mind. The Waber kid defecting from the guardians as his father before him had – it had the Iluminus written all over it. Of course, she had no way of proving that, but she just knew somehow it was true. As she thought about it, spectres of memory surfaced in her mind and danced before her eyes.

She didn't know weather to be annoyed or concerned over the fact that no matter what, she just couldn't shake the memory of Olson Waber. What a hold he must have had over her – her imagination, her emotions. Or perhaps it was a cage of her own devising, for guilt was the only real emotion that burned within her when she recalled that part of her past – the other feelings – the sensation that her heart was aflame, the weakness she perceived in her legs – she no longer felt, but still clearly remembered. She had always believed that attraction was very much tied to the physical, due to chemical reactions and such, but again she had learned something new recently when meeting Ethan Waber. He was so like his father that to look at him, she would think she had gone back in time and was looking at Olson – perhaps a little younger than when she had known him, but otherwise an unnerving copy of the man. And to discover that because he was a different person, because he inhabited that carbon copy of his father so differently, she had no sentimental attachment to the living image in the slightest. Whatever it was that had drawn her to his father was certainly not present in him. At least, she assumed this. It may be that she herself, having been deprived of that certain something for so long, had simply stopped craving it. How bothersome and confusing her humanity was at times, she mused.

She sat, not knowing what else to do, on the bench in the HQ lobby and waited for Mina to return to her post. Though she barely noticed any of her surroundings. In her mind, she was the Scarlet of ten years ago again, reliving, as she had done so many times before, that part of her past that provoked her to feel such a wide spectrum of emotion.

With a certain degree of shame, she recalled the many times she had purposefully sported the more scandalous CAST parts, designed in the most by human males with a fixation for the female CAST form and showing as much of it as decency allowed, and how pleased she was when she knew she had his attention. She recalled the afternoon when she realised her persistence had paid off. She had caught him looking at her, but instead of quickly looking away, as he often did, he had this time boldly held her gaze, before returning it to the leg he had been studying. She had allowed herself a wide grin and shifted closer to him. Again, he had not moved away, as he usually would have done, but looked her full in the face with an expression she never forgot. Bewilderment, longing, guilt; all had registered there.

She wasted little time allowing him to think any further – she had leaned over and pinned him, kissing him with an ardour he returned with no trace of hesitation. From that point there had been no going back, and she recalled it as both one of the best and worst moments of her life. From then on they went to great pains to conceal what had happened. At first, Olson had suggested they continue as normal and forget anything had ever happened between them, but that proved more of a temptation than either of them had the willpower for. So they continued their clandestine relationship, much to Dallgun's disapproval and the speculation of their fellow guardians. She recalled how, after he had been on leave to see his family, he was always cold and detached, and did not see her for days after he returned – sometimes even a week. She knew why this was – he was obviously eaten up by guilt. Still – she knew eventually he came around, as he always did, and she was content to live her personal life by the whim of his conscience. She slept more during that time than she ever had in her life before. During the nights she spent with him, while he slept, she found little to occupy her for so long, and was surprised to find delight in sleeping and waking alongside him. In later days, after he had left, she slept only when it was necessary, occasionally, as she saw no other function in it. Sleeping each night as she had done in his company served only as a poignant reminder he was no longer there.

She remembered how strained things between them became when Dallgun had used his knowledge of them to get what he wanted. It was only at this point she even considered that what they had done was wrong. She recalled the last time she had seen him. She had told him to leave her and go back to his family, yet even as she spoke the words she knew he could see right through it, and that she was merely trying to quell her own guilt. Weather he truly did love her, or if he was merely determined not to allow her to ease her guilt, just as he had been denied by her when she first pursued him and tried him she didn't know. She was unsure if she even wanted to know. That last night had been the first and last time he had ever said he loved her, despite the fact that she herself had confessed it to him on a few occasions before that night.

Either way he knew damn well it would placate her and instantly turn the situation in his favour, which he made full use of. When Scarlet awoke at her usual time, expecting to see him dozing right next to her, he had been gone, and it was the last time she ever saw him. She assumed he had simply slipped away to tie up loose ends with his old life as a double agent, but as the days fell into weeks and he did not return, she allowed the reality of the situation to impress itself upon her as soon as her own heart would allow it. Then she had bundled all the negative emotion up, tightly, and swallowed it down bitterly, and as in the days of her service in the AMF, hard-headedly carried on and ignored it. She could only assume it was her own stubborn nature that actually granted her the tenacity to drudge on, throwing herself into her work, welcoming the distraction. Rarely did she spend time alone back then – doing so would remind her that she missed him and it would cause such an ache in her that she would feel sick. By the time she was willing to reflect on all that had passed in the affairs of her heart, the feelings were already numbed and cold. She had assumed it would be like an open and shut case – reason it all away and move on. She had no idea back then that such a notion was foolish – and now, ten years on it still haunted her.

She decided that while humans were fine friends and comrades in general, none were worth ever taking such a risk for again – she had little doubt in her mind that she would never get that attached to one again for as long as she existed. Sighing, she blinked back an uncharacteristic tear and went in search of Mina, unwilling to wait around any longer and allow more demons to come from the hazy veils of the past and taunt her.

When she located Mina, it was just outside HQ by the large glass doors talking to Headmaster Nav and Leo gravely.

"Mina," Scarlet reminded her. "I had a mission to pick up?"

"Oh – yes, that. Listen Scarlet, I've had an update on that particular area that those missions were issued for." Mina twisted her mouth in a woeful expression and shook her head.

"What's wrong?" Scarlet shook her own head in confusion.

"It's the SEED," said Leo sorrowfully. "They're back again!"


	27. Chapter 27: Festival Of Light

The next two weeks saw the already battle-weary guardians purifying more and more SEED. On top of the infestations, which began with a renewed vigour due to the numerous HIVEs that appeared, they had to deal with the threat of the un-named terrorists, be on the look out for Ethan Waber and be extra vigilant due to the approaching celebrations on Neudaiz.

Everyone was on edge. Scarlet and Louise had snapped at each other on more than one occasion that week, and Elbereth, aware of the date and the significance it held for her personally, remained in a black and brooding humour, and completely and utterly refusing to speak to Maya on the one occasion she had to go on a purifying mission with her. Only Zaler seemed to be relatively unaffected by the mood change that had clouded over the guardians in Clyez City. Even Sheba, whose usual nonchalance always gave Elbereth a sense of normalcy, was out of sorts.

Elbereth refused to come out of her room very much at all when she wasn't on duty over the days leading up to the festival. She sulked, and Varda had generally tiptoed around her and knew enough now not to interfere when her mistress was in such a mood. A few times either Scarlet, Sheba or Zaler had tried to invite her out places and she had stubbornly declined.

On the day of the festival, however, Scarlet summoned her to HQ and the no-nonsense tone in her voice told her she was to be given a mission, weather she wanted one or not. When she arrived at HQ she was met by the sight of a lot of guardians waiting in the lobby and chattering. As she pushed through the crowd to where she saw Zaler's head towering over the others, she passed Maya and threw her a truculent glance which immediately summoned a hurt and confused expression.

"There she is now," Elbereth heard Louise say from behind Zaler's shoulder.

As Zaler moved, turning to greet her, she saw Scarlet and Louise standing casually beside him, with Laia Martinez. Elbereth's spirits sank all the more – she didn't know if she liked Laia or not, and today she was in no mood to try to find out.

As soon as she got within earshot, she listened to the conversation.

"Oh of course, I don't trust that Ethan Waber as far as I could pick him up and throw him," Laia shook her fist aggressively. Elbereth almost found herself speaking up to agree, she didn't much like the look of him either, but she held her tongue in check and continued to listen.

"Anyway, after he tried kidnapping the Divine Maiden he ups and runs away. How he knew where the flyer had crashed I don't know, unless he caused it. Anyway we've had quite an eventful fortnight leading up to today. Purifying those HIVEs and whatnot. And did you hear about Hyuga Ryght?"

At this Zaler became immediately alert and glanced over at Elbereth, before looking back at the conversation.

"You mean that fellow who's always trying to chat up women?" Zaler asked.

"The very same," Laia continued, revelling in the fact that she had their rapt, undivided attention.

"What's happened now?" Scarlet asked, shaking her head and rolling her eyes. "Is he in trouble for it again?"

"No, nothing like that," Laia replied. "In fact he's quite ill. He's been under constant medical supervision for almost three weeks," here, she lowered her voice and hissed so quietly that Elbereth had to strain to hear it. "Apparently, it's the SEED that's infected him. Maya's working on a cure but so far we only have a drug that halts the progress."

The rest of the group blanched and looked at one another.

"That's hardly good news," Louise managed sombrely after a few moments. "It means that the virus is capable of infecting any one of us."

"Of course – this goes no further than you lot for the time being," Laia said as the others nodded.

Elbereth tugged lightly at Zaler's elbow and he turned around while the others continued their hushed and downcast conversation.

"Zaler, I feel terrible. To think that Hyuga is deathly ill and I was so mean to him," Elbereth said.

"I feel even worse – I punched the guy," he shook his head. "I wish you hadn't told me afterwards that it was mainly your fault for the argument – I might not feel so bad."

"I still would, though," she said glumly. "I think as soon as we're done with this mission I should go do some apologising. Mirei's gone and what's done is done, I shouldn't blame other people. It's just – he's so _annoying_, and every time I see him he only does or says something to make it worse – like his outrageous chat up lines. Then I just can't help acting like a brat towards him."

Zaler gave a soft chuckle. "Well perhaps he really does fancy you, El."

"Well I don't like _him_!" came the curt reply. "He's really not my type."

"Oh?" Zaler laughed and leaned in to speak to her in a lower voice. "So what is your 'type' then, princess? A white knight on a silver steed? Are you hoping for a Prince Charming to come and rescue you, or are you far too sensible to hold such dreamy notions?"

She turned to glare at him, but the look faded when she realised he wasn't mocking her. Instead, he regarded her intensely for a moment before giving her a flirtatious wink and flashed a brilliant smile before turning back to glance at the others. Taking the momentary break from his gaze, Elbereth stood fidgeting for a moment and not knowing what to do – she wasn't particularly used to being flirted with and it took her quite a few moments to think of something to say in return.

"Well maybe next time you should bring a steed instead of just throwing me over your shoulder," she blurted out, wishing almost immediately that she hadn't, for this brought his amused face right back around to look at her once again. He was about to speak when he was interrupted by Scarlet and Laia, calling their group together.

"All right you lot," Laia said, "we're being assigned a small area each to patrol as the Festival takes place this year. All we need to do is make sure there are no SEED around, and no suspicious characters who could potentially be terrorists. Seem simple enough?"

Everyone nodded their heads. Then Scarlet took over the talking.

"I want you all to be prepared for the worst – we may run into trouble, we may not, but for now just assume we will be and prepare accordingly," she waved her hand toward the exit and said; "let's move out."

Zaler stood back and allowed everyone else past first. As Elbereth passed him his mouth curled into a wolfish grin and she hurried on, ears burning and hoping Scarlet hadn't noticed her. She could kick herself for behaving so timidly – she wished she could be confident like Scarlet or Louise. Maybe if she was, she would be able to flirt back with her would-be suitors instead of flushing or clamming up. Indulgently she wondered what it would be like to kiss Zaler, and the thought took her so much by surprise her hand flew to her mouth. Blushing even deeper, but concealing a coy smile nonetheless, Elbereth stared fixedly at Scarlet's back and refused to look around.

Upon arrival on Neudaiz, they were commanded to take a 'flyer out to the Shikon pilgrimage routes, near the holy grounds of Agata. Elbereth was relieved they would not be amongst the busy throng of people lining the waterways, as it would have distracted her all the more today, of all days. They turned a corner, past a large, wide tree trunk sporting three lanterns on its massive, ancient branches and Elbereth was surprised to find Leo waiting there for them.

"Leo! You're coming with us today?" Elbrereth greeted him, brightening a little more.

"I sure am," he grinned. "Oh and I heard all about you getting your license. Well done little one! And here's another one I see - always turning up like a bad penny." Here he widened the grin and shook his head. "Always knew you'd be back."

"Hey Leo," Zaler greeted back sheepishly. "Not like I had a choice though. Scarlet's pretty harsh and I'd rather not see what she's like when she's _really _mad."

"Not as bad as Laia is, that's for sure," Leo replied with a hearty laugh.

"This is true," Scarlet agreed, joining in with the laugh.

"Bah," Laia scowled. "So remind me again why we are _here _and everyone else is in the city?"

"Ah well, these routes are right near the Communion holy grounds," explained Leo.

"What does that have to do with the festival in the city?" shrugged Laia, obviously still put out.

"Well you see - if something were to happen here, it could be big enough to effect the even the festival in the city. Something like a terrorist attack or such," Leo said patiently.

"Who are these terrorists anyway?" Elbereth suddenly asked. "They seem to hate the Communion a lot. I heard on Channel Six news that they threatened to assassinate the Divine Maiden."

"That's just speculation as far as the news is concerned," Scarlet corrected her, "but now that you've mentioned it, yes, there have been several confirmations of that rumour lately. Not that you're to tell anyone else - understand?"

"Yes ma'am," Elbereth replied.

"Although the Communion can do enough damage themselves," Louise cut in scathingly. Scarlet glanced at her and she pursed her lips and began walking the route. Everyone else followed.

As they walked along, Elbereth filed in alongside Zaler and behind Leo and Scarlet. Laia was just ahead of them and beyond that, Louise. Elbereth, Zaler and Scarlet each knew what she had meant by that comment, and Elbereth was reminded again of just how much power her uncle had. She didn't believe for a second that she would come to any harm by going home - he wasn't a monster. But she knew for certain she'd never see her friends here again. She would be watched, controlled. The thought made her shiver.

_"It's all right, though - as long as I'm with Scarlet, Louise and Zaler I know I'll be safe. There's no way they'd let anything bad happen to me while they were around" _she thought, smiling. She took heart from that thought and it lifted her dampening mood back up again. 

"What's so funny?" Zaler asked her suddenly.

"What do you mean?" Elbereth shook herself from her musings.

"Just now you were grinning like a fool. What's funny?" he asked, breaking into a grin himself.

"Oh I was just thinking about how many good friends I have now," she replied earnestly. "I felt safe when I thought of that, and I guess it made me smile."

Zaler nodded. "I feel the same. If we end up in a jam, Scarlet and Louise have got our backs."

"It's very comforting to know," Elbereth added. "And even..."

Her voice trailed off, and Zaler followed her gaze. The others ahead of them broke into a run and they followed. Up ahead were two armed Communion servants, and with them what looked like the Divine Maiden. Elbereth ran after them, followed by Zaler.

"Maiden - what are you doing out here at this time?" Laia was asking her.

Before she had the chance to answer, one of her guard stepped forward.

"Hey! Don't bother the Maiden! she said, stepping in front of her.

"It's all right," came the Maiden's voice from behind her defensive stance. "They're guardians. Allow me to speak to them please."

The guard was obviously put out by this, but respectfully stepped aside and backed away.

Elbereth's gaze was smouldering, and directed right at her. Yes - she did look a lot like Mirei, but not completely. Surely her personal guard had noticed. Possibly they had been told. Right now Elbereth was only speculating.

"May I help you?" the Maiden asked when she caught Elbereth's glare.

"What's the matter, Mirei? Have you forgotten your best friend already?" Elbereth said acidly.

"Elbereth," Scarlet began in a warning tone.

A look of realisation breifly crossed Karen's face. "Oh, Elbereth - I barely recognised you!" she said in a strange, forced voice. She came forward and pulled Elbereth into a reluctant embrace.

"How's the job, _Karen_?" Elbereth whispered when she was near the other's ear.

"I'm doing this because Mirei wanted me to. She told me to watch over you wherever I could. She loved you very much."

"What would _you _know about her? You knew her for a matter of weeks. I grew up with her."

"And for that she's very lucky. She treasured your friendship. Please, Elbereth, you must keep this secret - it was what she wanted."

With that, the two newman girls pulled apart and stared at each other for a moment. Then, reluctantly Elbereth smiled.

"Nice to see you again Mirei. I wish I had more time to catch up with you," Elbereth said blankly.

"Me too. I know you're not on good terms with the Light Master right now, so perhaps I can arrange to visit you sometime?" Karen asked. "I'd like to get to know... that is - get acquainted with this new person you've become."

"All right," Elbereth agreed. Before she could say any more, Laia pushed past her. Leo gave her a look that seemed to say 'I know, kid, I know', before turning his attention to the Divine Maiden and Laia.

"Maiden - I have a few questions for you," she began bluntly. "Like why was Ethan Waber trying to kidnap you? What's going on between you two?"

Scarlet and Louise exchanged glances. Elbereth shrugged at Zaler.

"Well... it's... I mean I..." Karen fumbled.

"Don't upset the Maiden!" the two guards came forward.

"Tell me!" Laia demanded, ignoring them.

Three more Communion guards came running from the forest to join them. Leo shrugged at Scarlet.

"Laia - leave it," Leo said to her.

"Oh... fine. Keep your secrets then. Just be careful - we suspect something may happen in these parts. I suggest you get to the city as soon as you can," she finally resigned.

"I will, thank you," Karen bowed, leaving with the five guards.

Elbereth felt a hand on her shoulder, and heard Zaler speak into her left ear; "that must have been hard for you. Nicely handled."

"Thanks," she nodded. She kicked a stone on the ground vengefully as she watched the Communion entourage disappear with the Maiden, as they continued on their own patrol route. She didn't much like Karen, she decided to herself moodily. There would be little to return home for now, she mused. Rutsu's promise to track down her mother was more than likely the carrot on the end of the string to lead her back home. Elbereth was certain that if she had been alive, her mother would surely have looked for her by now.

The group continued their patrol of the area in silence. Occasionally Leo would try to lift the mood by starting conversation, to which only Scarlet responded. Elbereth spent the time listening to the windows of conversation between them, or Laia's cursing about the unkempt state of the paths they were walking. More than a few times, Leo and Zaler had to use their weapons on bushes of bramble or thick creeping ivy that barred the way.

The silence was suddenly shattered by the sound of gunfire just in front of them, and before they had time to duck for cover, Scarlet had taken a shot on her left side and Zaler on his right shoulder. As she was pushed down to the ground by Zaler, Elbereth stifled a scream of alarm. Scarlet, seemingly unaffected by the photon bullet, was already aiming into the undergrowth to return fire, but Zaler was bleeding; Elbereth could see the ground just below his shoulder stained with dark drops. Shuffling, she moved on to her elbows and scuttled back towards a tree trunk where she could clearly see Louise training her twin pistols on a target. Before Louise fired however, Scarlet's rifle punctuated the air with three shots, and they heard a yell as a green CAST fell out of the bushes ahead of them and onto the floor yards away.

"Everybody quiet now," Scarlet mouthed to the others.

"Should I treat your injuries?" Elbereth whispered back.

"I'm not hurt," Scarlet replied, "but you should treat Zaler only when I tell you it's safe to move." She rose to a crouching position and beckoned Louise to follow her further into the bush. Stepping over the CASTs body with a cool disregard, she pushed on and disappeared from view, followed by Louise. After what seemed like hours, but only minutes, they came striding back.

"Looks like this one was a sentry," Scarlet informed them. "There's more a little further on that I should be able to take care of. Patch up Mr. Ishiguri, El, but try to be quiet about it."

With that she disappeared again, Louise following once more. Zaler picked himself off the ground with difficulty, assisted by Leo, and Elbereth cast Resta directly on to the wound three times.

"I was never as good as Mirei at healing, but it should still do the trick," she shrugged.

"Hey – it's not bleeding and it's not hurting anymore. That's more than good enough for me. Thanks El," he grinned.

"We were damn lucky this time," Laia muttered. "One of us could have been killed."

"I can't find any identifying marks on this CAST," Leo said, inspecting the fallen body. "Only the usual GRM emblems on some of the parts he's wearing. If he'd been AMF or Guardian, it would have shown on his line shield. It's just a plain, unbranded Castest Line."

"That's strange. Don't GRM make armour exclusively for AMF and Guardians? It should bear either one symbol or the other," Zaler said.

"Perhaps we've stumbled on to something here," Elbereth looked at Zaler. "When you helped me, you said you had been hired to break into Yohmei by GRM, right?"

Zaler nodded.

"And the last time you investigated a research facility creating SEED creatures, you found GRM terminals there, right?" Leo asked Laia.

"Yes we did," she agreed. "But what does that have to do with his line shield?"

"Perhaps GRM are doing some underhanded things they don't want to advertise?" Elbereth wondered aloud. "I had heard rumors that this new terrorist group have been conspicuously well funded and equipped. Is it possible GRM really are linked?"

"So this is why Scarlet has so much faith in you, huh kid?" Laia shrugged. "That's a hell of a sense of perception."

"Not at all, it was just a random guess," Elbereth replied strangely, shrugging and trying to force an air of nonchalance. Laia continued to look her over carefully – she'd certainly gotten pale.

As if Elbereth had read what she was thinking, she turned to the CAST still lying face down in the dirt and said; "is he dead? Did Scarlet really kill him?"

"She had to," Zaler said, patting her shoulder. "To keep us all safe. I guess this is the first time you've ever seen anybody get killed, huh?"

Elbereth nodded and looked away from Laia's gaze of scrutiny, making the tactical move of sitting facing the other way of both her and the body.

Presently Scarlet and Louise returned, and Leo shared their findings with them, only to discover that they, too had inspected all the bodies – all male green CASTs – and found the same thing. No identifying marks, only unbranded military line shields that by rights they shouldn't have had.

"This is all very incriminating," Scarlet said. "And although it is solid evidence, it's not enough to make an accusation. It _is _enough to send GRM snapping at our heels if it gets out about what we know. I'm more than a little concerned here. I think we should take the line shields and even their weapons and impound them as classified evidence."

"As second in charge, I agree," Laia said, stooping and retrieving the CASTs items.

"I think what we may be best doing here is trying to capture one of these people. We may be able to get something out of them about who they are during an interrogation. We're to proceed along the route as planned to take down as many of these terrorists as we can. However, we should aim to capture at least one of them. I trust you're suitably healed Zaler?" Scarlet asked in closing.

"Patched up just fine," he grinned, "if not still a little bit sore."

"Good – let's move out," Scarlet waved her arm and set off once more, the others getting up and following.

"What about the bodies, Scarlet?" Elbereth asked suddenly.

The others stopped and turned to Scarlet. She looked first to the CAST and then back to her pale, wide eyed protégé.

"This may sound cold, but we haven't time to pick up all the corpses," she shrugged. "We'll have to leave them here and have someone come and clean up after us."

"Oh," was all she managed.

"You're all right?" Scarlet asked her.

"Yes. Yes, I'm fine," she decided, trotting after the main group.

A few more yards into the wild, overgrown pilgrim's path saw a similar kind of battle – only this time the group were well prepared and sustained no injuries. Elbereth was terrified, and tried her best not to show it. She had been on plenty of missions involving SEED infected wildlife and livestock, but never before had she seen people killed, and she trembled inside at the thought that she herself might have to strike one of these terrorists down with her magic.

"_But these are terrorists," _she tried to reason with herself._ "They hurt innocent people – I'm doing nothing wrong in stopping them and defending myself."_

Despite her self-reassurance, it made her feel no better, and she still wielded her weapons behind everyone else with a noticeable tremor. They had one of the CASTs immobilized on the ground, injured, but still alive.

"Who are you working for? Tell us now," Laia was grilling him. Scarlet stood behind her, just to the right of her with a set of twin pistols produced, the left one aimed at their captor.

The CAST said nothing, and tried to sit up. Laia, quick to react, pushed him back down to the floor.

"Don't make me kill you," Scarlet threatened with a chilling sincerity.

The CAST on the floor remained silent. Laia repeated her question, but before she could wait for an answer, Scarlet cried out; 'watch out, Laia! Get back!'

They backed away from the CAST just in time to avoid the show of sparks and fire, and he gurgled with a strange sort of laugh before his voice faded into nothing and he lay still.

"Damn it – he killed himself!" Laia swore.

"He had explosives somewhere inside of him. That's some hardcore shit," Louise shook her head slowly.

"Yeah," Scarlet agreed. "We need to be extra careful – looks like we're dealing with some seriously unbalanced zealots here, whatever their cause may be. Let's get back to Ohtoku and report this to HQ immediately."

Silently, the group made their way back to the g-flyer. Suddenly a comm. unit beeped signaling an incoming call. Scarlet answered hers.

"Hello Reina. Yes, we actually did encounter some trouble up here. What! So this has been quite carefully set up then… I see. Yes we'll be back as soon as possible….." she slipped her comm. unit away and looked at the others blankly.

"Well?" Louise urged.

"….. they've cancelled this year's festival. Apparently there were groups like the one we encountered in all the areas surrounding the city. Some of them managed to set off explosives, places have suffered power cuts and are now running emergency power… the city's in a bit of a panic right now. We're needed there."

"This doesn't sound good at all," Zaler shook his head.

Somehow, Elbereth knew he was right.


	28. Chapter 28: Showing The Way

A dispirited group returned to Neudaiz and were summoned right away to the meeting room. Inside, they were surprised to meet Lou and Fulyen Curtz, who had been present on Neudaiz to help keep watch on the security in the city with the AMF.

"Curtz," Scarlet said without much enthusiasm. "I didn't know you were here on the job today."

"Yes, I volunteered my squadron to help out with things here," he nodded. "Seems like you guys were going to need the help. Sorry about the festival and all."

Six jaws dropped as he finished his sentence.

"What snuck into your shell and took over you?" Scarlet said in disbelief. "You're normally such a jackass."

"Tactful as always," Curtz shrugged, though not without a hint of amusement. "Still, your honesty has never changed, Scarlet. It's a quality you should always keep – I've always admired that in you."

Scarlet was unable to find anything else to say, and for once in her life didn't respond to him. She merely arched her eyebrow and looked at him curiously before turning to Lou.

"I've asked you to come straight here because there's something I would like you to investigate. Apparently the terrorists have made a makeshift lair, if you will, in an abandoned temple in Shikon. I need you lot to go over there and investigate," she looked at each guardian in turn before continuing. "Also – there is this…' she drew the blinds on the small window in the meeting room and beckoned for them to go and look.

At first, Scarlet and Zaler frowned and the others stared blankly out onto the main street – it was still busy with people leaving, and the waterways were lined with small boats containing Communion guards, but things otherwise looked normal. It wasn't until Elbereth cried out and said; 'Ohtoku Mountain is gone!' that anybody noticed. The huge, daunting presence of the mountain of water was indeed gone.

"How has that even happened?" Leo spluttered in complete surprise.

"We don't know. We're looking into that right now, but they're being particularly difficult. The Communion guards don't want any outsiders going in to help try to restore the mountain," Lou said.

"I've had nightmares about this," Elbereth said in a weak, reedy voice. "I knew it was going to happen."

"Well you are related to the Light Master," Scarlet shrugged. "Maybe you, like the Maiden, can experience visions of the future. It could be worth looking into. If you could perform divinations too, it could prove to be a real help to us."

"I… I don't know. I've never had anything like this before really. Even my uncle said I was pretty useless as a Communion Sister," Elbereth replied.

"He would say that," Zaler growled.

"Perhaps Mirei's father, the Photon Master, was doing something to you?" suggested Louise. "He's already been caught once using forbidden photon seals on members of his own family – what's to stop him doing that to you too?"

"What would he gain by that?" shrugged Laia.

"Silly," chided Louise, "if El turned out to have better psychic ability then it's entirely possible _she _could have been selected to be the Divine Maiden. If that had happened, Doghi Mikuna wouldn't have been on such a cushy number anymore. Plus, he has his family name to uphold – I hear there's been a few powerful Mikunas in the history of the Communion."

"That's right. Well we can always try looking into that at some point," Scarlet said. "IF – and that's if, El is comfortable with that. El?"

Elbereth shrugged and said "I'll think it over."

Scarlet granted her a quick smile. "In any case, we need to focus on the situation at hand. If there's terrorists in that old temple, as intelligence suggests, then we should damn well get over there and flush them out before they do any more damage!"

"There is also a chance you may encounter Ethan Waber in there," Lou responded.

"I see," Scarlet said. "What would you have us do?"

"Beat him down and bring him in!" Laia yelled.

"Shh!" Scarlet said, giving her an annoyed glare.

"You're to watch him, speak to him if possible and report on anything he says or does when you return from your mission," Lou continued.

"Why aren't we going out to arrest him! He tried to kill the president! He's a criminal!" Laia continued in agitation.

"Just calm down, Laia," Leo scolded. "I don't believe for one minute he did that on purpose. I think there's more to that situation than meets the eye."

Scarlet was inclined to agree with him, but she refrained from giving her opinion. Dallgun had been far too calm when she had rushed to his office just after the alleged assassination attempt, even for a man like him, well known for his wonderfully calm exterior. Instead, she said; 'I understand. We'll do that.'

With that, the party flew out to Shikon, there to investigate the old temple. The g-flyer had had to be landed a small ways away from the temple due to the amount of wild tengohgs know to live in the area, and the rest of the way they travelled on foot. The journey was peppered with small battles and skirmishes with some of the tengohgs, but was easier for Elbereth than the previous mission. When they arrived at the temple, all seemed quiet and calm. Scarlet listened for any signs of waiting ambushes, but was met with only silence.

"All right," she said when she had decided the coast was clear. Let's get this over with."

"Agreed," said Louise, readying a double agito.

"I'm surprised there's nobody guarding the place," Zaler said.

"I think if they placed guards out here, it would make their hideout more obvious," Scarlet replied.

"Oh I see," Zaler shrugged. "That makes sense, I guess."

"Shhh!" Elbereth interrupted them. "I hear something!"

They listened for a moment in silence until Leo spoke.

"She's right," he nodded. "Sounds like animals or something. Headed this way."

"SEED!" exclaimed Louise as a crowd of crazed and altered ollaka came charging from one of the passages off the large temple entrance.

Quickly, these were dealt with, only to be followed by machine guards.

"How can these be here, working for a terrorist group?" Laia said. "These are CoG machine guards!"

"I don't know, but we've got to deal with them. Elbereth! Some razonde over here, if you don't mind, please," Scarlet pointed with her rifle and then opened fire on the oncoming wall of metal.

Elbereth cast her magic and her friends each began battling with their weapons of choice. Twice, she ensured she cast resta so they would be safe. Then the machines were taken down. Elbereth swelled with pride in herself and her team mates for doing such a good job.

"Quickly now," Scarlet said, breaking her out of her reverie, "let's get moving - everyone keep your eyes and ears sharp! There's probably more of those things around here."

Scarlet had been right. The temple seethed with CoG battle machines, all intent on destroying the intruding guardians. The temple also contained some intriguing evidence; there was machinery and research tools in a lot of the small rooms, and throughout the whole building, pipes, leads and other things that seemed to connect to one large machine or instrument of some sort.

"This just reminds me a little of that confinement system," Louise said finally. "I couldn't put my finger on it before, but it's just come to me now."

"You're right!" Scarlet said, slapping the side of her head. "It does look a little like that. How could I not have noticed?"

"Have you noticed the only thing here seems to be machines?" Leo pointed out. "Maybe this was a ruse?"

"Even so, we might still come across something useful," Scarlet said.

"Looks like trouble," Louise interjected as two Communion guards came running from behind a huge screen at the far corner of a vast room.

"About time they showed up," Scarlet snarled, not bothering to hide her annoyance or contempt.

"Who are you? What are you doing here?" one of the guards demanded of them when they had stopped in front of them.

"We're with the guardians. We're chasing down the terrorists." Laia said.

"We don't need any help – it's all being handled," said the other one.

"Is that so? Is that why you have murderous battle machines running amok?" Zaler said.

"Please leave – we're taking care of it," the first one insisted again.

"This is ridiculous. You contacted Neudaiz HQ and requested the help!" Louise shook her head.

The second guard answered a comm. unit, almost immediately as it began to beep. "What? The machines? Okay, we'll be right there…"

"Let us help you," Scarlet tried one more time.

"No, please leave – we're asking you politely," the first guard said stubbornly.

"That's it – I've had it. Get out of the way!" Scarlet said, shoving one guard down and bowling the other over. She set off, running to the small passage leading off the main room from where they had come in. The others followed. Laia was whooping and yelling 'all RIGHT!'

"These Communion guys sure are fickle," Leo shrugged. "One moment they're asking for our help and the next they're trying to kick us out!"

"Chances are, a bunch of the guards contacted the Guardians but the rest of them didn't know," Elbereth guessed.

"It doesn't matter about that now," Scarlet said, "let's just keep going and see if we can get to the bottom of this before we get caught."

"I concur," Louise huffed.

"Look! It's Ethan!" Zaler suddenly yelled.

Sure enough, Ethan Waber stood just yards ahead of them by one of the doors. As they approached, he turned and watched for a moment, almost as if he were waiting for them.

"Ethan! Criminal – stay right where you are!" Laia shouted.

Then Ethan turned, ran through the door which, when shut behind him, locked – the lights along the door panel glowing its message of red denial.

"You could have just kept quiet," Scarlet rebuked her colleague. "Now we'll have to chase him all over this damn place."

"Sorry," Laia replied, not sounding as though she meant it at all.

"Heads up – more battle machines!" Leo grunted. Sure enough, a party of eight of them poured in through the door they had come from, which was subsequently locked – probably by the machines themselves.

Almost without thinking, Elbereth launched a fizzing, spitting ball of noszonde at the group. It flew speedily over to them and she shook the psycho wand once to detonate the ball. At once it exploded among them and shorted five of them out momentarily, and they all fell to the ground from the force of the electric charge, halting their progress towards the party immediately.

"Good work!" Scarlet praised her as she let loose a barrage of shotgun bullets. Louise was hammering them with a twin pistol and Leo, Zaler and Laia were charging them with spears. Elbereth then cast a surging bolt of zonde – much improved now and looking as fearsome and imposing as the rest of her magic, and it flew past the three fighters and crashed into the group of recovering machines. Then, when the spears hit them, they were finished and brought down with sparks and buzzes of protest.

Once down, the machines remained still, and the doors, after a second or two of delay, unlocked themselves.

"Quickly – after Ethan!" called Laia zealously.

Scarlet and Leo sighed, but followed her through the doors with the rest of the group hot on their heels. The way was not unbarred however, and they had to fight more groups of machine soldiers before finally catching another glimpse of their fugitive. They tracked him to a large chamber on one of the uppermost floors of the old temple and only then did they lose the trail – Ethan had disappeared.

"We lost him!" Laia growled. "Failed again!"

"Laia, stop yelling!" Scarlet said, screwing up her face as the beast woman vented her temper.

"What…. _is _this room?" Zaler said in wonderment.

"I don't know. Looks like a huge machine of some sort, with capsules big enough to fit- oh!" Louise began a sentence, but stopped mid speech in surprise.

"What is it?" Scarlet asked, making her way over to where she was standing.

"Look – there's people in here. They look like they're all unconscious as well," Louise said. Inside the pod she was looking at, sure enough, there was a Communion sister.

"These machines are all monitoring their vital signs," Leo observed. "Seems to me like they're in a pretty deep sleep."

"There's more over here too," Zaler said solemnly. "You know what this is El?"

Elbereth shook her head earnestly. "Not really. I've never seen this kind of thing before."

"How very strange," Scarlet remarked. "I wonder what it's supposed to do?"

"Do you think…. do you think Ethan _wanted _us to see this room?" Louise mused. "It seems strange that he disappears _now _in this particular place, rather than just losing us straight away. I don't know about you guys, but it seemed to me like he was waiting for us to follow him sometimes."

"I got that impression myself, but I thought it was just my imagination," agreed Laia.

The group didn't get the chance to look into the matter any further, for at that point several dozen Communion guards filed into the chamber.

"Oh shit," Scarlet cursed. "We were careless."

One of the commanding armed servants stepped forward. "Thank you for all your help in driving Ethan Waber from the temple," she began. The others exchanged surprised glances and she continued. "The Light Master would like to thank you all personally." At this Elbereth blanched. Scarlet looked over to her and mouthed 'don't worry about it' before consenting to be escorted to see Rutsu.

Despite Scarlet's reassurance, Elbereth's legs were like jelly. What if he decided to use all these armed servants to force the others to hand her over? If keeping his secrets was this important, so important that even when terrorists were attacking him close to home he would refuse outside help, then surely she was too dangerous, too much of a loose cannon to be allowed to simply run free. Suddenly a hand gripped her forearm. She glanced up and watched as Zaler linked it into his free arm and smiled. She smiled weakly back, heart still pounding.

They were taken to the alter room, which was empty. Elbereth slipped her arm out of Zaler's and stood next to him. Scarlet and Louise stood protectively in front of them both and exchanged brief and obviously meaningful glances at one another. Then Rutsu and his entourage filed into the large, echoing room.

He had lost none of his intimidating appearance in all the time Elbereth had last seen him in person, however, since that time she herself had grown – had more courage and spirit than before. _"I'll fight," _she thought to herself with a growing determination, _"If he tries to make me come home now I'll burn his hair and eyebrows off with my fire technics!" _

The very idea made her want to giggle, but she bit her lip until she tasted blood so as not to even smile.

He stood before them – eyes carefully inspecting each one in turn. He recognized Laia – and Scarlet. He greeted both of them. When his eyes passed over Zaler, the flicker of recognition didn't re-appear.

"_So – he still doesn't know it was Zaler who was involved in the GRM incident," _thought Scarlet with relief.

When his eyes reached Elbereth, he gazed at her with an unreadable expression, and then began speaking.

"Thank you for your help today – I am most grateful," his eyes never left his niece.

"Light Master – I have a question," Laia began. Rutsu finally took his gaze off her, reluctantly, and turned his attention to Laia.

"What is it?" he asked.

"It's about those girls you have hooked up to that machine. What's going on with that?" Laia said bluntly.

"The Holy Sisters are simply in a deep sleep – a meditation," Rutsu answered smoothly.

"They looked unconscious to me – not sleeping," Leo frowned.

"They are would-be Divine Maidens. The line of hopefuls, if you will," he continued. "And the training can be so rigorous that quite often the Sisters are exhausted. Regrettably they must undergo this sort of harsh training if they hope to be as good. Is that not right, Elbereth?"

She whipped her head up the moment her name was called. Until then, she had been staring at her feet and hoping they could leave soon. Now she answered her uncle as truthfully as she dared.

"I've never seen those machines before, but yes, the training is really hard. I remember, I did pass out quite a few times from it," she fidgeted with her sleeve.

"This is a relatively new thing – put in place to help the Sisters along during their trials," he nodded.

None of the others made any attempt to reply until Scarlet said; 'let's get going then.'

"But..." Laia began.

"Yes, let's go," Zaler agreed quickly cutting her protest short.

"I'll send my thanks on to President Dallgun, then," Rutsu said. "And again thank you." As they turned to leave, he added; "stay in touch, won't you, Elbereth?'

Elbereth said nothing. They bowed and were ushered out of the room by two armed servants. Elbereth glanced back and was disconcerted to see her uncle was still staring at her – deep in thought. She quickly looked away and hurried her pace to be in the middle of her fellow guardians where he could no longer see her.

Once they were outside, and the servants had disappeared into the temple once more, Scarlet broke the silence.

"I don't think I liked what I saw in there. Not at all," she said.

"Me either," Leo agreed.

"We should have stayed and got an answer out of that little weasel!" Laia slapped her fist into her other hand angrily.

"Can we go home now?" Elbereth said in a small voice.

"Oh, Elbereth! Of course we can. I'm sorry, you must be tired. Yes let's get going," Scarlet said.

They walked back to the g-flyer and returned to Neudaiz. Elbereth hoped the de-briefing wouldn't last long – she wanted to get off Neudaiz as soon as possible. Scarlet, as though mindful of that fact, hurried Lou along with it and they were home within a few hours. Scarlet wanted to ask Elbereth a few questions, but she seemed so harried over the face to face contact with her uncle that the CAST hadn't the heart to press her just yet, so she dismissed both her new recruits for the day and told them to rest.

"What do you make of it all, Louise?" Scarlet asked her when they were alone.

"I don't know. To be honest I think El knows more than she's letting on. I could be wrong, but it's just this feeling I have."

"If I asked her – you think she might tell me anything?" Scarlet shrugged.

"You saw her today," Louise shook her head. "She was positively terrified. "I don't know what kind of power that bastard has over her, but it works even when she's out of his reach. I don't like it."

"I agree with you there," Scarlet said. "Might have to bust a few heads and fuck some shit up." She allowed a small grin to cross her face.

"I love it when you go postal," Louise laughed. "Gives me some fabulous anecdotes."


	29. Chapter 29: Valley Of Carnage

Two days later, Dallgun called Scarlet and Louise into a meeting. When they arrived in his office they were greeted by Saphira and Leo. Louise and Scarlet both picked chairs to the left of them and Dallgun nodded his greeting. Headmaster Nav followed a few minutes after, with Laia Martinez reluctantly bringing up the rear.

"Now we're all here, I'd like to start with an account of what went on with your last mission, Laia," Dallgun said steadily.

"The Headmaster will have told you already," she snapped, throwing him an accusing glare.

"In your own words, as soon as you're ready," he acted as though she hadn't even spoken.

"…. Fine. Saphira and I were sent to Moatoob on a classified mission. We were to meet a civilian partner…"

At this, everyone looked immediately at Saphira and Laia. Civilian partners were quite unusual. Usually Guardians worked with other Guardians or the AMF, or various planetary authorities.

"The civilian partner was Ethan Waber. The mission was to try and track down Renvolt Magashi, and the Illuminus terrorists…"

"I _knew _it!" Scarlet interjected smugly.

Laia threw Scarlet a warning glance and continued. "There was also rumor of the a-photon bombs, the 'Sochee' being produced at this hide-out. It was in an unregistered RELICs site, somewhere in the desert. As it happens, that RELICs site ended up being totally wiped out…."

"Stop, stop – you're jumping way ahead!" Saphira said.

"Oh you're so smart – you tell the rest!" Laia snapped.

"All right," her friend shrugged. "Well we did discover a Sochee – it was to be detonated and tested there. But the reason was to obliterate any evidence of the research and also to kill Professor Tomrain…."

"That's right – he's been missing hasn't he?" said Louise

"Not any more- he's safe and sound back under our protection," Nav answered.

"Well in any case, Ethan told us all about the plans regarding these bombs. Apparently the aim of the Illuminus is to manufacture them elsewhere, following the success of this one," Saphira continued. "And the reason for Ethan's behaviour… was that according to him, Olson Waber was still alive and last he heard, was being held at Bistonia on Moatoob – in the abandoned mine. The Illuminus used him as leverage to get Ethan to do what they wanted, and he's been playing along in the hopes he can rescue his father."

"Olson Waber is alive?" Louise repeated in a thin, reedy voice. She stole a look at Scarlet – she was pale and her mouth was drawn tight.

"I had a feeling it was something like that. But never in my wildest dreams did I think I'd hit the nail right on the head," Dallgun shook his head.

"Me either," Scarlet agreed in a choking voice.

The room fell silent, none knowing what to say and each alone with their own thoughts. The silence was only disturbed a few moments later, when a call came through on Dallgun's vision phone.

"Yes?" he answered.

"President, I'm sorry to disturb your meeting," Mina apologized, "but there's an emergency situation. All able Guardians are being called in to help on Moatoob with the AMF."

Dallgun was immediately contrite; he sat up and his eyes widened. "Are things going that badly?"

"I'm afraid so," Mina's voice filtered through to the room.

"All right everyone – Moatoob, now! Go help. There's a massive SEED infestation," Dallgun said, ending the call.

Everyone shot out of their chairs and left the office in all haste. Scarlet reached for her comm. unit.

"If you're about to call Romeo and Juliet, they're already here," Louise said drily, nodding towards the teaming lobby. Elbereth was standing by the front desk, looking more excited than scared, and Zaler standing just behind her with a male CAST, in bulky black casings.

"They're really scraping the bottom of the barrel for help these days," Scarlet remarked with a grin as she greeted them. "Rayo – teaming up with us today?"

Rayokarna nodded wordlessly and continued to check over his equipment inventory.

"What's going on?" Elbereth asked.

"A large scale SEED attack. It's reached Dagora City and if they aren't stopped then they'll overrun it," Mina answered before Scarlet.

"Pretty much," Scarlet nodded. "Okay – Zaler, El, Louise, Rayo and me. We got our team."

"I'll go with Tonnio and Saphira," Laia said.

All parties were ushered out of the HQ lobby and swarmed into the spaceport. People in crowds grumbled and complained as they were being told by harassed staff that their flights had been cancelled for the time being, until the crisis was over.

"Woah – people are being told how bad things are on Moatoob and they _still_ complain their flights have been postponed?" Elbereth shrugged.

"A lot of people are just idiots," Scarlet said harshly. "Selfish, small minded idiots." And to emphasise her point she shoved a grumbling group of newman teenagers, obviously on a backpacking trip, out of her way. "Get out of the way! Guardians needing to get to a mission! Hey you! Stop looking stupid and move!" Louise watched her go and shook her head.

They all gave her acidic stares as she ploughed a path through them, and the rest of the team followed.

"Hey!" Louise caught up to her old friend. "You all right?"

"Why wouldn't I be?" Scarlet snapped.

"Scarlet," Louise said in a soft warning tone.

"I don't want to discuss it. Besides, we've got a job to do," she showed her Guardian's license to the attendant at the gate. Louise sighed, followed suit, and then the rest of their party brought up the rear.

Little was said in the shuttle to Moatoob, Rayokarna had never been the most talkative type, and Scarlet's face told the rest of her companions all they needed to know. Louise sat looking out of the window and trying to act like she hadn't noticed her friend's awful mood, and Elbereth sat twiddling with a ribbon and not knowing what to say. Zaler had decided to sit back and keep his eyes closed over.

When they arrived in Dagora City, they were surprised to find an AMF officer stationed outside the Guardians HQ.

"Hello there," Louise said as they approached the officer.

"I am Mikaris Geid – Communications Officer, 117th Unit of the AMF's anti-SEED force," Mikaris greeted. "Hello to you Guardians."

"You're in Curtz's unit," Scarlet stated it as more of a fact than a question.

"Yes I am. And I know you – you're Scarlet Starlet – you served under him for a long time too, right?" Mikaris nodded.

"I did," Scarlet replied. "I have to ask – what's gotten into him lately? Did he get sand in his processors or what?"

"I don't know what you mean," Mikaris said, puzzled.

"Oh, never mind. We haven't the time anyway," the other CAST dismissed.

"We currently requite help outside the Dagora Canyon area," Mikaris said. "AMF units there are being overwhelmed by SEED creatures. I just sent a party of Guardians on ahead. I trust you have all had your vaccines?"

"Yes," Louise nodded.

"What about CASTs though?" Zaler piped up.

"I heard rumor on the wind that Maya Shidow was working on a CAST vaccine, but nothing conclusive," Scarlet said dismissively. "But I doubt we'll need it."

"Let's get going then," Louise said.

"Agreed," Scarlet nodded. "Thank you Mikaris."

"Good luck," she replied with a nod.

They didn't require a g-flyer for this mission – the directions they were given led them to just outside the city. It was walking this distance – so short a distance that made them realize how desperate the situation really was.

"They're practically in the city already," Elbereth said in a small, worried voice.

"Then let's make sure and drive them back," Scarlet replied to her.

"Incoming!" Rayokarna warned.

A large group of SEED forms who before were wandering about a patch of rock and sparse greenery in aimless circles now noticed the party's presence and moved with purpose towards them. More were coming from the distance as they sensed the reactions of their fellow creatures.

"On your guard, everyone!" Scarlet called as she hefted a shotgun in her hands.

Elbereth closed her eyes for a split second as Zaler, Louise and Rayokarna stormed past her ready to strike. Scarlet's guns had already begun to sing and now the sound of her magic joined the chorus, both terrible and beautiful at the same time. The creatures emitted ethereal, otherworldly shrieks as they were dispatched one by one, either by bullet, blade or spell.

As they worked their way over the patrol area, Rayo and Scarlet's unfailing CAST eyes tallied up the defeated. One hundred, to one-fifty, to two hundred, to two-fifty…

"Three hundred and six SEED!" Scarlet finally announced.

"And it looks like there's a break in the spawns too," Louise added with obvious relief.

Scarlet started as her comm.. beeped. She answered immediately. "Laia, calm down. What is it?"

The group turned their attention to Scarlet as she listened. Her face fell so dramatically that Zaler drew a sword and took a ready stance. "I… see…" she said hoarsely after another minute.

She turned to face the group. Her face, even by CAST standards, was pale.

"What?" Louise said.

"Apparently – Curtz seems to think that those SEED creatures…" she trailed off. Then she shook her head. "No – I shouldn't say."

"You've already started. Spit it out," demanded Louise.

"You'll be sorry," Scarlet warned.

"Just do it," Rayo growled.

Scarlet sighed in resignation. "He thinks those SEED… are infected people."

"WHAT!" Elbereth shrieked. "Do you mean to tell me we've been _murdering _innocent people!"

"No. We've been killing creatures. Even if they were once people, there was nothing we could do for them. Laia's pretty upset," Scarlet replied.

"So am I, damn it!" Elbereth yelled tearfully. "I won't kill any more, not a single one!" Tears spilled over her cheeks.

"You'll do exactly what you're _told_ to, Missy!" Louise snapped with uncharacteristic temper.

"I won't! I won't! I won't!" Elbereth screamed in reply.

She threw herself at Zaler's shoulder and he put his arm around her as she wept. Raising his own pale face up to the group he asked; "what shall we do?"

"Follow orders," Rayokarna said gruffly. "Kill SEED."

"Yes," Scarlet said, throwing him a grateful glance. "We follow our orders."

"I won't do it," Elbereth's voice cam muffled through Zaler's arm.

"_DO AS YOU'RE TOLD!" _Scarlet roared suddenly. All faces turned towards her in surprise. "You might have had everything your way once upon a time, and I understand you've never had to face something like this before, but so help me, Elbereth, if you disobey orders at a time like this, I will have you chewed right out of the Guardians! Is that what you want?"

Elbereth glared up at her, lip trembling. Her own temper was flaring and at this point, she was unable to quell it enough to utter a simple 'yes ma'am', like she should have. Instead, she was raking her mind to think of something else to do, or say, so as not to acquiesce to the orders.

Zaler closed his arm a little tighter around her, protectively, and spoke out quietly. "What if El just hangs back and supports us?"

"She'd better stay back," Scarlet fumed. "She'd better stay out of my sight – in fact – take her back to the Dagora Branch, Zaler - right now!" And with that Scarlet stalked off along the rocky ground, silently followed by Rayo, then Louise.

Zaler let go of Elbereth, and she passed her arm over her eyes and uttered a small sob. "You'd better collect yourself," he said softly.

"Yes. Thank you Zaler," she replied, swallowing down another cry. She knew she would have to suck it up and get on with the mission to redeem herself, but the way Scarlet had let loose on her had upset her. She didn't know why it had, but it felt worse than any time she had ever upset her uncle back home. Perhaps it was because in this case, she genuinely had respect and admiration for the authority figure. She was torn – between wanting to make amends with Scarlet, and the prospect of getting out of the awful situation she had found herself in.

"You're probably best just keeping away, if you can't think clearly. You might change your mind again if you make a snap decision now," said Zaler, as if reading her mind.

"I can make it back alone if you want to go with the others," she said shakily.

"No – I don't want you to risk it, in case there's more SEED. I don't want you to get hurt," he shrugged, taking her shoulder and steering her back. "And besides," he added, cheeks colouring, "I would rather just be with you than anybody else."

"Oh," she said, eyes staring at the ground in front of her. She cast a quick look at him, but he was staring fixedly ahead. It was then she realized he was just as uncomfortable as she was right now, and it gave her a strange confidence.

"I never thanked you enough," she said, stopping.

"…what?" Zaler scratched his head, stopping also.

"Zaler – you've been wonderful to me. Thank you," Elbereth smiled at him – her best smile.

"Silly, cute little El," he grinned back. "I wouldn't have done all this for you if I hadn't… liked you so much." He shrugged and laughed nervously. "I sound ridiculous. But there you have it. I guess I'm just a sucker for beautiful girls eh?"

It was Elbereth's turn to blush now, but she did so while holding his gaze. He stood looking at her with a far away expression for a moment, then did something she was both expecting, not expecting, longing for and dreading all at the same time. Reaching forward, he took her face in his hands, stepped closer, and bent his head down and kissed her – a light, warm press of his lips against hers.

She didn't resist; and that must have surprised him. He pulled away and took his hands from her face, and gazed searchingly at it. When she smiled at him, he took this as his consent, and reached his arms around her shoulders. She tilted her face up expectantly and he obliged, again pressing his lips against her own.

This time he didn't pull away from her. Awkwardly, she stood there for a second or two with her arms by her sides. When her mouth parted slightly and his lips had a better fix on hers, he slipped his arms to her waist and she, unthinkingly stood on tiptoes and wrapped her arms around his shoulders. He intensified the kiss – prying her mouth open with his own and sliding his tongue in. Elbereth started with the shock of what he had just done, but made no attempt to move. Yes, she had kissed plenty of times before now, but never before had someone done something like this to her. Again, she didn't protest, which surprised both of them. Instead of pushing him away, she found herself pressing ever closer to him. There was a heat in her body that she had never felt before in her life, something burned through her in floods of emotion and sensation, like a scalding liquid, right from her head to her toes.

"_Is this desire…?_" she pondered to herself. Zaler's arms moved to her hips, and he withdrew his tongue from her mouth a little - and she, managing to shock herself ever more, took the invite and moved her tongue to his mouth. Her breathing was heavy, and she could hear his also, loud against her cheek. At first she was thinking if she ought to move her arms, or stop him moving his, and then she wasn't thinking at all. She was just floating in the dark space occupied by the blankness behind her closed eyelids, and the sensations that enveloped her – the large, strong chest she was pressed against, and the two hands that had now slid over her backside, and pushed her hips against his own…

And then she was dragged back to reality as he pulled, almost forcefully away from her. Reluctantly she allowed her arms to fall away from his neck and opened her eyes in time to see him take a step back, looking at her with his eyes ablaze – dark and clouded but definitely lit with _something_.

They looked at each other for a moment, unable to do anything other than breathe and stare.

"I think I'd better stop now, otherwise…" he murmured. His eyes were dark fire, cheeks flushed and hair ruffled where she'd moved her hand and ran her fingers through. Funny – she hadn't even realized she'd done it.

"Did I…. do anything to put you off?" she asked him timidly.

"No, El. Holy _Light_ no. We were just so close and then, you made this little sigh and…" he shook his head, dazed. "Anyway it's not safe enough here to just let our guard down. But believe me, I could have stayed there all day."

"I'm glad. I want you to do that again with me," she replied shyly.

"That's a wish as good as granted," his gaze lingered across her for a moment and then he seemed to shake himself inwardly. "Anyway, let's get back to the city before we get stormed by a crowd of SEED."

Reaching out, he took her hand and beamed at her. She smiled back and followed him as he guided them back over the rocky valley.

They arrived back within the city limits not long after, though there wasn't a soul to receive them.

"Even the AMF who were hanging back here have gone now," Elbereth said. "Do you think they might have been killed?" Her voice wavered in fear.

"No way," he said comfortingly. "They've probably just been called to help on the front lines."

"I hope so," she sighed as they reached the Guardian's branch. They weren't surprised in the least to find that this was also deserted. Even the reception was bereft of personnel.

"I guess this means we wait and see if anyone needs help, or calls upon us," Elbereth shrugged.

"Yeah – waiting here… all alone," Zaler grinned at her.

"Oh, Zaler!" she chided mockingly. "You bad boy."

"I might be a bad boy," he said, advancing on her and putting his arms around her again. "But that's only because you're an evil temptress!"

Before she could protest he had his mouth on hers in a kiss no less arduous than the one before. Unfortunately, this was interrupted by Elbereth's comm.. unit beeping almost harshly in the quiet of the room.

"Oh for the love of…." Zaler started, slipping it out of her pocket and jokingly preparing to throw it behind the Guardian counter.

"Zaler!" Elbereth giggled, snatching it away. She checked the ID. "It's the team. What could it be?" she wondered, answering it.

"Elbereth, it's Scarlet. Don't speak, just listen for now. I'm sorry about getting so angry at you before. I'll probably give you a better apology later but there's no time now. We've been ordered back to the colony – apparently there's an attack going on there right now too. Don't panic, just stay there until we get back, all right?"

"All right," she repeated.

"Roger that," Zaler chimed in from just behind her right ear.

"The Colony…" she trailed off.

"Hope everything is okay," Zaler frowned.

"Oh Zaler – I've got such a terrible feeling about this – and whenever I get that feeling lately, something does go horribly bad."

"Not if we can help it, El," Zaler reassured her. "Scarlet and Rayo and Louise would never let anything bad happen to the colony, and as for me…"

"As for you?"

"I'd never let anything bad happen to _you_," he grinned playfully.

"And I don't want anything bad to happen to you. Or anyone else for that matter, I've just got a terrible feeling it can't be helped," she replied, refusing to be cheered up.

Zaler scratched his head and signed. The two waited for the others to return, sitting in a heavy silence.


	30. Chapter 30: The Fall Of The GUARDIANS

Scarlet and Louise arrived not long after the communication. Rayokarna had been called in to help elsewhere with the SEED exterminations. With pale faces and heavy hearts and consciences they returned to the colony to find things in absolute chaos.

"I'm getting messages from Leo, but I can't send anything back!" Laia said, shaking her comm. unit.

"What's he saying?" Scarlet shrugged.

"Apparently there's blockades everywhere that they were hoping would hold the SEED in check, but they overran most of them. The way is partially blocked up to the fifth floor. Seems like we'll have to take the operational lifts as far down as they take can us and then climb back up." Laia looked at the group. "What a pain."

"Seriously" Louise agreed.

"Screw that. We're _one floor_ below the damn HQ." Scarlet scowled. She stopped, placed her hands on her hips and scanned the spaceport. "Zaler, Louise, Laia - help me with this." She ran over to where a large indoor tree was growing - miraculously - still untouched by the ravaging SEED attack.

"Weapon," she commanded, holding her hand out to her team mates. Zaler immediately drew a sword - an Agito - from his nano transformer and handed it over.

"Scarlet, what the _hell-_have you _lost it?_" Louise shook her head.

"Just watch yourselves," she muttered, before taking a devastating swing at the tree with the Agito. Two more arcs of the deadly blade saw the tree groan, and fall. The others, knowing their job without any further confirmation, moved to grab it as it hit the floor. Scarlet handed Zaler the Agito back and Elbereth came forward to help. Together they hauled the tree a few yards and propped it against the pile of debris blocking the stairway to the next floor. This in place, they scaled the tree over the blockage.

"There's a steep drop back down over the other side of this pile," Scarlet called to them from the edge where she stood. "I'll jump down first and help the rest of you."

She leapt down and Elbereth peered over the drop to see her looking up.

"Come on El - jump, I'll catch you."

Elbereth jumped down into Scarlet's arms. Louise was next, then Laia. Zaler peered down at her.

"Are you sure I won't be too heavy?" he asked her.

"Don't you dare underestimate me, Ishiguri," she warned him. "I was built to withstand far more punishment than this. Now get down here!"

Shrugging, he jumped down, and Scarlet caught him just as easily as she had the others.

"Scarlet!" Louise's call came from up the stairs.

"What is it?" she joined them in the courtyard outside HQ.

HQ was a mess. The shining glass doors and windows, that Elbereth and Zaler had once spent a whole afternoon cleaning as a punishment, were now in tiny pieces all over the polished floor. The seating along the walls had been scored with some kind of weapon marks and splattered with blood, and worst of all - the place was utterly deserted.

"Please, no..." Louise breathed.

"What's that noise?" Zaler said suddenly, breaking the silence they had been under as they stared at the scene.

"Sounds like shouting..." Laia moved towards the door. "Sounds like..."

"HELP! If someone is up there, push the emergency shutter button!" a female voice carried from the stairwell. "Hurry UP Leo!"

"SAPHIRA!" Laia yelled.

"And me!" Tonnio suddenly appeared as he climbed the stairs.

Saphira and Leo followed closely, panting. Saphira had what looked like a laser burn on the left side of her face.

"I'm glad you're safe!" Louise said to them.

"Push the SHUTTERS! PUSH the SHUTTERS!" Saphira screamed in reply. From behind them came a feral roar.

Elbereth darted off to the reception desk and scrambled onto the counter. There, she began slapping the buttons. The first only switched the lights off, so she hit it again to put them back on, and, along with the urgent yelling from Saphira, Leo and Tonnio, with the next button along, came the hum of the steel shutter closing.

The shutter closed, and everyone stood watching it. Minutes passed, and Laia raised one eyebrow and was about to say something smart to her recently arrived companions when the wall took a huge thump. The sheet metal shuddered but didn't give way. The roaring sound came again.

"What is THAT?" asked Scarlet. "Or do I want to know?"

"You don't want to know," Tonnio put his face in his hands.

"Fair enough," Scarlet quickly dismissed.

"It's a huge SEED form," Saphira told her. "It's been wandering about here for a while now. It'll probably give up on those shutters soon enough, but when we go back out there it's something to watch out for."

"I said I didn't want to know," Scarlet joked weakly.

"Did it do that to your face?" Elbereth pointed to the burn mark. It was several inches thick and scored right across the side of her face, narrowly missing her eye.

"No - that was an AMF soldier," she shook her head.

"W_hat?_ Am I hearing that right?" Louise said.

"There's a whole bunch of CASTs on Parum that have gone haywire. Apparently, the SEED have found a way to infect them," Leo said.

"This is bad, Scarlet. Maybe you should stay here now," Louise said fearfully.

"Don't be rediculous!" Scarlet snorted. "I'm no use to anyone just sitting here."

"But you haven't had Maya's vaccine!" Elbereth cried, casting a Resta directly from her hand onto Saphira's cheek.

"That would only decrease the chances of infection, not eliminate it. I'm at no more of a risk than any of you lot are. And besides, you can't make me stay. For one, you lot can't hold me back- you're not strong enough!" she laughed.

"I'm not finding this funny!" Louise snapped. Before she could make another point, a movement at the back of the lobby caught everyone's eye.

"Headmaster Nav!" Laia said, starting towards him.

"Laia, stop!" Elbereth yelled suddenly. "Look - something is wrong with him!"

"Holy Light... she's right... he's- he's infected!" Laia backed away.

Nav held no expression on his face_ - _it were as though he was dead inside. His gait was worryingly steady, fast, and he was focused.

"What should we do? We can't fight him!" Zaler said.

"We can't run either!" Saphira reminded them. "That thing is still out there I think."

"Stay back!" Scarlet warned. She took an unarmed fighting stance.

"Scarlet - don't!" Louise cried.

She ignored her friend and moved slowly towards the advancing Headmaster. "If that creature is gone, then I want you all to go down to the residential blocks and start helping people hide in safe places, all right? I'll follow you when I'm done here..."

"It has gone!" Tonnio confirmed, checking the security monitor behind the desk.

"Good - then go! Go! Go!" Scarlet replied, dodging a punch from Nav.

"Scarlet!" Louise yelled. She started towards the fighting pair. Nav was raining down a flurry of blows that Scarlet was dodging and deflecting. Leo grabbed hold of Louise by the waist and began carrying her towards the opening shutters. "Don't get infected!" she called as she was carried out of earshot.

"Of all the stupid things..." Scarlet muttered as she tried a leg sweep to knock Nav down. He jumped it nimbly. "Old and frail my ass!" she glared angrily at him. Before she could get back to her feet, he had quickly punched her, knocking her back. She swore as he bore down on her, clamping cold fingers about her head. She knew what he was doing - looking to pull her head clean off - and with the strength he had right now, he might well manage it.

"H... how can you be so much stronger?" she cried out as she tried to pry his hands from her head. He wasn't budging. He began to lift her entire body off the floor by her head. "No!" she grunted, desperately clutching his fingers. He froze, and for a second she thought he might be making ready to deal the final blow. But he just stood there, staring at her with a completely still face, the expression an intense concentration.

"Headmaster?" Scarlet ventured. With her still in his grip, body half off the floor, he had crashed. Gingerly, Scarlet managed to place both feet on the floor. She had to keep her knees bent until she could pry Nav's hands from around her head, and once she had made enough space to slip out, stood up.

"Thank Holy Light for your ICS, Headmaster," she said to his unmoving face. "You could have killed me. I can only imagine the lecture on how lacking my hand-to-hand combat skills are."

Scarlet shook her head and bolted out of HQ after the others. She found them on the ground floor central circle standing around none other than Ethan Waber. A siren was blaring loudly.

"Scarlet, thank goodness you're safe!" Elbereth said as she approached.

"I would have been dead if the Headmaster hadn't crashed. He almost had my head clean off," Scarlet closed her eyes momentarily, then reopened them and gazed around. "Well glad to see everyone is still here. And Ethan is here too? What did I miss?"

"I'm trying to warn you - the SEED infection rate on Parum has gone haywire. Half the AMF are now infected. And they've mobilised ships to attack the colony!" Ethan said.

"That can't be possible..." Laia said.

"They're already on board, according to Mina," Saphira said quietly from the sidelines. She was listening to her comm. unit intently.

"She's right - they're here!" Louise pointed. Sure enough, a group of AMF CASTs approached.

"No way. It's Curtz! I do _not _believe this," Scarlet said.

"Curtz! Stop this!" Ethan yelled.

"No use trying to talk to them," Scarlet sighed. "Nav was as bad. Nothing's gonna get through. Best we can do for now..." she withdrew a rifle and smartly aimed it at a soldier's chest, "...is to shut them down," and shot him.

The CAST faltered for a moment, then as his power died down, he collapsed.

"Did you kill him!" Elbereth said.

"I don't know. There's a chance he might recover from that, but we can't have infected CASTs going about making things worse," Scarlet replied, pale faced. She took aim and quickly dispatched the rest of the group, helped by Louise, in the same manner.

"Sorry, Curtz," Scarlet said regretfully as she placed a photon bullet in his chest.

"Now what?" Laia said, looking at the incapacitated AMF soldiers on the floor around them.

"Maya needs to come and pick these guys up - for one thing, we need to know if that vaccine doubles up as a cure," Scarlet said. "Anything more from Mina?"

"Apparently the AMF attack has been halted, but it knocked us out of orbit... " Saphira started. Everyone promptly took their comm. units out and joined the call.

"WHAT!" Laia yelled as soon as she was connected.

"We've been knocked out of orbit. The colony can't regain it in its current state, at the moment the entire thing is dropping out of the sky..." Mina said.

"And just what is it going to _land_ on?" interrupted Zaler.

"Rozenom City on Parum..." Mina said reluctantly.

"Ssshhhhhhit." Scarlet closed her eyes.

"The President and the remaining Lou unit have a plan..." Mina began.

"What do you mean by _remaining _Lou unit?" Elbereth interrupted again.

"Oh you don't know?" Saphira said. "All the other Lou units were infected. That damage up in HQ? Lou two five six did it."

"Oh my Holy Light," Elbereth gasped. She reached out and took Zaler's hand.

"The plan, Mina?" Scarlet prompted.

"The plan. Well you won't like it... Apparently there's no way to avoid the catastrophe now. But the President is hoping to lessen it - he wants to detatch the residential blocks from the rest of the colony. Hopefully, the residential blocks, without the weight of the rest of the colony, will be able to regain orbit..."

"And the other guardians are...?" Louise started.

"Helping evacuate to the residential blocks," Mina concluded.

"That's what we're going to do then," Saphira nodded.

"You, Leo and Tonnio, please do that. But Lou has requested for the rest of you to head over to rendezvous with the President. He needs your help," Mina said.

"Why didn't you say so earlier!" Laia yelled.

Mina sighed. "He should be in the service passageways under Clyez now. Here's his location," a mail beeped up on Scarlet's comm. unit. "Please take care, everyone."

"Don't worry Mina, we'll see you soon," Elbereth said as comfortingly as she could.

"May the Holy Light guide you," she said, before cutting off.

"Let's get a move on, children," Scarlet said.

"We'll see you later," Leo said. Tonnio and Saphira followed him towards the residential area.

Suddenly, Ethan's comm. unit beeped signalling an incoming call. Everyone turned to watch him as he answered.

"Lumia...? Lumia what's...?" he said, face a picture of confusion.

"What's wrong?" Louise asked him.

"That was Lumia. But... she cut out. She sounded upset."

"Then you should go find her, Make sure she's safe," Laia said.

"But..." Ethan began.

"What's wrong - you don't trust us to handle things here?" Scarlet stared at him.

"Not at all, I trust you!" Ethan protested.

"Then off you go!" Laia grinned.

"Thanks... thank you," he replied, running off to find his sister.

"Quickly then," Louise said. The party made their way through some service passageways via the nearest linear line station, and were shortly in the place Mina had directed them to. Standing behind a computer terminal was the last Lou unit, and Dallgun was looking over her shoulder.

"Oh, you brought your rookies?" Dallgun said.

Scarlet glanced quickly back at Zaler and Elbereth. "They're more than qualified. And I trust them," she said, looking at him steadily.

Dallgun nodded. "I see. Well now that you're here, I have a job for you. Mina told you about us separating the colony, yes?"

"Yes," Scarlet said. Everyone nodded.

"Well, Lou has the security codes, but she needs to get to the central control room in the residential area to enter them. At present, it's crawling with SEED..."

"Wonderful!" Scarlet interjected.

"...and we need to get her there in one piece. So that's your task." Dallgun finished.

"We do not have very much time left," Lou piped up.

"Let's get going then," Scarlet said.

Following Lou, the group took the route she had planned to the central control room. All the while as Elbereth killed the creatures, she wondered if they were infected innocents. It made her ill to think about it, but she kept reminding herself that of they didn't do this, everyone would be dead.

"We're almost there. But there's not much time!" Lou urged. "Hurry!"

There came a roar from the tunnel just behind them, that echoed along ferociously.

"Oh come _on_," Scarlet said wearily.

"It's that thing again!" Elbereth cried.

"We don't have time to fight it!" Lou said.

"Elbereth, Louise, Laia - you go ahead with Lou. Zaler - help me take this thing down, okay?" Scarlet ordered.

"Yes Ma'am!" Zaler answered.

"Now wait just a minute..." Laia protested.

"Laia just GO - we haven't got time to mess about. I'm counting on you all," Scarlet said.

"Be crareful," Louise said.

"As always, we will," Zaler said.

"Zaler, I... " Elbereth began. The others began to move on.

"We'll see you in a while, El," Zaler cut in. "Don't fall behind, now."

"Y-yes, I mean no. Okay," she turned and ran.

"Quickly!" Lou urged. "I must start entering these codes soon."

Elbereth glanced back once more at the receeding figures of Zaler and Scarlet, hoping it wasn't the last time she would see them.

"Looks like there's a few more creatures in the way and then it's plain sailing," Laia said.

"We must not assume so," Lou replied.

"Rain on the parade Lou. No - I insist," Laia scowled back.

The SEED creatures proved little challenge, and before long Lou was standing in the central control room. She began using the main terminal.

"Things might get a little rough during the detatchment. I suggest you hold on to something when it does," she said in her emotionless tone.

Elbereth's comm. unit beeped and she answered it, hoping it was Scarlet or Zaler wanting to know where they were.

"Elbereth, is Lou at the central control terminal?" Mina said.

"Yeah," Elbereth replied, a little disappointed.

"I'm entering the codes now," Lou said, joining the call.

"I have a question," Laia butted in.

"Actually, so do I," Scarlet's voice came in.

"Scarlet! You're all right!" Elbereth said, overjoyed.

"We are, but we couldn't kill that thing," Zaler said. "All we could do was knock it down - it just kept getting back up. So in the end we just got away while it was recovering from a knockdown."

"I'm so glad you're all safe," Mina said.

"What I want to know is... and I think this is the same as Laia's question, is why the central control terminal for this is in the _residential _blocks. Surely this should be in the actual colony?" Scarlet asked.

"Well you see there's two terminals..." Mina began.

"One here, one on the main colony?" Laia said.

"Exactly," Mina replied. "So someone has to operate each one at around the same time for it to work..."

"But that means someone is on the main colony! They'll be killed!" Louise blurted. "That's absurd!"

"Tell me, Mina... is my Fath... is President Dallgun doing it?" Laia asked in a low voice.

"I am," Dallgun said, joining the conversation.

"Why?" Laia said. "Please, you don't have to do this!"

"_What!_" Scarlet yelled. "You self-sacrificing, over-Holy son of a ... I can't believe you!"

"Scarlet, please," Dallgun began calmly. " There's a lot of things I meant to tell you. As it happens, there's some files and documents I've left for you to look at when you..."

"Oh shut up! Don't you dare do this. I'm not done with you yet!" Scarlet said, and added, with a sting in her voice; "don't play the martyr, Obel - it doesn't suit you!"

Dallgun laughed softly. "I should have known those words would come back to bite me on the backside."

Scarlet hung her call up.

"Damn her," Dallgun cursed quietly.

"I hope she's not doing anything reckless," Louise sighed.

"Zaler will stop her, right?" Elbereth said confidently.

"Laia... I'm sorry I wasn't a better father..." Dallgun said.

"I should have been a better daughter," Laia replied chokingly.

The line began to crackle. "Laia... I want... to..."

"What? What?" Laia said. "F...father?"

"The comm. link has gone," Lou said. "It's already begun."

"No!" Laia cried.

"Good sweet Holy Light!" Louise called as the ground shook.

"Hold on to something!" Lou advised.

"I hope Scarlet and Zaler are all right," Louise said as she ducked down into the corner.

Elbereth had that familiar cold, sick feeling. Something was very wrong, and she didn't know what. She suddenly had the feeling the Scarlet and Zaler were moving far, far away from them and they would lose each other forever. Panic overtook her then, and she rose to her feet without even thinking. The deafening clamour of the colony shaking, and the main colony detatching filled her ears - but even if that wasn't there she wouldn't have heard Laia and Louise shouting her anyway - she was in a complete panic. Without even knowing what she was doing, she began to run. Louise was calling for her to stop at the top of her voice, but it was too late. By the time she noticed the wall was falling all she could do was throw her arms up defensively and scream. The debris came tumbling down over her and then all faded to darkness while around her, the colony fell into ruin.


	31. Chapter 31: Kidnapped

_Elbereth wandered in a bewildered state through the panicked crowds on the colony. She knew somewhere, in the farthest reaches of her mind, that this had already happened. She also knew this wasn't a memory - she hadn't been here at this point in time. So perhaps it was a vision. If so, was she dreaming? She couldn't remember. She didn't know where she was going, she only knew she should be going this way, for some reason. Fighting back the crowds hoarding to the residential blocks where they would be safe, fighting to get to the central table of Clyez City. That was where she needed to go; she didn't know why. Suddenly it came into view - the huge trees that had been flourishing in the centre now broken and even alight. Alarms had silenced now, but the lights still flashed red telling people the danger wasn't over. _

_"Scarlet!" she heard a familiar voice call out. _

_"Zaler! Is that you?" she cried in reply. _

_Scooting around the wreckage of a tree, Scarlet and Zaler came into view. They were arguing. _

_"Don't you touch me! Get gone to the residential blocks and let me do what I have to, damn fool that you are!" Scarlet was screaming. _

_"You're the stupid one!" Zaler bellowed back. "You can't go in there now - there's just no more time!" He roughly grabbed Scarlet's arm. _

_"Stop! Stop!" Elbereth shouted, running over and trying to touch Zaler's arm. Her hand passed thorough him like it was nothing. _

_"Oh right," she breathed, stepping back and remembering vaguely that it wasn't reality. _

_"If you don't get off my arm, I _will_ hurt you, Zaler," Scarlet growled menacingly. _

_"I can't let you just kill yourself," he replied as she tugged her arm fiercely. "If I let you go into the central Colony now you'll never make it back out in time. The President chose to do this, and it's too late for any of us to stop him!" _

_"There's no way I'm going to let that pompous ass make a matyr of himself like this!" Scarlet was furious. _

_Stubbornly, Zaler kept a grip on her forearm with both hands as she tried to pull away. Scarlet scowled, threw back her other hand and hit him - once - in the face. She didn't hit him hard enough to knock him out, but she had hit him hard enough to draw blood, and knock him back away from her. Once he was down she wasted no time in running off. Zaler, disorientated, shook his head and then got up and ran after her. _

_"Wait!" Elbereth cried out. "Don't..." she trailed off as she remembered nothing she could do here would matter. She suddenly became aware of someone talking. _

_"... still not conscious, but she should be fine when she wakes up. Maybe a sore head at worst." _

_Elbereth looked around frantically for the owner of the voice, but nobody was there. _

_"Did she have any other injuries?" another voice was saying. _

_"A broken arm and ankle, but we've healed them."_

_Suddenly the thought came to her that they were talking about her. And then she remembered she was in a dream. Or was it a vision? Either way, she began shaking herself. Her surroundings began to disappear, until all that was left was the sight of her own closed eyelids. _

The sensation of aching then flooded into her. Her shoulder and arm ached - so did her head, and she felt sick. Groaning slightly, she opened her eyes and, when the light came blaring into her vision, she frowned and shut them again - though not before catching sight of Louise and a small white table with a glass and a pitcher of water.

"Oh she's waking up!" Louise said.

"Elbereth? Elbereeeeeeth?" the second voice called musically. "Open your eyes for me."

"Where am I?" Elbereth asked, keeping her eyes shut.

"We're on Neudaiz, El. In Mizuraki Hospital. You got hit by a falling wall, remember?" Louise said.

"Yes I do," Elbereth replied slowly. "I was running because I had a feeling that - OH!" She snapped open her eyes and sat upright in the bed so abruptly that she made the nurse tending to her jump. "Louise...what happened to Scarlet and Zaler?" she gulped, looking at the other newman with wide, worried eyes.

"I... I don't know," Louise admitted slowly. "I've not been able to contact either of them."

It was only then that Elbereth noticed just how awful Louise looked. Her hair was unkempt and tangled, and her face was pale, with dark circles around her eyes that looked almost like bruises.

"I had a dream while I was asleep, just then," Elbereth said to her. "I saw them both on the Colony. I... I think it was a vision," she played with the white blanket in her fingers.

"I'll leave you two alone," said the newman nurse. "Please call me if you need anything."

"What happened?" Louise asked as soon as they were alone. She poured some of the water from the pitcher into the glass and passed it to Elbereth.

Elbereth gulped it down thirstily and grimaced - it was warm. Then she put the glass down. "I saw them argue. Scarlet was going to try to help the President. Zaler was trying to stop her. She... hit him. And then ran off. He ran after her."

"If you're right, then that means they were on the main Colony!" Louise's voice wavered and her eyes were bright with tears.

"What happened to it in the end?" Elbereth said, half afraid to hear the answer.

"It fell," Louise said, inhaling sharply and trying to blink back tears. "Along with who knows how many people, and on to who knows how many people in Rozenom City. I think if your vision is right then they're ... I mean, they must be. Nobody would survive that. It seems like something Scarlet would try to do, too - save Dallgun, I mean. She was far from done with him to just let him die in a blaze of glory like that..."

Elbereth lay back down in the bed and began to weep. Louise bowed her own head and joined her. When her need to cry was somewhat abated, Elbereth sniffed and gazed over at Louise. She was sat now in a pensive stillness, looking out of the room's little window. There were sakura trees outside. They reminded Elbereth of home. Suddenly, for the first time in almost a year she craved the security and rigidity of Ohtoku Mountain.

"Perhaps... perhaps I should just go home," Elbereth said aloud.

Louise broke out of her own thoughts. "Are you sure that's a good idea, El?"

"You're right - probably not," she shook her head. "I just don't know what else to do. I mean - I don't want to be in the guardians anymore."

"Elbereth?" Louise sat up.

"I don't... want to, not if Scarlet and Zaler really are dead."

"But what if they're not?" Louise said, livening up and taking on a scolding tone. "I don't think Scarlet trained you this way. And I don't think she'd be too pleased about you giving up on her so easily. Scarlet's a stubborn pain in the rear, she's not likely to give up living this early."

"My head hurts," Elbereth complained. "Please don't go on at me right now."

"I'm sorry," Louise apologised. "Now that I know you're okay I can get on with finding out what's happening back on the Colony. The GUARDIANS is in a mess right now - I don't know if any of us still have a job. I'll come back tomorrow and get you, okay?"

Elbereth nodded and pulled the white sheet up under her chin.

"Just rest for now," Louise got up and went to the door.

"Thanks, Louise," Elbereth said.

"Don't thank me just yet," she said, forcing a smile. "See you tomorrow." With that, she left the room and Elbereth was alone with her own thoughts.

A little later on that evening, Sheba came to visit her. Elbereth was relieved to know at least she was safe and sound, but together they mourned a few people they had known that were among the confirmed dead. Scarlet and Zaler were yet to be announced among any of the names, but there was no garauntee that all the dead could be found. With all of this weighing heavily on Elbereth's mind, she found herself totally unable to sleep. Sometime during the night, the nurse came to check on her and found her sitting in the chair, watching Parum in the cloudless Neudaiz sky listlessly.

"Can't you sleep?" the nurse said.

"You're not the same nurse who was in just twenty minutes ago," Elbereth observed.

"She had to attend to someone else - so I took over some of her other patients," the new nurse explained. She was a good deal taller than the last one, and loomed over her. Elbereth thought to herself that this woman would have been more suited to hold a weapon than a medical instrument.

The nurse smiled innocuously at her. "Would you like something to help you sleep?"

"Am I... supposed to have that if I've had a head injury?" Elbereth said doubtfully.

"You're more than fine now," the nurse replied. "I'll get you something to take and you'll be drfiting off in no time."

"Are you a fully trained nurse?" she eyed the woman suspiciously.

"Really, now," the nurse bridled. "I'm only trying to make you more comfortable."

"I'm sorry," she sighed. "I am tired. Yes, please." Elbereth decided.

The nurse beamed, popped out of the room and came back a minute or so later with a small blue capsule. "Swallow this and you'll be off to dreamland in around ten minutes," she handed her the pill and a glass of water. "That's right, good girl," she said as the pill was taken and the glass drained.

Elbereth climbed back into the bed and lay back. The nurse patted the sheets into place and switched off the light before leaving the room. After what seemed like an hour, but was closer to fifteen minutes, Elbereth was still wide awake and not drowsy in the slightest. She sighed, and was about to give up and get out of bed again, when the room door opened. She lay still as the nurse turned and talked back to someone outside in the corridor.

"She should be out like a light by now," the nurse said.

_"No, I'm not," _Elbereth thought dourly.

There came an almost inaudible low talking from the other person.

"Oh yes, quite sure. There'll be no waking her up, not with the dosage I've given her. Just make sure nobody sees you," the voice drifted in.

_"What!" _Elbereth froze - her body suddenly rigid with panic. The nurse stepped into the room with another person she couldn't make out in the gloom. They moved across a beam of light from the window and it illuminated first the tall nurse, and then a sight that made her heart leap into her mouth - a Communion guard uniform. She sprung up and struggled from the bed.

"She's still awake!" the male voice behind the Communion mask hissed, leaping across the room and shutting the door behind him. Elbereth, seeing that escape route was blocked, moved towards the window. The tall nurse had already anticipated that.

"Oh no you don't," she said, moving in front of the window.

Elbereth began to scream, and was straight away silenced by the nurse's swift hand movement. She gripped the back of Elbereth's head with one, and closed the other over her mouth. The Communion Guard was there to hold her arms before she could think of struggling. And then the medication finally hit her, and she found herself fighting an overpowering drowse.

"Bed time, my little one," said the nurse with a soft, mocking laughter.

Elbereth's legs gave way as the overpowering drug kicked in. The Communion servant picked her up and she didn't have the strength left to fight it. They bundled her onto the bed and into the white sheet she had just been lying under. As she lost her fight to stay awake, the last thing she saw was the Communion mask and the nurse's face, before the white sheet covered her fading sight.

When she awoke later, she first assumed she was still dreaming. She was in her bedroom back home. Everything, minus the things Mirei had sent her was still as it was left. The sakura still bloomed and rained pink blossom outside her window and the birds were singing lazily in the mid morning sun. She checked the time. Almost nine.

"Am I dreaming now, or have I _been _dreaming this whole time...?" she said to the ceiling. She sat up and ran her hands through her hair. It was shorter than she used to wear it. That's right – she'd had to have it cut. And there – she grimaced as she felt the bump on the back of her head where she was injured.

"Oh, my..." she breathed. If everything _was_ real... Elbereth began to feel a sense of panic overtake her. She kicked off the bed sheet and found she was still in the hospital robe. Frantically she pulled out a drawer from her dresser and found it empty. And the one underneath.

"Where are my clothes?" she addressed herself in the mirror.

"I had asked they begin clearing out your room. Never expected you to come home," a voice came from the doorway.

Elbereth jumped and turned quickly to face the familiar figure.

"Uncle. What's going on here?"

"I had you brought here. You'll be safer here than out there. The Guardians is in ruins. Nobody is watching what's left of the colony and the SEED are still running amok. It's not safe out there. You're better off here," he shrugged.

"You!" Elbereth flushed and balled her fists. "You don't have the _right_ to say what's..."

"Let's not cause a fuss now," Rutsu replied, disappearing behind the door. Elbereth flew to the door to follow him, only to hear a clicking sound and find the door locked. Her door had never had a lock before.

"Let me out! You let me out of here!" she screamed through the door.

"Now, _now_," her uncle's voice filtered back. "Keep it down. I'll be back for you in an hour – bring you some clothes and such. But until then, I need to know exactly where you are. Someone will feed you shortly too."

"Let me go!" she persisted, banging on the door. There was only silence on the other end. Defeated, Elbereth went back over to the bed and climbed back in, drawing the sheets right up to her chin.

"_Crying won't get me anywhere!" _she thought to herself. Still, she couldn't help it. Sniffing, she lay down on her side and waited.

True to his word, a half an hour later someone arrived with food. It wasn't the usual attendants he had serving meals, but three of the armed Communion guards. Two stood by the open doorway as one came in bearing the food. She set it down on the dresser and backed away. The door was shut quickly and locked again. Elbereth hadn't realised how hungry she was until then. She snatched up the plate and began eating ravenously.

"_Wonder why they were so nervous?" _Elbereth pondered as she ate. _"It's not like I have my weapons anymore. I wonder where they are? Perhaps they're still in the hospital. I hope I can find them again... some of those were gifts."_

After she had eaten, Elbereth settled and had a nap in the afternoon. When she awoke she took a shower to wash away the dust that still remained in her hair and in the gritty tear stains on her cheeks from the colony. Then, wrapped in one of her own bathrobes she dried and styled her hair. She rooted around on her dresser and found there was still some make up, so she started putting some on. She wasn't just giving up – no, it wasn't that. But she was under no illusion – there was no _way_ she was going to be able to escape easily from there. At least, not yet – and if her uncle _thought _she was just accepting it...

As she was mulling this over, the lock clicked and the door opened, revealing Rutsu, and just behind him, she saw, more guards. He tossed a bundle of white material over to her.

"What's this?" she puzzled as she picked it up.

"Just put it on. You're going to help in a divining ceremony," came her uncle's tart reply. He shut the door and Elbereth scowled before unfurling the ceremonial gown.

She'd worn one of these before – but couldn't really imagine what the need at this time of year was for it. Still, she put the gown on. It was a little too long for her and she would have to pick it up in order to walk.

"Are you done?" Rutsu rapped through the door.

"Yes, ready," she called back.

The door opened and Rutsu waved her out into the hallway. From there, she was flagged by Rutsu's elite guard. These men were almost as good with technics as the Light Master himself, and she was vastly outnumbered. There were six of them, not including Rutsu.

From home, she and Rutsu were escorted to the Pavilion of Air. A sense of foreboding and familiarity overtook Elbereth, and she realised she had been here before, only with Zaler, Scarlet and the others.

"What kind of divining ceremony is this?" Elbereth demanded.

"Quiet," was Rutsu's only response.

Suddenly the passage they had been in opened out into a large chamber, and Elbereth knew exactly where. This was the chamber where the sisters had been sleeping. There – one of the capsules lay open.

"I don't want to go in there," Elbereth said, shaking and backing up.

"I'm not giving you the choice," said Rutsu as two of the guards hoisted her by her arms. "You can either get in willingly or go in covered in bruises – I don't care either way," he smiled his lopsided smirk as the two guards frog-marched her over.

Helplessly, she allowed them to lift her up into the open capsule and sat while two attendants arranged the gown and waited with the buckles on some restraints. One of them pushed on her shoulder to get her to lie down, and she first pushed the hand away.

"Please, I don't want to," Elbereth said finally, desperate.

Rutsu simply nodded to the attendant, who pushed her down and bucked the restraint over her. She could feel sharp pains as needles were stuck into her arms and shoulders, and her eyelids began to get heavy again.

"You'll be in there for a long time," Rutsu stood over the capsule smirking at her as she drowsed – fighting, but finding it harder by the second. "But at least I'll know where you are at last."

"No," Elbereth drowsed. "The others will come looking for me, you know. Louise and... the others..."

"I think not," he replied. "Because you discharged yourself from the hospital and came home of your own free will – at least, that's what your friends will be told."

Elbereth struggled to fight, using the panic that her uncle's words had instilled in her, but it was impossible. She began to drift, and the sounds of the outside world grew farther and farther away from her. Her eyes were closed when the capsule was locked shut, and Rutsu left the chamber, followed by an attendant who shut the lights off, leaving only the unsettling glow of the monitors.


	32. Chapter 32: Picking Up The Peices

Saphira sighed and ran her hands over her face before glancing one last time into her mirror. She clucked her tongue disapprovingly, shook her head and then left her room in the barracks to make her way to the Guardians Headquarters. As she passed through the doors - not repaired but devoid of all the glass shards that remained after Lou had smashed them, she was aware right away of the oppressive and dampening silence that lay over the place. The damaged seating had been removed, but not replaced, and the plants that usually decorated the place - the ones that survived, were in a woeful state, withering due to lack of care. The blood stains on the walls were yet to be removed, serving only as a painful reminder of those who had died there trying to help.

She approached the desk - miraculously undamaged in all that had happened over the last week, and saw Mina standing as usual in her post. Smiling, she handed her licence over to the girl.

"Oh. Sorry," Mina said, after staring at the ID dazed for a second. "Systems still aren't up, I can't verify that." She sild the card back over the counter. "Although, Maya Shidow is waiting for you in the meeting room, I was told you were coming..." she surreptitiously checked the up facing card still on the counter "Saphira."

"Thanks," Saphira replied. She barely knew Maya, and now wondered why the woman had summoned her here. Still, she like most of her other surviving colleagues had little else to do with their time - well, nothing constructive in any case. She supposed no harm would come of seeing what it was Maya wanted.

She entered the meeting room and Maya, who had been standing looking out of the window turned quickly. The relief on her face was blatant. Next to her stood another, more slightly built blonde newman. Saphira recognised her to be Louise.

"Saphira! I didn't think you'd come!" Maya said.

"What's happened?" Saphira asked directly.

"We've recieved an anonymous tip about Laia's whereabouts," she replied.

"Really? So she's alive?" Saphira breathed a sigh of relief.

"We assume so," Louise said. She looked like she had been crying. Saphira wasn't going to ask, but she had a hunch it was over the disappearance of her close friend Scarlet. Rumour had it that she had been on the main colony when it had fallen, along with Nav, Dallgun, a few people not quick enough to evacuate and a fledgling guardian whom Scarlet had not long trained. All of them were surmised dead at this point, as some bodies had already been recovered. What was left of them in any case.

"Where is she?" Saphira said, tactfully avoiding Louise's red and sunken eyes.

"She's been spotted at a refugee camp in Rozenom City. It would seem she's far too well known to simply blend into a crowd," Maya shrugged.

"Wait a moment- why ask me for help? I mean, it's not that I wouldn't or don't want to, but don't you have another trainee - that newman girl with the dark hair?" Saphira said.

"You mean Elbereth," Maya looked away.

"She's gone home. Quit. After everything Scarlet tried to teach her. After everything I tried to teach her," Louise murmured in a low voice, shaking her head.

"So, Saphira..." Maya changed the subject. "I don't mean to be blunt, but would you help us go look for her?"

"Of course I will, she was my instructor!" Saphira said.

"Let's not waste any more time, let's get going," Louise blurted suddenly. The other two looked at her. "Please - let's just get out there and ... do something," she added.

Saphira nodded understandingly and they left the meeting room.

"I just don't know what's gotten into her. What can she be thinking, going to a place like that?" Maya was ranting.

"Maybe she thought she could find the people who... fell in the colony, in case they survived," Saphira answered carefully.

"Not a chance," Louise replied with a haunted look. "I looked over some of those bodies to see if any of them were people I knew, and so far they've all been pretty messed up."

"Holy Light, I'm sorry..." Saphira replied.

Louise shook her head and was about to reply to her when she heard a voice shouting from across the main lobby at them.

"Maya! It's you!" a young girl of about fourteen with red hair was waving at them.

"Oh, my..." Louise began.

"Ugh, what a pain," Saphira said.

"Lumia," Maya greeted the girl. "I knew you'd joined the Guardians, but what are you doing here? Shouldn't you be waiting for training?"

"Training from who?" Lumia replied. "Nobody's around to do it. Most of the istructors are missing or dead."

"Lumia, please!" Maya scolded. "A little tact wouldn't go amiss."

"Sorry. But anyway, I heard you were all going to find Laia. I want to come too!" She stood staring hopefully at them.

"No way." Louise said at once.

"Please! How am I supposed to get any training otherwise?" she begged.

"Just stay put," Maya said. "When I get back, maybe we can hang out a bit at my lab - that sound good?

"If that's how it's gonna be then, fine!" Lumia stomped off, slowing only to yell over her shoulder at them. "I'll find her myself!"

"Oh, what a brat," Louise shook her head. "And I thought Elbereth used to be bad."

"What do we do?" Saphira shrugged.

"Come on - Mina wants help there," Maya said.

"Help, Maya," Mina said as they reached the desk. "Lumia's trying to get travel forms for Parum."

"What're you, spineless? Just tell her no!" Louise snapped.

"Look, Lumia - it's too dangerous to take a rookie like you out," Maya continued.

"Also Mina, instead of my training allowance I want all the information you have right now about Laia," Lumia continued, ignoring them.

Mina looked helplessly at the three women.

"Fine. Let her come along then," Louise shrugged. "She'll soon be sorry - but be warned," she turned on the girl, "there'll be no turning back."

"You sound more and more like Scarlet lately, Louise," Saphira shrugged.

"I... I supppose I just... miss her," Louise said awkwardly.

"Well let's never give up hope," Maya said. "I mean, she's a CAST. She might be heavily damaged but she _could _ have survived the fall. I mean, Nav did."

"Nav was all wrapped up somewhere safe and protected though. Scarlet might not have been," she protested.

"No use worrying over that now," Saphira said. "Let's just get the kid geared up so we can ship out and get this done."

"I've just the stuff," Maya said. She whipped off and was back a few minutes later with armour and weapons for the girl.

"This stuff is great, thank you Maya," Lumia said brightly.

"How about you just keep the stuff and wait here for us," Maya tried.

"Bribery! No way!" Lumia shook her head vigourously.

"Worth a try..." Maya sighed.

"Well let's get going then!" Louise said, leading the group.

"May the Holy Light guide you," Mina called after them as they left the lobby. Alone, with the silence of the lobby and her own troubled thoughts Mina really did pray this time, too.


	33. Chapter 33: Revelations

_Elbereth drifted on a tide of darkness. She felt wave after wave of panic flow over her, she knew that her screaming, her crying, her struggling was all inside her own mind. She wasn't so much as blinking outside, in the waking world. _

_Finally, mentally exhausted, she gave up fighting and allowed the meditative drugs to overpower her. For days she drifted in and out of dreamless sleep - blacker than the darkest slumber she'd ever been in before. Then she awoke, mentally. She wondered how long she had been so deeply asleep for, and if she would be able to break through her light sleep and wake, maybe escape. But there was no fighting the drugs, or the restraints. Lost, she could only turn to her own mind. Here, she might be able to escape the invisible barriers and possibly reach out to someone. _

_During her sleeping, she tried without success to reach someone, anyone who might be listening - in their sleep or otherwise. It seemed like there was nobody. Until evenually, someone heard her. Someone answered. _

_"You fight your mental restraints admirably, Elbereth," came the voice. _

_"Who's there?" she called out. _

_"It's Karen," the voice replied._

_"I should have known you'd be the only one who could hear me," Elbereth sighed. _

_"I am also meditating, here. I am even in the same room as you. Do you know, that some kind of stopper, or barrier in you has broken, Elbereth?" _

_"What do you mean?" Elbereth replied. _

_"I could hear nothing for the longest time. Then suddenly, I hear you. And you're loud and clear, Elbereth. I can feel your strength. You must have broken a seal somewhere in you," Karen replied._

_"I don't know much about that," Elbereth began. "Can I ask you something?" _

_Silence. _

_"Karen? Can you hear me?"_

_Nothing. _

_Elbereth wondered if the ability to communicate with the Divine Maiden would be intermittent. It appeared maybe she or Karen had lost concentration or maybe fallen into a deeper sleep again. Elbereth relaxed, and for the first time in days thought again of her friends. What had happened to Zaler and Scarlet? Were they truly dead? As she thought on this, a vision came unbidden to her. It was nothing at first - just grey. As her sight cleared, the grey became multi toned and she saw it was moving. Slow, grey puffs of cloud moving across a grey slate of sky. She looked down from the skyward view to find herself sitting surrounded by broken rock, twisted metal, shattered glass, and worst of all, shattered bodies. Elbereth looked quickly away from the broken people lying scattered around the heaps of metal and debris. There were people picking through the ruins. At first she thought they would be Guardians, but they were all CAST. She therefore assumed they must be AMF. _

_One CAST called to a companion not far away. "I found one. She's damaged, but the life support is still on. Got a strong signal too. And look - she's a Guardian!" _

_Elbereth's heart leapt into her mouth and she stood, breathlessly, and looked. _

_His companion was there now, looking under the metal sheet the other had lifted. _

_"Take her," he ordered, "Howzer said to take anyone here left alive and in good condition." He wandered off, sending another CAST to help the other lift the metal sheet. _

_Both CASTs reached into the rubble then, and pulling by the arms managed to dislodge a female CAST. The hair was dusty white in some places and soaked and matted with blackened blood in others. The casings were also covered in the same, but in places they showed through as black and red. Then the CASTs lifted her by the arms and legs, and the face turned skyward as she was carried away from the hole. Elbereth began to cry. The skin was almost blue, and half was sheeted in blood which covered the features on the left, but it was enough to see who it was. Scarlet was alive, but who was this Howzer person?_

_The CAST carrying Scarlet's legs paused a moment. "Wait - what else is in there?" _

_They set Scarlet down and looked back into the hole. _

_"There's another one in here. Looks like he was shoved into a steel storage crate?" he puzzled. _

_"Looks like it," the other observed. "Oh look - this one's a human! That's why - he was trying to hide from the impact." _

_"Zaler?" Elbereth cried to herself, heart fluttering. _

_"Pull him out and let's see," said the first. _

_After much pulling, and eventually having to break an arm in order to get him out of the crate, the CASTs removed the second person. _

_"Is he dead?" the first one said. _

_"Almost," said the other nonchalantly. _

_"No!" Elbereth cried. She tried to run, but was rooted to the spot. _

_"Should we take him or just leave him here?" the first CAST asked. _

_"We'd better ask first. If he's not going to survive the trip back then we just end up with a body to dispose of - what a pain," his friend sneered. _

_"Well check his pulse one more time and then..." _

_The voice cut off, as the vision began to fade. _

_"NO! NO!" Elbereth screamed. "I need to know what happened, please!" _

_The scene around her faded to black and again she was alone. She wept inwardly, out of frustration and fear that she had lost them both for sure. _

_"Such noise," said a voice. It was a male's voice this time, not Karen. _

_"Who... is there?" she said timidly. _

_"Oh come now, surely you recognise my voice?" _

_Overwhelming surprise dawned on Elbereth as she realised who it was. "What are you doing, talking to me? You've got a real nerve!" _

_"I know, and I'm sorry. But I want to help," the voice said. _

_"You're in no position to help me - aren't you rotting away in some prison of Rutsu's devising for killing poor Mirei, Doghi?" Elbereth spat. _

_"I'm not imprisoned, Elbereth," he replied. _

_"What? WHY?" she cried. _

_"I'll explain it later. I want you to come to me when you get away from there. I have a lot of things on Lord Rutsu, things I was willing to spill if I were incarcerated. That's why I am free. But I'm not a free man, Elbereth. Every day, what I've done comes back to haunt me. My guilt will eventually kill me, but before it does, I want to speak with you. I owe you an explanation."_

_"You owe Karen more than me," Elbereth sneered. _

_"Not true. If there's one thing you share in common with the Maiden, it's that I'm your father, Elbereth." _

_"You're lying!" she cried, a cold horror stealing itself over her. _

_"I'm not, And if you'll allow me, I'll tell you everything, But first, let me tell you this. You, also, bear a seal. But I made a mistake putting the one Karen bears on her hand - so obvious a place. I placed yours on your head. Under your hairline, Elbereth, lies a photon seal. Only it no longer has power. I removed it. Soon, very soon, you'll be able to wake yourself up from the sleep Rutsu holds you in. When you do, your power will be doubled, even tripled. You'll need no weapons to use technics. You're strong - stronger than Mirei or Karen ever was."_

_"Why didn't you just make me the Maiden then? Instead of all this nonesense of hurting Mirei and Karen?" Elbereth demanded. _

_"Too many questions," Doghi said. "I don't have time to explain now. Seek me out on Parum once you're free, I'll tell you then." _

_"Wait, why should I?" she snapped. _

_"I can't stay here - Rutsu may discover me. All I will say is if you want to hear what I have to say, come to me. If not, I'll understand."_

_"Wait!" Elbereth called. But it was too late, and she was left alone in the silence of her own mind once more. _

_Feeling cheated, shocked and more alone than ever before in her life, Elbereth waited. _


	34. Chapter 34:Betrayal Has A New Name

At first, Scarlet assumed she had been rescued. She saw the lights in the white room and heard a low whisper of voices around her. It wasn't until she moved – or tried to – that she realised she was restrained. Her arms and legs were strapped to her sides. She was laid out on a table of some sort. If this was a rescue – her rescuer had a terrible sense of hospitality.

"She's waking up," said a male voice. "Excellent."

Scarlet turned her head and saw a green CAST standing watching her. Another one, almost exactly the same in appearance stood behind him.

"Where am I?" she croaked.

"I'll go and inform the others," said the other CAST, completely ignoring Scarlet.

"Hey! Listen to me!" Scarlet tried again. And once again she received no response. The second CAST left the room, and the first turned back to what he was doing to Scarlet's arm casing.

Scarlet glared at him fiercely, but he acted as though she wasn't even there. Annoyed, she shook the arm he was working on, causing him to look up from his task.

"What are you doing to me?" Scarlet tried again. The CAST simply regarded her for a second and returned to his work. She shook her arm again.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you," he said softly, not looking up this time. Just for that, Scarlet shook her arm and rattled her restraints once more.

"Very well," the CAST shrugged. He moved to the other side of the table, and reached underneath for a device. He appeared to press some keys on it, and at that point Scarlet shrieked and arched up on the table's surface as far as the restraints would allow her. A scorching, incredibly hot pain seared through her whole body, making her vision red, and white at the edges. Suddenly the pain stopped, and left little white dots dancing in front of her eyes.

"That was a plasma photon shock," he explained to her. "So behave yourself, or I'll do it again. You can only survive so much of that, you know."

Scarlet snarled at him fiercely, but she relaxed in the restraints to let him know she was going to play nice. At least – for now she was.

A few minutes later the other CAST returned, and whispered something to his companion. He looked over at her, shook his head at the other CAST, and then finally shrugged and left the room.

"Someone wants to see you," said the other CAST, before following him out.

Scarlet watched the door intently, as footsteps drew near. What happened next, she would never have been prepared for. And she had no reaction either – just stared at the newcomer with a mind as blank as her expression.

"Lost for words, for once, Instructor?" The familiar voice said.

"Zaler," Scarlet murmured, almost comatose. "What could..." she trailed as she lost her words.

Zaler stood for a moment, allowing the silence in the room to settle on them with a theatricality Scarlet would never have given him credit for.

Suddenly, Scarlet's numb shock gave way to her more usual fiery anger. "What the fuck are you doing, Zaler!" she demanded, heaving against her restraints.

"I must thank you for saving me by shoving me into that crate," Zaler continued, oblivious to Scarlet's rage. "If not for that I'd have been dead, and unable to continue my service to Howzer."

"WHAT! You're working for the Illuminus! Oh, tell me this is some kind of a sick prank!" Scarlet cried out.

"I've got a lot of payback to deal out to you, bitch," he put his hands in his pockets. "You teach all of your students by humiliating them? Oh no – not the spoiled little Princess – SHE was different. She got special treatment. Only because you knew for a fact that Dallgun needed her kept safe. Well you know something – I knew all about that too. And if you hadn't chased me down that night on Parum, I wouldn't have gotten so close to my mission target."

"Elbereth... was your mission target? What the hell have you done with her!" Scarlet demanded.

"Nothing... yet." Zaler shrugged. "Rutsu is turning out to be a real pain in my ass. He's got her at present, and he knows Howzer needs her – he's keeping her in a real safe place."

"Wait a second," Scarlet said, trying to push away the foggy sensation in her head to think clearly. "If she was your original target, then why did you hand her over to the guardians?"

"That was Rutsu's fault," Zaler spat. "He put out pictures of her all over Gurhal Channel five. There was no way I was going to get away with her after that. So I offloaded her onto you, so things could all blow over. I figured that when I came back for her, I'd have gained enough of her trust to be able to get her to Howzer easily enough. Then you caught me and complicated things."

"But you said you'd been asked to do it by Mieri Mikuna," Scarlet said weakly.

"Bitch, please!" Zaler snorted derisively. "How would someone like me know the Divine Maiden personally? I only said that so I could gain credibility."

"So the night when you were there during the SEED attack and you saved her life...?"

"Yeah," Zaler replied. "I was just trying to keep her in one piece, or else I'd fail my mission. I do hate that, you know. I was actually hoping you'd be looking for her, so I could just steal the flyer and get away then. You see, mine didn't land too well because of the a-photon disruption. She's been lucky so far – a lot of things stopped me from being able to make a clean getaway. But this time – I'm just going to have to bust on into the Communion and take her back."

"Good luck with that, you prick. I don't much care for Rutsu, but I hope he hands your balls to you on a silver plate," Scarlet looked away.

"He won't stand much of a chance. Because you're going to help me," Zaler grinned.

"Like hell I am," Scarlet sneered in reply.

"Oh we'll see," he said stoically. "And anyway, that's what she'll be hoping for, won't she? Zaler will come along in shining armour and rescue the sweet little Princess from her captivity. We'll kiss, we'll escape and we'll live happily ever after."

"You _bastard_!" Scarlet shrieked, grinding her teeth as she struggled again with her restraints. "I should have killed you when I had the chance to!"

"Maybe you should have," he nonchalantly agreed. "But that's the way life goes. You're lying there tied up, and I'm standing here free as a bird."

"Okay, so the obvious question," Scarlet said.

"You want to know why?"

"I'm not going to get an answer am I?" she guessed.

"So why'd you even ask?" he replied. When she made no answer, he continued. "I owe you something though, I suppose."

Suddenly, Scarlet felt the red hot pain sear through her body again, and realised that Zaler was in control now. As the pain reached an unbearable pitch she screamed, and he stopped it. The white lights danced before her vision of his face smiling down at her. "Like that?" he asked.

"Go fuck yourself!"

"Oh now, now. That's hardly the way to speak to me," he shocked her again. This time, Scarlet gritted her teeth so hard that pain shot through her jaw too, but she wasn't going to scream again and give him the satisfaction. This, as she had suspected, was obviously what he had wanted, as he shocked her again, and again, without the desired result.

Scarlet thought she was going to die here. Her vision began to fade out and she felt herself losing touch with the sensations of pain that racked her. She watched the blurring image of her former student as he studied the shock device carefully. Before he could do it again, one of the green CASTs returned and snatched the device from him. "She's no good to us dead," he snapped. "You've had your fun. And anyways – Howzer wants you."

Able to recover somewhat, but nonetheless dazed and still in pain from the number of shocks, Scarlet saw Zaler lean over to get close to her face. "So you think you're tough enough to last it out?" he said softly to her. "You'll scream again before long, rest assured."

Scarlet mustered her wits enough to spit up in Zaler's face. He simply laughed, and licked his lips. "I like 'em fiery though – it's a shame really. Although I'd have liked a shot at El, too. Hell – if I'd have had a little more time before all this happened I might have gotten it. Let's face it, she was hot for me. Well – I've got places to be. But we'll meet again before the end I'm sure."

"And when we do – I'll kill you," Scarlet said with effort.

"You're in no position to make threats, my dear," he replied as he left.

"_It's no threat – it's a promise!" _Scarlet thought as she watched him go.


End file.
